Hellfire
by angelsfyre1
Summary: A mysterious ranger called by Gandalf is unceremoniously dragged along on the quest to destroy the one ring.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I so sadly own nothing but a fat goldfish and a mysterious ranger. This is my first fanfic so be kind if you can but if not make the flames hot enough to fry the goldfish. Thanks and hopefully enjoy!_** Rated for everything as it is a WIP and I have no idea ok small idea where it will go from here. Hate it if you must but it wouldn't leave me alone til I put it on paper. **_Suggestions welcome._**

**Summary: **A mysterious ranger summoned by Gandalf joins the fellowship. Sadly will probably turn into just another 10th walker soon to 11th walker as story goes on.

**Chapter 1 : Surprises**

The arguing continued below as the cloaked figure lay across a branch. It had taken every ounce of skill to creep unnoticed to the council meeting, but the figure was unusually gifted in the art of stealth. Only one person was aware of the figure above and he did not react to the presence except to give a slight smirk. An answering smirk ghosted across the figure's lips before the feature went blank again in concentration.

As the meeting died down a small voice proclaimed the he would take it but did not know the way. Glancing towards the voice, the figure took in the sight of a small hobbit standing awkward and unsure. "So it begins." The figure thought with both excitement and dread, as an old man offered to guide him, a man offered his sword, an elf his bow, a dwarf his axe, another man vowed to see it done and three more hobbits stood defiantly unaware of the sudden change their lives would take. 'So' hissed the figure 'this is the fellowship.'

With the speed and grace of a predator, the figure dropped from the tree to face the assembled council. " Ah there you are I was afraid you would not make it," the old man said with a wicked grin," I had so hoped to speak with you before the meeting but alas we may speak now. Time is running in short supply and we must make haste to prepare for our departure. I assume you are ready and just await the rest of the fellowship."

The rest of the council ,except Lord Elrond, had either drawn weapons or moved away from the figure to give room to those armed. The figure, on the other hand, crouched still as death and waited patiently for Elrond or the old man to demand the weapons be lowered. The words of the old man and the smile on the Lord Elrond's face made most relax their stance and withdraw their weapons. Two, unfortunately for the figure, were not inclined to give the stranger any chance until they were satisfied the danger was past.

"Aragorn Legolas away your weapons please. This ranger poses no immediate threat and is well known to both Gandalf and myself.", Elrond said with a slight frown at the two still holding the figure within a deadly crossfire of sword and bow. The figure suddenly reached out and grabbed the arrow out of the elf's hands and rolled to the side away from the man. Coming up from the roll, the figure stood to full height and offered the arrow back to the angry elf. 'I believe this is yours.', came a low husky voice sardonically before turning away and calmly walking towards the Last Homely House.

Rounding a corner far enough from the meeting site, the ranger exploded with hysterical laughter. Trying desperately to muffle the sound lest the sharp ears of the elves hear, the ranger slid to the floor still picturing the look on Legolas' face. Once more under control, the ranger headed for the Lord of Rivendell's library for what was bound to be a lecture on proper behavior as well as the reason for the summons from Gandalf.

Two hours later, the now severely chastised ranger made for the relative peace of the bedchamber assigned for the duration of the ranger's stay. Mulling over Gandalf's words, the ranger nearly walked over Aragorn. "Exactly who are you and what was it that brought you here?" demanded Aragorn. Complete silence met his demand as the ranger just walked around Aragorn. Reaching out, Aragorn grasped the other's shoulder to stop the ranger's retreat. Resistance or angry words Aragorn expected; finding himself looking at the ceiling as the ranger walked away was not.

Scrambling to his feet, Aragorn followed behind the disappearing ranger, anger hovering around him like a dark cloud. Before he got more then a few feet, Aragorn heard Elrond's voice calling his name. Reluctantly, Aragorn halted his pursuit of the other ranger and turned in the direction of Elrond's voice still vowing to find out about the mysterious stranger.

Meanwhile, Legolas searched for his own information about the strange ranger. Still angry that the ranger had disarmed him in such a fashion, Legolas went in search of the twin sons of Lord Elrond hoping they knew where the ranger was from, why he was here in Rivendell and what Gandlaf wanted with him. Following the path to the beautiful waterfall pool, Legolas spied his friends as they splashed each other entushiactically. Laying his bow and quiver under a nearby tree, Legolas stripped down to join them, both for information as well as a refreshing swim. The twins, unpon catching sight of him, grinned evilly at each other before sending a cascade of frigid water at their friend.

The ranger sat quietly on the balconey of the bedchambers. Thoughts ran through the ranger's mind like rabid wargs. With a disgusted sigh, the ranger leaned back and stared at the sky without truly seeing it. 'Of all the stupidity! To think Gandalf just wanted my oppinion of how the quest should go but OH NO he had to make me promise to go WITH them to risk everything AGAIN just when things were going good.',the ranger growled in disgust 'I swear that old coot could confuse Eru into doing what he wanted and Elrond was no help. Geez they have nine volunteers to throw away their lives for Middle Earth what difference would one more make either way. I do not care for trickery or guilt but man they laid it on thick in there! Caught like the preverbial rat and I don't even get a slice of cheese!' Standing suddenly, the ranger stalked to the bed and flopped down to scream into the nearest pillow. Feeling slightly better, the ranger began to go over what was need for the journey ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the fish , the ranger of mystery and a stale candy bar everything else is unfortunately not mine. 

**A/N ….. **_' this is thoughts,__' _

**First Break**

It had finally come time to leave the safety of Rivendell for the uncertainty of Mordor. The Fellowship, joined by the still mysterious ranger, followed the small hobbit Frodo as he began to wind his way down the path. Most of Imlandris stood at the gate watching their departure, with little hope and much fear, as the champions of Middle Earth faded from sight.

Gandalf took the lead from Frodo while the rest of the Fellowship spread out behind him. The ranger clad, as always, in a hooded cloak, kept to the rear of the company. Neither Aragorn nor Legolas had gotten much information about their queer companion. Both Elrond and Gandalf had told Aragorn to ask the ranger as they were honor bound not revel any information. This perplexed Aragorn even more since he was not in the room for the two hours the ranger fought to stay out of the company. Glaring behind him, Aragorn promised himself that he would speak again to the stranger as soon as camp was set for the night.

Legolas kept silent watch not only on the road ahead but the cloaked figure behind. He had only gleaned a small amount of information from the mischievous twins at the waterfall but it was enough that the elf thought the ranger bore watching. The twins had told him that they did indeed know the reclusive ranger quite well and that the ranger's skill with knives, sword, daggers, and bow was remarkable but with the axe the ranger still had problems with over swinging it. He had also learned the ranger had a dangerous temper if aroused plus was completely fearless and decidedly reckless in battle. What the poor elf was not told was that the ranger also was an evilly twisted practical joker with a penchant for getting into trouble and had even turned the tables on the infamous twins a few times.

Muttering darkly, the annoyed ranger glared at Gandalf._'Oh yea that's right let us all go happily to our doom. Not like any of us had plans or anything. What was that idiot wizard thinking by dragging me through Middle Earth to face the evils of Mordor. Well at least I got his promise not to revel who I am. Damn elf does he HAVE to keep looking at me like I might eat a small child or something? This is soo going to be a pleasant journey I can tell already"_ Sighing in defeat, the ranger plodded on behind the company dividing glares between the grey wizard and the blond elf.

As the day wore on, Legolas began to speak, quietly in Elvish, to Aragorn of what he had learned from the twins. **" Aragorn the twins tell me the ranger is a fierce and reckless fighter well skilled in most weapons. They say he has a vile temper when roused and has no respect for anyone. I fear our companion will hinder our quest instead of being the help Gandalf believes he will. " **Looking out ahead of them, Aragorn shook his head lightly. **" If Gandalf believes we need this companion to fulfill the quest then there must be something about him we do not see. I will try to speak to him after camp is set and see if I can gather more facts. Did my brothers tell you anything else?"** Legolas looked at Aragorn pushing a few strands of golden hair out of his face. **" They told me the other rangers know him only as Hellfire. They say the name fits this one well. He only showed up in the ranger camps 8 years ago out of nowhere. Elrohir commented that he keeps hidden in his cloak at all times, so I wonder if he is terrible ugly or may have horrible scars. Elledan says this Hellfire is loyal to those he trusts, but does not trust easily. I hope, as a ranger yourself Aragorn, you can find out more about him before too long." **Grinning at the elf, Aragorn leaned closer so only Legolas could hear him.** " You still angry that he stole your arrow?" **The elven eyes narrowed **" Not funny Aragorn"** Chuckling, as the fuming elf sprinted ahead to scout again, Aragorn made his way to Gandalf's side once more.

Smiling slightly, the ranger known as Hellfire digested the conversation over heard a few minutes before. Great friend of the twins of Imlandris, Fire spoke Sindarian as well as Quenya fluently. Of course THEY were the only ones to know that, save for Lord Glorfindel who caught them drinking Dwarven ale and singing bawdy songs in both languages. It was really fun to listen to Lord Elrond mutter curses and threats under his breathe when he was in 'lecture on decorum and behavior suited to a guest of Imlandris mode'. Fire had learned quite a few fascinating and probably not Human or even Elvenly possible positions a body could do. '_So the elf thought the brothers would betray my confidence. I will have to have a small talk with the twisted twins if I ever survive this quest and thank them for their silence. He he I wonder how Aragorn is going to try to get me to open up? I see he did not mention his little accident with the ceiling view to his elf friend. Boy that was funny! He did not stand a chance in Hades. Well it will be fun to see how long it takes for the two of them to lose all control. It will liven things up a bit if nothing else'_

The hobbits, in front of Fire, turned at the sound of a barely concealed snort of laughter. It was strange to hear anything at all from their reclusive companion but the laughter was the least expected sound. Merry looked at Pipen who just shrugged in confusion. The two were wary of this ranger's weird ways but were still willing to give him a chance should he wish to become friends. Hobbits never hold a grudge long; especially when distracted by food or drink. Heaving a sigh, Merry followed alongside Pipen dreaming of The Green Dragon and plates filled high with food.

Gandalf smiled at the antics of the hobbits. Though tired, they were still curious and were slowly driving the cloaked ranger insane. Knowing said ranger was used to solitude, the grey wizard wondered if he should let them continue or save them from impending death. Luckily for the hobbits dinner was called making them abandon their slide to disaster. They rushed past Aragorn as he held up a plate in each hand, and made his way to the cloaked figure.

" Here I brought you some food.", Aragorn began. Without looking up the other ranger took the plate, thanked the man in a rough husky voice and proceeded to eat in silence. " So, you are a friend of my brothers I understand. Where did you meet them? They have not mentioned you so I am curious." A grunt was all the answer Aragorn received. Frowning, he watched the ranger eat for a few moments before trying again. Taking a deep breathe, " Is Hellfire your only name or do you go by another?" Aragorn smiled trying to win the other over. Taking a last bite, the ranger stood, sighed and walked away from Aragorn without a word. Anger coursed through Aragorn at the rudeness of his companion. Eyes flashing, Aragorn rose to follow the ranger as Fire stopped to thank Sam for the meal and disappeared into the night. A voice behind him caught his attention, before he could pursue his quarry, as Gandalf called for him to let the other be for now. Time for questions to be answered had not yet arrived.

Settling high in a tree not far from camp, the ranger breathed deeply as the relaxing sounds of night surrounded him. _' Ai! I swear those young ones could try the patience of Eru himself ! Why oh why did that old coot make me come on this blasted journey anyway? It is not like the knowledge I carry could not have written down or imparted to him verbally. Now I not only have an elf glaring at me, I now have chattering hobbits and a curious ranger! Life just keeps getting better.' _Staring up at the bountiful heavens, the ranger looked to the brightest star for comfort. Finding the one constant in the whole of Arda, the ranger began to hum softly to himself unaware, in his thoughtful mood, of the elf sitting not three trees away.

Legolas watched as the ranger approached the tree he was in. He was surprised when the ranger continued past him and climbed a tree close by. He took the time to really look at the figure sitting so silently. The cloak hid the ranger's features and coloring, but could not disguise the slender stature. Standing only about five foot six, the ranger was short even for a man, but the ease and confidence of gait made him look more imposing then he truly was. Legolas could sympathize with the slender ranger, as he had many times been thought of as weak or delicate; when in truth he was a formidable warrior. The silence and the way the ranger moved showed a grace of nearly elf – like quality. _' Where do you come from stranger? Why do you choose to remain hidden among those who would become friends? HOW did you move fast enough to steal the arrow from my very hand?'_ The last thought brought a frown to his fair face. Not many could have gotten away with that action and Legolas was not happy that one that did was so unknown to him. He was taken from his deep musing by the sound of a gentle, sweet sound drifting on the light breeze. He cocked his golden head trying to hear the sound more clearly. Amazingly, he realized it was coming from the neighboring tree and it was indeed the ranger humming softly to the stars above them.

As the night wore on, the elf and ranger sat contentedly in their respective trees. The ranger had still given no sign of knowing he had company. Close to midnight, the ranger climbed back down and headed for camp to relieve Gimli of watch duty. With a slight smile brushing the ranger's lips, he passed beneath Legolas' tree. The ranger slipped as silently away as he had come, leaving the elf to the quiet beauty of the night.

" I see you are back laddie. The watch so far has been quiet and all are sleeping soundly. I hope you have as uneventful a watch as I have. Next to watch is Boromir then Aragorn for the last watch. If you would not mind telling Boromir this I would be thankful." Gimli began to walk to his bedroll when a husky voice stopped him for a second." Sleep sound son of Gloin I have your back and will inform Boromir when it is time." Without turning, Gimli smiled in shock and delight that the stranger had spoken such to him. " Aye laddie I will sleep well knowing you are on duty. Do not forget to rest yourself as the day will be long again on the morrow." With a light step Gimli, son of Gloin continued on to his bedroll to rest.

Gandalf smirked to himself as he heard the conversation between the changing guards. He found it rather amusing that the ranger was slowly warming to Gimli first, of all the fellowship, when he had thought it would be Aragorn that would break through the tough hide of the ranger. He had also noticed Legolas' absence from the camp and wondered if another crack had begun as well. '_Well child, the first break has come but will you shore up your defenses or allow them to slowly crumble? Will you ever trust enough to care for others or are your scars too deep? I hope for all our sakes Galadriel was correct in saying you needed to be on this journey to fulfill the destiny appointed to you by the Valar. You have sacrificed so much of your soul already. By Eru, may you heal within this company and this quest."_ With a sigh, Gandalf drifted back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_ **I own the fish, the ranger and not much else …. definitely nothing recognizable !

'_This is thoughts' _

_I hope you have enjoyed it so far._

* * *

_**To my wonderful reviewers**_

**Scoobygang-alumni** : This chapter unmasks the ranger but more secrets abound! Look for clues in the words written but alas nothing is ever as it seems in my twisted mind. :) Action raises it's head and interaction with the ranger will begin to increase for all the Fellowship.

**Celtic Cross:** Some of the questions will be answeredto the shock of the Fellowship and other secrets will peek out in the actions and wording of the ranger. Legolas will be a BIT annoyed to say the least! I have up to chapter 6 already completed and working on chapter 7 now, so do not worry I will not quit writing as i love doing it too much! This is my first fanfic so i am so glad you like it!

* * *

**Revelations**

Morning was still a few moments away when the ranger came awake with a start. Something lingered in the back of his mind, a thought, a dream, or was it more? Pulling the cloak ever closer, the ranger slid into the still shadowed lands near camp. Climbing the same tree he had the night before, the ranger turned shining eyes upward awaiting the dawning hour. _'Why do I feel this lingering sadness? Can I not even turn away when I walk to a doom of another's making? Sweet Eru, I am losing my sanity bit by bit. Do I dare to hope or is it truly a senseless game the Valar play?' _The first streaks of the rising sun caught the ranger's face, illuminating it for but a fraction of a second before the ranger began to climb down the tree heading back to camp slowly.

The days wore on much the same way as the first. Every morning they awoke, had breakfast, broke camp, and walked onward. During the day, Legolas and Fire took turns scouting ahead. There seemed an uneasy truce between the two scouts, but the beginning friendship of Gimli and Fire perplexed all save Gandalf. Aragorn had finally gotten the ranger to grudgingly speak to him during the evening meals before Fire drifted off from camp. The hobbits continued to spar with Boromir much to the amusement of the others. Gimli took great pride in a sparing match of his own with the elf. The tension was always high when the dwarf and elf spoke, and usually either Aragorn or Gandalf had to intervene before they came to blows.

Legolas had also taken to leaving camp to find solitude. Unbeknownst to any of the Fellowship, the elf would silently sit in a tree near the ranger keeping a close eye on him. From concern for the safety of the ranger, or the suspicion the elf still held, Legolas did not know . There was just something wrong with this ranger and he was determined to find out what secrets Fire withheld from them all.

* * *

It was again Fire's turn to scout. He moved like a wraith, silent and shadowed along the path the Fellowship would take. Ever watchful, yet unconcerned, the ranger let his mind wander slightly. '_Yea I am now officially sick and tired of the monotony of scouting. I know I know a necessary evil but by the Valar must it be so deadly boring? Wonder if the elf is hating it as much as I am or is he too dumb to notice? Like I do not see him sitting within the trees close to me. Geez I know I have a reputation for bad temper fits but I am on their side or at least that is what I am being told EVER night by Aragorn. I swear that man is the most stubbornly obstinate man I have ever met. He is forever trying to get me to be his friend! Why does it matter for Eru's sake if I like him or not? I have no choice in my being here and if I had to be anyones friend it would be the dwarf. Least he does not badger me overmuch. I kind of agree with his assessment of the elf as being prissy and overly sensitive to insults. Legolas needs to get messy and grow a tougher skin, then he would be more tolerable. At least the hobbits and I have come to an understanding about how long to question me before risk of harm. Boromir still does not know what to think of me and Gand…" _A small sound broke the ranger from his thoughts.

Walking quickly, yet silently, Fire drew closer to the sound that had caught his attention. So far, the scouting duty had been uneventful but the ranger knew danger was unavoidably before them. With a hiss, Fire scurried up a nearby tree just as a small group of orcs made an appearance. '_HELLSFIRE _and _DAMNATION! Sauron's fell minions are heading right for the others. I need to warn them but there is no way to do it without being seen.'_ Frowning in concentration, Fire watched as the last of the orcs passed under the tree he occupied. _'Seven of the foul beasts, I will be cutting it close if I try to take them on myself but I can not risk the ring-bearers life by calling for aid. Ok stupidity at its finest. Take out the first few with arrows, that should leave only a few for knife work.'_ The decision made, the ranger sighted on the first orc and let fly an arrow. Not stopping to see if the arrow killed the first victim, Fire continued to hurl arrows into the fell creatures. After the first four orcs succumbed to death, the other three rallied forces and began firing back at the ranger.

Throwing the bow on his back and pulling his knives free, Fire jumped from the low hanging branch into the remaining orcs.

Slashing at the first one, the ranger landed a lucky blow to the neck of the closest orc. The remaining two circled the ranger making it difficult to fend off all the attacks. Feeling a pain along his side, Fire realized he was in trouble and dove out of reach. Coming out of a flying roll, the ranger was able to get his feet under him and plunge his knife deeply into the oncoming orc. Seeing its companion fall, the last orc bellowed and swung hard grazing the ranger's arm. Letting out a hiss of pain, Fire dodged the next blow and buried his knife in the orc's stomach. With a sigh of relief, Fire wiped his blades clean and sprinted back to the Fellowship.

About half way to the others Fire realized, both by the pain and amount of blood coming from the side wound, that he was in serious trouble. Worry chased the pain across the ranger's face as he felt himself becoming more weak and dizzy with each step. Having no choice, Fire pushed himself to move faster, as he could hear his companions over the next rise. Knowing he was going to lose consciousness at any moment, Fire took a deep breathe, said a silent prayer that the elf would hear him and screamed as loud as he could. "GANDALF ! " Weaving a few more paces , the ranger's eyes rolled up and he blacked out hitting his face in the grass.

* * *

Legolas was speaking softly to Aragorn about the strange feeling he had been having all day. Foreboding clouded his mind, yet there was no sign of the enemy anywhere. Suddenly, an ear splitting scream rose from ahead. The elf spun to look in the direction of the scream, alert to possible attack. "Aragorn someone is in trouble!" the elf said quickly. Both he and Aragorn started to run in the direction the elf pointed, their senses were on high alert for the unknown danger ahead.

Legolas was the first to see the crumpled form in the grass. Seeing no danger around the still figure, he concentrated on who was laying there ahead. With shock, the elf saw it was none other then the ranger, Hellfire. "Aragorn it is the ranger!" he exclaimed worriedly, picking up his pace to reach the fallen man soonest. Aragorn followed a little behind due to the fact he was not an elf and could not run as fast. Aragorn watched as Legolas reached the ranger and dropped to the fallen man's side turning him gently to see what injuries he had. The look of confusion, shock and horror on Legolas' face made him fear the worst.

As Legolas turned the injured man, he received the shock of his life. The face that came into view was not only unscarred but amazingly fair. Long eyelashes lay against skin the color of porcelain, high cheekbones led to a well formed yet small nose which led to full lips the color of ripe cherries. The ranger was not a man but a woman! Trying to recover from the discovery of one of the ranger's secrets, Legolas carefully removed the part of the cloak hiding Fire's injuries from his sight. Aragorn arrived just as the elf removed the part of the cloak that was soaked in blood. His reaction was almost a mirror image of the elf's, but he shook himself free of the shock when the extent of the injuries were revealed.

Dropping to the other side of the injured woman, Aragorn lifted her tunic just enough to see the gash in her side. "We need to get her back to the others as quickly as possible. She has lost much blood and will need stitching to close this wound. We will camp now so she may rest and heal." Aragorn stated, as Legolas stood up holding the ranger in his arms, being careful not to hurt her more then she already was. They watched as delicately pointed ears and very pale hair, the color of moonlight, spilled forth, as her hood fell free. " She's an elf" Aragon exclaimed, while Legolas just stared unbelieving. Settling her more comfortably in his arms, Legolas raised an eyebrow at the ranger's second secret to be revealed in the space of moments before beginning the walk back to the Fellowship.

As he carried the hurt ranger, Legolas drifted into deep thought. '_Of all the secrets he could be hiding, being an Elven female was not even close to what I thought up. Why did Gandalf not at least tell us our ranger was a woman? What other secrets is she hiding? She looks Silvan, I wonder if she is from Lorien? Why would an elf join the rangers of the North? There is much she needs to explain and I will find out all she is hiding by the time this quest is over.' _Snapping out of his thoughts, Legolas saw the rest of the Fellowship ahead of them. Heading straight towards Gandalf, Legolas felt his anger rising at the thought of what could have happened to the ranger and the fact the wizard himself had withheld truths that endangered not only his slight burden but the whole quest as well. As soon as he was within speaking distance, Legolas snarled at Gandalf in Sindarian** " Why did you not tell us? Do you truly think a female should be facing the fell creatures of Mordor? What else are you and she hiding from us?"**

Before Gandalf could even begin to retort, the elven female in the elf's arms came awake with the force of a whirlwind. In her confusion she saw neither friend nor foe. All her jumbled mind could process was she was being held and orcs were near, so she reacted on instinct, sadly for Legolas. She head- butted him hard as she threw herself from his arms. Landing forcefully, she rolled on her back, her legs striking out hard. The contact of feet and groin sent Legolas to his knees. Snarling with confused rage, the ranger yelled at the poor elf " You will not touch her again you son of a .." The sound of her fist thrown with all her strength was sickeningly loud. Legolas, who was already in pain, was unprepared for the force that connected solidly and both ranger and elf dropped into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing but a pathetic fat fish, a revealed ranger and a cup of coffee

'_this is thoughts'_ **A/N thank you to my wonderful reviewers hope you like this next chapter.**

**Cornered Rats and Rain**

Rain pelted down in torrents making it impossible to see. A scream broke through the stillness like a lightning bolt. Rushing helter skelter towards the sound, a bedraggled form nearly slipped and fell. _'Which way? O h God! Please, please let me make it in time! Do what you will to me, but Not Her!** NEVER** **HER!**'_ The form came into a glade at the edge of a wood. There was the familiar figure surrounded by others. "You will not touch her again you son of a…" Colors swirled dramatically and the form of an orc stood there. Snarling in rage, sword lifted to strike then a sound from behind. Whoosh. The ugly beast tottered a bit then crashed to the floor. Hands reaching out, unfamiliar and frightening. Voices chattering or was it teeth? '_Dear God where was the other? Was she here? Please please let her be ok!'_ Swirls of color. Flashing lights. Voices again.

"Well I never expected that to happen," Pipen said blandly. "Be quiet Pip. Nobody expected that to happen, especially Legolas! Humm he looks in bad shape too." Merry observed " Well that certainly was not a nice thing to do and I wager the elf is going to be quite angry with the whole situation. I mean he was only trying to help, he sure did not deserve that kind of treatment" this coming from quiet hobbit, Sam. Everyone turned when they heard the muffled laugh that Boromir was trying to conceal.

Aragorn lifted an eyebrow in Boromir's direction. "Well even you can not tell me it was not at least slightly amusing." Boromir said in a strangled voice, "I bet the elf never thought he was going to be brought low by a mere female, and such a delicate looking one at that." A small smile reached Aragorn's lips as he recalled the stunned look the elf had just before pitching over into unconsciousness." Ok, I agree it was a tiny bit amusing, but I would not tease our woodland friend about it." Gandalf's comment shocked the whole group. "Amazing really, but when you think about how she held back that last punch; I think the elf is winning her over. Should be interesting to see how they act when they awaken. Humm this will need stitching."

Legolas swam out of the darkness and into a world of pain. He was not sure what hurt worse, his jaw or groin. It took a few moments to truly comprehend what had transpired. One minute he held a helpless, wounded she-elf and the next he was being mauled by said she-elf.

His pride was stung, he hurt and he began to plot sweet revenge. Truthfully, Legolas knew he would not actually put in motion any of the vengeful thoughts, but it helped dull his pain a little. Just as the happy thought, of watching her get devoured by a meat-eating plant, he realized that she was indeed a** SHE**. That was enough to break through the lingering fog and he came fully awake worried how the elleth was doing.

Turning his head , he saw her laying on a blanket with Gandalf bending over her with a threaded needle. The jagged tear in her side was still weeping blood, but not nearly as profusely as it had been earlier. Thank the Valar! His eyes skimmed over the still form. Her hair was the color of moonlight, but was barely to her shoulders, unlike most females who wore their hair at their waists. He frowned when he saw her eyes closed tight. Elves only closed their eyes when dangerously wounded or so exhausted that a healing sleep claimed them without warning. He was worried, but also disappointed due to the fact her eye color was hidden from his gaze.

Slowly he slid his eyes lower, lingering a bit on the lush lips before traveling downward. Her chest was, well odd - shaped. It strangely had no true feminine distinction, seeming to be one small, flat mound. He flushed scarlet as he realized where his gaze still lingered. Quickly averting his eyes from her chest, he moved on down her body, inspecting her with his ears still tinged red. She was delicately built, but the sleek muscles he could discern, from the tight clothing, betrayed her strength and, as he well knew, her speed and agility. She was much smaller then any other elf maid he had ever seen and even small in human standards of female specifications. Her attire was defiantly not in keeping with any female fashion and he was a bit offended by her clothing. An elleth should be dressed as one, not as a man! For the space of a heartbeat, Legolas tried to see how she would look garbed correctly before realizing where his brain was going and shook the inappropriate thoughts away.

Scowling, both at himself for even entertaining such thoughts and the ranger for, well, not being what he was _**supposed** _to be. It was then that he spied another wound. For the first time since he had woken, Legolas cleared his throat. All eyes turned to the elf as he slowly sat up. Legolas was eternally glad he had not flinched at the pain; as the dwarf would never let him live it down. Legolas pointed to the ranger. " Her arm has a cut upon it that must be seen to as well." Proud his voice never wavered, he continued, " How bad is her wound? I could tell she had lost a lot of blood, but I did not believe the blade to be poisoned."

Gandalf looked up from his stitching and smiled at the golden haired elf. " Well it seems you have finally come around, and as for my patient here, I am positive she will be fine with a few days rest. She is going to be livid when she wakes up. I dare say Fire holds as strongly to her secrets as a Dwarf does to mithril. I had hoped she would have been the one to broach this information freely, but being forced into it like this." The wizard shook his head slowly, "Sadly it is beyond my knowledge of how she may react; be prepared for anything my friends."

A groan interrupted their conversation as Fire began to regain consciousness. "Hellfire and Damnation that hurts! Just what the heck do you think I am? Do I look like a tea cozy you can practice your needlecraft on?" All eyes turned to the snarling she-elf who was trying to sit up. Her green eyes flamed with anger, pain and a little disorientation. "Where am I? Is everyone else alright?" Looking down at her side with a hiss of pain, "Damn that is worse then I thought! Should have healed it sooner, but I wanted to warn you of the orc activity in the area, Gandalf."

With an understanding smile, the old wizard patted her shoulder lightly. " I know child, but with a few days rest you will be fine. We will camp here for two or three days until you can travel safely." The ranger stared at Gandalf as if he had grown two heads. "We do not have time to tarry here Gandalf! You know, as well as I, that it is too dangerous to stay here until I heal. I will go out away from camp a half league or so to a small cave I know, then I will return to the Fellowship when I am fully healed, just make sure all the others continue on our chosen course. No following me allowed!" Frowning in deep thought, Gandalf came to a decision. "Alright I will agree to that. You are correct that it is dangerous to stay overlong here. Be back as soon as you can Fire for I feel time is of the essence or I would not allow you such foolish pursuits."

Both Aragorn and Boromir looked at the wizard in shock, as Legolas cried out, "Surely you do not mean to leave her on her own when the chance of another orc attack is likely and she is not only wounded, but a female!" A pair of hands grabbed the unsuspecting elf and pulled him nose to nose with the furious ranger. "Look elf boy, not only do I NOT need your help but I think you are an annoying, overbearing, arrogant, male chauvinistic pig elf! I will **NOT** be treated as some helpless, brainless twit of a girl by the likes of you! Furthermore, Gandalf knows me well and has agreed this is the best action to take. So do your job, and I will take care of my end." With a shove the ranger pushed the now incredibly enraged elf away from her and stood up slowly.

Legolas was beyond words. Only a growl from deep within him told of his fury with the green eyed ranger. '_The utter nerve of her! The complete gall to speak thus to me! She is rude, obnoxious and thoroughly uncivilized! She deserves to get fed to that flesh eating plant for her insolence!'_ the fuming elf thought as he watched, through blazing blue orbs, as the ranger gathered her belongings and slowly made her way away from them. Aragorn made to go after the she-elf , but Gandalf shook his head staying Aragorn's forward motion. "This is something she must do alone. To interfere will only drive her further away from us all, Fire is quite capable of defending herself, even in this condition. We will break camp and resume our journey as we have lingered here long enough."

Twelve hours later, the exhausted hobbits collapsed on the ground. They had finally found a good spot to camp for the night. Wearily the company began its nightly preparations, when suddenly the elf spun around listening intently. "Legolas what do you here?" asked Aragorn. Tilting his head, he replied quietly, "Someone approaches." They quickly drew their weapons, awaiting the approaching stranger. As they all waited tensely, a sweet sound was heard upon the wind. It was a bawdy rendition of a drinking song, sung rousingly by a high tenor. As the singer got closer, the words got more embarrassing and crude. Finally, the singer came into view.

With a brace of rabbits in one hand, Fire strode into the campsite still singing the bawdy song. The company just stared in complete and utter shock, unable to move or speak. Gandalf was the first to recover. "Well child you took your time, but I am glad to see you brought us our evening meal. Rabbit will be a nice change. I expected you some time ago, why so late?" Grinning, Fire laid down her weapons and pack before shooting the wizard an amused glance. " Not worried about me, surely. I was enjoying the wilds, I meandered for awhile until I decided I needed to catch up. I brought food to placate you should I have endeavored to raise your ire at my lateness. Before you ask, you racially old goat, yes I am healed"

Boromir scowled, " So you would have us believe that you healed a wound that should take days to heal properly, took a leisurely walk around enjoying the sights and then went hunting, before catching up to us all in twelve **HOURS** time. I for one do not believe it, nor do I suppose any of our companions will either." Sighing deeply, Fire walked up to Boromir and lifted her shirt just enough to show the area of skin that had been torn open by the orc blade. He gasped as the skin was exposed showing only a tiny, pink line where a stitched gash had been but hours ago. "Satisfied human? Geez Boromir, close your mouth you're catching flies. Anyone else wanna look at, poke at, stare incomprehensibly at or anything else? If not, is it ok if I tuck in my shirt now?" Stunned nods, from all but Gandalf, greeted her question. Legolas spoke the company's combined thought, "How is this possible?" Fire turned to the elf. "I'll never tell." she said with a cheeky grin knowing her answer would give the annoying elf a hissy fit for at least a week.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** I still own that damn fish, an extremely secretive ranger and a half empty coffee pot. J.R.R. owns all the good stuff! Thank you to my reviewers! You have my eternal gratitude for letting me know someone actually likes the story. Suggestions are always welcome, heck flames are welcome too. helps with cooking fish Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Elf Ears and Hobbit Tongues**

Morning came as it always does, quietly and softly, except this one was soon to be disturbed by questions, Questions and more dang QUESTIONS. From the moment the hobbits stopped stuffing food down their throats, the questions began in earnest.

Fire was plotting revenge on the nosy creatures. Never had she felt like slowly strangling such harmless things with such relish. The fact the rest of the company was watching her so closely had also designed to make her grumpy. She had tried to tune out the persistent chatter, but it was finally enough. She turned to give the hobbits a piece of her mind, but the sweet face of Pippin, so blissfully unaware of his immediate demise, softened her temper.

"Alright, alright I will answer a few questions **IF** you will give me some peace and quiet afterwards!", the ranger said suddenly. Pippin's eyes widened dramatically, "Oh yes, we will we promise. So now **HOW** did you heal so fast? Is Hellfire your real name and if not why do people call you that? Where do you come from? Do you have family? How come you are a ranger when you are a girl? How old are you?" Fire held up her hand to still Pippin's wagging tongue before more questions could come barreling out. Sighing lightly, the ranger thought of all the questions the hobbit had asked. "Ok Pippin I will answer a few of them, but only the ones I want to answer, understand little one?" Pippin nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement, especially as he had not thought the ranger would even answer one question. "I am a ranger because I am a warrior and a good tracker. The rangers afforded me the opportunity to fight the evil that roams Middle Earth, without an oath of service and only the twisted twins of Imlandris and one ranger know I am female. Yes, I do have a family of sorts, but no immediate blood kin. Well, actually, no blood kin alive that I know of here. I will not tell you how I healed as I did nor will I tell you where I am from. That knowledge is given to very, very few people and the fate of the company does not hinge on me, so there is no need to divulge it. As for my age, I am older then I look and much younger then you would guess. Hellfire is my name now, but I did go by another years ago. As for how I came by the name, I will tell you if you truly wish to know." The hobbits all nodded quickly, lest the ranger change her mind and Gimli heartily exclaimed," Aye lassie, I would hear your tale if you would be so kind. It would be a pleasant break from this mindless walking."

Smiling at the Dwarf, Fire gathered her thoughts on how much to reveal of her background. Not paying attention to the others, she failed to see the elf , the two men and a very smirky wizard slow their pace nonchalantly, to keep within hearing distance. "Well, how do I explain without explaining it all? Ok, I was searching in a forest, during a storm, trying to find someone. I came upon a glade and found the person I sought surrounded by others. I quickly went to interrupt the vengeful game the others played, when lightning struck a nearby tree. I must have been too close, because everything began to swirl in colors. Once my vision cleared, I spied an orc bearing down on me, though at the time I knew not what vile creature was in front of me. The noise of an arrow rushing past my head was the only indication I was not alone with the evil spawn. It fell dead in front of me. I saw hands reaching out to grab me and heard chattering. Truthfully, I could not figure out if it was voices speaking a strange language or my own teeth that was chattering. I frantically shook my head toclear it and tried to see my missing companion, when everything became swirling colors again. I awoke in the camp of Elrohir and Elladan and, at first, I was sure I had hit my head too hard; they were not only exactly alike in appearance, but had pointed ears and glowed slightly. They asked my name and the only thing that came out of my mouth was 'Hellfire', so Hellfire I became. I had actually said Hellfire as a strong curse to my new fate, but I figured it fit me as well. Later, I told my true name to only Gandalf , Elrond and the twins making them swear an oath to not reveal it to anyone. That is all there is to the story of my name." With that, Fire trotted ahead of the company to take her turn at scouting.

It had been many hours of walking, and all the company, save the elves, were exhausted. After Sam had handed out the evening meal and the dishes were washed and stored, everyone sat around staring at the campfire, deep in thought or speaking quietly amongst themselves. Fire lazily stretched, unaware of the appreciative stares of the males, and wandered away from camp, as per usual. Clambering up a nearby tree, Fire lay back against the trunk and began to sing softly. The company listened, rapturously, as the words, to the unknown song, weaved a spell of contentment and hope around them. As the last haunting note drifted on the wind, Fire looked down to the branch below her.

"You are not in your usual tree, sir elf. To what do I owe the honor of your company in my tree?" the ranger said quietly. Legolas stared into her sad eyes, and moved up to sit on Fire's branch. "Your song was so sad, yet so full of hope. I wished to watch your face as you sang; to see for myself if you indeed held such high hopes in these dark times, and if the sadness would be there as well. It truly was a beautiful song. What is it called?" The ranger sighed heavily, "The song is a spiritual song from my home. In times of strife, we sing it and many others like it. That one was called "Amazing Grace" It is a hymn of acceptance that only with faith and hope in all things will we persevere in the trails set before us. I will sing another, if you wish."

The elf smiled broadly at the ranger's offer. "I would enjoy hearing you sing another of your songs." Fire thought, for a few moments, then looked to the elf next to her. "The song is called "Reluctant Daughter". It is the tale of a woman who has been forsaking the higher power, but comes to find her faith again. It is one of my favorites, for I relate to this woman's struggles to find hope." Softly at first, then becoming louder as the song progressed, Fire sang of the woman at the well who finds her faith and ask forgiveness for her doubts. As the last note ended, Fire began the rollicking tune of "Row Row Row your Boat". Finally, Fire sat quietly, with the elf but two feet away, watched the stars, and listened to Legolas sing a beautiful Elvish song.

The company, save for the elves above and Boromir who had guard duty , settled down to sleep with the sweet voice of the elf helping to lull them into dreams. As the song finished, the ranger smiled at the elf then slowly climbed back down and made for her bedroll. Sighing happily, Legolas leaned against the trunk of the tree and slid into the Elvish form of dreams; reverie.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** Still have that hideous fish, a secretive ranger and a bag of corn chips.

**A/N:_'_**_this is thoughts' This chapter has a little more Fire and Legolas interaction going on. If it get too sue-ish please tell me, i am trying to do well rounded lol._

**Thank you my lovely reviewers I have cookies for you.**

**_Scoobygang-alumni:_** You are the first reviewer to catch those clues so you get cookies , AND AN ELF OF YOUR CHOICE FOR A WEEK. :) To answer the question, yes she grew up there but all is not as it seems there is much hidden in her past but the Fellowships first meeting with the MarchWarden will give more clues and a new character for you to meet.

* * *

**Chauvinistic Elf Boy Rides Again**

They had finally made camp in Hollin. It had been a weeks trek, but all seemed to go semi – smooth, considering. Fire had been getting along pretty well with Legolas since the night she had sung the songs of her homeland to him, but, alas, with typical male grace he pulled up his leg and shoved his foot straight into his mouth, rendering the truce forfeit. Even sadder was the fact, with almost blind arrogance, he did not see the error of his way. The rest of the company watched the proceedings, with a mixture of horror and amusement, unfold over the three day journey to this particular campsite.

Gimli was the most amused of the company and his barely concealed mirth did nothing to alleviate the tension between the elf and ranger. Watching the ranger demolish the elven emotional control was the highlight of this, so far, tedious trip. The verbal battle of wills, between the two, had been at such a high level that the Dwarf had hardly a chance to annoy the elf. Gimli had also become much closer to the ranger as the days wore on and it was not uncommon to find ranger and Dwarf laughing and sharing a meal. Sometimes it was hard to figure out if the death glares sent in their direction was for the ranger, the Dwarf, or both.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Fire quietly contemplated the stars as she lounged comfortably against a large rock. All had been peaceful on scouting duty and it looked to be uneventful again tomorrow. Smiling slightly, she thought back to the unspoken truce that was forged two nights before. After the verbal battle she had with the elf before she went to heal, Fire was sure they could never speak to each other without arguing. It was a nice surprise to find the elf, so wrapped up in her song, just a branch below her. The quiet sharing of words and song had given her hope that they could at least tolerate each other on the long journey ahead. Looking back from the stars, towards camp, the ranger spied Legolas moving in her direction carrying two plates of food. Smiling her thanks, Fire began to eat from the plate the elf handed to her.

Nearly choking and trying to decide if her ears had too much wax in them, Fire set her plate down gently. "Excuse me, did I just hear you say I should not worry about doing any scouting, because there might be danger ahead and you will take over **MY** scouting duties so I may be better protected within the company?" Giving his best 'I am male I know better' chauvinistic elf smile, Legolas plunged straight to his doom with all the ignorance of the village idiot.

Happy that Fire was taking it so well, Legolas the Doomed continued to dig a bigger and much deeper hole in which to bury himself in. "Obviously, I am always prepared for any potential danger that may arise and am a much better warrior because I am used to the dangers of Mirkwood. I know most rangers fight in groups, so I believe you will be more comfortable in battle if you have the protection of the Fellowship near at hand." The ranger looked at the elf before her and wondered if there was actually **ANY** intelligence, within the rounded object sitting on his manly shoulders; where a head _with a brain,_ should have been. After taking a deep, deep breath to still the urge to maim, the ranger picked up her plate and carefully dumped the entire thing on his perfect golden head.

The stunned silence that followed her restrained act was almost as comical as the fair face of the idiot elf. "I had hoped for but a little intelligence from you elf boy, but I see now that even an orc would have more charm, personality and wit. I do not now or **EVER** need your so called help. I am neither helpless nor fragile that I should need to be coddled within the shrunken confines of the Fellowship's company. I have traveled on my own more often then not and with so much more joy and enthusiasm then I have ever had on this confounded trip. If it was not for that overbearing wizard I would be dancing orcs to death at this very moment instead of having to listen to a witless ellon! Now get away from me!"

Snarling in fury, Legolas bowed mockingly to Fire. "I see that any feminine qualities you should have had upon birth are completely missing and instead were replaced by the manners and grace of a rabid warg. From now on, you are on your own and if a orc should be designing to kill you, I will joyfully cheer him on!" The elf stalked off into the woods ready to decimate anything that dared approach him. Shaking in rage, he wondered why he had even bothered to try and make her life easier. Such an unforgivable reception to his generous offer would not soon be forgotten. Glaring out at the horizon, Legolas pushed all thoughts of friendship with the irritating female over an imaginary abyss.

* * *

**NOW**

The hobbits were sparring with Boromir, while the company looked on with amusement. The man had become close to the two younger ones and they with him. As they proceeded to bring Boromir down in a free for all, Legolas stared intently at the horizon. Aragorn called to him asking what it was the elf saw. The company was alerted, with great dismay, to the news of the approaching threat of Sauruman's evil bird minions. Everyone scattered grabbing packs and hiding all trace of their existence from prying eyes. Fire dove under cover, only to come face to face with the elf. Muttering a curse under her breath, the ranger wondered how bad it would be if she gave into the sudden urge to scream in frustration.

Legolas' first reaction was to glare at the ranger, but his second reaction nearly made him smack his head on the stone hiding them. With her face scant inches from his, the elf unexpectedly realized just how soft her lips looked. Desire poured through his body, making him achingly aware of how close they truly were. Legolas averted his eyes, after staring just a bit too long, from the ranger's tempting lips and focused on bringing his, unlooked for, lust under control. Under the guise of watching the enemy, he was slowly able to ignore his body's traitorous slide into stupidity, regain his dignity and blatantly disregard the ranger's closeness; outwardly at least.

Fire could not believe her luck. Of all the rocks she had to hide under, it HAD to be his! Trying to be quiet, when all she wished to do was scream, made her head hurt. The closeness of the situation was not lost on her and neither was the fact that her stomach quivered as if a thousand butterflies had taken up residence. The ranger could not help her wayward thoughts as they took in the sight of the elf no more then a few inches from her face.

Trying to form a coherent thought seemed almost impossible to the usually outspoken ranger. _'Ok girl, get a grip it is only an elf! You have seen hundreds of them, thous …. Man his eyes are blue …. Oh no NOT going there! Why oh why does he have to have such nice …. ENOUGH ! They are just eyes get with the program here and never mind how blue they ….. like a summer sky … Out of your mind that is it! You have been driven over the edge by an elf with no brains. It is all his fault I am insane and I … damn he is looking away! …. Geez TY like you haven't seen blue eyes before … Think girl think! He is obnoxious, self centered, egotis … **Damn** he looked this way again …. Did he just say something? Cripes!' _Breaking free from her mental battle of wits with her stupider self, the ranger tried to sound semi normal. "What was that again? I did not catch what you said as I was thinking about something else." Legolas repeated that it was safe now. "Great, I am so glad." She replied mentally hitting her forehead. _'Oh yea I have a fully functional brain in my bag, so why did I use my defective one today?' _

Thinking things could not possibly get any worse, the voice of Gandalf pierced the still air. _'Hellfire and Damnation! Did he say we are going to climb that thing? I hate mountains and I really, really hate snow. I listened to the sociopathic wizard again **Why**? Now I get to trudge up a snowy mountain with an idiot elf and half a brain. Gee I sooo love my life!'_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** The fat hideous fish is growing still, despite my best efforts, the ranger is out for a bit of mischief this time and gets dragged into a private conversation with Aragorn. As always JRR owns all the good stuff.

**A/N : **_'this is thought' _

**_To my lovely reviewers: I give you the choice of a dozen cookies or an elf for the weekend. Thank you for the support and encouragement. It means a lot to me! _**

**Kelly:** Thank you sooo much for your review. I really appreciate the suggestions and will take them to heart. I want this to be a great story and your ideas have helped me to flesh out the characters a little more. There IS a reason as to why she uses GEEZ which will be explained when they are in Lothlorien. As to healing herself, there is a big side effect that you will get a glimpse of in the Fellowships first meeting with Haldir. She is definately NOT as strong as she seems. I will try to show her softer and her weaker side more, but she is very stubborn about showing anything. lol I am sooooo glad it is not a mary sue! If it starts to become one please hit me over the head.

**Silvertongue: **I am so glad you like the story so far. I hope the coming chapters will please you as well. Many more surprises lurk around the corner. Knowing you will be reading, even if you do not review warms my heart.

**Celtic Cross:** As always, thank you for your reviews. I hope to update every other day unless I get stuck on a chapter lol. I have it thought out through the departure from Lothlorien. A lot of stuff will be happening in Lorien so I will have quite a few chapters cronicling their stay in the Golden Woods.

**Night Musings and Itchy Beards**

It had been a three day journey to the foot of Caradhras the Cruel. The way was long and tedious, adding to the sad thoughts of the climb to come. Gandalf led the company throughout the night to try and fool the watchful minions of the Dark Lord. So far, they had succeeded, but tempers were becoming frayed. After a particular fit of temper from not only the elf and Dwarf, but Gandalf himself, Fire decided to retaliate in a most unusual fashion. Instead of arguing, the ranger ignored the three combatants all day. If Gandalf had not been so distracted, he would have been worried about her behavior and been on his guard.

All was quiet on her watch. Fire observed the Fellowship as they drifted off to sleep, awaiting just the right time. A smile of such mischief lurked on her fair features, turning her whole being into a much younger looking elf. With the stealth of her kind, Fire crept over to the unsuspecting Dwarf. Sprinkling a small amount of powder into his beard, she moved on to her next victim, Gandalf. After her mission was complete, she moved over to the elf's bedroll. The ranger whispered to him so lightly that it sounded like the wind and put him deeper into reverie. Chuckling to herself the elleth, loosened the ties to his tunic just enough to drop some of the powder close to his skin. Refastening his tunic, she sat for a moment, just staring.

* * *

The time for next watch came. Gently shaking his shoulders, the ranger woke Aragorn. "All is well. I neither have seen nor felt any enemies nearby and the creatures of the land go about their business unafraid." Yawning then stretching, Aragorn rose to take Fire's place on duty. "I am glad to hear these tidings, for they bode well for tomorrow's journey. If you are not too tired, I wish to speak with you a few moments. Come we will sit over on that rock there, so as not to disturb the others.", he said quietly before heading to the rock. 

Fire followed the other ranger and flopped on the appointed rock. She leaned back waiting for him to speak. Finally after a few minutes of frowning, Aragorn began to talk. "Fire these are dangerous times and we need to pull together as a group if we are to see this quest done. I know not why you were chosen by Gandalf and Lord Elrond, but it must mean you will contribute much to the survival of Middle Earth. Since the discovery of your true identity, you have become more amiable towards most of our group, but I find it disconcerting that you would find, within yourself, such animosity towards one of your own kind. Legolas can shed no light on this matter and any small gesture of friendship seems to be nigh on impossible where the two of you are concerned. It is my hope you will trust me, even but a little, so we may rectify this situation. What is the problem between you two?"

Glaring off to the horizon, Fire thought over the ranger's words and tried to find an answer for his question. Heaving a large sigh, Fire squared her shoulders and turned to the ranger. "I have come to respect you over these many days of travel. Even after the revelation of who I am, you have treated me fair and for that reason alone I will try to explain to some degree. I only have a request that this goes no farther then the two of us and you will give your word of honor NOT to tell the elf anything I say. Do you agree to this?" Aragorn bowed his head slightly, "My lady I give you my word of honor none shall hear naught from my lips, especially the elf." He said with a tiny grin.

Nodding the ranger looked at the ground before speaking. "Truthfully, I am not sure just why it is that Legolas annoys me so. All I know is sometimes I wish to end his existence slowly and painfully, for his condescending remarks and insufferable actions. Just because I am female does not make me less of a warrior. I am just as capable as he, yet his actions show he thinks me either uncivilized or stupid. I had trained with your brothers for four long and hard years before taking my path to become a ranger. Sadly at one point, I thought the elf and I actually might tolerate each other, but alas the elf opened his mouth and ruined the peace with his unforgivable words." Aragorn watched the ranger as he digested this information.

Looking at her, he had to ask something that had been on his mind since they had hidden in the rocks near Hollin. "I wish to ask you something of a more personal nature if I may be so bold. At the rocks when the crebain flew over, both of you hid under the same rock. After it was safe, you both seemed a little uneasy with each other, more so then before. Even over the last three days, I have watched how you both avoid looking at each other unless there is no choice. Yet when you think yourself unnoticed by all, I have taken note of the glances you throw to the elf. Is there something between you of a more personal nature we need be aware of that is causing this unease?" Fire looked at Aragorn in shock, first turning pale then bright red as his meaning became clear.

Sputtering indignantly, the ranger tried to form a complete sentence to rid the other of the absurd notion that she might LIKE the elf in THAT way. "Have you **LOST** your **mind**? Why in the world would I have any personal feelings towards that half – witted, egocentric, pushy, obnoxious, prissy elf. He is about as attractive as an orc and not half as courteous. His manners are atrocious and he thinks I should tromp to Mordor in a dress batting my eyelashes like a good little helpless elleth! If he was the last elf in Middle Earth, I would not have him given to me wrapped in PINK RIBBONS! So before you make me lose my dinner at the thought, listen and listen well! I have NO PERSONAL FEELINGS for that insufferable elf! Please refrain from voicing such idiotic thoughts again, it does not show you in an intelligent light. Now if you excuse me I am heading to bed. Goodnight." Spinning on her heels, Fire stalked to her bedroll and ungracefully threw herself on it.

Aragorn watched the fuming she elf go back to camp with a delighted smile on his face. He thought it high time his best friend found himself a mate and if his actions the last three days were any indication, he found the ranger attractive and frustrating. Now Aragorn had an idea the ranger was either attracted against her wishes **OR** she really did not have a clue about what she felt for the elf. It would be highly amusing to see where this led. He just hoped his best friend acquired some sense where the elleth was concerned or it would be a long, long trip. Mayhap he should have a word with Gandalf to see if he might have an idea how to keep the two of them from doing bodily harm to each other. Laughing softly to himself, Aragorn settled in for his watch.

* * *

The sun receded into the west drawing the stars from their slumber. Fire was rudely awakened by the furious sound of scratching. Turning in the direction of the offending sound, she spied Gimli's face. He was in agony and it showed in the tight lips, irritated eyes, that threw daggers at the ground, and the muttered curses he began to sputter, all the while he scratched at his beard. Trying for an expression of concern, she asked what was the problem. Gimli turned to the ranger and shook his head. "Nothing to worry about, just a slight itch is all. Good evening to you lassie. I hope you slept well." With a small smile, Fire wished the Dwarf a good evening and said she had indeed had a good sleep. As the conversed about the trip to come and what the watch had been like, the others began to wake. 

Fire watched as she ate the meal Sam had prepared. To give the little guy his due, Sam was a great cook and Fire was so glad not to be eating her own cooking. The antics of the wizard and Dwarf, as the tried to pretend all was well, while they scratched as discreetly as possible was hilarious. The ranger guessed that they had come to the conclusion that it must be bug bites or something of that nature, as the others were not suffering and it was only the beards that itched. She knew she should have stopped at these two, but the impulse to dump some of the itching powder down the elf's shirt was much too tempting to pass up. Fire knew that it would take longer to begin itching the elf. The powder in the beard mixed with the sweat of their skin was causing the itch. The elf would need much physical exertion, before the sweat and powder mixed creating an unabaiting, irritating itch. The prank did not bother her in the least. She was an accomplice to many of the twisted twin sons of Elrond's evil plots on the household of their father and the Imlandris inhabitants.

Her actions with the elf bothered her to no end, and after the talk with Aragorn it had made her even more angry at herself. She still could not understand what in Arda made her stare at the elf. As she helped ready the camp for departure, she silently berated herself. _'Ok TY, what is the problem with you? Just because he is handsome and built so nicely does NOT mean you have to stare for heavens sake. He is an elf, they are all gorgeous and well made; not an ugly one in the bunch. **BUT NO**, you have to notice he has a great chest. You are pathetic! Briar would laugh her behind off, if she could have heard what I was thinking last night. HA, Maybe I need my head examined. First I am staring at his eyes, then his chest what next his butt? Eru I sound like Briar. That one does nothing but stare, drool and make a complete fool of herself, I **refuse** to become a mindless female like that! OH BROTHER! I had to go and look at his butt, but damn it is a nice one. A very,** very** nice one! … Get a hold of yourself woman! This is all Aragorn's fault with that crazy talk we had last night. I was **NOT** thinking like this about that elf until **HE** put the thought in my head. All I saw was an annoying elf, but no, he had to ask if I liked the elf in a more personal way. NO,No,a thousand times NO, I do not like the elf at all. He is conceited, obnoxious … wow it really is a **great** butt .. urgh I have had enough, concentrated on the job you idiot ranger and leave female thoughts to Briar.'_ With a huff and a frown, Fire dragged her mind back to the job at hand and followed behind the others as they started up the side of the cruel, dangerous mountain._  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_** Fish still lives despite my best efforts to fry him, my ranger is in danger of being a wizard kabob and JRR still has all the good stuff.

A/N: _' this is thoughts'_

**To my FANTASTIC reviewers: **

**Springchic5759: **I am delighted you like my story. I love doing the unexpected and believe me this story has secrets and plot twists galore. I try to leave clues hidden in either her words or actions, so read carefully. lol Hope you like this chapter as well.

**Scoobygang-alumni:** Hi again! I am so glad the last two chapters made you laugh! I loved writing those scenes and the food plate is straight from personal experience. Dumbstruck is the only way to describe a male's face when that happens. lol The sexual tention will increase in this chapter and also in the next chapter due to a wound. Of course they can not help but bicker.lol It is either Bicker or mate like engergetic gerbils, butI won't let them Elves in the same cage YET lol! Things heat up in Lorien, so be warned!

* * *

**Snow Ploughs and Frozen Hobbits on a Stick**

Cold, ice cube cold, cold enough to put out a balrog's flames. The mountain was trying to defeat them with every step they took. At first, the way had been easy, then it got steeper and colder. After many hours of travel, the snow began to fall heavily. Luckily for Gandalf and Gimli the powder had worn off, though Gandalf almost used his staff and magic on the hysterically laughing ranger. When Legolas started itching , the wizard had realized Fire was to blame for the uncomfortable incident. The ranger, who finally admitted to her crime, told the three victims that the powder would only last a few hours and the Dwarf and wizard had been at it awhile but the elf could look forward to a few more hours, as it needed sweat to start the process. The elf's stare could have melted the entire mountain top.

The storm brewed ever wilder. The hobbits were almost frozen stiff; the men, Dwarf and wizard only slightly less so. The two elves were the only ones not as effected. Aragorn watched as Legolas walked on the surface of the snow without sinking, with decidedly jealous eyes. He was surprised to see Fire walk, as he did, instead of running above the snow like Legolas. There was something not right about the way the ranger acted, but he was too cold and worried to bring it up at the moment. Suddenly, Legolas moved ahead of the company and listened to the wind. "There is a fell voice on the wind", he yelled above the storm. Gandalf moved forward. "It is Saruman. He is trying to bring down the mountain!", the wizard yelled back. As Gandalf challenged and tried to best Saruman's control over the mountain, Aragorn heard very unladylike language from the ranger. He was puzzled when she spit out in a rage, "Damn fool of a wizard I told him what would happen! We should have gone straight to Moria, instead of this infernal mountain and he better listen in that pit of a place or I am going to ring his neck!"

After a lightning blast brought part of the mountain down around them, Gandalf gave Frodo the option of where to go and he chose Moria. So down trudged the Fellowship, with the men and ranger carrying the hobbits while Gimli rode Bill the horse, who was being led by Gandalf. At first, the snow was so high the men had to use their bodies to plow through the snow, then come for the hobbits, then plow again. Finally, the snow became less deep, then was gone completely. Sighing in relief, the fellowship started their trek to Moria.

* * *

The company walked for two days. The first night found them defending themselves from a warg attack, and then they made for the hidden Dwarf entrance to Moria; reaching it before dusk on the second day. Awaiting the moonlight that would reveal the doorway, the company rested quietly. Hobbits sat together snacking and talking, while the two men conversed together as well. Gandalf sat, as still as a statue, deep in thought. Fire and Legolas sat on opposite sides of the men and glared at each other. Gimli just sat, smirked at the antics of his companions, and let his mind wander to Moria where his cousin, Balin lived. 

Legolas glared. He was livid. Itching powder was unacceptable. Try as he might, he could not help but stare at the ranger. The darkening skies turned her hair to spun moonbeams and cast intriguing shadows across her delicate features. Frowning in disgust, Legolas tried to reason with his wayward thoughts. _'She is a menace. Not only is she argumentative, but stubborn too. The prank was completely uncalled for. How in Arda did she get the powder on me without my knowledge?' _The elf glanced over to where the wizard sat, before once more looking at the ranger. Fire had turned to watch the antics of the two younger hobbits, and a sweet smile curved her lips up in amusement. Unlooked for desire slammed through his system taking him by surprise. _'Sweet Eru! She is beautiful when she smiles. It is a good thing she does not do it very often or it would be very distracting indeed. Though she is definitely female, it is not an Elvish type of beauty. More earthy, less graceful and not as gentle of spirit as the elleth I prefer. She reminds me of a wild woodland creature; untamed, reckless, primitive in its loveliness, yet volatile, vindictive, and wary. She is secretive and easily riled, yet it is these things that challenge and frustrate me to no end. It keeps my mind turning again and again to that annoying she elf, instead of the road ahead. Her voice is like a spring rain; clear, sweet and refreshing. The songs she sung still echo in my mind, and so does the picture of her face as she sang. This is unacceptable! I should not even entertain such thoughts. She is a royal pain and definitely NOT my type at all. Finally, took the wizard long enough to open the door.'_

Fire tried not to shift under the glare of the elf. It irritated her to no end that his gaze unnerved her, and she was damned if she would give him the satisfaction of a response. Strange prickles of awareness coursed down her spine and rabid butterflies began to inhabit her stomach again. Her brain began to overheat and all thoughts of a constructive nature fled screaming into the night. Trying to distract herself from the elf's unwavering stare, the ranger turned to watch the hobbits. Smiling in amusement, Fire realized the little Halflings had wormed their way into her heart without her permission, especially the chattering younger two. Turning, she found that the elf still had his eyes firmly in place, and if an Oliphant suddenly sat on his lap, it was likely even that would not dislodge his concentration off of her.

The ranger glared back, but it was harder to do then it seemed. Fire was having a difficult time looking at the elf objectively. Why in Arda he bothered her so, when it was clear he could not stand to be near her, remained a mystery she so very much did NOT want to solve. Not being able to control her wayward gaze, she quickly took in his fair face and muscular form. Frowning in concentration, the ranger took note of an extra dark patch along Legolas' upper arm. _'Fool of an elf! He must have gotten hurt in the warg fight yesterday. Judging from the amount of blood on his sleeve it was a pretty bad bite. Maybe I should tell Aragorn or Gandalf, but knowing the stubborn elf he would just try to pass it off as a scratch. Fine, I guess it is up to me then. Oh now, Gandalf remembers how to get in. Just when I think to make a goodwill gesture, we have to move on. As soon as we stop for a rest, I will pin his worthless hide to an immovable object, then clean and bandage it. Hope it stings something awful when I do!' _With that, the ranger followed the rest of the company into the dark pit of Moria.

Gimli was giving them the highlights of what to expect from his cousin's welcome; the malt beer sounded really good. Wrinkling her nose at the stale air, the ranger began to notice every step produced a crunching sound that was unnerving. At first she thought it was her hyper – sensitive hearing, then the hideous realization of what they walked upon was made clear when Boromir exclaimed it was not a mine, but a tomb. Littering the floor, the remains of goblins and dwarves alike, turned the ground to a minefield of bone. Fire seconded the sentiment when Boromir said to the company, "We should not have come here." Turning as one, the company fled the confines of Moria and into the tentacles of the water guardian, which had been disturbed by the young hobbits rock throwing.

Fire threw herself into the fray. Hacking and slashing the vile beast, the ranger tried to dislodge the guardian's hold on Frodo. Arrows flew by in a blur of speed as Legolas tried valiantly to kill the thing, along with Boromir and Aragorn. Their blades were flashing in desperation, trying to back up once again into the blackness of Moria. Finally, all but Legolas was inside. Calling to the elf, Aragorn looked on in relief as Legolas made it through the door just before it was caved in by the water guardian. Gandalf tapped his staff and a light bloomed in the dark. "It is a four day journey to the other side.", he told the company and with a heavy heart Fire looked into Gandalf's eyes "Remember well what we spoke of Gandalf and harken to my council.", the ranger said quietly but with a determined tone to her voice. With a smile, Gandalf looked at the she elf and replied gently, "Well I know my path and your council I will harken too. Destiny awaits us both, but will you be as strong as I when you come face to face with yours? Come child, the road is long and perilous, we must not tarry here." So saying, the wizard turned and began leading the way into the depth of Moria.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_** I have given up trying to kill the fish! Well I own an indestructablefish, a slightly insane ranger and cold pizza. JRR owns the good stuff including our befuddled elf.

_**A/N: **'This is thoughts' _

**To my wonderful readers and reviewers:**

**_Thank you for your encouragement._**

**Springchic5759**: Hehe I am glad I have captured your curisoity. I hope you will like all the twists and turns this story will have. As one mystery is solved another arises, but you will find out much more when the Fellowship hits Lothlorien. Also in Lorien you will meet a new character who is just the opposite of the ranger.

**Scoobygang-Alumni:** Keep this up and you will win an elf for a year.lol **Yes** she does know some of the stuff that will happen in the future and you will just see a little bit more of that in this chapter. As for our poor Legolas well lets just say in this chapter he gets a more up close and personal encounter with our ranger. Things are starting to sizzle, but I like to keep them simmering awhile longer. lol I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks again for reviewing.

**Ephona:** OK now I need tissues! I am glad you like the story and as you will find, I am a fast updater.lol Thank you sooo much for reviewing. Hope you like the chappy.

**Celtic Cross: **We evil nasty writers love to mess with your head by doing the horrible cliffhanger ploy. lol Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait. Things heat upbetween our poor victims of insanity and lust.Fire gives a clue to her healing abilities and a look inside the ranger's head is coming in chapter 10 lol Stay tuned!

* * *

**

* * *

**

Deep Pits and Warg Bites

**Moria**. That such a small word could cause dread in the hearts of brave men, showed how evil a place it was. Pitch black, save for the light from Gandalf's staff, the walls of Moria stood in silent disapproval of the Fellowship's intrusion. Alert for possible danger, the company moved quietly through the inky dark. Of all the Fellowship, only Gimli was unaffected by the closeness of the mine. The men were uneasy. The hobbits scared. Gandalf walked in fear, of what had been disturbed in the depth of the mine. The elves felt the claustrophobic weight of the stone around them and were nervously scanning their surroundings.

For hours uncounted, the company pressed on. Scrambling over rocks. Climbing steep inclines. Everyone, save the elves, needed rest, but they were loath to stop. Up stairs they toiled. A total of two hundred Sam told the group, as they sat and had a rest on a rock outcropping. Eating and drinking was first on the hobbits mind and to this the others heartily agreed. After a short rest, the company trudged onward, ever conscious of the need for silence.

A set of tunnels were ahead. Gandalf sat on a rock and contemplated them. The wizard told the Fellowship that he had no memory of the place, yet he stared at the tunnels as if hoping for a sign. Frodo went to the wizard's side, and they began quietly to converse about the creature that followed them. Gollum. Fire frowned as she listened intently to the conversation between the old man and Hobbit. A movement to her left caused the elf to come into the ranger's line of sight. With a grim smile, Fire looked at Legolas' arm. He had wrapped it, but the ranger could see that it still seeped blood. Standing purposely, Fire reached into her bag, withdrew a small covered bundle and stalked towards the elf. The look on the ranger's face gave the elf pause.

Reaching him she held out her hand. "Your arm please.". was all she said. Legolas frowned at the offered hand. "I do not need you assistance. I have already seen to it.", he said defensively. "Ok the hard way it is. Next time you may cooperate.", the ranger said with a smirk, just a second before she sat on the startled elf's lap.

Legolas was struck dumb as Fire plopped down on his lap facing him and grabbed his arm. She unwrapped his make shift bandage and cursed softly. "Pigheaded, insufferable elf! Look at this arm! In another few hours it would have become infected. I can not believe you did not take care of this sooner." The ranger shocked the elf immobile when she proceeded to undo his weapons and then unlace his tunic. Stuttering slightly the elf grabbed at the front of his tunic, "What are you doing?". Swatting at the hands holding the tunic in place, Fire calmly replied, " I need this tunic and your undershirt off so I can dress the wounds. Preferably, before you die from your own stupidity." With a quick spurt of determination, the ranger grasped the tunic and dragged it over the protesting elf's head. "Ow! That was uncalled for.", Legolas snarled, even as he tried to grab the quick working fingers divesting him of his shirt. "Now that's better. Let me see how deep the bite is.", she said cheerfully, as she flung his shirt to the side.

Trying **VERY** hard not to notice both the nicely muscled chest or the strong arm she held, Fire examined the bite more thoroughly. Frowning, the ranger poked at the edges, eliciting a sharp hiss from the disgruntled elf she sat on. "Legolas if you **EVER** leave a wound like this again, I will hang you by your ankles from the tallest tree I can find and leave you to rot! I expected better from a seasoned warrior! You will be no use to anyone if you lose your arm from sheer stubborn pride. You can stop glaring at me. I am not letting go until this is cleaned and dressed properly." Muttering to herself about the idiotic pride of the male species, the ranger finished cleaning the wound under the death glare of a pained and embarrassed Legolas. "Ok, the wound is clean. I have a special herb that will help. Try not to use the arm for at least an hour after I apply it.", Fire explained gently.

Reaching between them to her belt, much to the elf's distress, Fire removed her dagger. Using the knife to cut the string holding the bundle closed, she slipped slightly and nicked her finger. Sighing loudly, the ranger removed a few leaves from the bundle then set it aside on the edge of the rock they sat on. Popping the leaves into her mouth, so she could chew them into the right consistency, Fire leveled a baleful glare on the elf only inches from her nose. Spitting out the now chewed leaves, the ranger packed the bite wound with them and stealthily dribbled some of the blood, still dripping from her cut finger, onto the wound. Quickly wrapping the bite, Fire could only hope the elf was distracted enough, by the fact she sat on him, to miss the last ingredient of her ministrations.

Nonchalantly removing herself from the elf's lap, Fire shook her head. "A warrior should know better then to leave an open wound untreated like that. It will heal quickly now. The healing lore I used will speed up the process. You can get dressed now, but be more careful.", she scolded, before turning away and settling back in her former spot. Legolas just stared at her speechless for a heartbeat or two. In resigned gratitude, Legolas slightly bowed in the ranger's direction. "Thank you for your concern and for treating my wound. I will endeavor to be mor … OW! What devilry is this, he hissed grabbing his wounded arm, "My arm feels as if it is on fire and a hundred bugs are crawling across my flesh!" The ranger smiled happily at the indignant elf, "Oh good it is already beginning to heal." The elf just glared. Gandalf looked to Fire with a raised eyebrow, then to the suffering elf "Does it indeed? Humm, curious thing that healing method. Be warned you may encounter strange dreams, as well. I am surprised she would heal you that way, but she is right it will be closed and gone in but a few hours. Still it is curious." Turning back to the tunnels, he suddenly smiled, "Ah , it's this way!"

Legolas followed behind the ranger, watching her curiously. The fact she seemed concerned for his well being and the subsequent scolding she gave him was a strange puzzle indeed. Her earlier antagonism had not prepared him for the gentle concern her eyes held, nor the fact that he could feel a slight tremor in her hands. There was defiantly more to the ranger then he thought. Legolas was intrigued against his better judgment. _'She is a strange creature. One minute a snarling she wolf, next as gentle as a morning breeze. What has made her this way? She will not allow anyone to help her. Her stubbornness almost out shines my own and her pride is deeply entrenched in her character. Yet, I sense she is covering up her fears with blunt words and angry actions. AI! I still can not believe her actions earlier. That she would demand to dress my wound is one thing, but to sit on me while she doctored my bite was completely unnecessary. Oh by the Valar! I must be slowly going out of my mind. The feel of her thighs pressed so firmly against me, drove all thoughts of pain to the back of my mind. Her scent intoxicated my reason and the feel of her hair against my skin was incredibly arousing. **ERU**! What am I thinking? She is nothing more than an irritable, annoying distraction. I must be more tired then I realized. To be having such thoughts, about her of all females, only proves I have need of sleep. That is the only reasonable explanation for my sudden desire to kiss her.' _Frowning deeply, Legolas decided to ignore the ranger and the desire that still burned within him. Glancing up from his thoughts, the elf was confronted by the tempting sight of Fire's rear end swaying right ahead of him. With a groan, Legolas closed his eyes and wished for the ranger to be gone far, far away from him.

* * *

As they traveled though the great hall of the Dwarven kingdom, Gandalf spoke softly to Fire. "Young one, was it wise to do that? A regular healing poultice would have done as well and not endangered your secrets. You know dreams may come to the elf. They will confuse him greatly, for they are not like the dreams of the Elves. He is suspicious of you already, but this will make him more so. I have to admit that his facial expression will be remembered by me for an age. I have not seen an elf so completely at a loss for words, as poor Legolas was with your antics. Be careful for you are playing a dangerous game with that particular elf, my dear girl." A cry from Gimli interrupted Gandalf. The company turned to the sound and then all followed the distraught Dwarf into a small chamber. 

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin … Lord of Moria. He is indeed dead then, it is as I feared." Gandalf's sad words carried over the grieving Dwarf's wailing cry. Picking up a book held by a dead Dwarf, Gandalf read to the company about the last stand of Balin's people. Legolas turned to Aragorn, "We must not linger here." Aragorn nodded his agreement. The loud crash of a falling skeleton made everyone jump.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Drums slowly began to beat getting louder every second. "Fool of a Took throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf spat at Pippin, the one who had knocked the Dwarf skeleton into the well. "Frodo," Sam said suddenly, looking at the other Hobbit's sword glowing with blue light. "ORCS," Legolas spat in disgust. Boromir rushed to the door and barely missed getting hit by a pair of arrows. Aragorn joined him as they were thrown a pair of axes by Legolas. Using the axes to bar the door, Boromir looked at the company, "They have a cave troll." , he said dryly.

Gimli jumped up on the tomb of his cousin, Balin. "ARRRGHH! Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath." The Hobbits drew their swords and made ready for battle. The wizard discarded his hat and drew his sword, as the weapons of the enemy pounded down the door. Fire grabbed her weapons and threw a prayer to the Valar that what she knew, would truly come to pass. Deep in her heart there were, at least some things, she wished she could change.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: _**I own the beast in the water tank - aka the hideous fish - the ranger and some flat soda.

_**A**/**N **: ' this is thoughts' _

_Sorry chapter this is so short but i liked where i left it. Evil cliffy hound that i am. lol Next chapter should be much much longer!_

_To my readers :**THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**To My Lovely Reviewers:**

**Ephona:** Thank you for the beautiful purple rose petals, they made my day. This chapter you will get a little glimpse into Fire's head and find a clue about her past. Also Leggy gets an armful of ranger. He he Hope you enjoy the chapter! More wild turns ahead.

**Black Lace101: **I am sooo glad you like the way I end the chapters. Lol I try to keep the suspense going. As to punctuation, I am sadly a better story teller then I am a grammar person. Grade of "A" composition "C" grammar. Drove my teachers nuts and still horrible after years and years. This chapter ends in another cliffy!

**Springchic5759: **He he The blood was the true healings power, but you will find out why later on. The side effects of the blood are some wild dreams as our elf will find out shortly, as they have not stopped to sleep yet. As for the Valar well they answer but is it ever the answer you hope for? Next chapter Haldir shows up and a strange thing happens. Also watch for a battle between Fire and Galadriel it should be interesting but Haldir is not amused!

**Celtic Cross: **A little more is revealed about Fire, but Lorien will be where a lot more will be uncovered by our poor dear Leggy. Will the results bring them closer or will it hinder. A new character appears that has a very close connection to the ranger and Gandalf's warning / lecture will make sense. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

* * *

**

A Healing Touch

Rage screamed through the ranger's veins with a ferocity of a wounded, wild beast. Twisting and burning, ever deeper, grief consumed her mind like a flame to dry tinder. Inside her heart, agony ripped at the very core of the ranger's sanity. _'It is happening again! Sweet Eru, how can I bear to go through this again. The grief is just beginning. More will fall by the wayside, but there is nothing I can do. Why must I know what is to come? Why can I not be ignorant of the fate set before us, like the rest of Arda? Will I never forget the sight of that flaming demon sheep? BALROG! May it be sent back to the abyss from whence it came, to bother us nevermore. I can not even ease the sorrow from the hearts of the others. Forbidden to speak my knowledge, but to Gandalf and the Lady Galadriel, whom I have never seen. The pain and grief roll off of the Fellowship like a firestorm. Poor Frodo! His burden is too great for one small being and now he must walk his path in certainty that Gandalf is gone forever. I want to scream at them that he is not truly dead, that his death here is but a cocoon. He will transform into a butterfly of terrifying power, but alas I can not. How do I go on? How do I help them cope with this, when I can not get past my own rage?'_ Fire bitterly stared out towards the forest far ahead.

Turning to the sound of Aragorn's voice, she saw the despair in his eyes. "Legolas! Gimli! Boromir! Get them up!" Boromir snarled at Aragorn thinking the other man callus. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!", the man from Gondor cried in outrage. Sighing heavily, Aragorn looked at the company. "By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must make it to the Golden Woods." Looking to the side, Aragorn spotted Frodo wandering away from the company. He called to the grieving Hobbit who stopped and came back to the group. All the remaining Fellowship began the desperate journey to the fabled Lothlorien, home of the elves of Lord Celeborn and the Lady of the Woods, Galadriel.

They had been traveling for quite some time, when Aragorn called a short rest for the sake of the Hobbits. Dropping to the ground right where she stood, Fire tried to relax and calm her emotions. She was startled when a shadow eclipsed the sun. Looking up, she spied Legolas standing over her with bandages and a water flask. "I saw you had been injured by one of the Goblin arrows. Why did you not speak out sooner that it was still within your shoulder?", he asked softly. Confused, Fire looked into the elf's grief stricken eyes, "I do not understand? I have no wound or pain that I have felt." Realizing that the ranger was not only wounded, but in shock, Legolas reached out slowly, as if she would spook at the slightest noise.

The gentle touch of Legolas' hand brought her attention to her shoulder. Fire stared at it in surprise. The remains of an arrow was imbedded in her shoulder, but she felt no pain. "When did I get hit? I do not remember anything after Gandalf fell. How can this be? That I can feel nothing?", the barely audible sound of Fire's voice bothered the elf greatly. He had never seen the ranger so lost and confused. Her vulnerability tugged at his heart. The urge to pull her in his arms and comfort her was almost overpowering. He touched her cheek in a gentle caress. "I will remove the arrow. It will be painful, but it must be done. You received it as we fled the black pit." Frowning, the ranger tried to think back to the last few minutes in the mines of Moria. She could not recall anything past the face of Gandalf as he fell after the Balrog.

Placing a hand on the elf's chest, Fire began to violently shake. Seeing her distress, Legolas sat on the ground next to her and pulled the ranger onto his lap. Holding her tenderly, he began to quietly sing in Elvish. The feel of his arms holding her tightly, caused Fire to come undone. Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she burrowed deeper into the elf's embrace. Legolas just held her tighter. His hands soothed down her back, as the ranger's tears continued to soak the front of his tunic.

Aragorn started at the touch of Gimli's hand on his arm. "Aragorn I think the elf needs some help with the lassie's wound. She took an arrow in the shoulder, but she is so distraught the elf can do naught for her at the moment. It may go easier on her if the elf keeps hold of her as he does now and have you remove what is left of the arrow." With that said, Gimli went to check on the Hobbits. Aragorn stood motionless watching Legolas comfort the ranger. The gentle tenderness was in marked contrast to his usual way of dealing with the headstrong elleth. That Fire accepted Legolas' embrace willingly surprised Aragorn and yet gave hope that the two combatants actually might care for one another more then they showed.

Aragorn knelt in front of the two grieving elves. His eyes took in the abject misery on the ranger's face and the despair in Legolas' eyes. The death grip Fire had on the elf's tunic spoke of her mind's turmoil. Speaking softly, in Elvish, Aragorn reached out to brush some of the ranger's moon colored hair back behind her pointed ears. "Legolas we need to see to the wound. You will need to hold her tightly when I remove the arrow and clean the wound. She seems to trust you, my friend. Mayhap you will finally become friends or more even. It would be nice to see an end to the war you two engage in, as amusing it is to watch. I think more is felt between you, then either realizes. Alright, hold her still for me, so I may cut the arrow out. If she moves, more damage can be done and she has suffered enough already." Legolas tightened his grip and nodded to Aragorn.

As Aragorn moved closer to the wound, Fire lifted her head and said softly, "I will not move Aragorn no matter the pain. Please just get it done quickly." Both Aragorn and Legolas stared at the ranger in shock. It was not the fact that she spoke so softly, but what language she spoke in. Fluent Elvish passed her lips despite the fact Fire had told them, one night by the fire, that she could not speak it. "You lied to us! You speak Elvish! You told us, though you are of elf kind you could not speak it. Why would you do this?" The ranger's head shot up. Locking her eyes on the furious blue gaze of the elf, she realized her error.

Stammering at the hurt look in Legolas' eyes, "I-I am sorry. No one but the twins, who taught it to me, and Lord Glorfindel know I speak Sindarian. I kept it a secret only out of necessity. The other rangers would have wanted to know how I learned to speak it and I did not want anyone knowing my heritage. It is hard enough being a ranger when no one knows you are female. To find out I am female and not human would have set the rangers against me. I only speak it when I am hunting orc with the twins. Even Lord Elrond has no knowledge of my languages skills. If **HE** finds out he is going to kill me slowly, because of all the times he muttered inappropriate things during our weekly lectures on behavior more suited to elleth. His imagination is quite vivid! I will not ask you to forgive me, that is up to you to decide. Now if one of you would be so kind as to drag out this arrow, we need to move on if we wish to reach Lothlorien by nightfall."

Aragorn grabbed the piece of arrow showing just above her skin and pulled. Blood welled up as he began to clean the wound. "Oh yes that hurt.", Fire muttered as she fell back against the elf unconscious. Still furious, Legolas glared down at her. His demeanor softened as he took in her pale face and closed eyes. "She is too stubborn for her own good. It is amazing she has lasted this long without getting herself killed. Why would she wish to live the life of a ranger when I know Lord Elrond would have allowed her to stay in Imlandris. A very unique puzzle she is, and she hides more then she reveals. I find myself frustrated by her actions, yet intrigued against my will.", Legolas mumbled more to himself then Aragorn who was putting the finishing touches to the bandaged shoulder.

Reaching into his pocket, Aragorn brought out a tiny herb twig. The smell from it, when crushed, brought the ranger out of her pained fog and into the reality of still laying of the elf's lap with her head tucked cozily under his chin. Blushing, Fire tried to untangle herself from the elf's arms and stand. With Aragorn's help she stood up swaying just a tiny bit. "Thank you both for your assistance. I am able to continue as the day grows short and we have much ground to cover.", Fire said trying to hide the bright red flush on her face. She hoped they took it to be embarrassment instead of the true reason; Legolas' embrace.

The company moved onward with much haste. The light was failing and soon the hills would be swarming with enemies. The sight of the Golden Wood was a most welcome. Slowly, crossing into the Wood's border, none of the company saw Fire drift away from the Fellowship further into the trees.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: _** I own the ranger, the dumb fish and JRR everything else. "For those who are wondering about THE FISH, he is the last of seven goldfish. He dies I can get rid of the tank. He is now the size of a mini koi to my disappointment! I believe he will live forever!"

_**A**/**N** : ' this is thoughts'_

**To My Lovely Reviewers:**

**Scoobygang-Alumni: ** This chapter is dedicated to you for being a poor sick critter! Hope you like the Fire / Haldir action lol Do you think competition is looming in Legolas' future? She will show off more of her butt kicking abilities in both Lorien and Helm's Deep for sure. The sizzle will get hotter in Lorien and Fire has a TALK with Galadriel. More revelations coming and another cliffy ending.

**Celtic Cross:** Is this soon enough? I hope you enjoy this chapter and chapter 12 is partially done so should have it up tomorrow!

**Ephona:** A little mystery, a little fur, a little butt kicking and a harassed March warden is coming. Watch for clues in this chapter but also remember clues from previous chapters. Have a great time guessing what comes next. Lol Hot romance is brewing but with who? The twists keep coming as my caffeine craving squirrel muse runs erratically on its wheel cranking out chapter. Lol ENJOY

**Meeting The Relatives**

The forest was dense and silent. The soft padding of feet could barely be heard over the rustling of leaves. Eyes and ears alert, the shadow moved forward. The Fellowship was ahead and to the right. Their scents mingled on the light breeze a combination of sweat, musk, pipe weed and sandalwood. The combination of scents brought a sense of serenity to their pursuer. Stopping to smell the breeze, a low rumble was released from the shadows chest. The scent of strangers was close enough to the Fellowship to intercept the company. Moving swiftly, the shadow jumped across the tree limbs with a grace unseen by mortal man. Not much farther and the prey would be within striking distance.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark.", a voice said as the Fellowship was halted by a group of well armed Elves. Before anyone could move, a loud rumble and a flash of silver erupted from above the archer holding his bow in Gimli's face. Taking the silver haired elf to the ground with a snarl, was a sight that shocked all in view. Holding the elf's bow between it's teeth while standing upon the elf's back stood a large white mountain cat with silver splotches covering it's hindquarters. The animal was magnificent in it's feral beauty. The coat gleamed in the fading light like moonlight, while the silver spots shone as stars. The teeth were sharp, long and brilliantly white. Claws hidden within paws the span of a large man's hand. The cat's pupils ran vertically within golden eyes, which took in the scene before it with a eerie intelligence. Moving off the elf with a feline grace, the great cat approached Gimli.

Hefting his axe, Gimli stared at the beast, awaiting it's next action. There was something strange about the fact the cat had not killed the silver haired elf when the chance was presented. The fact it walked to Gimli bearing the bow between razor sharp teeth confused them all. Dropping the bow, the cat sat at Gimli's feet and leaned it's body against him, throwing a baleful glare at the newly arrived elves. Not daring to move, Gimli spoke in a soft voice to Aragorn. "Laddie what can you tell me about this strange occurrence? Never have I seen a beast do this." Aragorn just stood stock still. He did not know what to make of the incident, and had no advice for the Dwarf, that the great cat continued to use as a leaning post.

Legolas took a small step towards Gimli. He frowned down at the feline. Some deep seated instinct told Legolas that the feline meant Gimli no harm and instead seemed to be protecting him from the other elves. The gold eyes

seemed to stare into the elf's very soul. It stood fluidly and stretched, before gliding over to Legolas. Reaching out a tentative hand, the elf touched the deep plush coat of the beast. The fur felt like the finest silk, but the bunching muscles told a clear picture of the great cat's dangerous nature. The cat rubbed it's face against Legolas' hand for a moment, then the spell was broken. Whirling almost faster then the eye could track, the feline pounced back onto the silver haired elf as he started to rise.

"Haldir do not move! I believe the beast sees you as an adversary, brother. That it only wishes to keep you against the ground, I would imagine to be a good sign.", another of the new elves said ruefully. With a decidedly cold tone to his voice, Haldir, the silver haired elf, the cat currently had a paw on, replied to his more then slightly amused brother. "Orophin I see no humor or goodness in this foul beast's deeds and I would appreciate you getting it off me one way or another. I would remove it permanently myself, but I seem to have lost my bow. This evil spawn of Modor would make a nice rug!" Uncertainly, Orophin looked at his brother lying with a cat paw on his neck. He was not sure weather to be worried or entertained when the feline chose to snort in disgust and lick Haldir's cheek. "Uumm brother, I do not know if it likes you or is sampling you in preparation for eating. I think it would be unwise to arouse it's ire." Sighing, the undignified heap of Haldir glared hard at his brother, promising a swift and painful retribution, as soon as he could remove the offending feline.

"Tygera enough! Do not play so with the March warden, he deserves your respect! Now go elsewhere before one of the sentinels decide to harm you.", an irritated, but feminine, voice told the golden eyed feline still pinning Haldir to the ground. With another lick to the March warden's cheek, the cat turned, brushed against Legolas and Gimli and took to the trees in one powerful jump.

Holding out a hand to help up Haldir, the female sentinel shook her head in disbelief. That Tygera would defend the intruders so blatantly was a surprising, but welcome change in behavior. Grumbling, Haldir accepted the hand and stood brushing dirt and leaves off his uniform. "Would you like to explain how you know that foul beast's name, sentinel?", the March warden's icy tone sending shivers through the rest of the patrol. "The cat is a friend. She was only playing with you and meant no true harm. I can not tell if she will return soon or will stay hidden as is her usual way. I do believe the feline liked you, Haldir. I think she thought the rug comment was amusing.", the sentinel replied trying to conceal her mirth. Stalking over to Frodo, the March warden stated, "You bring much evil into this land. You can not pass." Aragorn and Legolas quickly began speaking to Haldir in Elvish, trying to reason with his decision.

Dropping from the tree closest to Boromir and Frodo, Fire landed, with almost no sound, surprising the Wardens surrounding her friends. "So I take a little walk to check out a possible threat and you get captured by the Elves. How typical of them, that they would actually find you loitering in their forest and stop you for questioning. What is with all the nervous tension? I would think they have had people looking for refuge before now.", Fire said glancing curiously around covered completely by her cloak.

"Just who are you?", boomed a voice from behind her. Turning towards the speaker, Fire threw back her hood and lifted her eyebrow indignantly. "I do not think that it is to me you are speaking to in such a tone! Is this the true hospitality of the Elves? **If** it is it is sorely lacking!", the ranger replied with all the distain of a king at court. "You are female! Why would you be traveling in company such as this?", Haldir demanded in an identically disdainful tone. "My business is my own, and if you do not wish to incur my wrath, you overbearing miscreant, you will take us to the elf witch who protects these woods. You are but a **servant** of this witch and as such you are beneath notice, except as a lowly guide. So do your duty and lead us to the city at once!", Fire demanded in a bored tone, dismissing Haldir from further conversation by turning her back on him.

Aragorn and Legolas watched in astonishment as the ranger transformed into Lord Elrond before their very eyes. Exchanging glances, the two had a hard time not exploding into fits of laughter. Fire had gotten the haughty tone and indignant eyebrow thing the Lord of Imlandris did when annoyed, down in every detail. The look of utter shock turned to a red seething fury, as Haldir stormed over and swung the ranger around to face him. "I am guardian of these woods and as such, you **will** tell me anything I wish to know! Is that clear enough for you, my lady?"

Fire took hold of Haldir's wrist, stepped quickly in close to his body and pivoted with a snap sending him to the ground flat on his back. "I believe Lord Aragorn tried a similar tactic upon our first meeting, with much them same results. You have a lovely view of the sky, where Lord Aragorn only had a bland ceiling.", Fire said with a sweet smile gracing her lips. Legolas looked to Aragorn and lifted his brow meaningfully. Haldir regained his feet and went to reengage the spoiled, irritating elleth when a voice in his head commanded he bring the newcomers to the Lord and Lady of the golden Woods for an audience. "You have been given permission to enter our fair city by the Lady, herself. We will sleep here tonight and travel tomorrow. You, **Female,** had best watch your manners when talking to the Lady! Orophin take them to the talans. Once they are settled report to me, I fear the enemy will be here soon.", Haldir snapped in irritation, before turning and melting into the surrounding trees like a wraith.

With a small bow, Orophin swept his arm in the direction of a large set of trees. "The talans are this way. Please make yourselves comfortable for the night. We will keep watch, so you may rest easy this night.", he said in a courteous voice. Fire followed the new elf's retreating form, allowing herself a small, fleeting smirk of satisfaction. Gimli and the Hobbits were the only ones to see the smirk ghost across the ranger's face. Motioning the Fellowship to climb up rope ladders dropped from the talans, Orophin waited until the ranger was next to him. Reaching out a hand to touch her arm briefly, he whispered so only Fire could hear. "Do not think too harshly of my idiot brother for he is not always thus. The borders are dangerous and enemies lurk nearby. He worries for the safety of our people and would defend them with his last breath. You surprised him and that does not happen to him often. I believe he is intrigued." With a wicked grin, Orophin held the ladder steady, "After you, my lady."

A/N: Think of the mountain cat looking just like a Snow Leopard.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer:_** Still own the good for nothing gold fish, the ranger, a white leopard and a female sentinel of Lorien. As for the rest, sadly it is already owned by someone else.

_A/N : ' this is thoughts'_

_Sorry this is such a short chapter but I like where I left it hanging lol I promise a much longer chapter13! Hehe I hope you like the aftermath of Fire's healing of the elf's arm. _

**To My Lovely Reviewers:**

**Scoobygang-Alumni:** Again you win an elf for the week! Good spotting on the clues! Yes things will definitely turn into a "Fire" storm with Haldir in the picture. Leggy should have to work for love not just have it jump in his lap. OOPS! Fire did that already but hey he didn't catch her! A new character arrives on the scene, a female sentinel with Haldir's patrol who knows A LOT!

**Ephona: **Well we all know how much Leggy likes his trees, so Fire will start joining him without him realizing it is her. She will have a few run ins with Haldir and he becomes a thorn in Leggy's side. Hopefully it will be tissue material, funny, sweet and gives you a bad need for a cold shower as elf/ranger/elf begin to explore a little deeper. He is going to have to work hard to catch this cat! Looks are not it! lol. Hope you enjoy the chappie!

**Springchic5759:** More will definitely be explained about the feline lol Who said tales that scare elflings do not come in handy? The talk Galadriel and a ticked off Fire have will explain a lot to the readers but the Fellowship will still have no clue. Lol Enjoy!

* * *

* * *

**The Forgotten Ones**

Light filtered through the trees, waking the sleeping Fellowship high in the safety of their talans. Fire stretched and yawned, while she took in her surroundings. The argument with Haldir the night before and a very erotic dream had put her in a foul mood. Grumbling to Gimli, she wished the Dwarf a good morning before scurrying down to the forest floor.

Haldir watched her move nimbly from branch to branch, then drop a good ten feet to the ground. He watched as the she elf straightened, and took a deep breath of morning air. She was beautiful, but definitely not extraordinary. Hair too short, less graceful then most Elves, short of stature, and her clothing left much to be desired. '_Damn, arrogant and insulting too._ _Ah but that is what makes her different! She will be a challenge to tame, but the rewards should be more then sufficient for the trouble. I wonder how long of a fight she will put up. Here she comes now. Let the game begin!' _Seeing her approach, Haldir leaned against the tree next to him and smirked at the ranger. "Well my lady, did you sleep well?", the silver haired elf said, looking her over aggressively from head to toe very, very slowly.

Fire was in no mood for the nasty March warden. Her dreams had been disturbing and she knew Legolas' was just as bad. A blush flooded her cheeks and stained her ears pink as her mind wandered back into the dreamscape of the night before. Pictures flew passed in a wave of jumbled images. Trying to shake off the effects of the dreams took time she knew, but the aroused, wild, overheated feeling stayed solid. Beginning to breath heavy as desire rushed over her skin again, Fire ignored the elf leaning on the tree and continued past him.

Assaulted again by the lust, her mind tried to drag the pictures into clearer focus. The feel of strong arms wrapped tight around her. The scent of sandalwood, leather and sweat nearly intoxicated her beyond thought. The sight of bare muscled chest and the taste of skin beneath her tongue. The feel of teeth scraping along her neck, as a curtain of gold blocked out reality. Greedy, searching mouth exploring heated skin. The feral need to feed the hunger. To take what is offered, and give in return. Pleasure. Pain. The violent, screaming, unfulfilled lust singing through blood and body.

Snarling in lust filled frustration, Fire slammed her fist hard against the rock beneath her once, twice, then a third time before the bloodlust subsided. She had been warned by Gandalf that the dreams would come, but sweet Eru, he had not told her how real they would feel. _'How can I face him with this still in my head? Worse yet, what will he think when he awakens? My own fault! Should have just left the idiot elf to his own ministrations. Hellfire and Damnation! I crawled on his lap for Valar's sake. Had to prove to myself the elf did not effect me. Congratulations to me, the battle was won, but right now the war would be lost! One kiss is all it would take for me to surrender. How pathetic!_' Lowering her head to her up drawn knees, Fire practiced how to breath. The day was going to be VERY long.

* * *

Orophin sat on a strong limb high above the forest floor. He kept watch for intruders, but also worried about the mountain cat that had showed up the day before. Briar, the female sentinel, seemed at ease with the beast, even calling it by name. Orophin like most Elves despised anything feline. Cats had been the chief ally to Morgorth during his reign. They were considered evil and unclean. He wondered where the feline had come from, for no sightings had been reported in the Golden Woods by any patrols. The intelligence of the cat's gaze unnerved him greatly and he prayed never to have to meet it again. He remembered stories told to elflings about the Forgotten Ones. The cat race that had long ago branched off from the rule of Chief of Cats,Tevildo. It was said that during the time of darkness, this small band of cats fought bravely against Morgorth and Tevildo. The head, of the rouge band of cats, was given the title king and his people were rewarded with immortality for their help against the encroaching darkness. They had faded into legend when the last of the Forgotten Ones royal family was taken captive, tortured, then murdered by Sauron. Shaking his head at the fanciful thoughts running through his overactive mind, Orophin put to bed the childish legends of his younger days. Focusing once more on the border, he returned to the duty of protecting his beloved wood.

* * *

Pippin watched Legolas with great interest. He was always up well before the Hobbit, so this was the first time he could really study the elf.. He had not found out about the strange secret of sleeping elves, until now. Elves slept with their eyes open! It was creepy to see someone asleep like that, in the Hobbits opinion, but he guessed it was natural to Elves. Pippin over the course of a hour long study came to the conclusion, that Elves dream as well. The strange noises coming from the elf had woken the curious little Hobbit. At first he thought Legolas was in pain, but then he realized it was only a nightmare of sorts. Pippin was taken by surprise when the elf's eyes came into focus and he sat up wide awake.

Legolas sat up and looked around wildly. He could not control the small shudders that racked his lithe frame. The dream had be unlike any he had ever experienced. The aroused elf was still uncertain if it had been a dream or if it had been real. Vivid dreams were a part of Elven nature, but the intensity of this one dream surpassed all others. His body ached with unfulfilled desire. The urge to find the ranger and take her right where he found her nearly eclipsed his rigid control. He could still feel her skin gliding along his, flushed and slick with sweat. The scent of her lingered at the edge of his mind, a mixture of leather, vanilla, with just a hint of cinnamon. The feel of her mouth exploring the contours of his body, while her hair slithered over his heated flesh, was so real he nearly cried out loud in pure lust. The look in her eyes, when she had raised herself over him, in order to claim his lips, was etched deeply in his mind. It had been a combination of gentle tenderness and wild need. His eyes searched out the ranger and was both relieved and disappointed to find her blankets empty. Gathering his scattered thoughts, Legolas gracefully stood and left the talan for some fresh air to banish the thoughts of the ranger. In moments, the elf spied the form of the ranger atop a rock. Instinct and befuddled senses had him stalking to the rock, grasping the startled ranger by the arms and hauling her into his arms for a deep hungry kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the over fed, demanding fish, the range who is hyperventilating from the lip lock shock, and a sad, neglected, lonely pile of clothes in need of washing. JRR owns the good stuff! **_Sorry it is short!_**

**A/N: **_'This is thoughts' _

The cat people are from JRR. The chief of cats was Morgorth's allies so Elves dislike cats immensely. The Forgotten Ones are my invention and done because I remembered too late about the cat people being evil. I also decided that it would make it interesting to see **Leggy's** reaction to the feline and if he can overcome the dislike.

To My Wonderful Readers: Hope you are enjoying the story. Feel free to review or offer suggestions. !Enjoy!

* * *

To My Fantastic Reviewers:

**Springchic5759:** Hehe I love to do the unexpected! It was 3 am, and Leggy was insistent! Shocked lol Oh yes! Sizzle and flames will abound. I am glad you understood the dream part. Yes the blood was the cause of the dreams and it was shared by both as Gandalf warned. It is called Dream Linking! Lol Now can she do it without blood? Humm that is the question. Lol

**Ephona:** Glad you liked it. Things are really going to get interesting now! Leggy lip locking, March warden on the prowl, Galadriel's mirror and ranger hormones running amuck. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**SilverUnicorn66:** Welcome! I love cats too! Have two of my own.lol I am glad you like it so far. More feline antics will come in later chapters!

**Celtic Cross:** Glad you liked the chapter. Galadriel makes an appearance with a peek in her mirror of stuff to come. Not all is what it seems. Enjoy!

**Scoobygang-Alumni:** Big hug to you! I loved the ending myself. I hadn't planned for him to do that, but I just figured in the state he was in, it would be a typical reaction for the male of the species. Shows how my mind works at 3am. The feline history except for the Forgotten Ones are in JRR's books. I am glad you liked it! Leggy needs to lose control once in awhile. –EVIL ME- lol. Wait until Haldir starts his pursuit then Leggy really loses it.lol

* * *

**

* * *

**

Raging Rangers and Lecherous Elves

Aragorn wandered around near the talans trying to clear his head. The weight of leadership was a crushing blow and his grief was strangling him with every breath he took. He had been woken by the restlessness of both elf and ranger. They had seemed to be caught in the same dream, maybe due to the fact they were within the Golden Woods and both were Elves. He had more important thoughts running through his mind. Letting the strange coincidence of the two dreamers trickle past his consciousness, Aragorn continued to pace restlessly. Hearing a startled gasp, Aragorn whirled around hand on the hilt of his sword. His jaw dropped to the forest floor, before a giant, pleased grin split his face.

Ahead of him was Legolas. The elf had Fire in a passionate embrace. His hands had grasped her arms, bringing her close against his body. He had taken her lips in a deep, hungry kiss as his hands slid off her upper arms and moved to tangle in her hair. The heat radiated off the pair as Legolas kissed his way lower. Tugging back lightly on her hair, the elf brought her neck into reach of his lips. Slowly, yet thoroughly, Legolas explored the ranger's exposed throat moving towards her jaw. Nipping along Fire's jaw line, the elf moved upwards until he reached the extra sensitive ear. With a low guttural moan, the ranger let her head fall back allowing the elf unrestricted access. Lifting his head from the sensual assault on the ranger's senses, Legolas brought his mouth back to the ranger's and kissed her even deeper. As if suddenly aware of what he was doing, Legolas let go of the ranger and walked off into the forest, leaving a thoroughly shocked, confused and aroused ranger behind.

Fire swam in a sea of heat and need. Her senses were overloaded by the elf's sensual assault and the remnants of the dream. Panting hard enough to nearly hyperventilate, the ranger sat back on her heels and tried to think. Never had anyone dared to do what the elf had done to her. The flames burning through her blood screamed for the elf to continue what he started. Pulling herself back from the brink of oblivion, Fire looked around her with a dazed expression. Her color ran high, her hair was mussed, her lips showed signs of the passionate kisses the two had shared and there was a small mark along her neck from a gentle bite. She looked dazed and desirable. The ranger blushed deep red when her eyes caught Aragorn's gaze. Ducking her head, the embarrassed she elf tried to come to grips with what had happened.

Haldir watched the suddenly shy ranger with great interest. It was obvious from her confusion that Legolas had never kissed her before. Her innocence was apparent to the March warden and it whet his appetite for the delectable creature seated on the rock. He pondered what approach he should use to seduce the wild she elf. That Legolas was also interested in her was glaringly apparent to the March warden. His actions were unusual for the rather aloof Prince of Mirkwood. The younger elf was always more discreet in his dealings with such matters. The blatant disregard of proper behavior gave the warden a warning that Legolas might be a worse threat then previously thought. Haldir let his eyes rove over the ranger, lust blazed out from every pore and the March warden did nothing to hide the fact he desired the ranger. Catching Fire's attention, Haldir gave her a lazy smile that sent heat rushing back into her barely cooled face. _'Good, I have made her blush. I will let her wonder what I am up to. The elleth will have her thoughts turning to me throughout the days ahead. It will make her eventual seduction so much quicker and easier. The more she thinks on me, the farther from her thoughts will be the Prince. A few well placed, brief touches .. accidental of course ... will accustom her to my closeness. She will not even realize the game I play until too late and by then her desire for me will be undeniable.' _The smile directed at the ranger turned predatory and made Fire's green eyes widen in surprise then narrow in suspicion. With a mocking bow, Haldir turned and headed off into the trees.

* * *

The company walked silently for the most part. Every so often, Pippin just could not hold his tongue, and questions would pour out. Fire was too distracted to do more then half notice the little Hobbits antics. Legolas had not said a word to her since he had returned to the group. He seemed preoccupied with the beauty of Lorien as he walked beside Aragorn near the front of the line. Fire was grateful to be left alone with her thoughts, but the March warden was annoying her to no end. Every once in awhile, he would leave the head of the group and walk to the rear to watch the back trail. Almost like clock work, either on the trip back or the trip forward, he would manage to brush against her, or bump into her – always with an apology after – or on a really bad trip, do both. She could not bring him to task for doing it, because she truly was not convinced it was not just an accident. The thing that annoyed her most was her own awareness of the silver haired elf. Tingles raced like lightning down her spine every time Haldir brushed past her and she found it hard to breath right when he bumped into her. Fire wanted to scream in frustration! First Legolas kissed her senseless then the March warden was being a bit too clumsy for her liking. What was up with the two of them? Was it a conspiracy to drive what sanity she had into oblivion? She prayed the Valar would give her the strength to not strangle either elf, but she did not think they would be that kind. With a heavy sigh, Fire continued to walk along with the Fellowship beneath the strange, yet breath taking trees of Lothlorien, trying to puzzle out the weird sense of humor that Eru had.

The steps were quiet. Gliding like a ghost in the morning fog, Galadriel made her way back to her talan. She had spent the very early morning communing with her mirror hoping to see what lay ahead. The images were erratic and vague. The battles to be fought in the coming dark days, the Fellowship parting ways with the ring bearer, the army of orc massing at Helm's Deep, but the greatest disturbance was the hated image of one of the Great Cats. The evil swirled around it like an immense ocean. Gold eyes glowing coldly in triumph, fangs dripping in blood and the voice a death roar as it faced an unarmed Legolas upon the heights of Helm's Deep. As she had tried to coax more details from the mirror, it bubbled ferociously and all that could be seen was a pair of forest green eyes looking back in defiance and compassion. Nausea and dizziness had nearly caused her to collapse as the water turned to steam. In all her years of scrying, Galadriel had never seen a power that could take control of her mirror. Unfortunately, the power had come to her realm and the consequences could be beyond even her understanding. For good or evil, **_SHE_** was here and would have to be dealt with accordingly. Sliding into bed next to Celeborn, the Lady of the Golden Woods clung to her husband and her faith. The feel of his arms around her was steadying and his scent reassuring. "What have you seen, my love?", Celeborn asked with concern. "They have returned. The allies of Morgorth are coming to evil's side once more. The young Prince of Mirkwood will be in danger. I know not how to stop what is to come, yet I feel there is a power, on our side, just come to light. I pray the Valar has sent a mighty warrior to the aid of the free peoples of Arda, or all hope may be lost, even if the ring's destruction becomes reality. I am frightened husband. I have seen a power that rivals my own and it is not due to any ring of power but natural ability. I fear what travels in our borders, but I can not allow the fear to rule my heart. A test I must face alone. I can not, nay, will not allow myself to fail. Hold me tight, my darling, for my soul is cold and my heart grieves for what is to come.", Galadriel replied softly. Celeborn pulled her into a tighter embrace and hummed a sweet, haunting tune to sooth his beloved's heart and soul. Slowly, Galadriel drifted off to sleep under the watchful eyes of her anxious mate.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous fish, a ranger out of her depths, and 3 chocolate chip cookies that won't last long. The chapter was supposed to be longer, but it screamed at me to stop and leave you hanging with another cliff hanger. SORRY! LOL

**A/N: **_'This is thoughts'_

So who do you think will capture the ranger? Legolas or Haldir. lol

/shows text directly from the Fellowship of the Rings books /

_**To my readers: THANK YOU and ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**To My Reviewers:**_

**Celtic Cross:** Enjoy! Fireworks are soon to come, beware!

**Springchic5759:** More Haldir antics await in this chapter and a confrontation ignites a powerful retribution unlooked for. Enjoy!

**Ephona:** Secrets are revealed and tempers rise! Hope you like it!

**SilverUnicorn66:** Frustration will only get worse due to her own folly! An elf becomes aware of a problem he did not see before.

**Morwen12:** Welcome! I am glad you think so highly of my story. The twists and turns heat up in the next few chapters so stay tuned!

**Crecy:** Welcome! I am so happy you like the way I am writing this story! I hope you will like this next chapter as quite a bit will be revealed. Things will heat up between Legolas/Fire/Haldir over the next few chapters and more will be shown of her past!

* * *

**

* * *

**

Disturbing Images

The day wore on and evening approached rapidly. The company had gotten their first glimpse of the Elven stronghold. Great talans perched high among the trees, with bridges spanning between the levels and winding stairs with lights gracing the great Mallorn trees like twinkling stars. It was breath taking to behold and the Fellowship stood in awed silence. Haldir took the opportunity to slip next to Fire and watch her reaction to his beautiful homeland. He smiled indulgently at the wonder in her eyes. Leaning into her more then necessary, the silver haired elf whispered in the ranger's ear, making sure his breath ghosted over the sensitive tip. "Breath stealing beauty so close to an ellon makes it hard to think.", he murmured seductively to Fire's discomfort. "I am glad to be home."

Turning to face the March warden, Fire cursed her mistake. The simple movement of turning her head brought her face so close to Haldir's that their lips actually came in contact. Not one to miss such a gift from the Valar, Haldir leaned in just enough to capture her lips in a deeper kiss. Heat blossomed in the ranger's blood much to her horror. She gasped involuntarily, allowing Haldir the chance to taste her more thoroughly. Breaking the kiss, the March warden looked into the ranger's flushed face with a sense of satisfaction. "My lady you taste delicious.", he whispered just loud enough to be heard, before turning around and heading towards the city ahead. Fire gaped at his retreating form. Unable to figure out a suitable response to the audacity of the arrogant March warden, the ranger blinked like a demented owl before her ire began to rise. Narrowing her eyes, she vowed to teach the nasty, arrogant ellon a lesson.

Feeling an intense stare, Fire turned to see the unrestrained fury in Legolas' eyes. The look made the ranger feel guilty, which in turned made her furious with both herself and the elf. Glaring back at Legolas, Fire deliberately turned and followed the path the others had taken.

Legolas was infuriated. His blood boiled and the need to do bodily harm to the March warden was nearly more then he could stand. The sight of Haldir kissing Fire had sent a pain through his chest. _'Damn the March warden to Modor! He should not have touched her like that! She is not his! **She Is Mine!**,' _the elf fumed, only to be brought up short when he remembered what thoughts ran through his mind. Shock, dismay and an instinctive rightness of the observation had his breath coming out much faster and more forcefully then normal. Trying to collect himself, Legolas took a few deep breaths to quiet his mind. _'Sweet Eru what am I thinking? I sound like a jealous lover! She is not mine, but I do not like the idea of her being another's. She has gotten to me more then I had feared. The thought of her in Haldir's bed is enough to drive any semblance of sanity I may have to the farthest reaches of my mind. It is not his bed she will share, but mine! She desires me as well. I felt it when we shared such a passionate embrace at the campsite; she could not keep her desire hidden from me. I will not let her go without a fight. She will be mine! The March warden had best beware, if he gets between Fire and I. I will not hesitate to correct his mistaken ideas concerning her. While we take rest within the city, I will make a move to woo her affection.' _His mind still in turmoil, but with a decision made to catch the wild ranger, Legolas walked quickly to catch up with the rest of the company.

* * *

Celeborn watched in amused silence as his usually calm mate paced restlessly around their chambers. He took in the beauty before him and sighed in regret. The Fellowship would be arriving at the city gates in mere moments and any thoughts he had of a carnal nature would have to wait until much later. Galadriel came to an abrupt stop. Looking as if her thoughts were far away, she took a deep breath then blinked twice. Turning to Celeborn, she held out her hand and whispered, "They have arrived." Taking her hand, he gave it a tiny squeeze of comfort and support before making their way down to greet their guests.

* * *

The Fellowship followed Haldir ever upwards to the court of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. The great Mallorn trees were even more spectacular up close and the ranger could not help twisting and turning in order to see them better. Legolas' attention was equally divided between watching Fire ahead of him, looking at the magnificent trees around him and glaring holes in the back of Haldir's skull. He wished Gandalf was with the company still, for he missed him greatly. The grief closed around his heart, as he saw again the wizard's fall clearly in his mind. He had never expected to lose the wizard and the reality of his loss was absolutely staggering. Legolas would have liked to have asked Gandalf for his council in dealing with the feelings aroused by the ranger, but alas it was not to be. Eru only knew why the wizard had to fall to the demon of the pit, and he had to trust Eru's greater judgment in such matters. Still, it hurt beyond measure. 

Lost in grave thoughts, it took Legolas a few moments to feel the stare. He raised his head and found Fire standing at a bend up ahead. The gentleness of her gaze lanced straight to his grief stricken soul. An answering grief lay like a shroud around the ranger. Without warning, Fire felt the elf's pain as her own. Never had she felt such an affinity for another, and it should have scared her immensely. Unable to fight the primal urge to comfort, Fire came down the stairs stopping in front of the elf. "I miss him, too Legolas. My heart tells me we will meet Gandalf again soon. Do not grieve beyond repair as the ring bearer needs us all to be strong. I believe all will be well in time. Let your soul rest easy in this guarded land, soon enough evil will touch us again. There is great light here.", Fire said softly, as she placed a hand against the elf's cheek in comfort. Turning, she slowly moved up the stairs once more. Legolas touched his cheek where her warmth still lingered. Unseen by either ranger or elf, Haldir watched the touching display with anger. He was determined to win the elleth for his own. Legolas was not going to turn her affection away from him. He would make sure of it!

* * *

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel came gliding down a flight of stairs. The sight of them was beyond what words could describe. Silver and gold in pristine white. Goodness flowed off them in a never ending tide. Awe struck the Fellowship could only stare, except Aragorn. Celeborn greeted each of the Fellowship by name as they were seated before him. Looking puzzled, Celeborn spoke to the company/"Here there are nine. Ten were to set out: so said the messages. But maybe there has been some change of council that we have not heard. Elrond is far away, and darkness gathers between us, and all this year the shadows have grown longer." / "Nay, there was no change of council. Gandalf the Grey set out with the company, but he did not pass the borders of this land. Now tell us where he is; for I much desired to speak with him again," Galadriel said. / Sadly Aragorn relayed the disastrous demise of Gandalf the Grey in the dark pit of Moria and their periless journey to the safety of the Golden Woods. The Lord and Lady were grieved to hear such pained news and offered a safe haven for the weary travelers. 

Fire allowed her thoughts to wander. She vaguely heard the Lady of the Golden Woods speaking to the others individually. Thoughts of Gandalf, Legolas and the March warden were foremost in her mind swirling in a disordered kaleidoscope of confusion A feeling swept over Fire like the cut of an orc blade through flesh and bone. Without hesitation, she slammed the door to her mind from the encroaching enemy. Snapping her head up and glaring furiously at Galadriel, Fire growled in rage. "**HOW DARE YOU!** Seek not to enter territory not of your own. A grievous error you have made ELF WITCH!" Galadriel looked at the ranger's horrified face. "Child I wish you no harm. I merely wished to gaze upon your heart and seek that which resides in your mind for testimony of good or ill intentions. I have done so with all the Fellowship, and eased their weary hearts. If you will not let me look upon your heart, I can not release you into our fair city. I do not wish to force you, but I will design to know your intentions this day.", the Lady stated with a calm soothing voice.

Fire smirked at Galadriel. The smile made the March warden tense, though why he did not know. There was something almost feral in the way she looked over the Lady. The ranger tossed back her head and laughed, sending an echo through the trees. All within elven hearing distance cringed and the hairs on the nape of their necks grew rigid at the sound. Celeborn began to rise from his chair with a frown, only to be told by Galadriel, in mind to mind Far speak, to remain seated and worry not for her safety.

"Do you truly wish to see within my heart? Are you strong enough to bear it? I wonder, for I sometimes can not; yet it is who I am. Look deep Elf Witch! See the things I have seen. See that which is to come. See that which makes me who I am.", Fire spat at Galadriel. With the ending of her tirade, Fire threw her mind wide open and slammed all she was into Galadriel.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer:_** I am being eaten out of house and home by the fat hideous fish I own! I also own the ranger and a tootsie pop.

**A/N:**_ 'This is thought' _

""_this is mind to mind far speak ""_

**This chapter is shorter then usual because I liked the ending revelation and it screamed CLIFFHANGER!**

**_To My Readers: _Again Thank You!**

* * *

**To My Reviewers:**

**Vanaloth: **Welcome! That speech was out loud but there will be quite a few mind to mind in the coming chapters. Hope you Enjoy!

**Ephona:** I hope this is fast enough lol. Wait till the very last paragraph to see a new secret EVEN FIRE DID NOT KNOW !

**Scoobygang-alumni:** Yea I am loving the rivalry between Legolas and Haldir. This chapter you will see a little of Legolas' protective side. Haldir and Fire get into it a bit in the aftermath of Fire's ending speech. You will learn exactly what Fire showed Galadriel in chapter 16. Yes it was way awkward that Aragorn caught elf and ranger in a heated embrace, but he is rooting our elf on in that pursuit lol and Galadriel's mirror vision is indeed scary and bodes ill for our Leggy as he seems to be in great peril. The cat? Humm could be Fire, but maybe not you will just have to wait and see lol.

**Springchic5759:** Yes Fire sounds positively evil, but does she have a reason too? You will find out more of her past in cahpter16.

**Captain Jade Sparrow: **Welcome Back! She is both and more. You will get a more in depth answer to at least some of the questions in chapter 16. I am sooo glad you like the story!

**Black lace101:** I am happy you liked the last chapter so much. Things are starting to heat up with Leggy and Haldir both. Galadriel helps Fire learn more about herself after she gets broadsided with what Fire showed her which you will see in chapter 16. Your praise warms my heart and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

* * *

**

Shattered Glass

Haldir brought the hilt of his sword down upon the back Fire's head. Seething in rage, the March warden moved to drag the ranger into custody. Legolas stepped between the silver haired elf and Fire's prone body. Bow drawn tight. Arrow pointed dead center of the March warden's chest. The primitive fury of Legolas' eyes burned like blue flame, yet the cold utter stillness of his body was all warrior. Outrage at the handling of the now unconscious ranger, smothered all thoughts of rules or political protocol. His blinding fury was that of a predator defending his mate and Haldir was the unwitting prey. Mere moments passed as the two Elves stayed completely motionless. How long they would have continued thus, was anyone's guess. A groan brought the attention of the March warden firmly back to the Lady of the Woods.

Galadriel was being helped up off the floor by Lord Celeborn. Her face was a mask of such horror and misery that it stunned those assembled. Tears streamed down her cheeks like a silent river, and her hands shook where she clasped them to Celeborn's robe. Murmuring soothing words to his mate, Celeborn watched the ranger with anger in his eyes. Never had any person so harmed the Lady in her own realm. It was an unforgivable act of cruelty and also brought to light the severe danger the female ranger posed. Looking into Haldir's eyes, Celeborn gave the command to incarcerate the elleth in a private cell and to keep her drugged so she could do no more harm.

Haldir turned to face Legolas once more, only to find next to him stood the Dwarf hefting his axe and Aragorn with his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to defend their unconscious member. "We will not let you harm her! Your Lady asked to see into her mind and was warned that it might be too much to bear. She did not heed that warning and has paid the price. If you try to take Fire you will have to go through us.", Aragorn stated grimly. Sneering the March warden replied arrogantly, "We of the Galadhrim will not suffer those that bring evil to our lands and attack our Lady! She is revered for her kindness and her gifts, yet this elleth designed to bring grief and misery to our Lady's mind and soul. You will stand aside this instant and allow this female to be kept under guard until our Lady deems otherwise."

What could have turned into a bloody free for all, instead turned into an amazing battle of willpower, strength, courage and just plain pissed off hand to hand combat. Fire shook her head to clear the buzzing sound. Focusing on her surrounding, she saw her companions standing as a shield. About to ask what happened, Fire's mind clicked into high gear. Images floated into her now lucid mind and with it came a blinding hate. Staggering to her knees, the images wiped out all thoughts, except one; NEVER AGAIN!

With an unearthly howl that sent shivers up the spines of all in hearing, Fire threw herself between Aragorn and Gimli. The March warden rocked back under the vicious blow to his jaw. The ranger was in a violent whirlwind of suppressed anger and pain. The emotions swirling in her mind made her volatile and uncontrollable. She grabbed Haldir by his tunic, dragging him with her as she dropped to the floor. The March warden landed hard on his back, winded due to the surprise tactics of the ranger, and the feet she planted squarely into his stomach, allowing her to propel Haldir over her body. As soon as she let go of Haldir's tunic, Fire bound to her feet and swiveled to face her prey. She circled around the March warden as he gained his feet. Twisting her body, she landed a very nasty kick to Haldir's already pained jaw. He saw stars for a moment before his anger rose to meet the ranger. They circled each other waiting for a weak spot or any small inattention that would garner an opening. Fire dodged slightly to the right, throwing her body back the other way hoping to breech the March warden's defenses. This time Haldir was ready for her. The silver haired elf's battle honed senses instinctively took over his actions and he backhanded her against a wall. Spitting blood from her split lip, Fire tried for another kick to his jaw, but Haldir grabbed her leg and flipped her onto the ground with a heavy thud. Laying face down, Fire retaliated faster then expected. Instead of gaining her feet, she rolled on her back and drove both powerfully muscular legs straight up and into Haldir. Turning a sickly shade of green, the March warden grabbed his excruciatingly painful groin area, where the ranger's feet had made solid contact. Panting heavily, Fire reached down to her belt and ripped free the dagger. She stalked towards where Haldir had dropped to the ground in serious agony. She would finish it now!

Legolas grasped her wrist from behind and wrenched the dagger from her tightly curled fist. He was surprised and dismayed at the ranger's actions, but he could see intense pain radiating from her eyes. Fire struggled against the arm he placed around her waist to prevent her from doing more extensive bodily harm to Haldir. The bloodlust raged through the wild elleth's veins in hot, angry streams. Turning on the new threat from behind her, the ranger tried to gain a hold on the blond elf's throat with her sharp teeth. Weather it was the scent of his skin, the familiar sound of his voice or the desire, that had only recently stirred her heart, being relit; Fire's bloodlust metemorphisized into seething lust directed solely at the elf, who held her tightly against his lithe form. Moving from the intended target of his throat, the ranger's mouth fused to Legolas' mouth in a long, searing kiss. Stunned by the swift change in the elleth's behavior, the elf could do nothing but return the kiss and deepen it. Lust slammed through Legolas' system tightening his body and blocking out everything, but the willing female in his arms. Neither noticed the way a glowing light encompassed them, nor that they had a very stunned and concerned audience.

Gimli's amused voice broke the spell holding all participants and spectators enthralled. "Only an elf would be crazy enough to kiss that enraged she demon, instead of talking sense into her! Master Elf, I truly worry about your common sense! Chasing butterflies and singing to trees has addled your brain, Laddie." Pulling slightly away from the ranger, Legolas blushed to the tips of his ears at his short companion's very astute observation. Fire was stunned and sickened by her rash, unforgivable behavior. It frightened her, to no end, when she realized that had Legolas not stopped her, she would have probably killed the March warden in the haze of hate she was in.

Looking up into the worried eyes of the blond elf that held her close still, Fire began a desperate attempt to escape from vivid memories, the elf that embraced her so gently and her own guilt. Nearly free, the ranger heard a voice in her head ""Stop child, you are safe. I have seen your pain and sorrows. Do not think to outrun them for they haunt your very soul. I can help you if you would only give me the chance. Your Ada wished for me to help you, but you must not behave so violently again towards my people. I need to know you will give me your trust and gift to me the full honest truth of your heritage, before I can reveal what I know. "" Hanging her head in defeat, Fire sagged against Legolas' chest. "Alright Lady Galadriel I will tell you all I know about who I am and where I come from. I do not understand what you meant when you said 'my Ada asked you to help me'. I have no Ada for I have always been an orphan. I have no family save for the few friends I hold dear", the ranger stated outloud, quite perplexed. Galadriel's silvery laughter rang out suddenly. To everyone's profound amazement, The Lady of the Golden Woods glided down the stairs and looked in the ranger's confused eyes. The lady's soft voice carried around the room as she thoroughly stunned all those in attendance once more, with her gently spoken words. "Child, did Gandalf not tell you? I see by your expression he did not. Young one I am sorry to tell you in such a way, but Gandalf was your Ada."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: _**I own the fish, the ranger, and 4 heavy college text books. Just for you information, I have started my college classes today so I will probably only be updating every other day. Hope you bear with me. I hope to get time to make the chapters longer, but some of them refuse to allow me to write more. LOL bad chappies!

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

"" this is mind to mind far speak ""

_**To MY Lovely Readers: Thank You!**_

* * *

**__**

_**To My Wonderful Reviewers:**_

**_Black lace101:_** So glad to have surprised you! Hope I will again in this next chapter.

**_Morwen12:_** "Bloody Brilliant" I love you think my story is that! Your comment warmed my heart and I hope I can keep up with the quality in the chapters to come.

**_Blazing Fire:_** WELCOME! I love to catch readers off guard. It is sooo nice to know I am doing a good job with the story. Things are going to get wild soon so I hope I catch you off guard again

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** Gandalf's relationship with Fire will be covered in chapter 17. Fire's going to get a bit emotional and scary as she learns to deal with her past. Leggy and Fire get closer and yes he is the only one she will LET handle her, but it can be tricky!

**_Crecy:_** One possible explanation of the glow is told to Aragorn by Galadriel.

**_Celtic Cross:_** Love to shock my readers, LOL hope I do it again!

**_MeImyself:_** Welcome! I love your name! I am truly touched that you think my story is unique and more amazing turns are coming.

**_Ephona:_** Yes the look on Haldir's face would have been priceless. Lol Fire's too! I am jazzed you look forward to my story daily and I hope I can finally make the chapters longer, its up to my muse.

**_Scoobygang-alumni:_** Told you she was going after Haldir and boy did she! lol You will see one of the reasons she has trust issues and got so emotional in this chapter and things heat up between elf/ranger/elf in chapter 17. Sizzle alert! Hope you like!

**_Springchic5759:_** I am flattered that you expect the unexpected from me! I love stunning you and this chapter ending may even do it too. I HOPE! hehehe

* * *

**

* * *

**

Broken Hearts

All those in attendance, looked on as Galadriel tried to rouse the ranger. After blinking several time, Fire had passed out in Legolas' arms. The Fellowship, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and a, still in pain, Haldir retired to a private talan assigned to the ranger. It would have galled the ranger to no end, to find her limp self being carried to her new dwelling by Legolas. The elf in question was tremendously worried by her reaction to the startling news that Gandalf was her father. The pain she would face knowing the wizard was dead would be unbearable and the elf wished he knew a way to ease her grief.

""_Do not worry Prince of Mirkwood, you will find a way to help her heal, **IF** that is truly what you wish. You have already opened a small pathway into her heart. Only you can decided to widen that path to capture her very soul or walk away from the path already started. Emotions can harm or bring great joy. Look to the true reasons of your distress. Is it only because she grieves that you worry or is it deeper?_ "", Galadriel's voice echoed eerily in the elf's troubled mind. Looking into the eyes of the Lady of the Woods, Legolas gave a small bow to acknowledge his understanding of her words. A slight smile graced the beautiful Lady's lips, before she turned back to the ranger lying so still on the bed.

Memories stirred like a great beast awakening. Stretching and yawning, the images rose to haunt an already troubled mind. Darkness filled the ranger's dreams, and tore at her bruised and bleeding soul. Fear encompassed her heart, stealing the courage she prided herself on. Fire could see the images so clearly, as though they were being experienced for real all over again. Tears squeezed from beneath closed eyes, as the ranger began to mutter and toss on the bed she slept in. Unable to take in the truth of Galadriel's words, Fire rode the dark memories trying to find the reason of her existence and why it came with so much unnecessary pain.

* * *

Celeborn looked down at the girl who lay so restlessly on the bed. His anger towards her had cooled slightly, with his mate's assurance that the ranger had done her no harm. It was hard to comprehend that the elfling was actually Gandalf's daughter. The wizard had told no one about this fact and the secrecy was puzzling to the Elf Lord. That even the elleth, herself, had no idea of her connection to the wizard did not sit well in Celeborn's mind. _'Why all the secrets? Surely it would have been prudent to inform Elrond and Galadriel of a child of Maiar blood, especially blood kin of an Elven ring bearer. She looks nothing like her Ada. I wonder who her Nanneth was. Definitely Elven, possibly from Lorien or even Mirkwood with her coloring, but the eyes are wrong. I swear when she was fighting with our dear March warden, her eyes were gold. I know that can not be, so it must have just been a light trick. She had green eyes like a forest glade when she arrived; I wonder if they will be green or gold upon her awakening? Was the Maiar blood the reason for the powerful mind contact? These questions I will get answers to soon.'_

* * *

Darkness and rain chased the running girl. Laughter up ahead froze her blood, and brought fear to her heart. A scream broke through the stillness like a lightning bolt. Rushing helter skelter towards the sound, Fire nearly slipped and fell. _Which way? Oh God! Please, please let me make it in time! Do what you will to me, but Not Her!** NEVER** **HER!**'_ The note she had found on the floor wrapped around a brick turned her stomach to a queasy sea of disbelief. It was she they wanted, but first they wanted to teach her a lesson. The only thing worth value she had, they had taken and wrote of their evil plan to destroy it. Lightning lit the darkness just enough to see ahead. There they stood in a circle. At their feet lay her most precious treasure, broken and bleeding from the brutal attack she had endured. The sight of Briar drove all coherent thought from her mind. She would kill them all for that which they had done. "You will not touch her again you son of a…" As Fire reached the group, she shimmered in a strange blue light before she began tearing them apart, literally. Teeth and claws flashed dangerously. Sounds of an inflamed she cat issued from her throat with a throaty growl. The sight before them, sent the attackers running in a wild frenzy of fear. Briar sat up slowly, dizziness and nausea making it nearly impossible. Focusing her sight, Briar took in the ruined bodies of her attackers, and the large snow leopard that was in the process of tearing meat off an attacker's stomach. Tears rushed into her eyes and down her face at the carnage all around her. Looking up, into the furred face of the cat that had come to her side, Briar buried her face into the furry neck and cried brokenly "Tygera what have you done?" Before another thought could be spoken, lightning hit the tree they were under and a thick, heavy branch came down.

* * *

The fellowship, except for Fire who was in bed unconscious and Legolas who had taken up vigil at the ranger's bedside, had rested, ate and tried to come to terms with the loss of Gandalf. Legolas had joined them briefly so he could bathe and change into clean clothes before returning to Fire's talan. He had brought water and food for the others. When he was asked of what the Lorien Elves sang, the elf told them it was lament for Gandalf and that he had not the heart to tell them what the words meant for the grief was still too near for the elf. Legolas had listened to Sam trying to make up a song of his own for Gandalf, before returning to the ranger's side. Aragorn and Boromir talked quietly about what the Lady had said to Boromir, and about the White City. The pain and grief were evident in Boromir's voice as he spoke of his loss of hope and the promise he had made to see the White City safe again. Gimli slept, with only a marginal amount of snoring, which was strangely soothing to the company. The hobbits talked among themselves and ate to their heart's content until sleep claimed them as well. Aragorn was the last to give in to the lure of rest, but he was soon calmed enough by the Elven lament to slide into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A scream rent the air breaking the silence of the talan. Legolas slipped from the chair by Fire's bedside and leaned over the terrified elleth. The dreams tore at her like an angry orc, leaving her screaming and violent. Each time the dreams took hold, Legolas sat on her bed and pulled her into his arms, whispering words of comfort. Within minutes, the ranger would relax and snuggle deeper into the elf's embrace. Legolas seemed to be unaware of the soft glow that emanated from the pair every time Fire relaxed in his arms, but both Aragorn and Galadriel took note of this strange phenomenon. When Fire was calm and sleeping soundly, Legolas would lay her back down, covering her with thick blankets to keep her warm. The elf had been doing this for more then two days, never leaving her side except to relieve himself and appraise the other Fellowship members of her condition. Even Galadriel had not been able to convince the worried elf to leave her room and when she had tried, Legolas had turned blazing blue eyes to the Lady and snarled, "I will leave when she wakes NOT before!" His protective demeanor towards Fire was a source of hilarity for Gimli and Aragorn. Both had come to the same conclusion, the elf had developed a deep seated affection for the ranger and the two were taking bets on who would admit to love first. Aragorn was pleased his best friend had finally succumbed to the inevitable desire to find and claim a mate and thought Fire was a good choice for Legolas for she challenged him in a way no other had dared.

Aragorn frowned again as he saw the two on the bed beginning to glow. First Fire had begun to light up with the eerie glow then an answering glow from Legolas mingled with Fire's, surrounding the two beings completely. He wanted to ask about it, but he was unsure if it was his place to do so. A gentle hand graced his shoulder catching his attention. Gazing upwards, Aragorn saw a smiling Galadriel as she stood watching the pair. The beauty of the Lady was remarkable, but it was the wisdom of her eyes that caught Aragorn's thoughts. A voice in his head told him to follow the Lady from the talan. Getting up slowly, Aragorn took a last look at the glowing pair and followed Galadriel to the forest floor.

After walking silently for awhile, the Lady broke into the ranger's musings. "You are curious about the ranger. She is the daughter of one of your closest friends, yet you know so little about her. You wish to know about the glow you see when Fire allows Legolas to bring comfort to her, yet you do not ask for fear it will damage what is developing between them during this stressful time. I will set your mind at ease, young one. Fire is in no physical danger and soon will return to the waking world. Her dreams come from another life, another place, she had before the twins found her. The glow you are seeing is the beginning of a life bond, I believe, but I am not completely certain of this. That you can see this glow shows me how deep an involvement in their lives you have. So far, only you and I have seen this glow. Speak not to the others about this matter, for it is a very private time. She is not as she appears. Her heritage is of a race not seen in a millennium or more. We thought, Elrond and I, that the last of her kind had been destroyed, but it seems we were wrong. I will tell you of her only because I have foreseen your strength will help Fire in her struggles to become who she truly is. For now, you must keep her identity safe for if it is brought to the Dark Lord's attention, her life, her very soul would be in mortal danger more so then it already is. She is Princess Tygera, last of the royal house of Anorak, ruler of the Forgotten Ones. The great white cat who defended the Dwarf against my dear march warden was Fire.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the Fat, Hideous, Over Fed Fish, tooo many expensive college text books and an kitty cat ranger.

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

""This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

Due to college, I may do frequent small chapter. I will **try** for longer ones! some may only be this long or longer, but never shorter. Hope you will be patient with me during this term. Thanks

_**To my Readers: Thank You!**_

* * *

**__**

_**To My Reviewers:**_

**_Captain Jade Sparrow: _**Thank you I will have a lot of fun this term. I love college! Well everyone **ASSUMED** she was Elfkind but in reality, her pointed ears come from Feline blood. The cat people were part of the firstborn so they are Elf equivalent and can inter mix with the Elves and Maiar and still produce children.

**_Celtic Cross:_** With college I won't be able to up date everyday but will try! Lol

**_Dreamsofdarkness:_** WELCOME! Oh Briar knows A LOT more then she is telling! She has hidden her knowledge from Galadriel. You will get a brief glimpse of her in this chapter but she will become a major player soon.

**_Dinantariell:_** Wlcome! Your words touched my heart deeply! I am so happy you like the story so well and I am thrilled that you find her funny. She unfortunately thinks like me so she can be a scatter brain when nervous. More Legolas/Fire coming up in next few chapters, and someone is stalking Haldir. Lol ENJOY!

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** YUP! Fire IS the sneaky Haldir licking kitty. Lol So she kicked his butt twice! I am glad to clear it up for you!

**_Crecy:_** More is revealed and another side of Legolas is shown. Elrond and Galadriel try to figure out a plan to help Fire and Haldir is in a bit of a mess with Fire after their fight.

**_Mrs.RedFisch:_** As always you are my Best Friend! Enjoy !

**_Ephona:_** ROFLMAO! I love your reviews makes my side hurt from laughing! Now here is a paper bag and a new chapter to stun you. **Remember breath in. breath out, breath in, breath out !**

**_Springchic5759:_** Hehe I always try to do the unexpected. I hope I take you by surprise again with what is revealed in this chapter!

**_Morwen12:_** I am sooooo glad you are enjoying the story. Will try to update every day but with school probably every other day sadly

* * *

**

* * *

**

To Wake a Feline

It had been four days. Legolas had fallen asleep in a chair by the ranger's bedside and Galadriel had covered him with a blanket. She smiled at the bed for she knew that Fire was reaching for conciousness and would awake within the hour. The care the elf had lavished on the ranger gave the Lady hope that the woodland prince would indeed bond with her dear friend's daughter, as she had seen as one possible future for Fire. The ranger's destiny was tied to the ring's destruction and the choice of her mate. Galadriel had seen two possible out comes in her mirror, though both were showing Fire, as the great cat, wreathed in shadows making her seem like a black panther instead of a snow leopard. First as bond mate to the Prince of Mirkwood and second as bond mate to her own dear March warden. Brushing moonlight colored hair back from Fire's pale cheek, Galadriel whispered in the ranger's ear before leaving the talan.

""_Elrond, I would speak with you. _"", Galadriel's soft voice broke into the Imlandris Lord's thoughts.

""_I am here, My Lady, of what do you wish to discuss,_ "" Elrond replied.

""_The young one wakes. Her mind has healed enough from the shock of discovery, but I fear that which I need to speak of may harm an already fragile mind. She needs to know of who she truly is, yet I can not help my anger towards Gandalf and his insensitivity to the issue of her heritage. He should have at least told her!_ "" Galadriel sighed.

""_You are right he should have told the child! It is an inexcusable oversight on his part, and the wizard should have informed us about her Maiar and Feline blood. If the Dark Lord should capture her, it will go ill for all Middle Earth. The power she possesses must not fall into Sauran's hands. Can we trust that she will not walk the path of the Cat People? Is her light strong enough to choose the Forgotten Ones' goodness? _"" Elrond said with a slight frown to his voice.

""_Those are valid concerns and I will take them to heart when I speak with the child. She has finally woken! I will speak on this matter more thoroughly at a later time. Pray to ERU I find the right words to speak that of which she must hear. Rest well my friend, for we will need all our strength in the coming days. _"" With that said, Galadriel turned and walked back to Fire's talan.

The feeling of being watched was what finally woke Legolas. He turned his head to find the ranger's green eyes lingering on him. A slow relieved smile formed on the elf's lips, and he slid from the chair and approached Fire. "You are awake! It brings joy to my heart to see you return from the land of dreams. We have all been very worried about you, little one.", he said in a low, gentle voice. Reaching out, he allowed his hand to rest lightly on her cheek, before cupping her chin and planting a tender kiss on the shocked ranger's lips. "I have missed you.", he sighed, pulling back to sit beside her. "The other's will be pleased to see you have recovered. I will go tell them in a few minutes, but first is there anything you might need?" A bemused Fire could only shake her head no and stare at the elf. "I will return soon. The others will most likely be anxious to see you awake, so be warned. If they get to be too much tell me and I will have them leave. Rest now, little one.", and with one last tender kiss, Legolas went to inform the Fellowship she was awake.

* * *

Haldir had been out on patrol for three days. After the disasterous fight with the ranger, he had taken to the border to think and plot. He had messed up gaining Fire's trust quite badly, but that could not be helped. The Lady came first in all things and Fire would eventually understand this. The ranger would forgive him, of that he had no doubt, the question was how long would she make him wait for it. He was returning to the Northern border, after a quick check talk with the West border guardians. Except one small skirmish, all had been boringly quiet.

Pondering his next move with Fire, he took no notice of the storm that brewed, until a wall of water barreled down out of the sky. Glaring up at the insulting downpour, he asked the Valar what he could have possibly done to deserve such treatment. A cave he knew was close by, so he decided to camp there until the storm let up. He was afraid the storm would last through the night so he hurriedly grabbed kindling along the way, in case a tiny campfire became necessary. His growling stomach told its own story, but Haldir ignored the rumbling and proceeded into the cave's mouth.

It was not a large cave, but was adequate for his needs. Adding part of the kindling to the center of a ring of stones already in place, he put the rest in a pile just out of reach of the fire ring. Taking off his wet cloak, he set it aside to dry, then pulled off his boots and tunic so they too could dry. Clad only in leggings and shirt, Haldir relaxed and stretched removing the kinks from his shoulders. Laying back on the dry dirt floor of the cave, Haldir crossed his arms beneath his head, hooked his ankles together and contemplated his problem with the ranger.

She was a heck of a fighter. After his temper had cooled and his groin stopped its insistant throbbing, he had to admit, if only to himself, that he admired her skills. Actually it made her even more desirable to him, for he was never one for weak females who could only bat their eyelashes and swoon. Maybe a sparring match would be a way to break the ice after he accepted her appology. It would show Fire that he believed her to be a capable fighter, yet still allow him to show her he was the superior warrior without rubbing her defeat too badly in her face. Well pleased with this magnanamous gift he was all set to give her, Haldir drifted off in a matter of minutes oblivious to the silver eyes that watched him.

* * *

Elrond woke from a sound sleep with sweat pouring off him in rivelets. The dream had been a bad one and he was still off balance from the dark thoughts crowding his mind. He had seen a large black feline with silver eyes and silver splotches along its hindquarters. The cat had let out a primal cry of rage and was heading for Legolas, who stood upon a ramppart. Legolas had an arrow ready, but it was too late to fire it. The cat leaped in the air straight for the Prince of Mirkwood with a cry so terrible it curdled the elf lord's blood. Rising, Elrond poured a glass of wine, downed it quickly, then poured a second glass which he took onto the balcony. He let the sound of the waterfalls and the soft breeze calm his spirit, while he thought of the dream's images.

One of the Cat People or was it one of the Forgotten Ones? That it was attacking Legolas, the Elven Lord figured it was most likely one of the Cat People. If the Forgotten Ones' Princess had come to Middle Earth, after it had long been assumed the race had all perished, then would it not be safe to assume that the Cat People had risen again as well. This was disturbing news indeed, and he desperately wished Gandalf had seen fit to confide in himself and Galadriel, as they were the other two Elven Ring Bearers. They could have had time to prepare a better plan to help aid the Princess of Anorak and been able to forewarn the Fellowship of who they traveled with.

The child had been unconcious for four days trapped in the darkness of her dreams. At last she had come out of her self induced sleep and could possibly shed some light on why she had been hidden away for so long. Nearly two millenium since the death of the Prince of Anorak, and the failure to save him still weighed heavy on the Imaldris Lord's mind. He hoped that Galadriel could help the girl through the difficult days ahead, as she had been part of his family for almost 12 years and was treated like a wild, younger sister by the twins. It would tear his heart out if anything should happen to her or if she turned away from the light of Eru and sided with Sauron.

Sighing, the Lord of Imlandris sipped his wine and tried to banish the weight of such heavy thoughts. Destiny would be seen to; in its own time, and there were many twists and turns it could take on that perilless journey, that neither Elf nor Man could foresee. Trust in faith and the Valar was the only way to cope in the dark times that fell upon all of Middle Earth. ERU help them if the Fellowship should fail to destroy the One Ring. Standing once more, Elrond drained his glass, set it on the table, and slipped quietly back into bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the fish, too much homework college generates a lot of it and a confused kitty cat ranger

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

I have decided to keep with the length of chapters about the same as always this way I can update almost every day and still get homework done! ENJOY!

_**To my Lovely Readers: Thank You !**_

* * *

_**To My Wonderful Reviewers:**_

**_ShopGirl 1:_** Welcome! I am so truly touched by your very kind words. This is my first posted story and only fan fic I have ever written. Everyone's positive response to this story brings me so much joy and that you think enough of it to start reading fan fiction again, well I feel doubly honored. I too was worried about using Haldir as the "other guy" so I tried to make his good side and his flaws balance. Same with Leggy as he is usually the "mr perfect type". I wanted substance that transcends the looks and it seems I have accomplished that. With being in college the chapters are not as long as I like but they seem to stop themselves at nice suspenseful moments and I'm glad it is keeping your attention.!

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** Yes our dear ranger is very very handy to have in hand to hand combat martial arts training plus cat reflexes so poor Haldir needs to be extra careful. Lol Some more is found out about why the cats are back in a prophecy that Erestor finds. More Feline antics to come and more sizzle too!

**_Crecy:_** Glad you liked it! You get a little information on why Fire is here when Elrond gets puzzled and a book Erestor knows has a riddle that fits what is seen and known so far of the Felines.

**_Celtic Cross:_** Haldir is a bit of a jerk but he has a good heart under the arrogant exterior. Do you really think Leggy will let Fire get away? Lol I think they make a great couple but Haldir is plotting!

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** OMG ! Flying frogs ROFL I am a frog freak even have the tattoo to prove it! I promise to try and keep the updates every day or every other day. This story haunts me! Hehe

**_Dinantariell:_** Haldir is typical arrogant male .. luckily not all are like him … but Fire is not the type to give in so Fireworks will be coming and Haldir will not be happy! Yea I had the eye popping owl with sound effects in my head when I wrote poor Fire's stare. Weapons, enemies and jerks she can handle! Courting males are beyond her experience and makes her really really nervous which makes her cranky. Lol Briar will begin to take a larger role as the stay in Lorien goes on and will accompany the Fellowship when they leave. I love to leave you in suspense! You write very well !

**_Ephona:_** Glad the bag helped ! Yea Haldir is going to go through some rough times, from the Feline perspective, and his butt is on the line again. A sparring match later will be fun to watch! Enjoy!

**_Springchic5759:_** Green eyed monster raises its fiery head and I'm not talking our ranger. Leggy is steamed lol Watch out Haldir !

**_Scoobygang-Alumni: _**Don't think for one minute that Leggy will back down to Haldir and Haldir is plotting his next move with Fire. That elf boy is a fighter, but will Fire let the testosterone duo off that easily? Stay tuned Same Elf Time! Same Elf Channel! Hehe

**_Morwen12: _**Wow thanks! I hope this next chapter is as good. Leggy gets a bit introspective and Haldir is troubled by "BEES".

* * *

_**The Moonlight and The Shadow**_

Darkness filled the cave as the unsuspecting March warden slept soundly. He felt safe this far inside the border of his beautiful Golden Woods. No enemy had ever gotten this far into Lothlorien. He walked the relaxing realm of Elven reverie. Dreaming of his favorite glade next to the river, with a beautiful sky and a bottle of the really good wine he liked most. And flowers sprinkled softly through the grass and bees … a damn loud set of bees … like a giant swarm of bees … why bees?

The strange sound began to work its way into his sleeping mind. It vibrated his whole body like he was laying on a swarm of angry bees. It made no sense, but it did not overly alarm him as it probably should have. BEES? Why bees? Not wanting to wake from his relaxed and comfortable slumber, yet unable to get the strange vibrating noise out of his thoughts, Haldir sighed deeply and began to turn over, trying to diligently ignore the distinctive hum buzzing near him.

Two things jolted him awake at that moment. **One** was the strange slime that dripped down the side of his neck in thick streams and the **Second** was the extremely heavy, warm weight keeping him firmly in place. Opening his eyes quickly, the March warden of Lothlorien beheld a peculiar and decidedly dangerous sight much to his disgusted amazement.

* * *

Legolas began making his way to the other members of the Fellowship, intent on bringing the good news of the ranger's waking. He had been so worried, even with the Lady's assurance that Fire was just sorting out her feelings and would soon rejoin them in the real world. The elf's own feelings toward the ranger had deepened beyond what he expected or dreamed of. 

It surprised Legolas that he could harbor such tenderness towards Fire, who was usually so tough to get along with and was unlike any elleth he had ever known. He had admitted, though only to himself, that he was extremely jealous of the attention that the damn March warden had been paying to HIS ranger. He knew once Fire was out of bed, he was going to wage a campaign to win her heart and soul. If the March warden again tried to come between him and Fire, Legolas had no qualms about defending **_HIS_** mate from the overbearing Galadhrim of Lorien.

Aragorn and Gimli shared an amused grin, when they saw the range of raw emotions crossing their friend's usually passive face. The frown creasing Legolas' brow gave way to an extremely wide and happy smile as he saw his friends. Aragorn spoke as the elf joined the two friends, "My friend what brings you away from the side of our sleeping companion? Have you finally decided to leave her to the protection of the March warden's capable hands, while you spend some time with us?"

The dark look and blazing blue eyes that the elf directed at Aragorn, when he mentioned the March warden, had poor Gimli nearly choking to death, from trying to stifle his laughter. "That arrogant Galadhrim had best stay far away from Fire, after the way he treated her. She is under my protection! No harm shall come to her while I still draw breath, and Haldir of Lorien will not lay a hand on her again, unless he wishes to deal with me.", the elf growled with all the ferocity of a wounded warg.

"AHH! So that is the way of it, my friend. I had not realized your feelings ran so strong for the elleth. I am glad to see you taking an interest in something that does not involve war or archery. She is a treasure worth keeping, even if she may be more reckless and wild then you. If she feels the same for you it is a gift worth cherishing and you will need to hold fast to each other in these dark times. **_If_** she will let you, my friend, as she tends to be quite stubborn and opinionated.", Aragorn replied laughingly, as he watched a blush creep up to the tips of his friend's pointed ears, when the elf realized just how much of his feelings he had given away with his outburst.

"That you are no longer at the lassie's side and can not seem to stop grinning like you found a large mithril vein; I take to mean that she has awakened.", Gimli's gruff, yet happy, voice echoed around the encampment and brought delighted squeals from the two youngest hobbits, big smiles from the two older hobbits and a relieved smile from Boromir. Frowning down at the two exuberant hobbits, who were chattering like enraged squirrels and jumping around the elf in glee, Legolas informed them they could visit the ranger _IF_ they behaved in a quieter and calmer manner. The two men and the Dwarf smiled indulgently at the smaller beings, as they gave their word of honor to be on their best behavior and asked the elf to lead the way. Turning, with a last lift of his eyebrow at the Hobbits, Legolas led the rest of the Fellowship to Fire's talan; just a tad reluctantly.

* * *

Some thing troubled the Lord of Imlandris. A nagging suspicion that he was missing something important. He was remembering what Galadriel had told him of the white leopard with golden eyes. That it had been Fire defending the Fellowship, Elrond had no doubt. Her protective instincts were well honed and would have led her to ascertain the Lorien Elves intentions without bringing harm to any. That the way of finding out such intentions included a risky and flamboyant tactic was just like that wild child of his. She had taken to terrorizing the inhabitant of Imlandris, especially Erestor and Glorfindel, and had even gone after the Twins a time or two. He had to laugh at the peculiar scene his mind created of Haldir and Fire's encounter. Knowing Haldir well, the Lord of Imlandris could well picture the indignant face of the very arrogant and prideful March warden as he was being forcefully detained by a Feline. 

Thinking of Felines, Elrond let his mind wander over his vision again. The Feline in his vision was black with silver eyes, not white with gold. Black instead of white. Silver not gold eyes. What was the connection he was not making? A discreet knock on the door turned his mind absently to the new arrival. "Ah Erestor, I find myself puzzled beyond mere words. I know I am missing some small piece of this confusing puzzle, but I can not seem to put my finger on what. There is the Feline in my dream attacking the Prince of Mirkwood. It is black with silver eyes and silver splotches on it's hindquarters and then I have a description from Galadriel of Fire's Feline form which is white with golden eyes. It can not be a coincidence two Felines of such opposite coloring should be here in Middle Earth after near two millennium. Is the Feline of my vision one of the Cat People? I can see no other reason it should attack Legolas unless it is to stop the rings destruction. Such direct opposites! Black to White. Silver to Gold. I am sorry to ramble like this, old friend. What is it that I can do for you?", Elrond sighed dejectedly, swiveling to face his Chief Advisor.

The look of sheer concentration on Erestor's face made the Elf Lord frown. He watched as Erestor walked to the bookshelves lining the study walls from floor to ceiling, "Once of silver twice of gold … Humm Once of silver Twice of …. I have it ! The Prophecy! It was one I used to try to figure out when I was a youngling. Here it is:

* * *

**_Once of Silver Twice of Gold _**

**_Bring Forth the _Ones_ of Old_**

**_Dark as _Night**

**_Bright as _Light**

**_Fate Serves our Plight_**

**_From days Beyond _**

**_And times Unmeasured _**

**_Come to _Our_ Sight_**

**_Our Greatest _Treasured**

**Twice_ of _Heart_ Once of _Mind**

**_Leave Tears Behind_**

**_Through Danger's Tomorrow_**

**_Be _Not_ of _Sorrow**

**_Be _Not_ of _Pain**

**Open hearts will be thy gain**

**_Look _Fear_ in the _Eye**

**_Stare _Death_ in the _Face**

**With love to guide**

**_In that Gentle Place_**

**_What _Once_ was _Two**

**_Is now _Replaced**

**Vows_ taken_**

**But not in haste**

**_Life once _Lost**

**_A _Souls_ renew_**

**_Not _High_ the _Cost**

**For each is true **

* * *

This reminds me of the two Felines, Dark as Night Bright as Light …. Black and white. Once of silver Twice of Gold …. Silver eyes and gold eyes. It is the prophecy of Moonlight and Shadow. It dates back to just after the first War of the Rings when the ring was cut from Sauron's hand by Aragorn's ancestor. The thing that confuses me Elrond, is I always believed that the Moonlight and the Shadow were Forgotten Ones destined to work together to save Middle Earth. Your vision foretells of the Shadow cat attacking Legolas. Can it be wrong, this vision you saw? Could it be the Shadow cat is helping him in some way?", Erestor argued heatedly, warming to his subject matter as always. 

"Sadly, my friend, the vision I saw was of an attack, not a rescue, by the black Feline. I fear you are correct and this is exactly the puzzle piece I have been looking for. I will meditate and hope to see a clearer vision, but do not dare to hope I will see anymore." Leaving Erestor to his own devices and thoughts, Elrond made for the safety and quiet of his private chambers still mulling over the vision, the prophecy's words and what it would mean for all of Middle Earth, if the Moonlight and the Shadow turned from each other.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the fish, the ranger and a drool machine.

_**A/N:** 'This is thoughts'_

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

_**To My Lovely Readers: Thank You!

* * *

**_

_**To My Wonderful Reviewers:**_

**_Morwen12:_** Glad you enjoyed it. A lot of personal feels are explored slightly and Haldir meets his match in stubbornness. lol

**_Celtic Cross:_** Made up the poem in 10 minutes. Just popped into my head to suddenly put a prophecy and bam there is the poem. I am so glad you liked it! I too love his over protective behavior. It kind of gets out of hand in this chapter, but he also throws Fire for a loop when he reacts like a mate not an adversary at first. Lol

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** She was sent for both reasons and yea I put in really subtle clues to where she was from and what she was. Don't feel bad because so far you only one to figure out who is holding Haldir of which you will hear more about. I laughed myself sick writing about Haldir's predicament. Talk about getting the wind taken out of your sails. lol

**_Crecy:_** Hehe yea the poem gives some clues to the future. Watch the wording, think of the visions and watch for reoccurring words / themes. Leggy gets in hot water with Fire but is sweet to her too

**_Ephona:_** Yea Fire ruffles Leggy a bit and he does it to himself as well. Lol Haldir is in a bit of a pickle too ENJOY!

**_ShopGirl 1:_** Actually, as a teaser hint of things to come, the part of the prophecy that states "life once lost" refers to Haldir NOT Leggy, tough her choice directly effects Leggy. When the chance to save Haldir comes, it might mean sacrificing Leggy. Who will she pick to save and why? OH NO! More to be answered lol Also look to the poem for reoccurring theme or words to help with unraveling the mystery. Of course that's what a guy is SUPPOSED to do and I am glad Leggy is going all out to win Fire too. In this chapter it is kind of a two step forward one step back wooing technique. His fear for her safety kind of makes him a bit overbaring. lol I still hold out hope for him getting her yet lol

**_Scoobygang-Alumni:_** Well the prophecy poem was written by me in a surprising 10 minute burst of clarity. I had not even thought to include such a thing, but this story has a mind of its own and sends weird thoughts and twists my way. Leggy / Fire start to heat up again and Haldir sleeps with another. ROFL! You get a bit of information on the similarities / differences between Cat and Elf kind from Galadriel. Her talk with Fire is coming. Promise!

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

The Problem with Drool

After over an hour of contemplation, Haldir had come to the realization that the problem with drool, verses the problem with blood, was a logistical one. Blood, however gooey, tended to stop immediately after the victim had been drained completely. Drool on the other hand, continued forever or until the offending party chose to wake up, remove themselves to a more dignified position and close their mouth. Unfortunately for the poor trapped elf, the offending party was quite happy to continue drooling in an undignified manner all over his shirt. Any attempt to wake or move said offender resulted in a nasty look and a snort of contempt. So Haldir, March warden of Lothlorien and favorite of the renowned Galadriel, Lady of the Golden Woods, lay flat on his back helplessly being drooled on while staring at a really boring cave ceiling. It was going to be a Long Night!

* * *

Fire stood looking out the window of the talan. Her mind whirled in a thousand different directions at once, only to settle on Gandalf or Legolas. _'The blasted old goat was her ADA! Well when she saw him again, there was going to be Hell to pay! They were going to have a really, really long talk, with lots of flying objects, if she had anything to do with it. He could have told her for Heaven's sake. Great does that mean I get wizard powers to try and control. Hellfire! I truly hope not, what I have already is bothersome enough. Well I guess I will just have to see as time goes on.' _Frowning hard at an unsuspecting tree, Fire let her temper cool marginally. She had come to understand the wizard had his reasons, but she would not let him off that lightly. 

When her mind began to drift again, it landed, like a over weight butterfly, on the subject of the strange elf that had taken Legolas' place. _'Well he looks like the elf. He sounds like the elf. Hell, he even smells like the elf. Does the elf boy have a twin? That would be a reasonable explanation for his weird and unsettling behavior. Maybe a _**Be****Nice**_ spell or something was used on him, because that could **not** have been the same elf I have been traveling with all this time. He did not glare at me, not even **once**, or get angry or get haughty or condescending. Damn this is creepy! I kind of like him better when he gets ruffled. Ok now _**that**_ is a CREEPY thought! Looks like I am going to have company. Ok, **NOW** the elf is angry and glaring! What did I do now?'_ Perplexed, Fire looked into the blazing blue eyes boring a hole through her hide and tried to figure out just what she had done to make the elf mad.

Legolas stood in the doorway seething. The ranger was not only out of bed but next to the open window where a light breeze was passing through. _'Does she not understand how very worried we all were? How scared we were of losing her to the darkness of her dreams? Does she even care that our hearts ached with the fear of such a loss? NO! She does not, or she would not stand there like she has only been asleep for a few hours; not **unconscious** for four unbearably hellish days. She will rest quietly and stay in bed or else I will tie her to it for her own good.!' _That Legolas was over reacting, was totally missed by the elf in question.

The Fellowship watched in bemused silence as the elf stalked over to the now awake ranger. A very quiet, very stubborn ranger watched his approach, with flaming green eyes, that narrowed as Legolas stopped in front of her. She had never seen that look in his eyes before and it did not bode well for her. "What do you think you are doing, little one? I distinctly remember telling you to **_rest_** while I was gone. You have been unconscious for FOUR days and awake for mere minutes! Get in that bed **NOW!**", the leashed violence in his voice raised the hackles on her neck.

"I do not think so Elf boy! I am not some weak willed ninny you can order about. Take your demand, your insufferable presence and go to MODOR! I will not listen to a …." A startled squawk cut off Fire's train of thought. She was very suddenly and effortlessly hoisted over an enraged elf's shoulder, before being unceremoniously dumped back on the bed.

Legolas dragged the covers out from under the disoriented ranger, then threw them over her resisting body. The fuming ranger decided enough was enough and tried to launch herself out of the bed. To her great surprise, the elf was much faster and stronger then she had anticipated. Pinning her down with his upper body, the elf ripped strips off the pillow case and bound her hands to the bed posts. "NOW YOU WILL REST!" he growled menacingly.

Aragorn had started to interfere, but Boromir grabbed his arm and shook his head silently. Gimli was sitting on the floor tears of laughter streaming down his face. The two older Hobbits looked on worriedly, while the younger ones stood mouth agape; for once having nothing to say. They watched the two combatants. Interfering, would probably have spelled the doom of anyone stupid enough to come between them. Aragorn saw the strange glowing light beginning to surround them again. Unlike the last time, when it had been a shimmering pure white light, this time it was bright yellow tinged with red. It reminded Aragorn of the flames of a campfire when new, slightly wet, green wood finally burned. He decided to ask the Lady about the change in color when he got the chance.

* * *

The drool had not stopped. It still oozed out and down onto his shirt. How many hours he had lain there, he could not say exactly. Thankfully the rabbit tossed under his chin, though still clenched between the drooling offender's teeth, had stopped bleeding long ago. With the sticky, foul smell of blood attached to his skin like a leech and the wet, gooey feel of drool on his chest trickling like a never ending artesian well, the March warden of Lothlorien plotted his revenge. 

At first he had been horrified, then he had been terrified, though he was not about to admit his fear to anyone; **especially** his brothers. It had taken a good half hour more to get completely infuriated and beyond caring for his immediate personal welfare. Another hour, before he gave up pushing at the offending drooler one armed, as the other arm was under the powerful limb curled across his chest and up to his shoulder. After two more hours, he had become resigned to the fact that the Valar and ERU were punishing him for something. What he truly did not know, because nothing he had done so far in his long, long life would need this much punishment. If it was not punishment, the Valar had a sick sense of humor! Yelling in the offender's sensitive ears, at hour seven, proved a bad move on Haldir's part. The offender had leaned up slightly, dropped the rabbit onto his neck and LICKED him. As if to add insult to injury, after being licked by the drooling menace, the offender decided lay back down, get comfortable again and proceeded to SNORE! By hour eleven, he really needed to relieve himself, was completely ravenous, had a back ache and was seeing the offender's head as a trophy for his wall and its hide for a rug. He most succinctly hated Felines!

* * *

Galadriel entered the talan just in time to see a livid Fire being bound helplessly to her bed by an enraged Legolas. She smothered a delighted smile at the antics of the elf and ranger. They were a prefect match in her eyes. Fire's innate ability to rile the elf's anger and yet bring out his protective and caring side, at the same time, was unique and fun to watch. Legolas on the other had brought out the gentler side of the ranger without crushing the ranger's natural willfulness and spirit. The glow around them had changed colors moving from the pure white of a beginning bond to a deeper more passionate bond, which was shown, most clearly, in the bright yellow tinged with red. If all went well and the two did not do bodily harm to one another, the colors would again change as the bond deepened. 

After much research into the world of the Kindred, Galadriel had been pleasantly surprised at her findings. The Kindred, the true name of the Cat People, were much like the Elves in their mating practices and way of life. While the Forgotten Ones had started, as a branch of the hated Cat People, they viewed the world around them with an almost Elven quality. As one of the Firstborn, they held the same immortality and affinity to Arda as the Elves did, but their bond with the creatures of nature was far more advanced, then even that of the Elves. The Kindred, like the Elves, would bond only once in their long lives. Their soul would become one with their mate, but unlike Elves, they could not die from grief and would be forced to walk throughout eternity pining for their dead mate.

After mating, the Kindred could communicate, mind to mind, in a form of Far Speak that only their mate could hear. The Elves most intimate act of love, was the joining of song. Each elf had a separate song made by ERU, but at the time of bonding the mated elves would blend their songs together, as they did their bodies, creating a new song that the mated pair could use to sense each other and communicate through feelings, instead of actual mind words as the Kindred did. The binding of Elf and Kindred souls was a very, very delicate and rare occurrence, even more so then the binding of Elf and Man. That she was able to see this happening before her very eyes, was truly a gift of the Valar. Galadriel prayed to ERU to watch over both the elf and ranger. Both of them, would need to survive the encroaching darkness, or the race of the Forgotten Ones would truly perish for all time.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the fish, the fit to be tied – literally- ranger, a sentinel of the female persuasion and an offensive drooler. Wow I own more then I did before but sadly not JRR's world or characters. I could only wish to! Enjoy the Chapter!

**_A/N:_** 'This is thoughts'

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

**_To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!_**

_**Even if you don't review, I give you cookies for reading my story!**_

* * *

**_To My Wonderful, Faithful Reviewers and To My New Ones:_**

**_Morwen12:_** Glad to see you are still enjoying the story! Here is the next chapter. Some unexpected actions bring out some of the ranger's memories from her other life. Haldir gets dinner!

**_Ephona:_** I am touched that you waited your trip to read the chapter. I was shocked to realize that I was working on Chapter 20. When I decided to do this story I figured I would be lucky to get 15 chapters figured out. Lol This story has turned into a raging passion for me. I realized to just get to the end of ROTK it will be 100+ chapters at this rate. I plan to try to go all the way to Aragorn's death / Leggy/ Gimli leaving for Valinor! Happy Trip!

**_Springchic5759:_** More drooling is done by our hero creature! You finally get to know **What** is drooling on the disgusted Haldir. From the aftermath of Leggy's temper tantrum, you find out some of her buried secrets and why she reacts the way she does to being tied.

**_Black Lace 101:_** Hehehe Here are some tissues I didn't use when writing it. I was getting these hysterical pictures as I was writing it and nearly fell off my bed picturing: haughty, you will obey my every command, in control Haldir being used as a bed by a drooling fiend with a rabbit necklace.. You will get more humor in this chapter as well as a bit of violent drama. Hope you like it!

**_Celtic Cross:_** I am glad you like the inner thoughts. I thought it would be a good way to show their journey to romance as a normal person would. Weather from shyness or uncertainty or just plain stubbornness, most romances start in the mind. We may say things, do things that hide those feelings, but our subconscious will always throw them into any conversation you have with yourself. It's those sudden realizations about the other person that starts the courtship. Like "hey he has nice eyes. What are you thinking!" , that will make you insane, but the nice eyes thought lingers after.

**_Scoobygang-Alumni:_** Thank you for the kind words about my poem. I still can't believe I made it up in less then ten minutes. Squirrel muse rides again! Haldir gets some more action this chapter. Yea I like the hot tempered elf myself, but then I get really shy with the mushy stuff even at my age sadly 40 in NOV. A good tussle, a heated argument with make up mush or flirting or teasing a mate I can handle. Extra sweet, extra gentle I'm at a loss! Poor Fire is like me that way she likes her elf ruffled and hot! lol

**_Crecy:_** I am glad you liked the history at the end. It isn't cannon and except the one mate for life, I made it up for the Elves. The cat people were in JRR's books as allies to Morgorth but that is all I really know of them. I truthfully was going to make her a wolf, but she said "Heck no I am a CAT!" It wasn't until after I posted the chapter of the cat that I realized … OOPS! Elves hate cats! So I made up a branch of the cat people who helped the side of light. I figured not all cat people are evil. I took a twist, added secrets and gave my readers something to ponder and try to puzzle out! Enjoy!

* * *

**

* * *

**

Freedom at Last

A soft giggle floated on the air from behind the Fellowship. Standing there, with a thoroughly delighted smile was Galadriel, revered Lady of the Golden Woods. The company acknowledged her with a group of quickly bowed heads and soft, "My Lady." All that is, except Fire and Legolas, who were locked in a hilarious battle of wills. Fire lay on her bed, wrists bound and now gagged. A few minutes earlier, the ranger had sunk her sharp teeth into the elf's extremely sensitive ear, very nearly making him pass out with the excruciating pain. He had retaliated at once, by gagging her so she could neither bite him again nor continue the very unladylike, incredibly suggestive, and descriptive string of Elvish, Dwarvish, and Human curses she spewed at the elf like an erupting volcano. Legolas was in a high temper and was in the process of snarling orders to the mad, furiously struggling ranger; like a general dressing down his troops after a unauthorized mission gone wrong.

"Of all the idiotic things to do! You should not be out of that bed for at least two days. You were unconscious for four days Fire! I leave your side for but a few moments, and you act like a petulant child by disobeying my orders! I find you walking around, and standing in drafty windows when I TOLD you to REST! Now by the Valar, you WILL REST!", Legolas yelled at the ranger who still wore a stubborn mule look on her flushed face.

Fire shot angry green flames, at the snarling elf, through eyes so narrowed they were almost completely closed. She twisted and turned trying to loosen the strips of cloth binding her wrists and spit out the disgusting rag that was wrapped around her head and between her teeth. Her one desire at that moment, was to pull the elf's liver out through his nose. Trying to kick him where it would hurt the most, Fire hissed and mumbled threats the elf could not make out with the gag in place. Her mind was a whirlwind of chaos.

Threats to do bodily harm to the damn elf were barreling through her thoughts, at the same time thoughts of a stranger kind rode along for the ride. _'I am going to skin his insufferable carcass and leave it for the carrion eaters! No, I am going to boil him in oil! Damn his eyes are really dark blue. They are usually like a summer sky, but now they are .. **urrgghh**! Concentrate TY, and not on his eyes! He should be flogged or something just as nasty. Hehe I have never seen him so flustered and undone before. Damn but he is gorgeous when he is pissed off. Wait a minute! Stop that train of thought right now, you idiotic ranger! Hey he called me that and I am Not. He better run when I get these ropes off. I - I must get these ropes off before .. before.. I – I can not get loose! I **need** to get loose now! They will be back! Have to find Briar! Can not get loose. Oh please, please, please I have to get loose before they come back. **They** **have** **Briar!**' _

Panic rammed into the ranger's gut. Fear screamed in her veins like howling wargs. She was tugging frantically at her bonds in a desperate bid for freedom. Darkness closed around her, blocking the elf from her sight. Images long buried came into thought with startling clarity. A cabin. The smell of musty wood and soot. A terrible chill and the sound of rain pounding on the wooden roof. Laughter. Terrible, horrible laughter. A scream! They had come! She could not get free. A crash of glass. Voices raised. "You want her? Come get her, bitch! At least what will be left of her! We will be back! Count on it!" More laughter. Another scream. "No! Not her! NEVER HER! Must get loose! Need to get loose! Please, please, please!" My scream. Not Briar's scream. "They will be back!"

Beyond the indignation and anger of being bound and gagged, Fire was desperately trying to fight off a wave of irrational fear, that came rushing out of nowhere. Nearly completely panicked, Fire began mumbling incoherently and a single tear slid down her cheek; unnoticed by everyone but the suddenly guilt ridden elf.

Legolas saw the change that came over the ranger's face. No longer just extremely angry, but fearful and desperate as well. He regretted his rash actions and guilt swept through him forcefully. He had only meant to keep her safe in the bed to rest from her ordeal and the ranger's stubbornness had made his temper flare, which in turn made him demanding and insensitive. That he had been reduced to an overbearing tyrant, with so little provocation, worried the Prince of Mirkwood greatly. _'I should have behaved better, then this! I should have asked her, with courtesy, to return to her bed, but instead I ended up yelling, binding, and gagging her, and she just woke up from four days of being unconscious_. _What kind of monster does that make me? Sweet ERU! I have made her cry!'_

The sight of the lone tear, nearly undid the already guilty elf. Grabbing his dagger off his belt, he cut the strips binding her wrists, and pulled the gag free. Dropping the dagger heedlessly to the floor with a loud clatter, Legolas pulled the now hysterical ranger into his arms. Murmuring soothingly in Elvish, the elf tried to calm Fire's fear.

The moment he gathered her into his embrace, a flood gate opened and she cried brokenly. Her hands tangled into Legolas' tunic, as the ranger buried her face in his chest. She held onto him, like a lifeline in dangerous water, and the elf clutched her to him even tighter. Silently, the other members of the Fellowship made their way into the living area of the talan to give the ranger and elf some privacy, yet be close enough if needed. Only Aragorn and Galadriel remained behind. They lingered there just enough to see the glow, that emanated from the two beings on the bed, turn light purple.

* * *

Hour thirteen approached, and the really annoyed, bedraggled March warden was very, very desperate. He had to relieve himself, badly! With a resigned sigh, he gave up thoughts of surviving the coming battle. He would either die a horrible death ripped apart like a rabbit, **OR** he would get the offending beast off him, go relieve himself and then cook the damn rabbit necklace he had been wearing for hours. "I shall give you one warning, fell beast of Morgorth, to remove your offensive self from my personage or I will be forced to use desperate and decidedly vile methods to see you sent to the torture pits of Modor! Now **_please_** GET OFF!"

To Haldir's great surprise, the large, black ball of fur that lay over him did as he asked. It stood, stretched, yawned and then grabbed the rabbit off the March warden. Haldir lay for a few moments completely stunned. It had moved! A big smile made its way across his face. "Thank the Valar! I am free at last!" A disgusting swipe of rough tongue, across his face, brought him back to reality. The big, black kitty cat was still here. "Just perfect," he muttered derisively.

Standing, he walked outside and proceeded to relieve himself. Finished, he marched back into the dark, dry cave with determination and purpose. Putting out his hand, to the cat seated by the fire ring. "Hand over the rabbit, cursed fiend of Mordor! I am hungry and I have earned that much from being your bed for countless hours untold. **_IF_** you will behave yourself beast, I might be inclined to share." To his amazement, the black feline turned blazing silver eyes to the rabbit, to Haldir, and back to the rabbit, as if contemplating the thought that cooked rabbit would taste better then raw and the truth that he might share. Coming to a decision, the great black cat picked up the rabbit from between its large paws and dropped it in Haldir's out stretched hand.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer:_** Fish is still alive, well and mine. Fire and Briar are mine too. The twisted mind that is making this plot up is sadly mine too. JRR got the good stuff. **_!Relax, and Enjoy!_**

_**A/N: **'This is thoughts'_

**'This is visions'**

""This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

_This is silent communication between Fire and Briar only_

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**_

* * *

To My Wonderful Reviewers: _**

**_Scoobygang-Alumni:_** HAPPY BIRTHDAY! This chapter is dedicated to you for your birthday! This chapter will tell you about some of Legolas' plans for Fire and her reactions to them. Galadriel has a strong vision, but is what she sees truly what is to be or is she only getting part of the story. You decide! ENJOY!

**_Crecy:_** Yea I wondered the same thing. ROFL Maybe JRR was a dog guy and had a bad cat experience or maybe a cat guy with stubborn kitty. More cats in the next few chapters, plus a lot more Leggy/ Fire but watch out Haldir is back and wants our ranger!

**_Black Lace 101:_** I could HEAR Haldir's voice in my head as I wrote that scene. Lol - Exasperated impatience and bruised but still arrogant pride! – Haldir makes it back to the city and begins his plots to win Fire! Galadriel has vision and Leggy plots as well.

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** Yea the tattoo of a froggy girl with the words Flirty Frog USN –U S Navy- My one true rebellion. Lol You will learn more about the purple aura in this chapter or the next because Fire will notice it for the first time and ask Galadriel to explain it.

**_Kili087:_** Welcome! I am so glad you are enjoying my twisted sense of humor! You will get some more of it in this chapter.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Truth in the Flames

It had been a week, since Fire had regained consciousness. Galadriel knew it was time to speak to the ranger of all she and Elrond had found out. The Lady would summon her to the mirror tonight, but how without raising her suspicions? Feeling a hand upon her shoulder, Galadriel turned to find her mate frowning in concern. "Is there not I can do, my love? You seem pensive this morn. Would talking help ease your mind?", Celeborn's soft voice inquired. Reaching up to squeeze his hand, Galadriel faltered.

A vision swarmed in around her. '**A battle was in full swing. Bodies of allies and enemies were strewn together like a horrible carpet of death. Screams could be heard above the clashing of swords and the twangs of arrows being loosed. Moans of the wounded were drowned out by the sheer tidal wave of noise. On a rampart, stood Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. His armor was dirty and stained with blood. His bow was pointed at a shadowy figure. It came at him, suddenly leaping into the air. Silver eyes gleamed with bloodlust. Fangs dripping with blood, the black furred cat bore down on the Prince of Mirkwood with a scream of imminent death.' **

The vision blurred slightly then came back into focus.** 'Fire standing on a wall. Her hair matted with blood and gore. Her eyes shining wildly in the heat of battle, searching for something or someone. A voice yelling to retreat. Fire swivels to the speaker and then looks to the recipient of the demand. HALDIR! Fire running desperately towards the March warden. Fear, as sticky as the blood on her clothing, surrounds the ranger. A decision made in the heat of battle. A violent blue flame erupts from the ranger. Shimmering, her body dissolves into light, only to reform as a great white cat.' **

Vision clouds again, then reforms to a new scene.** 'The blood covered white cat leans over an enemy ripping out its intestines. A growl from behind signals danger. Pivoting, the white feline comes face to face with a snarling silver eyed black feline. A challenge is called and they charge at each other in a flash of claws and teeth.'** Staggering from the vision, Galadriel grabbed onto the arm encircling her waist, as Celeborn held tight to stop her fall. Looking up into her dear mates eyes, Galadriel whispered, eyes wide, "There is another Feline."

* * *

The patrol Haldir was with finally reached the city. Not only were Haldir and his brothers in the patrol, but one of the few female wardens of Lothlorien. At only 5'4", it made the sentinel much shorter then most Elves, Her auburn hair was a rare color and the gold eyes were unheard of; for an Elf. She had come to Lothlorien wounded, about twelve years before and had been a warden for almost eleven. She was a quiet, and reclusive elleth. Rarely did she interact with the other Elves during festivals and was only really at home with her fellow sentinels. The ellon forgot she was a female most of the time. Those that noticed, were usually too timid or intimidated to court her, so she let duty, and a private mission rule her time in Lothlorien. 

Stopping below one of the tall, majestic Mallorn trees, the sentinel stared up at the talan way at the top. _I see you found my home. I will be there shortly. I am glad you have come. After waiting so long, I had a feared you were lost. I have wine in the top cabinet, make yourself useful._ , the sentinel mind spoke to her visitor. With a light heart and a glad smile, Briar made her way to her talan and her most beloved guest.

* * *

Aragorn watched in contented amusement as Legolas plotted. The determined elf was planning his courtship of Fire, as if it were a major war campaign, instead of a simple campaign to win an elleth's heart. He had been at it for two days and Aragorn was now really curious about what exactly the elf had planned. The man knew of a daily ritual the elf and ranger participated in and the strange, but amusing, behavior that followed it. Every morning well before the ranger rose to greet the new day, Legolas would climb to her talan's balcony. Once on the balcony, he would leave her a piece of sweet, ripe fruit and a fresh hydra flower. 

Aragorn had now become accustomed to the extremely strange sight of a sleep ruffled, hastily dressed Fire storming through the door of the talan that he and the elf shared. In her hands, she always held the ripe fruit and the Hydra flower Legolas had left for her. She would put the fruit back in the bowl with the others and then stuff the flower into the small vase with the rest of Legolas' Hydra flower. After returning the grinning elf's gifts, the ranger would turn to Legolas, roll her eyes and grumble, "Idiot elf.", then leave to get ready for the day.

At first, Aragorn was angry about the rude, insulting way Fire treated his friend, but Legolas pointed out to him something odd and surprisingly to him, a very hopeful sign of the ranger's growing affection for the elf. "The ranger's daily actions speak loudly to me, Aragorn. While she does not accept my gifts because she will not keep them in the talan with her, she also does not reject them." Frowning, at the frightening thought that the elf had come unhinged where the ranger was concerned, the man asked politely how the elf could see a good thing in her bringing them back every morning.

The elf's answer actually made a lot of sense with the way the ranger's personality was and shed more light on why the elf was so happy to see her do it every day. "Aragorn, she may not keep them with her, but neither does she destroy them. Fire takes the time to see the fruit returned to the very bowl they came from and the flower is put into the same vase the other flowers are. The extra effort it takes to return these things properly, instead of ignoring or throwing them away, makes me believe she enjoys that I take the time to bring her these things. She is just too stubborn to admit she enjoys receiving my gifts. The simple fact she does return them, as soon as she awakens, give me hope that she returns them because she wishes to see me as much as I wish to see her. It is only a matter of time, before Fire starts to bring only one thing back be it fruit or flower. When she bring nothing back, yet still comes to our talan, I will know my affections are at least partially returned.", the elf stated firmly. It nearly hurt Aragorn's mind to contemplate the courtship of the ranger and the elf.

Muttering loudly under his breath, the elf in question looked over his carefully written notes. Aragorn caught small fragments of the elf's rambling thoughts, and very nearly choked on his wine as the list grew. "wine .. yes, cheese .. yes, bread .. umm no, glasses .. yes, map .. yes" At the sound of "MAP" Aragorn could not resist asking what he needed a map for. With a cheeky grin, Legolas unfurled a small parchment. "This is the first of five such parchments. Four have different clues to the next one, but the fifth one has a small map with an 'X' to show the ranger's final destination and the rewards location exactly. Fire will not be able to resist such a challenge.", he exclaimed smugly.

Laughing, Aragorn looked at the elf's mischievous face. "Aye, my friend, that elleth has too much curiosity for her own good! A spectacular display of cunning on your part. Now what, may I ask is the reward for her sense of adventure?", the man asked teasingly. "Well you know that secluded glade by the waterfall, I have stashed a blanket and supplies in a tree nearby. When she begins her hunt, I will sneak over to the spot I picked out and set up a private picnic feast for her reward. I have all, but the bread there now.", Legolas said grinning ear to ear at the thought of Fire's reaction to the surprise. Not wanting to burst his Elven friend's bubble of happiness, he cautiously asked, "What if she is not pleased with you and your reward?"

An even bigger grin lit his fair features, "Well then, I will probably be thrown in the river and starve! She would not leave a scrap behind for me, **_if_** she takes the picnic basket again." A slightly perplexed look crossed the man's face. "Umm Legolas do you really think she would do that? Wait what do you mean by **_AGAIN_**?", Aragorn hedged, trying to think better of the ranger, then what was in his mind at the moment. He was shocked when Legolas laughed heartily and replied, "Aye, Aragorn she has done it three times so far!" Blinking like a confused owl, Aragorn watched his friend go back to plotting.

* * *

Haldir listened to his brothers as they bickered good naturally. His thoughts were drifting to the ranger, Fire. He had been upset to hear, that Legolas had taken a very personal interest in her, but the March warden was sure he could best the woodland elf and steal the elleth out from under the Prince of Mirkwood. The March warden let his mind relax, until he heard his brother say that it seemed to him, that Legolas was gathering together picnic supplies. A plot began to form on how to invite himself _accidentally_ to the woodland Prince's little picnic and let Fire be reminded that HE was still interested in her as well. With a smirk, Haldir leaned back in his chair on the balcony and watched for Legolas to walk by so he could follow the Prince of Mirkwood to his destination.

* * *

Galadriel stood by her mirror. Evening was just beginning, but she knew it would be a long night. She would summon the ranger to her and try to get Fire to look within its glassy surface. An uneasy feeling settled on the Lady of the Woods' shoulders. The earlier horrific vision still plagued her and had repeated itself three times. What it could mean, for the future of the participants, she could not say and Elrond had no advice to give. Taking a deep calming breath, Galadriel steeled herself for the upcoming battle of wills. ""Fire, my child, will you please come to me. I have decided it is time we talked of things to come and things past. I will await you. "", the Lady sent mind to mind. Fire was not happy, **at** **all**.

* * *

Briar opened the door to the familiar sight of Fire sitting at her table with her feet up, and chair on only two legs. With an exasperated sigh, Briar stalked over to the ranger and shoved her feet to the floor. "For Valar's sake! Tygera you are **almost** **2000** years old, can you not at least **_TRY_** to act like you are over **300**. A table is for eating and paperwork, **_NOT_** to be used as a foot rest for you as you damn well know. So when will you finally learn the difference?", the sentinel asked the grinning ranger. "Same year you learn not EVERY ellon is immediately under your spell.", the ranger retorted laughingly. 

In a sudden movement, the ranger was off the chair dragging the sentinel into her arms tightly.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the giant flake eating fiend … the fish, a feline ranger, a black panther, and a female sentinel.

_**A/N:** 'This is thoughts'_

""This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

_This is mind to mind communication between Fire and Briar that only they can hear _

'**This is visions'**

* * *

If you want to read a good story, Black Lace101 has a good one called "To heal a wounded Eleth". I really have enjoyed it so far! 

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**To My Wonderful Reviewers:**

**_Morwen12:_** Glad you liked the story and my twisted sense of humor. Secrets are revealed and Fire gets ready to hunt! Enjoy!

**_Scoobygang-Alumni:_** Your quite welcome! **_You are now the proud owner of an Elf for the duration of a year! You are my 100th reviewer! CONGO RATS! _**Yea a persistent elf is fun to watch. Throw in a rival, and things get weird and wacky! Leggy is **_not_** taking NO for answer but Fire won't say yes without a fight! She is very stubborn. I see their courtship as what we all should aspire to: fun, friendship, trust, sacrifice of pride –well not all of it, caring and, of course love. The **love** can not last if the **first** **three** are missing! Romance today is way too quick, and I see elves being more like the earlier day: 1930's and 1940's where proper courting was done and most waited to bind first before they co-habituated. The beginning mystery will be explained later, but what Galadriel did NOT see is the true answer to the riddle! LOL!

**_Black Lace101: _**Yes a determined elf can be great fun to watch! Especially when said prey refuses to give him the time of day and continues to return his gifts lol. With him having to out maneuver Haldir it will get to be slightly tricky and more then a bit sneaky!

**_ShopGirl 1:_**Welcome Back! Glad computer working again! Galadriel **IS** going to tell her all about what she saw and what she fears will happen in the next chapter. Haldir **IS** going to crash the picnic but gets more then he bargained for! Leggy has found that annoying Fire helps to wear down her resistance and he can't help loving the fact she goes to sooooo much trouble to return his gifts! Will his fourth picnic try work? A black cat has crossed his path! Talking about black cats, yes that is the same cat in the vision, but romance with Haldir ? Well Haldir is not so thrilled with felines at the moment, but with my twisted mind that could change. Oh is the black cat a she? Guess we will have to wait and see! HEHE!

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** Welcome back! Well you get not one but two Elves for the week! You are right about Briar, the black cat sleeping on Haldir and the relationship of both my characters. Yes its nice to see Legolas figuring out Fire and out maneuvering her too. This chapter shows what happens Before and After she gives his gifts back. Hope this chapter is worth the wait!Enojy!

**_Ephona:_** Welcome back! Ok I am jealous, I love horses! I am so glad I made your night with my last chapters. Fire shows Galadriel a new trick. Briar sees the aftermath of Legolas/Fire's daily rituals.

* * *

**Flame of Knowledge**

Fire was livid! Galadriel had broken into her mind four times and the persistent Spawn of Hades, refused to go away. Her reunion with Briar kept getting interrupted so badly, that Briar had thrown her out the door to search for the Lady. Why the damn Elf Witch could not seem to stay out of her mind and her business, Fire did not know, but it was way to early. Fire had already told Galadriel to go to Mordor last night and refused her summons. Only because Briar insisted, did she answer the summons now. Following her instincts, Fire circled her way through the gardens and down a flight of stairs. There stood Galadriel, revered Lady of the Golden Woods and the bane of the ranger's very existence.

Storming over to the waiting Lady, Fire let her anger boil over. "Do you never just come to someone's door and knock? I was in a private conversation and I do NOT appreciate your interference. **_From now on, make an appointment! _**This is the last time I will answer a mind summons!", the ranger growled at the calm and collected elleth before her. The fact she looked unruffled in the face of the ranger's indignant rampage, irked Fire even more.

"Child are you quite done now?", came the calm tone from the Lady. At Fire's nod, Galadriel continued, "I asked you here because I know who and what you are. I have seen disturbing things within your mind and I wish to speak about them, with you. I wish you to look into my mirror, for I have foreseen a great deal of strife and it concerns you. Will you look?"

A curt nod was all the answer Galadriel received. Moving to the mirror, Fire stared at the empty pedestal bath in front of her. She saw the Lady of the Woods gather water from a small pool fed by a tiny waterfall. Smirking, Fire looked down into the pedestal and conjured up a picture of a roaring flame dancing in the wind. She raised her hand slowly over the empty basin and pushed with her mind. At once a flame, the color of deep forest green, exploded in the basin's center blazing brightly. Tilting her head to one side, Fire gazed at the flame a moment, then turned to a shocked and dismayed Galadriel who still held the jug of water.

A tense smile graced the ranger's lips at the pleasant sight of Galadriel's shock. "You see, _My_ _Lady_, why I chose to keep the name Hellfire. I wade through the very flames of death unscathed. Fire is my element to control, though sadly, I am grievously out of practice. I have remembered much of my old life and the one prior to that. When I was unconscious for those four days, the blessed Valar showed me what had been, what I had need to know about myself and what is, possibly, to come to pass. I am not that which I was, nor am I, yet, what I will become. You wish to know all you can about my role in this great War of the Rings, so please step forward and gaze upon the flame of knowledge.", Fire said with a seductive, yet fierce tone.

Reluctantly, Galadriel set the water pitcher back beside the tiny waterfall. Moving slowly closer to the flame, she began to see shifting shapes and could hear fell voices. As she stopped at the basin's edge, the picture came into focus.

* * *

'**Screams rent the air. Bodies torn to shreds. Growls of fury wafted upon the stale, fetid air. Claws and teeth flashed in furious abandon. Gore coated the walls of the castle, as the Destroyers came in waves of hatred. Up on a lone rampart, stood three figures. One was exceedingly tall. He stood, half man / half cat, with his black fur slicked with blood and gore. **

**A look of pure hatred was rippling across his dark face as he spoke to the silver furred male in front of him. "You will be the end of the Great Deceivers, Tygerian of Anorak! With your death the blood line of the royal house and all its power will fail. Know how much I will enjoy feasting upon the flesh of you and yours!" At a sharp nod, King Tygerian, ruler of the Forgotten Ones and last of the Royal House of Anorak, felt a blade swipe across his furred throat with a sharp bite of pain. **

**Though the King was dead and saddened that his people were lost, King Tygerian went to the Halls of Mandos with a glad heart. All was not lost, the Royal Cats of Anorak still lived thanks to his daughter's mate, Gandalf the Grey. The hidden prophecy would be fulfilled, as was told in ancient times, and all of Arda would hang in the balance; for the actions taken by The Moonlight and The Shadow would turn the tide of battle. **

**Once of Silver, Twice of Gold **

**Only they knew what Arda will hold**

**The darkness closed around the dead. Victory growls were heard across the land as the last of the Forgotten Ones fell."**

* * *

Both Fire and Galadriel staggered, as the vision faded and the bright green flames instantly vanished. Breathing heavily, Fire slid gracelessly onto the grass covered ground, as Galadriel grabbed for the basin. "See ye now, Great Lady of the Elves, how my people perished. There will come a day, when the returned Royal House of Anorak will revenge the death of its beloved subjects and King. I will come again to see what you have to show me, but for now I need to clear my head of this horror.", Fire said softly to the Lady. At Galadriel's agreement, they made arrangements to meet again the next night, for Fire's turn to look in the mirror. 

With a slightly goofy smile, Fire stood and faced Galadriel. "Well, My Lady, I am overly late and I have a scavenger hunt to go on, courtesy of an idiot elf. If nothing else, that Elf is persistent as Hell.", the ranger's voice tinged with wonder and bemusement. Galadriel's twinkling laugh made Fire stop and turn back to the Elf Lady, with an eyebrow raised in question. The ranger's mouth dropped open, just before peals of laughter rang into the glade courtesy of the Lady. "Well? Will you again throw him in the river or surprise him with your company? I must admit, I find this game you play both, fascinating and highly amusing. Aragorn, Gimli, and even my dear Celeborn are placing wagers on the success of Legolas' wooing or the successful avoidance of his attentions from your stubborn refusal to be wooed. I think you like the ellon much more then you will admit and I believe you love the challenge he brings to your life. Be gone now, young one, but leave him at least a piece of fruit this time!", Galadriel's laughter choked voice said, as Fire turned and went in search of the elf's surprise.

* * *

Briar bound down the stairs and almost over an unsuspecting Haldir. The March warden quickly grasped her arms to steady her, as she politely apologized for nearly running him over. He laughed softly, and told her that no apology was needed, before making his way down the path after Legolas. Shaking her head ruefully, Briar continued on to her meeting with Fire. She had seen a hilarious and slightly disturbing sight on Fire's balcony this morning. A ripe piece of fruit and a beautiful golden Hydra flower lay side by side on the railing. Peering off the balcony, Briar came to the conclusion that Fire was right; the Prince of Mirkwood was an idiotic and slightly insane elf! 

She had been shocked when Fire had told her the crazy ellon had been leaving the gifts on her balcony for the last week. The only way to reach her balcony was to climb up the Mallorn tree and jump a good distance from a branch that dangled precariously. How the Elven Prince managed to get back off the balcony was still a mystery to both her and Fire. As soon Fire was roused out of bed by Briar's excited exclamations, she stormed into the bathing chamber and threw on the clothes she had dropped there the night before. Grumbling under breathe about the idiocy of the Elven male mind, Fire grabbed the apple and then reverently scooped up the Hydra flower, stopping for only a moment to take in its delicate scent with a pleased smile. The fleeting smile disappeared and Fire took off out the door grumbling once more about persistent, empty headed males that can not take 'GO AWAY' for an answer.

Her curiosity peaked, Briar could not help but follow the still grumbling elleth out the door, across **_three_** bridges, down **_two_** flights of stairs, across another **_two_** bridges and finally up **_four_** more sets of stairs. Observing the ranger forcefully slamming open the door to Lord Aragorn and Prince Legolas' private talan, Briar cringed waiting for the explosion to happen. One did not just walk into someone else's talan, especially a royal lord who happened to be the guest of the Lady herself. Quickly running to get closer in case Fire should need rescuing, Briar was treated to an unusual demonstration of tenacity and pure stubbornness.

Fire had stalked to the fruit bowl in the kitchen area. Placing the apple back with the others, the ranger glared at Legolas, then walked past a grinning Aragorn and a pleased looking Elf Prince, towards a vase full of Hydra flowers with shimmering gold petals. Gently placing the flower into the vase with seven others, and checking to make sure they had enough water, Fire turned to the elf again. Rolling her eyes, the ranger stated in an exasperated voice, "Idiot Elf!", before heading for the door again.

Just as she was going to pass through the door, Legolas called to her and when she turned, threw a parchment at her with a cheeky grin. "Happy hunting Fire. I still have hopes we can share the bounty, this time, but if not there is always another day." And with that the bedraggled ranger stormed out the door, past the stunned female sentinel **_and_** back down **_four_** flights of stairs, over **_two_** bridges, up **_two_** flights of stairs, across **_three_** more bridges and into the safe haven of her cozy talan, as thoughts of Legolas' cheeky grin stayed on her mind and aroused a matching grin. She could not wait to get started on the hunt!

Fire realized she **_had_** to speak awhile with Briar, but the pleased grin never left her face, as she marched purposely into the bathing chamber to wash up, nor when she got dressed nor when she started breakfast. Briar just sat back at the table and watched in fascination, as Fire walked around the talan looking like a very happy and extremely content cat that had just swallowed the preverbal canary in one bite._' So it **finally** has happened to her! Prince Legolas has gotten past her defenses and sneaked into her very heart! I wonder how long it will before Fire actually admits she is deeply in love with him? Knowing her it is a good thing Elves are immortal, because he is in for a **long, long** wait; unless the Valar take pity on the Prince and intervene in his behalf.'_, Briar thought in amusement as she began trying to eat the semi edible breakfast the ranger had cooked.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**A/N:** 'This is thoughts'_

""This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

_This is mind to mind communication between Fire and Briar that only they can hear _

'**This is visions'**

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**To My Wonderful Reviewers:**

**_Morwen12:_** Glad you liked it! More wild stuff to come!

**_Scoobygang-Alumni:_** Hope you had a HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Fire and Leggy make their way to the picnic & so does Haldir!

**_Black Lace101:_** Yea poor Fire has truly not realized how much of an endearment "Idiot Elf" is becoming. Lol A shock awaits Fire as she searches for clues. Aragorn knows a secret that Fire doesn't !

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** LADY YODA! Lol yea she did sound like that. Yes Fire is finally showing her affection begrudgingly for the elf. In her defense, the poor ranger is clueless when it comes to herself and the elf. Hehe well progress is made a bit in this chappie and she DOES smell the flowers before giving them back lol An unexpected surprise gives Aragorn a confirmation about what the elf feels for Fire, but he does NOT explain it to Fire. Accepting it is more then it seems! Revelations of what Aragorn knows comes out at the farewell feast in Lorien when a messenger from Mirkwood attends. Boy the Grinning Idiot Elf in **_trouble_**! Enjoy!

**_Ephona:_** Hehe Yes horses can be as stubborn and spooked as a ranger being stalked by an elf. Lol A deeper look at Fire's true feeling is explored a bit in this chapter. Hope you like it!

**_ShopGirl 1:_** Yes it was a very good idea Haldir was not there or she may have had to kick his butt again! Lol We will be exploring in Lothlorien for at least four more chapters, possibly six as they did stay a month. This gives me time to slowly heat up the elf romance department as it is an old time courtship and she is damn stubborn! When t hey meet with Gandalf again something shocking is revealed. That has Leggy grinning and Fire twisting the sensitive ear of Idiot Elf Black cat could be male or female! Only Haldir knows, but will he kiss & tell? He will kiss anyone! LOL!

**_SilverUnicorn66: _**I had taken a sip of coffee when I wrote that and almost choked. Lol The thought of Aragorn's face when the elf is sooo cheerful he got tossed in river is too funny! **_Elven Hilarity Alert_** for the ending of this chapter thanks to our favorite Felines! Tattoo is awesome but damn painful to get! NEVER AGAIN!

**_Crecy:_** Legolas is going to get help from a very unusual source when dealing with Haldir. What happens to Legolas brings all of Fire's mating instincts out and gives Fire a push towards Legolas' direction in a big way. Leggy and Haldir will get into it soon! Celeborn will intervene, and gets a black eye for his trouble! Lol!

* * *

**

* * *

**

Up a Tree Without a Bow

The second parchment was hanging half way up one of the giant Mallorn trees. Swiftly reading through it, Fire narrowed her eyes in thought.

'_Two turns are done_

_Fire and Steam_

_A Place to make Silvered Dreams_

_From Many to One'_

'_Ok idiot elf! This one was too easy. I wonder if he is losing his touch, The last three times the clues were much harder!'_ , Fire lamented as she walked to the city's forge. Her surprise was utterly complete when the master sword smith told her, "Prince Legolas asked me to inform you, '"That which you seek is harder then it seems. Find it if you dare!'"

'_Sneaky, conniving, intelligent, and down right annoying ELF! Ok .. silvered dreams.. from many to one .. fire and steam … Oh the Evil Elfling! Thought he could trick me, did he. Well, I know just where to go!'_ With the look of a predator eyeing its small prey, the ranger went in search of the silversmith.

Less then ten minutes later, Fire walked into the talan workshop of the city's finest silversmith and inquired if the master smith had a message for her. A beautiful silver haired she elf smiled at Fire as the master smith placed a small wrapped bundle in her hands. "Prince Legolas asked me to give this to you. He said you would know what it was all about. He also told me to inform you, "'Do not think that I would trivialize your intelligence with childish clues, Lady Fire, so think well before you act as then next clue can only be found once.'" I have never seen the Prince act like such an elfling before, and it does my heart glad to see him so excited. He was quite pleased with himself when he left."

After thanking the silversmith, Fire hurried down the stairs and to a secluded bench beneath a Mallorn tree to unwrap the next clue. Excitement and determination danced in the ranger's forest green eyes, as she tore off the string and unwrapped the package. Her mouth dropped open in a startled gasp. Inside the covering, lay not only the parchment for the next clue, but a necklace wrought of pure mithril and breath taking gems.

Fire stared in wonder at the creation before her. A simple mithril chain went three quarters of the way around the necklace. The chain was attached on either side; where the tops of the collar bone would land, by a pattern in mithril and gold of delicate leaves that Fire had never seen before. The leaves twined along vines that held small sapphire and small golden topaz stones, and where the ends of the vines met directly over the heart area, lay a gorgeous pair of gems cut to overlap each other to form one heart shaped stone.

The heart stone consisted of a large blue stone, the color of a summer sky and a green stone, the shade of a leaf in a deep forest. Elven script ran along the seam of the hearts joining.

* * *

'**Two Made into One**

**Forever Be to Me**

**That Which Can Not be Undone**'

* * *

The care and craft that had gone into the making of such an unusual necklace, was not lost on Fire. Her heart raced. Her mind was swimming. Coherent thought completely eluded her. Rabid butterflies swarmed into her stomach. She could not breathe and was very, very close to acting like a confounded ninny female. Scolding herself, Fire forced her trembling hand to touch the gift before her. 

With gentle, shaking fingers, the shocked and touched ranger tentatively moved across the leaves and down to the joined stones. She was not sure if she should rant or cry that the Idiot Elf had given her something so beautiful and delicate. Looking more closely at the heart stones, she saw a truly startling thing; the stones were a perfect match to the exact shades of her and Legolas' eye color. Bemused, the ranger lifted the necklace, placed it on her neck, and stroked the stone in hesitant wistfulness.

"Fire where did you get that necklace from?" a voice inquired from her left side. Turning an unfocused, wide eyed stare to the speaker, Fire's foggy, confused brain took a moment to register Aragorn's presence. "Aragorn I did not hear you come up. It is … well the necklace is ... well from … it was given by … OH VALAR! The Idiot Elf has lost his sanity! I … well I came to find a message from Legolas and he left it with the silversmith for me along with … with this.", Fire frantically waved at the necklace hanging from her neck.

"It is a very unique piece. Our Elven friend has great taste in jewelry and so much more. Did he mention anything about the necklace in the note?", he asked cautiously. Aragorn smiled as the ranger shook her head, NO, in response. Trying to act nonchalant about the ranger's necklace, Aragorn inwardly laughed at his friend's actions concerning the clueless ranger. He himself had seen the necklace before and it made his spirit lighter to see that Legolas had given it to Fire. Aragorn decided he would have to have a talk with the love-struck elf, after Legolas returned either, victoriously stuffed with food **_OR_** grinning, bedraggled, wet and plotting a new strategy to win Fire's affections. The future king of Gondor could not wait to see the outcome of this game!

* * *

Legolas had everything ready down in the special glade he had found. He hoped that, this time, the ranger would actually have the picnic with him; instead of enjoying her spoils of war alone. Each time she tossed him in the river, the interval of her arrival and his inopportune bathing got longer. The last time, Legolas was almost positive that Fire had wanted to stay and enjoy the meal with him, but the ranger suddenly spooked and left with the food to his great amusement. 

The elf wondered at the reaction his special gift was going to produce. Fire was as skittish as a wild mare, but he saw signs of her very reluctant, yet, blooming trust. He had silently observed her, from a nearby Mallorn tree, a few times this week, before racing back to his talan to get there before her. He had enjoyed watching her face light up when she was confronted with his gifts. Her eyes softened, her lips curled up in a slow lazy smile and she always, **_always_** took time to smell the fragrant flowers. It was these tiny, heart felt indications of Fire's growing affection, that had made the daily, Herculean effort worth every single, slippery, dangerous leap he took to reach her balcony. Pleased with his preparations, Legolas walked over to the tree with his food stash. One tiny hint of what was to come, and Legolas would NOT have set his bow down by the picnic blanket!

* * *

Silver eyes watched the Prince of Mirkwood make a lovely nest under a low hanging tree. A blanket was spread, with an extra one by the side if needed, wine glasses, a bouquet of fresh Hydra flowers and two of Mirkwood's best wines; that he had won off Lord Celeborn earlier in the week. The elf laid his bow and quiver, with knives against the side of the tree, before going to grab a food sack he had hidden earlier, in another tree nearby. He was armed with only a dagger, but this far inside Lothlorien he felt safe and unconcerned with a possible attack. A soon as he had the food sack in hand, the watcher attacked. 

Spinning around at the almost noiseless attack, Legolas came face to face with a large, angry, black Feline bent on harmful mischief. With only a split second to decide, Legolas did what was natural for a Wood Elf …. **Up** the tree he went! The great black beast chased him part way up the tree until the branches grew to thin to hold the Feline's weight. Luckily for the Prince of Mirkwood, he had a lot of intensive experience in climbing quickly to nearly impossible heights on branches, almost too small to hold his much less formidable weight. Looking down in disgust, he took in the sight of the black Feline lounging on a lower branch and his now useless bow laying against the tree by the picnic blanket. Rolling his eyes in frustration, Legolas wondered if next time he should try something, other then a picnic, as the Valar seemed to see it as an excuse to harass him beyond endurance.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the fish, the ranger, two cats and a sentinel .. no room for a partridge in a pear tree

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

_I know it is a short chapter, but the way I was going to write this part of the story decided it was positively not going to allow me to write it like I had originally planned! See even I don't know all the plot twists and I am writing the dang thing. This chapter wrote itself and I just typed it. Follows my pensive & frustrated mood ! _

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**_

* * *

To My Wonderful Reviewers: _**

**_Ephona:_** Horses are like Elves no matter how mad at them you are, you still love them! More Leggy / Fire on the way!

**_Scoobygang-Alumni:_** Lol Yes Fire is not going to be too happy with the bets. The Felines and Fire are the main focus of this chap.. Leggy too! Yes there is more then meets the eye where that necklace is concerned and it was very sweet of him. Something changes in their budding relationship in this chapter, but will it help them grow closer or drive a wedge between them?

**_Morwen12:_** Hehe hope this is fast enough! Lol was just doing reviewer replies when your review hit! Lol hope you enjoy!

**_Celtic Cross:_** Hope test went well for you and welcome back! Well Fire and Leggy heat up but something in this chapter may either burst them into flames or turn all the hard wooing to ice!

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** Sure does seem like Briar does not like the growing relationship between Fire and Leggy … or does she? A push in this chapter sends her to Leggy's side and she confronts some feelings she has been denying. Aragorn's caught Fire at a very weak moment so she kind of stuttered, which made her mad at herself and let out emotions she did not want to deal with, as the gift had touched her heart, but she is wearing it! Fire will soon!

* * *

**

* * *

**

Tooth and Claw

It had taken Fire three hours to hunt down all the clues and receive the last parchment with the map. Strangely enough, the time taken from clue three to clue five, the map in question, took way longer then it should have. The ranger had come to the uncomfortable conclusion that the Idiot Elf was sneakier then previously thought. The necklace, that had come with clue three, burned a hole in her soul in a way she had never thought she could allow. It was a reminder of all the little niggling things she had been trying to ignore since she had stolen the Prince of Mirkwood's arrow, at the council meeting she had dropped in on. Her mind refused to concentrate objectively, when it flitted over the days and nights since leaving Imlandris and becoming one of the Fellowship.

Fire chewed reflectively on her lower lip trying to sort out just what had changed. '_Was it just unseen by me? Did everyone else see how the dynamics of the company had changed as Legolas and I continued to interact? Why did he act as he did when I was unconscious for four days? Celeborn had told me that Legolas had not left my side for the whole four day, except when forced. Then the elf has the nerve to get yell at me right after I wake, before tying me to my own bed! By the Valar! His eyes! They had blazed with fury, yet he held me so safe when I broke. Why did I let him so close?_

_Hellfire and Damnation! I have finally fallen into insanity with a goofy grin and a bouquet of Hydra flowers! How in Arda did he know they were my favorites? Maybe we both were insane! He is the one doing death defying leaps to keep leaving flowers and fruits for me when I just bring them back. That is not a logical thing to do by anyone's standard. AI! The damn dreams still haunt my nights. Does he have them still or is my mind just repeating itself time and time again? It is a good thing the elf does not know that I enjoying seeing him every morning! _

_Call me perverse, but I can never seem to talk myself out of returning his gifts. He makes me crazy! One minute I want to send him to the lowest pits of Mordor, then next I want him to touch me like he did upon my waking. I was sure my heart had stopped beating when he had looked at me like that and his whispered words still echo in my mind. "I have missed you." The words filled my soul with overwhelming joy and the gentleness of his caress was nearly my undoing. _

_His kisses send my senses to the four winds, weather with the gentle touch of lips like a butterfly's wing or the soul searing heat that spun me away to the stars when we slept our first night in Lothlorien's borders. I almost stayed to share the meal he brought last time, but my desire rose unbidden and reckless. The urge to touch him, kiss him, feel his arms around me, our bodies melding into one heat, almost became an obsession I was not sure of what I would do or say. Why can I not control these urges unless I turn them to anger or frustration? Why do I want him so? WHY?' _

Fire shook herself, out of the depths of her thoughts, moments before she reached the clearing. Walking extra quiet in a bid to surprise the waiting elf, the ranger was pleased with the scene before her. A soft Elven blanket was spread under a Mallorn tree, with another folded one off to the side. Wine glasses, two bottles of wine and a bouquet of gold Hydra flowers lay within the center of the blanket. Looking around the glade, Fire caught sight of something that made her blood boil and her instincts to protect her territory explode into being.

High up in a Mallorn tree, sat Legolas. The why had, at first eluded her. The sight of the Idiot Elf perched in the tree took her breath away, made rabid butterflies swarm and cause her heart to stop then run recklessly full out. As the first giddy wave passed, Fire saw the cause of Legolas' actions. A bunch of branches below him, lay a large black feline. It was teasing the elf by, every so often, bounding part of the way up towards the elf.

Fire was blind, deaf and dumb angry! Moving on instinct alone, Fire dropped what she carried and shimmered in a bright blue flame. As clothes fell away, fur replaced it. Her body twisted in the flame as it went from beautiful female to vicious Feline. Coat of white splotched with silver shone in the brightness of the sun. Tail swishing angrily back and forth, Fire stalked to the intruder who had come into her glade. Who now threatened **_HER_** Mate!

* * *

Legolas saw the same, or at least he thought it was the same, white Feline that had defended Gimli from Haldir at their first meeting. Not quite sure if the arrival of the white Feline was a good thing or very, very bad. He watched as the new arrival moved ever closer to the tree he was now in and where the other Feline lay draped over a branch, waiting. The black cat suddenly took another playful swipe at the treed elf and that was all that was needed to enrage the white Feline to a fever pitch. A low voiced, growling challenge echoed across the glade and rose the hackles on the back of the elf's neck. The black cat swiveled its head in seeming surprise at the challenge, but then jumped down with an answering growl. The two cats circled each other in a deadly dance. Each cat a mirror image of the other in all, except coloring. With one last snarl, the white cat rushed the black in a blur of speed, teeth and claws. 

It took less then five minutes for the black cat to back away and leave. Even in its fury, the white cat held back from doing any obvious damage, while the black cat had gotten in a few nasty cuts and the white one was covered in blood from a deep, but not even close to fatal, gash on her flank. Cautiously, Legolas climbed down from the tree's top branches to the glade's floor. The elf stood still awaiting a sign of what action the white Feline would take. The cat turned its striking gold eyes to the elf, then walked slowly closer. The cat acted as if it was trying not to frighten the elf and for that Legolas was grateful. He frowned as the wound was brought into more detail by the sinewy rippling of muscles along its flank. Deep and ragged, the elf knew it must be hurting the great cat terribly.

Guided by the inborn sense all Elves have towards all of nature and her creatures, Legolas reached out a hand towards the wounded cat. The cat stopped moving forward and stared deep into the elf's eyes. Something it saw must have triggered the cat's decision, because the forward movement began again and did not stop again until the furred head rested against the elf's thigh. Taking a chance to look at the wound better, he was pleasantly surprised to her the Feline purr under his hands. The soft, deep buzzing of the purr coupled with the fact that the beast was now rubbing its head against his leg put him at ease. Moving with more confidence, Legolas checked the wound thoroughly before reaching to pet the head rubbing him.

Sitting down next to the tree's trunk, the elf continued to stroke his hands along the cats back as the cat flopped down peacefully at his side. They stayed like that for almost an hour, cat purring with elf stroking the furred back. Shifting to get a more comfortable position, the cat rolled slightly, threw a front paw across Legolas' legs and dumped its furry head in the elf's lap with a contented sigh. Legolas echoed the sigh of contentment and dug his fingers deeper into the ruff of fur at the cats neck.

Stilling his movements immediately, the elf tried to figure out just what he had felt. The first thought was a collar, but he pushed the thought aside for Elves did not treat animals as pets like humans. Taking his time, he again felt below the surface fur into the denser ruff. His fingers found, then grasped the metal piece he had felt before. Pulling it up and twisting towards him, Legolas gave a gasp of shock at the sight before him.

The great white Feline was wearing the necklace that he had left at the silver smith's talan for Fire.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the seriously big gold fish in KOI clothing, the kitty cat ranger, the black cat, a bag of Fritos and a female sentinel named Briar. Oh YEA! A cat king AND two nasty evil cats!

_**A/N:** _

'_This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

**_A/N #2_**

A turning point is reached in Fire and Legolas' relationship. I wanted it to reflect what might happen if we were in their places! Shorter then usual, but I think you will like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**_To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU! You mean the world to me!_**

* * *

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

_**You are the Sunshine that lights the dark and the Moonshine I get drunk by, LOL!**_

**_Scoobygang-Alumni:_** Yea petting sort of like a back rub. You will find out more on the necklace front. Yes she FINALLY admitted he is her mate, Took her long enough! Lol Our favorite black elf terrorizing cat did look like it got its butt kicked, but DID IT? If nothing else got Fire riled up enough to admit her feelings. lol

**_Ephona:_** hehehe! I hope this chapter lives up to my reputation! Major turning point in Leggy / Fire's relationship will it be good or bad? Haldir and our famous black Elfer (mouser) cat return!

**_Morwen12:_** Hope you enjoy!

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** Heck yea! Wouldn't you like to be pet by that elf ? LOL Leggy doesn't yet realize they are her favorites, he gave them to her because they are his favorite too! Idiot Elf has gone from sarcastic to grudging endearment at least for Fire and it was good to see her open up even if silently! Cat/Fire is found out!

**_Celtic Cross:_** Hope you got a fantastically great grade! The truth comes out! Hope you like how they react. Was hardest chapter!

**_Black Lace 101:_** Yea he is sweet! And you find out a bit about the necklace as well as see his reaction.

**_Crecy:_** Yea poor Leggy got an extreme shock for sure! His mate is FURRY! I took extra time with this chapter as I really wanted the reactions of Fire and Leggy to be as real as possible. This is a big turning point for both, but especially Fire. His actions regarding the newly revealed secret will either make them closer or push her into Haldir's arms. Hope you enjoy it!

**_Boba Tea Freak:_ WELCOME!** Yea Gimli is gruff with a heart of gold. He is one of my favorites! I am so very glad you like it so far! You will get to see more interaction between Leggy / Fire / Gimli as they travel and begin to become great friends. The teasing by Gimli and Aragorn about their new relationship will escalate.

**_ShopGirl 1:_** Now I am blushing. Your words make my day and me feel fantastic. I am also surprised I am doing so well with my first try at fanfic. The overwhelmingly positive response to this story, makes me glad I got the courage after debating in six months of cowardice to begin posting it. LOL Yes, Fire is like me, we protect our loved ones, even unto death! She has grown up along the way and the memories she got back from her four day sleep helped fill in the blanks! You will find out more about them as she opens up slowly. The outcome, good or bad, will not rush things! Slow only!

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** Mellow, Hyper One! Lol glad your album came!

Fire and Legolas dominate this chapter! Enjoy!

**_Alatarial Elf:_ WELCOME!** I am so happy you found my story and think it is well written and wonderful! It is my first fan fiction! I am very happy with the enthusiastic response. I update almost everyday, but this chapter was harder! Wanted to have real feeling!

* * *

**

* * *

**

FairyTales and Felines

Legolas dropped the necklace as if it burned. Shock and horror raced across his fair face, as he shoved the big cat off his lap. He scrambled to his feet with a clumsiness unheard of in Elves. Shaking his head in denial, Legolas kept trying to get his thoughts under better control. The facts were staring him in the face, but the elf wanted it all to be a horrific nightmare. His mind raced over all the time he had spent with the ranger, and the evidence crashed into him like an out of control, hurricane force wind.

The fact she could steal his bow and remain unseen in a valley full of Elves, the quicksilver way she could twist and turn her body in combat, the way she healed herself and rejoined the Fellowship in only twelve hours. Of course, then there was the first time he had seen this particular white Feline! The great cat had stopped Haldir from hurting Gimli and gave the bow to the Dwarf; probably to make the March warden mad. The way the cat had allowed him to touch its soft fur and how the Feline had returned to the forest when the sentinel had scolded it. Fire had returned only moments after the cat left, but no one in the company had realized the significance of her sudden arrival and the cat's disappearance. No one understood then, but the elf did now.

* * *

The white cat stood up slowly. It gazed up at Legolas with wide gold eyes filled with emotions that swam past in a jumbled blur. Pain, sorrow, resignation, anger, grief and then utter defeat. The cat watched the elf with an eerie intelligence that took in not only the looks running across the elf's fair face, but the screaming of body language, the smell of fear, and the deep waves of horror, that radiated from the elf, and rolled through the cat's churning guts.

Finally, the cat could not bare to see the emotions of the elf another moment. The cat turned its furry head away, as tears slid down satiny fur and onto the ground between its paws. Shuddering in the agony of heart felt grief, the cat was covered in a bright, blazing blue flame and shimmered back into ranger form.

* * *

Legolas watched stunned as the great white Feline burst into blue flames and turned into the more familiar form of Fire. He was flabbergasted, to say the very least. He had never seen anyone change shapes before, and it was fascinating and shocking, As the flames died down around the crouched form of the ranger, Legolas noticed two things: 

She was still wearing his necklace.

She was completely naked, except for the necklace.

Legolas warred with himself as he stared at the now naked elleth still curled on the ground. His first instinct was to back away in horror and pretend that the elleth he had come to think of as his mate had not just been one of the evil Cat People. His second ingrained instinct was to offer her his tunic to cover herself with. After a brief hesitation, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood stripped off his tunic and slowly approached the shy elleth that had suddenly taken the wild ranger's place.

* * *

A blush stained Fire's skin as she tried desperately to come to grips with the fact that she had not only revealed her greatest secret to the woodland Prince, but that she was wearing nothing but his necklace. A paralyzing shyness gripped the ranger as she contemplated at lightning speed the choices she had. She could run and get her clothes. She could just try to change form again and then leave Lothlorien until the Fellowship moved on or she could face the Prince with all the dignity and courage she could muster. The ranger had never ran away from cowardice and she was not about to start now. Taking a deep breath, Fire gathered her courage, tilted her chin up and came face to face with Legolas. 

Legolas held out his tunic towards her. Hesitantly reaching for the tunic, Fire quickly looked into the elf's concerned blue eyes, before taking the offered tunic and swiftly dragging it over her head. The two crouched side by side, both feeling awkward and unsure of the other's reaction to the embarrassing and shocking situation they found themselves in. The silence dragged on for a good ten minutes, while they stole small glances at each other. Finally, Legolas could not keep silent. Inhaling deeply, he gathered his thoughts and started to ask the silent ranger a question about what happened and why. What came out of his mouth was not the question he had meant to ask, but "Your wearing my necklace.", in a very soft voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

Fire looked up curiously. Of all things she had expected to hear, that was definitely not it. Accusations. Scorn. Disgust. Fear. Revulsion. Hatred. All these and more she was sure would come from the elf before her. The gentle tone and soft words was not only unexpected, but it made it hard to figure out what to reply. In a voice so low, that if Legolas had not been an elf, her reply would not have been heard at all. "Aye. If you wish it back I will understand completely. If you wish me to leave Lothlorien I will.", she whispered brokenly. Only once before had she been seen thus, and it had ended in heartbreak and horror. 

Legolas saw the movement she made to take off the necklace, and grasped the ranger's hands in his. "Nay, little one, the gift is yours and will always be yours; **_if_** you want it. I am sorry I reacted so badly to your change. No matter your form, you will still hold my heart forever. Will you ever be able to forgive me for my shameful behavior?", the elf said sadly. Fire looked up into the stunning blue eyes and smiled shyly. Taking a deep breath, the ranger gathered her courage and gently kissed the elf. The unexpected contact of her lips made him gasp, then lean into the unlooked for gift.

* * *

Sparks flew around them, making them jump apart. They stared wide eyed at each other, before Fire reached up to touch the now HOT necklace. She put a trembling hand over it, and watched in fascination as the stones that made up the two heart pieces became a single solid stone, and the writing flared golden in contrast. The stone was now the blue – green of a turquoise, and was melded together into one heart. Fire was slightly fearful, but Legolas was smiling so broadly, that Fire's fear melted away to nothing. "What happened Legolas? What magic transformed the stones? Was it **_Supposed_** to do that?", the ranger inquired, curious now the fear had left her. 

Legolas reached out and covered the ranger's hand that still held the necklace. A vibrant orange glow started at their joined hands and traveled slowly up their arms, until the elf and ranger were completely enfolded in the glow. The two holding the necklace did not see the glow. Legolas was the first to speak. His voice held a mixture of awe and joy, "I was told me that the two stones of the heart were special. They are known as soul stones and are very rare. The stones have been infused with a very old form of Elven magic. I had hoped it would please you." Fire smiled into the elf's dancing blue eyes. "Aye Legolas, it pleases me more then words can say. I thank you for this most wondrous of gifts. I will treasure it always!", she said breathlessly as she leaned into the overjoyed elf's embrace, "Is the picnic still available? If so, I would be pleased to accompany you this day." With a courtly bow, the Prince of Mirkwood escorted Fire, Princess of Anorak to the picnic blanket with a racing, hopeful heart.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer: _**I own the fish, the ranger, the sentinel, two plus kitties and JRR all the goodstuff!

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**__**

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

**_Morwen12:_** Glad you liked it!

**_Mrs.RedFisch:_** To my soul's twin sister...Yes I made you wait!

**_Black Lace 101:_** OH WHAT AN **_APPEARANCE_**! Yes home wrecker Haldir is at it in a big way! I am so glad it gave you warm fuzzies! Yes it was sweet and more to come next chapter!

**_Ephona:_** For you … Big chocolate candy bar, soft fluffy pillow, two boxes of tissues, but you have to supply the bunny snuggly; I will throw in an Elf as well! It was an emotional chapter for sure!

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** There is much more to the necklace then Fire knows and Leggy not telling, but a messenger at the farewell feast will spill the beans! Yes I am glad they are finally getting together and some things in chapter 27, may force a declaration from one of them about how they feel! Now they admit that the other is their mate in their own minds, maybe out loud is next!

**_ShopGirl 1:_** I think AWWW sums up that chapter well. I am glad you think I captured the realism of their reactions, because that is what I took three days trying to do! I try to make Fire as real as possible. Fire is like me, because we are protectors, we think we should always be strong and not show hurt or pain, but when we let go run! Lots of insecurities and feelings are hurt more then is showed, but use sarcasms and humor to cover. Yes I was glad Leggy came through for Fire & accepted her! Haldir is on the way!

**_Alatarial Elf:_** Haldir is definitely NOT down for the count! You think he would give up that easily? Leggy is in the lead, but Haldir is closing fast. Not all will be sunshine and flowers for Leggy and Fire! Leggy may have accepted her but she is still skittish and not ready to commit to anyone yet. More mysteries are coming and some are revealed. I love angst too and twisting stuff!

**_Me I Myself:_** !WOW! Thank You! I am sooo glad you like it! Trust me this is going to be a LONG story. Lol I have not even got past the first book, and I plan to take it through book three, then into the Fourth Age after the coronation & into the rebuilding ect!

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** No bath this time! Leggy finally gets to have that picnic! Now if they only realized that they are soul mates things would go a lot smoother for Leggy. Fire may have let him closer, but Leggy has his work cut out for him! This new side of Fire is how she used to be, before bad things made her strong and hard. My Young Hyper One may the Frogs be with you too!

**_Celtic Cross:_** You must not have caught it but in "Meeting the Relatives" chapter you find out her real name. lol Some of the Fellowship will not find out until Helm's Deep, Aragorn knows but has not seen her change, Frodo soon will at Galadriel's mirror when she tells Frodo she will protect the Fellowship for him.

**_Sirius-Strider:_** WELCOME! So glad you liked it!

**_Vanaloth:_** You are welcome! Glad to see you still enjoying it!

**_Scoobygang-Alumni:_** Yea not much you can really do when you find yourself naked with a necklace. Yes a major step in their relationship has happened, but neither one of them has realized they are now in bonding! Except maybe Leggy! Only Galadriel and Aragorn can see the glow and knows for sure! Haldir is still in the running, Leggy accepting her puts him way ahead of the game!

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Hot Flashes of Ice

Haldir moved noiselessly through the familiar territory of the Golden Woods. His mind was in a turmoil of muted rage and unfulfilled desires. Thoughts of what had just transpired, not more then ten minutes ago, flooded his mind in a whirling mass of regret and lingering wistfulness. It was over and the March warden had not even had time to lob the first strike. Striding purposely towards the ice cold water of the raging river, Haldir tore off his clothes making a ragged line to the waters edge. Without hesitation, the march warden plunged into the fast moving river hoping to quench the frustration running rabid through his system.

Mischievous eyes looked on in a very happy, but morbid, fascination as Haldir stripped and dove into the rushing frigid water. An idea came to the mind of the watching female and without another look, turned and headed to a field nearby. The field was a glorious riot of spring flowers that grew with no rhyme or reason to their patterning. Yellows, reds, blues, golds, purples and mixed color varieties grouped themselves together like a gossipy sewing clutch. Going to a beautiful yellow flower with red insides, the female picked a small bouquet of them. These were Alurell flowers and the March warden's favorite kind.

The female had been secretly observing the Lady's most honored warrior for a few years. At first it was just because she thought him arrogant and unfeeling, then it blossomed into a small crush, which bloomed into full blown lust. Having to blend into the background had not helped in garnering his attention and he saw her as reclusive and sort of bookish. The coming of the Fellowship had thrown the female for a loop. Not only was the one ring there in the city, but the Princess of Anorak had arrived with them. Knowing it would soon be too late to catch Haldir's favor, the female decided it was time to show the arrogant March warden what a real female was capable of.

Coming back to where she had left the March warden swimming, the sneaky female slowly made her way to his tunic. A decidedly unfeminine idea came to her and she knew that it would be worth the effort it would take to execute her dastardly plan. Quickly grasping the tunic, she scurried behind a tree. Dropping it out of sight, she proceeded to do that with all his other clothes as well, until the tree hid them all from view.

Just as quick and stealthy as before, the female crept back the way she had come, bringing the flowers she had picked with her. Carefully placing the flowers, one at a time, in the exact place the removed piece of clothing had laid, she made a small flower trail to a tree farther in from the river. Under the tree, she laid all the clothes and the remaining flowers on top. Patiently waiting for the ellon to finish his swim, the female tried to picture his face when he got to wear flowers instead of clothes.

* * *

Haldir swam until his mind and his muscles were fatigued enough to relax. He had at first thought that he would have no choice, but to give up on his idea of winning Fire. The swim had not only relaxed him, but clarified what he had seen earlier. Just because he had seen the ranger dressing her nicely made and very naked form in Legolas' tunic, did not mean that anything more then that had happened. It had been obvious, in hindsight, that they had not made love. They had both acted too embarrassed to have become so intimate. As long as they had not become lovers, he could still pursue the wild elleth and try to take her to his bed.

Climbing from the icy cold water, Haldir looked around perplexed for a moment, then frowned in anger. All his clothes were gone. He knew immediately that it had to be his brothers and their sick sense of humor. Luckily for them and himself, Haldir was not modest in the least. Sighing over the fact he was going to have to waste his time looking for his clothes, the March warden's brain began to process a fact that had slid past his first perusal; flowers in a line. _'Now that is not a normal sight. What could my brothers be up to? Is it they or could it be some elleth who wishes my company? That does seem more likely, then my brothers picking flowers. Well, well, well, I believe it is time to find the culprits of this strange game.', _Haldir reflected. Strutting ahead determinedly, the March warden of Lothlorien went in search of the instigator of the fiendish plot.

* * *

The female crouched and waited for her victim to waltz by. She had spent the last few minutes trying to gauge just the right time to show herself and put her plot into motion, before Haldir was close enough to reach the pile of clothes. A laugh tried to escape the female, but was quickly and efficiently smothered. The look on his face would be worth all the Mithril in Moria. His pride would be a bit bruised, but then he had been trying to interfere with Fire and Legolas' budding relationship. It would serve him right if Legolas called him out for just thinking the stuff that probably was floating around in the March warden's semi empty head. Legolas would be a good mate for Fire, but the thick skulled Lorien male would try his luck at winning Fire anyway. Mayhap, with a little planning, she could help and hinder all in the same action. Going completely motionless at the sound of Haldir's approach, the female gave a quick prayer to ERU that she did not screw up the possibility of a good thing.

* * *

Haldir spied a neat pile of clothes. At this distance, he had no trouble seeing that the clothes were most definitely the ones he sought. He slipped past another pair of Mallorn trees some yards away from the clothes and the weapons set next to them, when a low growl alerted him to danger. Spinning on the balls of his feet, Haldir came face to face with someone he REALLY did not want to see. In a rush, the female darted forward and the elf took to the nearest tree. Unfortunately for Haldir and happily for the female's plan, this particular tree stood alone some ways from any other branches. Half way up the tree sat a disgruntled, very naked elf, but on the ground at the base of the tree sat a happily purring Feline female.

"For the love of ERU what did I do to deserve this AGAIN! You miserably fiend, I will not allow you to entrap me again. I am coming down and you will refrain from approaching me in any way is that understood!", Haldir snarled at the patiently waiting silver eyed, black cat. A bored yawn answered the fuming Lorien elf's tirade. "I mean it you furry beast! You are becoming the bane of my existence. I will never be cowed or bullied by you ever! You are one of the scourges of Morgorth! As such, you should be turned into a nice rug, to be placed at the side of my bed, so I may tread on you often. Now remove yourself from my sight!", the March warden proclaimed as he climbed back down the tree facing the tree's trunk.

"Brother have you imbibed to much of Lord Celeborn's private stock of wine? What ever possessed you to perch naked up a tree and speak to those that are not here? You need to rest, Haldir, for you have taken leave of your senses!", Orophin exclaimed as Haldir's two younger brothers watched the furious March warden drop to the forest floor, and stomp angrily towards his clothes and the pretty bouquet of flowers. The brothers exchanged worried glances and followed Haldir cautiously.

* * *

An inelegant snort of laughter caught Haldir's attention, just before reaching his goal. Turning swiftly, the Lorien elf found himself facing the twinkling green eyes of the offending party. Fire stood next to Legolas and Haldir's brothers valiantly trying to suppress her hilarity. Her eyes roamed over the March warden's very, very impressive build, then back up to his face with a quirked and questioning eyebrow that did Lord Elrond of Imlandris proud. "Do you always climb trees sky clad or is this a special occasion? Pray do not mind us. We will continue with our business unless of course you are in need of assistance.", Fire stared calmly with mirth, dangling like an unpeeled thread, barely kept in check.

Mustering his dignity and drawing his arrogance around him like a cloak, Haldir took a deep breath before answering. "My lady, I apologize for my unseemly state of undress, but there was a rogue Feline that I crossed paths with again. I was momentarily distracted, but had the situation well in hand. It is of no consequence and you need not fear. This particular Feline has a nasty sense of humor and will very soon become a warm rug. Lady Fire, seeing as this is the first opportunity I have had to speak with you, I would ask permission to escort you to the feast tonight to make amends for my earlier behavior." Not knowing what else to do, Fire agreed to his escorting her to the feast. "Very well my lady, I will be by to pick you up a quarter hour before the feast begins. Now if you will all excuse me, I have a Feline to kill as soon as I am redressed.", said a very pleased March warden, as he took in the furious Elven Prince at Fire's side.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the Undying Fish, the ranger, a sentinel, two cats and a half cold cup of coffee. JRR has all the good stuff!

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

If anyone is interested I finally put up a BIO on the author's page.

**_PS:_** Next chapter you will understand the Ice Cream in this title, but try to figure out what it could possible be and win an elf for the weekend !

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

**_Ephona:_** You ARE the first one for this chapter … have another bar of chocolate! Glad you liked it! Fire opens up and reveals some of herself to Leggy! Another secret is set in motion! Enjoy!

**_Morwen12:_** Glad you liked it! Elrond has another vision !

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** Leggy will not be a happy elf! He plans to watch the interloper (Haldir) like a bird of prey! Sparks fly!

**_Black Lace 101:_** Oh I have big plans for a very public repeat performance! Haldir is very put upon by our resident Felines. Lol

He is pursuing one, though he has no idea she is a feline, and He is being courted by another persistent one. Which will catch him?

**_Celtic Cross:_** I am glad you found this chapter humorous! Not as much in this chapter, a bit on the serious side, but hilarity awaits all through the story! Can not help myself, I am the kind of person who sees humor in the worst situations. Lol Fire and Leggy get closer, though he is NOT happy about Haldir! Tempers fly!

**_Scoobygang-Alumni:_** Yup that elf is GREEN! Dinner should be an interesting affair with seething Leggy and smirking Haldir. Fire should just duck as the barbs fly between the to guys. I thought it only fair that Haldir suffer the same naked problem as Fire… Ok Fire thought he should and I could not stop laughing! I'm so mean!

Yes you probably have the right female! You are smart cookie!

**_Manwathiel:_ WELCOME!** Yes poor Haldir! How I love to torture that elf (he is one of my favorites) and ruffle his composure. I am glad you are liking the story so far and hope that continues for the rest of the story. Briar is unmasked as to what position in Fire's world she holds. Some history revealed as well!

**_Crecy:_** Yea Briar is modeled quite a bit after my friend, Jenna. Both are fun loving and adventurous, but a bit more reserved unless they are around me! I get them both riled and wild. Lol You will now be seeing more of Briar in the coming chapters and in this one you find out how she knows Fire. Elrond's a bit worried too!

**_Alatarial Elf:_** NO NEED TO BEG! I have to update every few days or I get the glares from my characters. Elven glares do not help either! I try to update every other day or sooner, but on some harder, more serious chapters up to 3 days. Glad you are enjoying!

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Hellfire and Ice Cream

What the Hell were you thinking? You ran Haldir NAKED up a tree! You are never this reckless, what has come over you? Do you know not only did I have to agree to Haldir escorting me to dinner, but he is now after your hide as a pretty rug! I may make him a present of your skin, because if I get to you first, there will not be anything left for him to shoot! Stay away from him., Fire snarled, mind to mind, to the offending Feline who had become the bane of Haldir's life. The ranger's first picnic with the Prince of Mirkwood had been rudely interrupted, by a laughing voice calling her to come see the very interesting present that was up in the tree.

Fearful of just what the present could be, Fire had asked if Legolas would like to take a short walk. He had readily agreed, not knowing that it was not because she wished to walk, but HAD to go see what scary thing the Feline was up to. The sight that had greeted them, was hilarious beyond belief. Poor Haldir had to muster the dignity of a royal and cloak himself in his arrogance to offset the lack of clothing. Fire admired the March warden's calm and control in such an embarrassing situation and the amazing physique that had been on display was beyond description. Magnificent did not do the March warden of Lothlorien justice!

Ty, the silly elf has threatened me a few times already. I am not worried. Why did you accept his offer? I thought you were not interested in Haldir! Have you changed your mind about Legolas, or do you want BOTH of them for yourself? , the sullen voice in Fire's head replied.

Legolas looked worried and confused by the ranger's sudden outburst of, "Are you NUTS? I can barely figure out what to do with one! I do not need two." The fact that they were sitting alone on a picnic blanket and had drifted off into contented silence, made the words seem more then a little strange. Slapping a hand over her mouth in shock, Fire blushed and mumbled, "Can not believe I said that aloud." The voice ricocheted around her head in bell like peals of mirth. Go away fiendish one!, the miffed ranger huffed before slamming her mind closed to the amused female and returning her concentration to her picnic.

* * *

Elrond, Lord of Imlandris, woke with a start as a hand touched his shoulder. Looking up in confusion, he saw the familiar figure of Glorfindel. The golden haired elf gazed intently at his liege lord. It was unusual to find Elrond asleep at his desk and the weary set of his shoulders bore the truth of his worried mind. A slightly self mocking smile touched the Lord of Imlandris' lips as he took in the disturbed features of one of his oldest friends. "Fear not Glorfindel, I am well. I had another vision and it disrupted my sleep last night. I guess I was much more tired then I thought. This short nap has done me wonders!", the Elven Lord declared as he rose and pour a glass of wine for both of them. 

"This new vision, is it the same as the one before or is it entirely different? Will you share or do you wish not to speak of it?", Glorfindel asked as he accepted the glass from Elrond's out stretched hand. Waiting patiently, the golden haired elf watched his Lord pace in front of the fire, before turning back to his desk and resuming his seat. "It was somewhat the same, but there was a part that disturbed me greatly. I saw the white cat with gold eyes and it was poised to attack Haldir. The sound it made curdled my blood and the sight of it baring down on the March warden with such ferocity worries me greatly. It then proceeded to blur and shift, showing me Haldir face down with Fire crouching over him with blood running down onto the March warden's back from her wrist. He was covered in a bluish, green flame and he was screaming as she knelt over him. What devilry is this? That one who should defend the light turns to the darkness. Being Gandalf's daughter, I had high hopes that she would not fall prey to Sauron's treachery. Galadriel told me of her visions. She has seen two possible futures; one with Haldir and one with Legolas. Yet my vision contradicts that possibility, and shows a third end to the ranger's fate: Sauron's minion.", Lord Elrond cried out in despair for the woman he had grown as close to as his own children.

The two Elven Lords sat, quietly watching the flames flicker and dance in the hearth before them. Each mulled over their own thoughts, neither one able to find a solution to the uncertainty of the ranger's destiny nor a way to console the other. So they sat, drew what comfort they could from each other's presence, both praying that Fire would turn away from the dark and the ring to be destroyed before all was lost.

* * *

"Will you tell me why you said that?", Legolas' soft voice brought Fire back from her mind to mind conversation. Turning to face his gentle blue eyes, Fire felt something give way. What it was or why it gave way at that moment, Fire would never be able to tell the elf in front of her. Drowning in his eyes, she instinctively leaned forward and laid a hand against his cheek. Tilting her head in bafflement, the ranger made a decision. She would trust him with her secrets, or at least most of them. 

In a low, slightly husky voice, "I was speaking to another of my kind, Legolas. There are only five of us left, outside of the Undying Lands . She can speak to me mind to mind and I to her. It was the Lothlorien sentinel, Briar, that I was speaking to. She is my chief advisor here in Arda and I am her protector. I know what I am and what you saw me do, disturbed you greatly, but you need not fear me or mine. I am one of the Kindred.

We were once part of Morgoth's allies, the Cat People. When my forbearers were sent to destroy those of the light, they revolted and turned away from the Darkness. We fought along side the Elven realms and gave our lives and souls to ERU. We were called the Deceivers by our own kind, but to ignore the light would have made us truly the deceivers of our own souls. The Valar granted my people immortality for our deeds and allowed us to travel to Aman if we wished. There are yet some of my people in the Undying Lands.

Nearly two thousand years ago the last of the Royal House of Anorak, King Tygerian, was murdered defending his people and his home from Morgoth's remaining Cat People. The myths and legends call my people the Forgotten Ones, but ERU had not forsaken us. What I tell you now must not be known to others. The Darkness would come for me if they knew I existed.

My true name is Tygera, of Anorak. I am the oldest daughter of a forbidden match between the Istari Wizard, Gandalf the Grey and Dorressia, Princess of Anorak and only child of King Tygerian. My twin and I are the heirs to the throne of Anorak. If we die so do our race."

Legolas was stunned. Here before him sat not just one of the Kindred, but a Princess and Heir to the throne of Anorak. He thought back to all the stories he used to read about, the myths and legends of the Cat People that seemed so distant and unreal. Now he was faced with a living myth and he was unsure how to respond. Three times the elf tried to open his mouth with no sound escaping, before he suddenly started to laugh.

"I am sorry, little one, I do not mean to laugh, but I have never been so relieved as I am now. I had resigned myself to the fact that my heart was stolen by one of Morgoth's Cat People. I had, all but forgotten, those of the Kindred that had chosen the light of ERU over the Darkness. My heart is yours; even if you had been of the Cat People it would still have been yours."

Bringing Fire into the circle of his arms, Legolas kissed her softly. Fire hesitated a moment, before relaxing into the elf's embrace. Pulling back from the kiss, Legolas leaned back against the tree's trunk and snuggled Fire to his side. Stiffening at first, Fire sighed and let the tension flow out of her body, leaving her plaint form plastered against a very happy Prince of Mirkwood.

* * *

Neither saw the deep rose colored glow that surrounded them. Nobody that is, but Galadriel who stood at her mirror with an exceedingly pleased smile upon her face. "It is almost complete.", she murmured to herself, before heading back to her talan and waiting mate. 


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**__**

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

**_Morwen12:_** Glad you are enjoying it!

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** You my Hyper one will get to see a lot more of our black kitty as she WILL be following the company! Yes Galadriel is a peeping tom! Rofl Yes it is now an official RITUAL and Leggy needs all the help he can get so May the Frog be with you BOTH!

**_Ephona:_** I agree she has been running long enough!

**_Crecy:_** Ok what color you want it? I am open for suggestions!

**_Kili087:_** Hehe Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter!

**_Alatarial Elf:_** I live for plot twists and yes a twist is going to be thrown in during dinner. With me something is always happening!

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** Well as you are the only one who tried to figure it out, it has to do with Briar, it is her nickname as she loves ice cream. Fire and Ice lol I am sick I know! Yes it is nice to see Fire warming up and Leggy finally getting his hands on her!lol

**_Scoobygang-Alumni:_** Glad you liked the history! Sadly Haldir is plotting anew and is being NICE. Shudders Much will be revealed in the upcoming dinner, but it is in 3 parts so cliffies!

**_Women-who-Rule-the-World:_ WELCOME and VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **Glad you finally got through the story, but there is more to come! I am planning to take this story past the coronation and into the fourth age. Hope you enjoy this chapter it is your birthday present from me, as well as an Elf for the weekend!

**_Celtic Cross:_** Galadriel gets Fire's word of honor and Fire is not happy with her request. Haldir escorts her to dinner and is nice!

**_Manwathiel:_** Yes Fire is finally giving in to Legolas' wooing, but will Haldir get in the way? Only time will tell! ENJOY!

* * *

**

* * *

**

Indigestion

Dinner. A word that describes a repast of edible delights attended by friends, family and political allies. A joyous occasion to renew closeness and begin new relationships. Of all rustic and arcane practices, this was one that all races could agree to readily. Sadly, for Celeborn, Lord of Lothlorien and beloved mate of Galadriel, Lady of the Golden Woods, it was futile attempt at civility.

Dinner in Celeborn's opinion, after the fact, had started of relatively normal. Elves gathered around tables bearing fruit, wine and assorted nuts. The Lord and Lady had greeted their guests with the calm grace and gentle presence that they always exhibited. Neither showed signs of the calamity about to unfurl in the coming night's feast. The Fellowship joined the Lord's table minus a conspicuously absent Fire. Unknown to the rest of the company, the Lady had made a special request of the ranger and after a three hour argument, had gotten Fire's word of honor to comply with her wishes. Also glaringly absent was Haldir, March warden of Lothlorien, though his absence was a direct result of the ranger.

The happy smirk that Galadriel wore should have alerted her mate to be on his guard. She had gotten a promise, hard won though it was, and she could not wait to see the outcome of her scheme. Those in attendance would be highly surprised if they could see the ranger's current demeanor. Cussing a blue streak in several languages, Fire wrestled her clothing into place and proceeded to do battle with the maids, sent by Galadriel, who deemed her hair a disaster. Finally, the maids, evil spawn that they were, announced Fire was ready.

Haldir sat in the living quarters of his intended date and tried to smother then hysterical laughter that kept welling up. Fire's snarling curses floated into the room and made the March warden wonder what the Lady's maid could be doing to so distress the ranger. He thought to offer her his protection from her would be torturers, but common sense reared its ugly head and he side stepped the line of Fire. The door to her bed chambers opened, and four exhausted maids trailed out after a cloaked ranger. Taking in the mutinous posture, Haldir walked into the teeth of death when he offered her his arm. Lucky for the March warden, Fire had other fish to gut, fry and eat. With a disgusted sigh at the gallantry of the male species, Fire took Haldir's arm and allowed him to escort her to dinner.

* * *

Legolas shifted in his seat for the umpteenth time. His agitated gaze slid towards the hall's main entrance every thirty seconds or so. Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir threw amused glances at each other. It was plain to them, that the aggrieved elf was not pleased, at all, with the current situation. All of the Fellowship knew of Fire's delay. They also knew of the March warden's invitation to escort her here tonight and her agreed acceptance of his invitation. Aragorn dreaded the coming dinner, because he knew how much it bothered his best friend to see Fire on someone else's arm.

Aragorn sincerely hoped they could get through dessert without blood shed or war between realms being declared. Aragorn was in a bad position. He was best friend to Legolas and would stand by him no matter the stupidity, yet he was also the Lord and Lady's foster grandson, so he owed them allegiance as well, and lastly he was the soon to be King of Gonder and as such could not afford to insult either realms monarchs. Beginning his reign with two seething Elven Kingdoms out for his blood was not Aragorn's idea of a fun time for all. There were more days lately, that he wished he could throw his heritage away and just be a mild mannered ranger forever; this was definitely one of them.

Fire slammed to a halt outside the dining hall's door. Haldir watched as panic set into her emerald eyes. Shaking her head slowly side to side, Fire released his hand and started backing up towards the stairs and freedom. "I am not going in there! I will single handedly take out a troop of Orcs or … or face Goblins with a toothpick! I can not face the horde in there wearing this!", Fire said frantically waving a hand at her cloaked figure.

Amusement lit up the March warden's face. To see the calm veneer rubbed off the ranger delighted Haldir. She looked all together delicious in her vulnerable state. Reaching up a gentle hand, Haldir pushed the cloak's hood down and kissed the ranger softly. "No matter what you wear, Fire, you are beautiful to me. Just hold my hand tightly and I will help you through this. You have my word I will protect you, young one. No one would dare utter a single slur while you are with me. Those present know of my high regard for you, and the consequences of arousing my ire, or your displeasure.", Haldir said in a low silky voice, "Let us remove this offending cloak and go into the Hall."

Without waiting for confirmation, Haldir, March warden of Lothlorien took his life in his hands as he divested Fire of her cloak and revealed to his appreciative gaze a stunning Ranger bedecked in a shimmering dress of silver. It floated around her lithe form like a bright, sparkling fog. Along the edges of the sleeves, and neckline, thin threads of worked mithril and gold formed a spider web pattern of glitter. The sleeves were tight to the elbow then loosely hung down. The neckline was low and slid partway off the shoulders exposing Legolas' necklace and a lot more skin then Fire was comfortable with. Holding out his arm in a courtly gesture, Haldir asked the flustered ranger, "Shall we brave the horde, young one?" About to take his offered arm, Fire snarled a very unladylike curse and frantically searched for her cloak. Grabbing the cloak in a death grip, the disgruntled ranger thrust her hand into the concealed pocket and pulled out a finely wrought circlet of mithril and gold. Giving the circlet a disgusted final look, Fire placed it on her head with a resigned sigh. "Ok now I am ready. Galadriel better get an eyeful because this is the last time wearing this hideous thing!", Fire muttered to herself as she reached for Haldir's arm with sweaty palms and knocking knees.

* * *

Legolas fidgeted again. Aragorn frowned again. So it had been for the last twenty minutes as they awaited the late arriving guests. The doors of the Hall opened admitting a noble elleth and the March warden. Legolas swiveled his head hoping to catch sight of Fire, heaving a deep sigh of disappointment, the elf began to look away. Brain connected to eyes, as he nearly fell out of his seat, trying to get a good look at the new arrival. What he observed, had the elf short of breath and his heart racing.

Fire stood by Haldir's side, hands clasped with a slight smile plastered on her lips. Her shoulder length tresses were spiraled into a riot of curl, save for a few side braids that held her circlet in place. The ranger's dress swirled around her like a silvery mist, making the Elven Prince question if she was truly real. She clung to the March warden's hand as he led her to their appointed seats. Legolas was so stunned, he could make not a single sound. The elf watched as Fire took her place and smiled graciously up at Haldir. Now it was Legolas' turn to frown and Aragorn's turn to fidget.

Aragorn was flabbergasted. He had never given thought to what she would look in proper female clothing, but he never would have conjured up the enticing image before him. As she settled into her seat, Fire caught Aragorn's eye briefly. He smiled and dipped his head in a short bow, acknowledging the change wrought in the ranger. Smiling shyly, Fire returned Aragorn's nod, then took a quick peek at Legolas out the side of her eye. The completely stunned continence of the Prince of Mirkwood, bolstered Fire's shaky courage.

Thinking things were finally livable, she was brought up short by Galadriel and Celeborn, Lady and Lord of the Golden Woods, when they asked her to stand up so they could introduce the ranger to the assembled Elves. With panic flooding her eyes, Fire looked to Haldir in desperation. Seeing her plight, the March warden of Lothlorien stood first, took her hand in his, raised her hand to his lips for a lingering kiss, then helped he stand and face the horde of Elves. Fire flushed face was due as much to the stares as it was to Haldir's kiss.

Glancing over in the Lady's direction, Fire was dismayed to see the furious expression on Legolas' fair face. His body language alone would have frightened a hungry pack of wargs and his sky blue eyes had darkened to deep indigo in his fury. Legolas looked as if he would cheerfully carve the March warden into small bite size bits. So concentrated on Legolas' murderous expression, Fire almost did not hear Galadriel's words. "Friends in this time of Darkness hope arises. Many of the Free People seek to displace the Dark Lord, and in this endeavor they have come to Lothlorien for our aid. We are pleased to render this aid. In this time of grief at the death of Gandalf, great friend to many, I am gladdened to introduced you to Tygera, Princess of a distant land and Daughter of Gandalf the Grey."

Fire wondered how excruciating could the resulting torture really be, if she killed Galadriel slowly and painfully in her own dining hall. A giggle flashed through her mind followed by Galadriel's voice. ""I heard that! ""


	29. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the fish, the ranger, the sentinel, two feline and sadly at the moment **I** am experiencing my heart's twin's just started labor pains.

**_Soon SHE will own a baby boy!_** **GRATS HUN!**

* * *

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

**_Black Lace 101:_** Leggy is going to be in **T**rouble lol Feelings run rampant and no one is safe lol A messenger brings some news!

**_Ephona:_** Fire is thinking of relocating to a friendlier environment! The two elf males are is for some serious antics at dinner. HUMMM? Could it be considered dinner theater? Now on to: WISE CRACK: A learned scholarly line in the middle of a sidewalk.

**_Mrs.RedFisch:_** Yea Galadriel is a peeping tom! Lol Wild antics on the way… just wish you would pop out the baby boy so I can stop with the sympathy labor! … Fire finds out some disturbing news and Haldir gets a might uncomfortable! HUGGERS MY TWIN! Can not wait to meet the new addition when he gets here!

**_Morwen12:_ **Leggy puts his foot in it again! ENJOY!

**_Alatarial Elf:_** YEA, I love confusing people. LOL To clarify: yes the black one likes Haldir… the white one likes Leggy ... yes black one is Fire's friend and yes Fire is her protector… BUT does the black one not like Leggy or does she have an agenda that is hidden? Haldir is going to be around and **angst** is on the way!

**_Women-who-Rule-the–World:_** I am glad I made you laugh! Hopefully you will find this as humorous! My new goal now is to knock you off the chair for sure! ENJOY!

**_Manwathiel:_** Poor Haldir! You will like what happens between the three of them. Sneaky Leggy forgot to tell Fire something kind of important. She is not happy! Lol, yes I will send Leggy to WOO you! Ill even send the picnic basket as well!

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** Yea I loved her giggle. Could not help putting that in! Up to Haldir it would be millenniums before the torture stopped. Fire plays up to Haldir for Leggy's benefit. Poor Leggy!

Good luck with your English. MAY the FROG be WITH YOU!

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** Good luck with Chemistry! Briar stirs up a mess of trouble for Haldir/Fire/Leggy and has a blast doing it! A strange phenomenon seems to over take the two. Fire/Leggy

**_.nArIan.:_** WELCOME FROM AFAR! Two days straight! WOW Thank you for your wonderful words. I am not yet out of the first book/movie, so there will be many, many, many more chapters. I am taking it through the coronation and beyond to the rebuilding of Gondor and to Legolas and Gimli sailing for the Undying Lands. Heck possibly some in Valinor as well. I am so glad you think so highly of my story and I hope you continue to think so in the coming thousands of chapters. Lol ENJOY!

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

Forks CAN_ be Dangerous_

CAN 

One would think, that an eating utensil of civilized Elf and Man could be safely left in the hands of a lady of nobility. This blunt object should not be able to render harm to anything, save the required edibles in front of the user. Unfortunately, for the victim of such horrendous violation of proper manners, a fork in the hands of a ranger can be dangerous.

Fire went white, then red, then very, very quiet. To have her name and lineage tossed out like a salad at a buffet for all to know, fueled a deep abiding need to kill. That the Elf Witch thought her reaction was humorous only made the ranger more peeved. Haldir was trying hard to control himself; Fire would give him that much, but the bubbling laughter just below the surf of his blue grey eyes still got on her nerves. The Fellowship, save for Legolas and Aragorn, looked shocked.

Legolas looked accusingly at Fire. The fact she told him earlier did not seem to make Galadriel's announcement easier to take. The elf had thought Fire had confided in him, because she was finally trusting him. It was now painfully obvious to the elf, that she knew Galadriel was going to tell everyone so there really was no secret. That hurt him deeply and made him glare harder at the ranger.

* * *

Aragorn was not surprised at the announcement, but then the Lady Galadriel had confided in him awhile ago. He was, however, extremely concerned with the color Legolas was turning. Truthfully, Aragorn; while having the added benefit of being raised by elves, had always believed that elves could not explode. At the moment, he was not sure if he had really been correct, or elves were better at hiding instantaneous combustion from him. His best friend stared holes in both Fire and Haldir with blazing dark blue eyes and a face that was getting redder every moment. Aragorn wondered if he actually wanted to distract his friend from his murderous bent or abdicated the throne of Gondor and become a wandering minstrel in a far, far, far distant land. The scary gleam in indigo eyes, made Aragorn think composing songs or standing in Mordor would be a healthier past-time.

* * *

Fire was trying to figure out what had gone wrong. She had been polite to the March warden and Galadriel. Had finally let herself be closer to Legolas, both emotionally and literally. Opened up to the Dwarf and the two chattering chipmunks in Hobbit form; been friendly to the man, Boromir and the other two quieter hobbits. Had not hurt **or** maimed anyone, that she could recall this last week. Put on the hideously uncomfortable, and exceedingly breezy, dress Galadriel had forced her into. ERU! She was even wearing that dratted crown circlet thing on her head. What did she get for being nicer? An elf that glared at her because she was forced into a dinner date, a March warden that took every opportunity to kiss her and a crazy Elf Witch that would not stay in her own mind! Maybe she should just escape and move to Moria; place was a bit dark, neighbors a bit on the mean side, but definitely NO ELVES! The thought cheered her for a moment, then the door to the Hall opened and Fire barely stopped herself from banging her head repeatedly on the table. How much more could one ranger be made to take? 

In retrospect, Fire could not fully pinpoint the exact time all went to Mordor in a hand-basket. The resulting turmoil made sure that not a single elf in Lothlorien would **_ever_** forget Gandalf's spawn and her strange entourage of psycho elf men. Fire was sure she would never be re-invited to the Golden Woods for ANY reason, thanks to the events of a simple dinner.

* * *

Auburn hair cascading down her back like a silken wave, golden eyes reflecting the candlelight caught everyone's attention. Briar stood in the doorway in a gold satin dress with long flowing sleeves and mithril thread adorning the hem and waistline. She hastily glanced around the table, before finding the last seat available at the Lady Galadriel's table; the seat right beside a glowering Legolas. _'Well this is going to be entertaining! The Mirkwood Prince is mad at both of them and I get the pleasure of his bad tempered company. Hmm, I think I will stir the pot a little and see who boils over first! Maybe I should invest in a bit of help from Fire, she sure looks to be annoyed with the whole situation. Oh yes, this is going to be an eventful dinner!' _Briar thought with wicked amusement, as she occupied the open seat by the glaring elf. 

Briar what are you up to? I can tell by your face, you are envisioning something better left alone! Is it not bad enough Legolas is angry with both Haldir and I? Please tell me you are not about to start a war!, Fire said mind to mind so only Briar could hear her.

You have no sense of fun, my mirror! These two ellon are treating you like a scrap of meat in a pack of cur dogs; something that the winner keeps. Do you not wish to know what kind of reaction your dear Prince would have, should you allow your attention to be diverted to the March warden instead. I have gleaned your secret Ty! You are totally in love with the Prince of Mirkwood, but you do not have the experience to test how much he cares in return. You know where males are concerned, I am an expert! Follow my lead, my mirror, and we will find out if he is worthy of your heart felt regard., Briar retorted back to Fire's mind laughingly. A subtle nod from a nervous Fire was the sentinel's answer; let the games begin!

* * *

Briar began to persistently engage Legolas in completely meaningless conversation. It was a strategy designed to keep him off balance and it was working beautifully. The poor elf was trying desperately to be civil to the chattering elleth at his side and watch the antics of the March warden with Fire across and down the table from his position. The way his flaming indigo eyes narrowed and jaw clenched every time Fire twitched, in a seemingly positive way, gave Briar a loud and clear signal as to the Prince's true feelings. Briar was thrilled! Legolas was showing all the signs of a jealous mate and Fire was not doing to much better, as she frowned every time Briar moved closer to Legolas. 

The two men, the dwarf and the Lady of the Golden Woods observed the four in utter amazement. The vibes rolling off them would have given a well armed Orc troop pause. The animosity was quite evident to all assembled and was a delightful source of intense amusement and great curiosity. Lord Celeborn looked a tad peeved at their behavior, but was secretly cheering the contestants on. His money was on Fire and Legolas.

* * *

Ok Fire, I want you to keep Haldir's attention on you no matter how you do it! I have a plan., Briar's snicker flitted through Fire's mind. Grasping a large succulent strawberry, Briar turned to a very distracted Prince of Mirkwood. "My lord have you tried one of these yet? They are very, very ripe and juicy. Please, have a taste of mine, I promise you will enjoy the taste." She said in a sultry voice. Legolas blinked once, twice, then a third time at the suggestive tone. "Umm Thank you, but I am quite satisfied with what I have on my plate already.", Legolas hedged a bit worriedly. The female sentinel had become increasingly aggressive over the course of dinner. Her innuendos were quite obvious and the flirtatious looks were making him squirm in discomfort. He wished to keep a protective eye on Fire, but this annoying elleth next to him refused to leave him be.

* * *

Haldir jumped. This was the eighth time that Fire had done this to him. The first time it had happened, was when his bookish sentinel had turned into a seductive elleth before his eyes. This was not right! Briar was sweet and mostly reclusive, save for when on duty. Haldir had never seen Briar act this way, and he was not sure if he liked it or not. That her behavior was directed towards the Elven Prince, grated on his nerves for some strange reason. Haldir figured it must have something to do with her being under his command and as such was his to protect. The Prince was being overly rude to her and Haldir was not pleased that he was treating in such a manner. He jumped AGAIN! 

Turning back to the vicious creature sitting next to him, Haldir scowled. "Will you desist in you actions, young one! A fork is to be used as a utensil for **edible** fare, but it is never to be used as a torture device by an irate dining companion. Will you please explain why you insist on rendering the flesh of my leg full of holes?", the March warden snarled dangerously.

* * *

Trying to choke back laughter, Briar watched Haldir turn on Fire with a menacing glare. Fire smiled sweetly as she peered up innocently. "Haldir you were ignoring me and staring at the elleth next to Legolas. I only thought to bring your attention back to me, as I am the one you escorted here. If you had wanted to bring the other one, you should not have asked me to come to dinner with you tonight. I am most displeased with your wayward gaze. I had no idea your affections were already engaged!" Fire said in a huffy, hurt sounding voice that brought Legolas' protective demeanor to the foreground. It also prompted Briar to latch onto Legolas' arm, just to stir things up between the two male elves. It worked like a charm, but just not the way she expected. 

Legolas shook off Briar with a nasty glare from blazing blue eyes. Fire snarled low in her throat as she grabbed her fork and embedded it into the table right next to Haldir's hand; which were only there because he had surged to his feet in protest of Legolas' actions toward Briar. The tension was thick enough to walk on! Galadriel and Aragorn feared they would have to intervene, though they were loath to get involved.

* * *

All of a sudden, a weird feeling of mirth traveled across Legolas' mind. It was so intense that he began to snicker, then chortle louder, then finally leaning back in his seat howling with laughter. WHY? Legolas had no idea! He was angry beyond rational thought! The March warden had hurt his mate and the need to harm the other male spread through him like wildfire, but he could not stop laughing. The uncontrollable laughter made him even more irate then before, yet he could not stop himself from expressing his mirth. Something was wrong! It was as if someone had taken over his body, and stole his ability to act according to his feelings; which at the moment had gone to searing, undiluted fury. Still the laughter came out, leaving tear tracks down his handsome face.

* * *

Fire was **_livid!_** The urge to maim, and kill was running so high, she was glad her only weapon at hand was the fork clenched in her white knuckled fist. She had watched the antics of Briar and Legolas', but was having trouble keeping a straight face as mirth threatened to bubble over and ruin whatever plan Briar was working on. As Fire answered Haldir's question concerning her use of a fork, to stab his leg to regain his attention, she could feel Briar's mirroring of her mirthful feelings. One moment the ranger was fighting laughter, the next a blinding, feral rage blew through her system. On instinct alone, Fire gripped her fork tighter and rammed it into the wood of the table; embedding it so hard it was left quivering after impact. Fire could not seem to control this fury that swept through her. It was as if another person had taken over her body and was directing her actions to whatever whim took his fancy. The ranger could still feel her mirth still strong under the blinding anger. Fire was starting to panic, when the rage left as swiftly as it came.

* * *

In the lull that came after their weird bout of emotional upheaval, the doors to the Hall once again opened. Into the Hall strode a blond Elven warrior dressed in the clothes of Mirkwood. He approached the table of the Lord and Lady, but stopped dead in surprise as he saw Fire. A thoroughly pleased smile lit his features and he bowed low before the ranger. 

At Fire's perplexed expression, the new arrival gushed in happiness, "My Lady, I apologize for my stare, but your beauty has chased away all rational thought. May I be so bold as to inquire of your name?" Fire peered at the Mirkwood elf and haltingly replied, "My name is Tygera." The new elf's smile grew broader and he bowed again even deeper, "My soul sings with joy that I am the first of our people to meet Prince Legolas' betrothed. Princess Tygera I must say, it is with profound honor and utmost pleasure that I may finally meet the elleth that has completely captured our dear Prince's heart."

* * *

The ranger goggled at the crazy male from Mirkwood for a few heartbeats, before she blurted out, "What in the Hell are you talking about? Have you completely lost touch with reality? Why in the name of Mordor would you think such a thing?" Fire's voice was rising higher and squeakier with each word. 

The Mirkwood elf messenger blushed in embarrassment, though a twinkle of happiness still remained in his light blue eyes. "I was inexcusably in err, My Princess! I did not realize, that you had not yet announced to anyone that you have accepted His Royal Highness' proposal. My Princess, it would be obvious to all in Mirkwood that you are Prince Legolas' betrothed, as you wear his mother's necklace. Beyond that, the stones have changed from two pieces into one. Only when a pledge of love and betrothal is made can the Soul Stones merge, and it is said the necklace can only be removed the day after the binding rites."

* * *

Fire whirled around to face a decidedly guilty looking Legolas. "You son of a bitch, you knew this all along, but did not seem fit to tell me. Is what he says true? Are we betrothed?" At the hesitant nod from Legolas, Princess Tygera of Anorak and, now, Mirkwood, went pale and slid towards the floor. 


	30. Chapter 30

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the fish, the mad, snarling ranger, the sentinel, two kitties and JRR gets the good stuff!

**_AUTHOR ALERT:_ My heart's twin is in ACTIVE LABOR! She should have her baby boy either later tonight or tomorrow! I am so happy for them! ! GO JEN !**

* * *

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers: _**

**_Morwen12: _**Leggy's in the dog house AGAIN! Hehehe!

**_Blazing Fire:_** Yeah! I confused your emotions, which happily means I wrote it right. Your kind words make me smile! Write to me any time, no matter how little, I love hearing from my readers!

**_Manwathiel:_** HE crawled in the window to set up the picnic! LOL

She is upset he did not tell her about the necklaces meaning … I mean, heck I would like a proposal, **_BEFORE_** I get betrothed wouldn't you? She just needs time to calm down after the shock and she gets a bit of help in that area from Haldir of all people!

**_MeIMyself:_** Yes Briar **_is_** the black cat and yes she **_is_** the one from Galadriel and Elrond's visions. More Briar, in kitty form, to come in chapter #31 Fire has made Leggy very worried! Hehe Hehe!

**_Ephona:_** Fire is beyond angry and is very dangerous to those around her, but at the moment, not the way you think! That will come later! LOL Fire turns to Haldir and Leggy gets advice!

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** ROFL! I love to hear how well received the humor is even the stuff that wasn't meant to be and you have made me blush with pleasure with your kind words! This chapter doesn't have much humor, but next should have a bunch as poor Haldir gets to deal with TWO cats this time! Haldir gets much closer to Fire in this chapter! May the FROG be with YOU!

**_Celtic Cross:_** Yea I have to agree, I think this was the funniest chapter I have written. It all started when I dropped my fork on my leg and rolled careening out of control into the chapter! Haldir grows much closer to Fire without Leggy realizing it and Leggy gets some sound advice from Galadriel. Enjoy!

**_Black Lace101:_** Unman the elf boy ..huuummm I don't think so but he might wish for when she is done! Lol Fire turns to Haldir and refuses to talk to Leggy! Trouble in paradise? I think: YEA!

**_.nArIan.:_** Yea she is about that mad at the whole situation lol I am glad you enjoyed the humor, because the pictures my brain was forming made me nearly choke on my coffee a few times! Enjoy!

**_Pammie312:_** So glad you popped over here! MERRY XMAS ! I am so happy you were able to read the extra chapters that I haven't posted to the other site! I post faster here! I love that you think so highly of the story and thrilled you can't "put it down" as that is the reaction I had hoped for making all the secrets and plot twists! Yes poor Leggy will have to watch all parts of his anatomy near Fire for awhile. lol Haldir to the rescue? Think Leggy will mind?

**_Scoobygang-Alumni:_** HI! Know what you mean! Homework is killer! Yea I love the ruffled jealous Leggy … it is so unlike his quiet normal ways. Lol It is good to have you back!

**_Alatarial Elf:_** I love being able to interact with my readers! I get such a kick out of all of you liking my story! I am a people person and I look forward to hearing what you all think; good and bad! This chapter is mostly Fire and Haldir with a little Leggy thrown in, but next chapter will be more Leggy / Fire. !Enjoy!

**_Kyrie Dawn:_** !**WELCOME!** I am ecstatic that you find my story fun! I try to blend humor throughout the story in either actions or dialogue sometimes even when it was not intended! Lol I have been averaging about a 1-2 day posting schedule for each chapter. I am trying to keep to that schedule, but going college fulltime for accounting (or if I get a really serious chapter that needs special handling!) I sometimes go up to 3 days. I hope you continue to enjoy the story! I love to hear from my readers! Happy Reading!

**_Vanaloth:_** I agree it would have taken a century or more to get past her stubbornness and get her to agree to bind. LOL Now according to Elven rites they bind a year to the date of their betrothal. So Leggy has a year to get her to talk to him … IF he survives her anger! Not as much humor this chapter but more to come! Enjoy!

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

What Goes DOWN_, Most Definitely Gets _UP!

**Murder**: An act of aggression with the intent to maim and dissect the victim; mostly an act of passion, such as hate or jealousy; also a bi-product of being on the receiving end of absolute stupidity. In cold blood or the heat of the moment, the result is the same; bodily harm. Luckily for the Prince of Mirkwood, Fire was only slightly inclined to this act of passion at the moment.

Legolas almost choked to death on his wine, nearly ending his torture at the ranger's hands before it began. The sight of the Mirkwood clothes adorning the messenger, made the elf's heart sink. He was doomed to feel the wrath of a very irate ranger in the near future. Sending a plea to the Valar to make the messenger not see the necklace draped around Fire's neck, Legolas watched in dread as the messenger not only saw, but began to welcome the ranger as the new Princess of Mirkwood.

Her reaction to the news was NOT pretty. When she turned blazing green eyes towards him, Legolas could do nothing but nod in confirmation. He waited anxiously to see her response. Fainting was not on the top ten things the Mirkwood Prince would have expected Fire to do. He was up out of his chair and at the ranger's side in seconds.

* * *

Haldir caught the ranger in his arms a fraction of a second before she hit the floor. Staring down into her pale features, the March warden of Lothlorien realized he had been pursuing the betrothed of the Prince of Mirkwood; though in his defense, she had not known it either. Haldir was sure the other ellon was going to be in a world of hurt when Fire regained consciousness. Looking up into the worried and guilty face of Legolas, Haldir could not help but see the love that shined from his previous rival's piercing blue eyes. 

With a deep laugh in his voice, Haldir made everyone turn in shock when he said dryly to Legolas, "Now would be a good time to run and get a head start. You may not have much skin left if you do not for I believe she is going to skin you slowly when she wakes." Thinking his friend would do something to the March warden, Aragorn moved forward to intercede only to be stopped in bemusement when Legolas replied in the same manner, "Aye she most probably will. Even with a head start, she is a better tracker then Aragorn, so I will eventually be doomed to torture, so I might as well stay until she calms down enough to let me explain." With a shared grin of two who had already been on the bad side of Fire's temper, Legolas waited patiently for Fire to come around.

* * *

The first coherent thought the ranger possessed after becoming semi-conscious, did not make much sense. 'The necklace can not be removed?' That her brain had latched onto this thought like a starving leech, confirmed the fact the ranger was not dealing with the revelation well. It then hit her like a hurricane. Sitting up straight and way too fast, almost caused the ranger to drop into blackness again. Stars danced at the edges of her vision for a few moments, and then everything came into focus with deadly accuracy. 

Green flames glowed in her eyes, as she turned to look at the elves by her side. When her eyes met Legolas', they narrowed dangerously. Moving her head to the other side, she came into contact with concerned blue grey ones. "Haldir will you please escort me to my talan? Aragorn will you please make my apologies to the Lord and Lady as I do not wish to speak to anyone right now." Fire said in a low growling voice that showed her temper simmering just below the surface. Aragorn nodded his agreement as Haldir helped Fire to her feet, and led the way to her talan; leaving behind a very worried, guilt ridden elf Prince.

* * *

Fire walked into the talan. The shakes had gotten worse the closer to safety she came. As soon as she entered and looked around, she realized her mistake. Everything here was vulnerable to heat and flame, Fire knew if she stayed she would cause damage. Turning to leave again, she looked into Haldir's blue grey eyes and smiled sadly. "I am sorry!" She whispered. 

Frowning in confusion, the March warden shook his head and drew her shaking form into his arms. "You have nothing to be sorry for, young one. You have done no harm, and I have seen with my own eyes how much he truly cares for you. I believe you feel the same or the Soul Stones would not have activated the Elven magic within them. Give both of you a chance to set things right."

"Haldir, I will give some thought to what you have said. I can not stay here as I am afraid of just what I might do. I have the power to control fire, but it is only banked right now by the force of my will alone. If I lose concentration in my angered state, I could burn down the Golden Woods without realizing it. I need to burn off this energy and anger before I do something I would not forgive myself for." Fire said in a forlorn voice full of pain.

Haldir kissed the top of her head tenderly. "Is there not that I can do to help you? You need not be alone in this. I pledge, to you, my friendship, young one, and I will be here if you need me. Ask and it shall be yours." the March warden replied gravely.

Fire tilted her head up from Haldir's chest and smiled. "You have my friendship, also. You need only to ask and I will try to help you in any way I can. In the spirit of our new friendship, and the dire need I have to hunt, I must tell you something that only Lady Galadriel and Legolas know, the white Feline that attacked you when the Fellowship first arrived, that was me. I am one of the Forgotten Ones of Anorak." She said softly, unsure of his reaction.

The snort of laughter startled her. "**_You_** were that overly annoying, walking fur rug. I must admit, young one, you are one of a kind! You say you need to hunt, I expect that you mean to do it in cat form." At her nod, the March Warden continued, "I will have the Lady warn the wardens of your presence and give orders not to harm any white great cats that they may see. If you would like some company, I would hunt with you." Haldir said.

* * *

Thinking for a moment, Fire decided that company that did not lie was acceptable. "I would enjoy that very much, but please ask the Lady to inform the wardens that, unless forced to defend themselves from attack, all great cats within the Golden Woods be left alone, as another may or may not join our hunt." The frown creasing the March warden's forehead made Fire laugh. "I see you have already met Ice! The black Feline is one of my people, too. She will not harm you I promise!" Fire grinned. 

With a resigned huff, the March warden of Lothlorien and former drool victim replied, "As long as she does not try to drool on me again, I will endeavor to refrain from doing bodily harm to the flea ridden beast. Now I will contact the Lady while you ready yourself for the hunt. Do you require the assistance of a maid to undo your dress?" Fire cocked her head and smiled wickedly, "No I do not need any more of those fiendish creatures, but if you would be so kind as to stuff a change of clothes for me into your pack, I would be grateful." About to question exactly how she would be able to get out of the dress without damaging it, Fire was covered in a blaze of blue shimmering flames. The dress dropped unheeded to the floor as the ranger was twisted and distorted within the flames, until finally she could not be seen. As quickly as the blue flame appeared, it was gone and in its place was a white great cat with laughing gold eyes. "Well that answered my question!" Haldir said dryly as he watched the cat sitting at his feet happily shredding the beautiful dress into little pieces.

* * *

Legolas stood staring at the door Fire and Haldir had retired through. His mind was in a chaotic state of worry, sadness and guilt. He was so lost in thought, that he did not hear Aragorn's approach until Aragorn placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder in comfort. 

Sighing, Legolas turned pain filled eyes to Aragorn, and the Lady by his side. "I should have told her, as soon as the stones melded. No! I should have told her in the parchment I left for her, what the meaning of the necklace was in terms of betrothal. At least that way, she would have had a true choice if she wanted to be with me or not. I do not know if she will forgive me, Aragorn. I fear all I have done to win her, is now in vain. I have betrayed her trust, but I swear to you I did not know she felt so deeply already. I had thought that it would take time to win her heart. I had planned to ask her to bind with me, when she became less wary of my affections. Now I do not know if she will even speak with me."

"Give her time to adjust Legolas. That the Soul Stones melded so quickly, shows how much you have grown in her regard. She is confused and angry now, but once she has settled down again, she will see how deeply she feels for you. Do not give up hope, even if she argues or ignores you. You have time Prince of Mirkwood use it wisely. Woo her still, as you have been doing. Tell her your feelings, Legolas. Do not be afraid to give her your heart openly. She will rail against her own feelings for awhile, you must be patient." The Lady Galadriel spoke softly to the worried elf. Her kind eyes sparkled with faith and understanding, as she placed her hand on Legolas' unoccupied shoulder.

The three stood silently for awhile, and then Legolas gave a quiet sigh. "I will take your wise council to heart, My Lady. I will go to her and speak of what lays in my heart. It is her decision to make after that, but I will woo her until the end of all things, if necessary." The elf said in a soft, yet determined, voice.

* * *

Galadriel and Aragorn smiled at the elf's statement and both hoped it would not be too long, before the ranger forgave the love struck elf. Their eyes followed Legolas as he stalked towards the door of the Hall with a stubborn mule look on his face. It was going to be an interesting couple of weeks. 


	31. Chapter 31

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the fish, a ranger, a sentinel, two kitties and JRR HAS THE GOOD STUFF

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

**_A/N 2:_** Well it was a false alarm! SHE DID NOT POP YET! 

Hopefully she will have the baby boy sometime this week !

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

I am going to post my replies seperatly this time due to the late hour here and the length of the story. I will get the reviews done tomorrow morning and post them. I love reviews and even more so my reviewers! ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Lemons Do Not Always Give Lemonade!

It had been six hours, six long, unproductive, disappointing hours. He had thought himself a reasonably intelligent elf. He had been tutored by the best educators in his Ada's realm for Valar's sake! He could speak to the monarchs of other realms, court noblemen and noblewomen, servants and animals, but he could not find the right words for a simple heart felt apology to the elleth he loved. It was incredibly frustrating to the wood-elf Prince. Even worse then his inability to speak, was the fact that Fire seemed to have vanished.

* * *

The wood was quiet, except for the small animals that scurried around in the underbrush and the wind slowly rustling the Mallorn leaves over head. Haldir crept silently across the path following the light footed Feline ahead of him. They had been hunting for almost five hours, and had bagged enough game for a small, friendly gathering. It was unnerving, at first, having two great cats prowling around, but after the first hour or so he had begun to enjoy it. They came into a sheltered glade that many of the Lorien elves enjoyed frequenting. A medium sized pool fed by a raging waterfall was in one corner and it was to this pool the three hunters headed.

* * *

Legolas paced his talan. The spacious quarters felt like a small box to the elf. He could not believe he had been that damn stupid. All he had needed to do was explain what the necklace meant, but instead he had forced the situation. He knew that it had not been intentional. The necklace was only a token of his intent to pledge his heart to Fire, until the stones activated and became a binding of souls that could only be undone with the death of one of them. That he had done this to her, made his soul bleed. His anger at his own stupidity and rash actions nearly undid him, and the thought of losing her made him tremble in grief. How he would make this up to her, he had no idea, but the elf Prince knew he would spend eternity trying.

He had been taken by surprise, when the stones flared to life and melded into one solid piece. He had felt the jolt of oneness as their hands had enfolded the necklace. He had noticed that Fire did not seem to feel the jolt, but soon realized it must be because of her Kindred blood. Legolas knew, as did all elves, how the bonding process was supposed to be. Elves feel the jolt to their souls when they find their potential binding mate. It is an instantaneous bond that draws them to each other.

Once the jolt is felt, the elves then begin courting rituals to see if the first spark will flare to life fully or wither away to nothing. If the spark withers, the elves part ways and continue searching for their soul mate. If the spark flares, bonding begins. After a time, in which the bonding elves become closer, the bonding pair declare their pledge of fidelity to each other and a betrothal is announced.

One year later, the couple bind for eternity under a canopy of stars and witnessed by Eru, the Valar, friends and family. When the rites are completed, the couple dance and feast until the moon reaches its highest point. The couple is then led to their bedchamber, and the final intimate, ceremonial ritual is done by the families of the couple. They score the palms of the couple's left hand and bind them together with a mithril chain. The families then leave, so the couple can consummate the binding vows through a melding of heart, soul and flesh. When the couple emerged from their bedchambers, the bond wounds on their palms become a symbol of their eternal pledge of love and fidelity.

That was how it should have been between himself and Fire, but his impatient actions may well have ruined any hope of a true bond forming normally. Guilt snarled around him like an angry beast. It was choking the breath from his body, and dimming his life's inner flame. What made it worse, was the satisfaction he felt deep inside. She was his mate! The terrible fact that in a small, dark, secret part of his heart, he was selfish enough to enjoy the fact she was now his; even if it was against her wishes. He hated that small piece of his soul that was dark and feral. He would have ripped it from within him, if he could have. Letting out a scream of rage and despair, Legolas dropped to the floor gracelessly.

* * *

Haldir watched from his lazily, prone position, as the two cats frolicked in and around the waterfall, playfully wrestling and swatting each other. After some time, the two made their way back up the bank to Haldir's position, under a shady Mallorn tree. The March warden rolled his eyes and tried to push off the big, shaggy head that landed firmly on his lap. "Fine! Stay there then, you flea ridden beast. You had best not drool upon my personage again or I will forget that I promised Fire I would be nice to you today!", Haldir said with a glower. The black cat eyed the March warden for a moment, before she stretched up just enough to lick his cheek and flopped back into his lap. Haldir lay back again with a disgusted look. "No more of that either!", he hissed at the happy cat head laying on his lap.

Briar what am I going to do? I am betrothed to Legolas! I promised myself I would never let anyone have control over me, ever again, yet here I am engaged to be bound to another for all eternity and he did not even care enough to ask me.

Could it be he cared so much, that he did not think of the consequences of his actions, but acted on his desire to have you for his own? Haldir in the picture did make him quite jealous!

Well Briar, he could have given me the chance to say yes or no! I mean I do have a mind and I know what I want!

If he had asked you, Fire, what answer would you have given him? Remember I **_know_** you are in love with him, so do not pretend with me! I want a truthful answer, my mirror.

* * *

Dead silence met Briar, in way of an answer. She gazed at Fire as the white cat regained her feet and padded quietly to the water's edge, lost in thought. That she had not answered the question right away was a good sign. Briar had seen how they were together and knew they had been destined by Eru to be together for eternity. Now, if only Ty could see it too, things would be much less complicated. By the time they tried to work out their relationship's change in status, Ty would have at least admitted the inevitability of her love for the Prince of Mirkwood. Sighing contentedly, Briar snuggled closer to a drowsing Haldir.

* * *

Fire stared at the waterfall with pensive gold eyes. She turned over all that had happened between her and Legolas. The fights, the companionship, the humor and the sadness. The ranger had to admit, if only to herself, that she liked the thought of having Legolas for a mate. He was a bit hot headed for an elf when his temper was flared, but he was also achingly tender when he wanted to be. What would her answer have been?

Truth you want, my mirror, well that is harder then it should be. I am afraid of losing my soul to him. I have already lost so many. If I give myself to Legolas, and I lose him to the Darkness, will I survive intact or forever wander the grayness of my life, until the ending of the world? Do I have the strength of spirit to allow his closeness after the horrors I have seen? Will he truly want me when he sees into my heart, my mind, my very soul? I am not a princess, though they bestow the title on me. I am a ranger, a fighter, a wanderer by choice. Can that be enough for him? Will it be enough for me? Do I love him? Eru help me but I sincerely do love him. I think if he had asked, I would have said NO! Too much fear, not enough faith. Now the question is moot! The real question is, can I let go my fear and build a life with him? Oh Briar I hope so, or it will be a very lonely life., Fire's words brushed through Briar's mind with a profound sadness. Briar's heart went out to her hurting mirror and prayed to Eru that the Prince of Mirkwood could break down Ty's defenses and make her his own.

* * *

Legolas' scream rent the air in frustration, anger and pain. His emotions were out of control. They rolled over him like a seething volcano about to blow. The elf knew he needed to vent his anger, so he could think more clearly, but he had no idea what would help. Frustrated and angry, Legolas closed his eyes and screamed in fury, letting the emotions drain away. Suddenly, a feeling of profound sadness and aching loneliness filled him. It was like a giant pit, deeper then the depths of Moria, opened up inside his soul.

The feeling stole his breath and made tears stream down his fair elven face. It was just like what happened to him in the dining hall with the laughing fit, only this time he realized what it was. The sad, loneliness was not his feelings, but Fire's emotions. A horrible thought struck him. If he was getting Fire's feelings, then would she be getting his? Reaching out with his mind, Legolas desperately contacted Galadriel, as she would know where the ranger was within the Golden Woods. It was a moment before he got his answer, then he was charging off hoping what he feared was not true.

* * *

Fire waded into the water, trying to wash away the lonely sadness. She was tired of fighting the barriers around her heart. There was no turning back from the course the Valar had laid out before her. She would bind herself to Legolas and try to find a way to build a life together that both could live with. Maybe Briar was right, and the idiot elf had not been thinking correctly. She hoped that he had not meant to trap her to him. Fire had come to the conclusion, that she could forgive him, as long as it had not been done deliberately. She would forgive him, but she would not give in to him easily! If he wanted her heart, he damn well better court her! The anger rose like a tidal wave.

Fire had begun to feel better. Standing in the water, with her decision about the idiot elf made, Fire made to turn back to shore when the anger washed over her unannounced. The pressure built around her like a living wall. She could feel her emotions under the guilt, frustration and self anger that washed through her. She knew the feelings were not her own, but she had no idea where they came from. The guilt weighed on her heart, heavily and tore her very soul to shreds. The frustration was so thick, you could almost reach out and touch it. Beyond all that, the anger took hold of her and released itself the only way it could.

* * *

Briar jumped to her feet as Haldir scrambled to his. The growling screams tore through the quiet glade alerting them to danger. What they saw, stopped them in their tracks. Fire in cat form suddenly shimmered in blue flame and became human once more. She stood naked to the waist in the pond. The screams turned from growling animal to almost inhuman. The ranger's body was covered now in true flaming fire. The flames licked the ponds surface causing steam to rise in a giant mist cloud. Haldir made to go after the ranger, but the black Feline stepped into his path, blocking him from reaching Fire.

The black feline heard Fire's frantic plea dance through her mind. Instantly heeding the distressed call, Briar shimmered into blue flames and returned to human form in front of a very shocked and confused Haldir. As soon as she hit human form, Briar began walking towards the pond. Her voiced sing songed as she spoke the ancient spell.

* * *

**_From the Valley of Hate _**

_**Water to flame**_

**_Your Anger I Cool_**

_**Made to Abate**_

_**This do I claim**_

_**My mind is my tool**_

_**Not to the Flower**_

**_Nor to the Tree_**

**_OF Your Grievous Power_**

_**I Set You Free**_

_**As I Will It, So Mote It Be**_

* * *

Water swirled up to engulf Fire, just as Legolas burst into the glade. Without a thought for his own safety, the elf ran straight into the turbulent pond to the ranger's side and reached for her through the twisting water geyser and consuming flames. Hauling Fire into his arms, he called her name again and again, until the flames died, as quickly as they had come.

Blinking, Fire's senses finally began to focus again. The first thing the ranger saw, when the world righted itself, was the Prince of Mirkwood. Almost without thought, Fire pulled out of his arms and blackened his eye. With a shirk of undiluted rage, the ranger followed the elf into the pond, where he had fallen under the unexpected attack, with the intent to drown the sneaky, son of an orc! The skirmish lasted a good fifteen minutes and drew a crowd of on lookers.

* * *

Briar had stalked over to the bags Haldir had left under the tree and shrugged into Fire's clothing. If Fire wanted clothes, she could find them elsewhere! Briar hoped the ranger was happy, because the sentinel was livid. Now Haldir knew who the drooling culprit's identity was, Briar was in for a long, long, long border watch; that if he did not kill her first! 


	32. Chapter 32

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the fat hideous fish, a ranger, a sentinel, two kitties and some bad guys on the way. JRR is the lucky spud that owns the good stuff!

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

_**I decided to put chapter 30 reviews at the end of this instead of a separate posting. Hope you do not mind!**_

**_A/N: Nope she has NOT had the baby yet, but hopefully very, very soon!_**

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU! I love you all!**_

* * *

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

**_Mrowen12:_** Water fun awaits our mad ranger and guilty elf!

**_Pammie312:_** Oh yea poor Leggy is indeed incompetent where his love life is concerned. Sometimes he does really great, others is just a disaster. He is no innocent ellon, but it never really mattered before, so courting was not on the menu! Yea I am going to have Aragorn knock some sense into said elf especially with what's coming up! Out of the pan and into deeper bull stuff! They sure have an interesting love life! She kind of loses it in more ways then one in this chapter and Haldir sure gets a surprise! ENJOY!

**_.nArIan:_** Lothlorien does not need a soap opera they have our group! Poor Haldir ponders the sad turn his life has taken, and gets a surprise that makes him sure the Valar are being mean to him in this chapter! Fire and Leggy are still at it, but with some surprising turn of events. Not all is what it seems. Leggy and Fire are in for it so they better hold on to their hats !LOL I'm Mean!

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** Oh there is a trick but Galadriel does not need to help! Leggy finds out about it all on his own, but Fire doesn't know it! The border watch may not be half as long as Briar fears, but it could be quite eventful after Haldir finds his surprise !ROFL! It's a wild ride Mr. Toad! May the Frog be with you!

**_Women-who-rule-the-World:_** **!NO** **YOU** **WON!** **_As my 200th Reviewer, you receive an elf for a year! Enjoy him, I would!_**

UUMM yes back to reviews… I am sooooo glad I finally made you fall off the chair! Now I must figure out how to torture you next lol! The half hour giggles… YES that's it! Enjoy the chapter!

**_Manwathiel:_** Yes Fire and Leggy are definite porcupines! I worked at the San Francisco Zoo and the mated set of porcupines were funny! They would wrestle around really nasty, then playfully, then bam! They are snuggling! Just reminded me of the elf and ranger! More strange twists are coming for poor Fire and Leggy, as well as our dear March warden. (like they don't have enough already!) Galadriel and Briar will be having a talk soon, as will Leggy and Aragorn… Someone needs to explain courting stuff to Leggy; though Aragorn isn't the greatest one to ask. Lol!

**_RockFee: !WELCOME! _**Ok here is a giant plate of cookies and giant glass of milk! I am so honored you read through the whole story in 1 ½ hours! I am touched you think my story is amazing and I hope you will feel the same as the story progresses! I update almost every other day (give or take a day) so I am a quick updater! There are hidden clues in every chapter! Have fun!

**_Alatarial Elf:_** Yup Haldir now knows who the drooling beast is, but Briar has a surprise in store for the poor guy! Angst will still be thick for a few more chapters! Galadriel and Briar talk and things kind of get out of hand on the Leggy / Fire side of things due to this talk! Haldir is going to still be around for a good while!

**_Scoobygang-Alumni:_** Fire and Leggy both are hot headed, but they always seem to come out closer! Leggy tests a theory and is quite happy with the results. The results of the test answer a question about what happened during the dinner! Humm that's right Fire does not have clothes… Briar stole them lol! Naked tree walk?

* * *

**

* * *

**

Porcupine Wrestling

It is said, that the only way porcupines can make love is **_very_** carefully. If porcupines wrestle can they be careful? Is it their nature or is it a learned response? Does the appearance of pain truly force a porcupine to be gentler, or is it the way they let their mates know, they have to fight through the pain to find the softer underside? One has to wonder at the nature of porcupines.

* * *

Legolas had her by the leg. With a quick twist of his wrist, he tossed the ranger back under the water head first. His eye hurt, he had quite a few sets of teeth marks in different areas of his body, and the damn wildcat refused to give in. After the first surprising punch from the ranger, Legolas had begun the fight in earnest. Dunking her under, was the only acceptable method of keeping her from screaming curses, in more languages then he could count. At first Legolas tried to reason with her and when she started cussing, he had placed his hand over her mouth. That was the first place bitten! 

After that he got serious! The Elven Prince had tossed off his shirt and tunic so they were not weighing him down and made it harder for Fire to get a good hold on him. Of course that came with a price, he now had teeth marks on his arm, wrist, shoulder, waist and stomach. The claw marks, from her sharp nails, were a dull pain compared to the bite on his waist. There, Fire had drawn blood and had gotten deeper then any other place, as far as the elf could tell. Diving back out of the way, Legolas just missed the roundhouse punch the soggy ranger tried to land.

* * *

Aragorn and Gimli looked on in horrified fascination as the two tried to drown each other. Fire attacked and Legolas moved away or threw her off balance forcing her back underwater. Haldir had recounted the tale of what happened, just before the wild, wet wrestling match took place. They were unsure, if their friend would survive, if the ranger let go another volley of flames, but there really was nothing either could do about it at the moment. Neither felt the urge to interfere with the battling pair, nor could they think of anything that might put a stop to it from afar. They were brave not stupid! 

Aragorn was amazed at the finely controlled fury of the match. He knew, though Gimli did not, that should Fire truly wish the elf dead or maimed, she could turn into cat form and Legolas would lose his throat in one powerful swipe of claws or teeth. The future king was grateful that she cared for Legolas enough not to do that to him.

* * *

Fire spit out another mouthful of water and circled the damn slippery elf. She had started out, by instinctively belting him in the eye. It had taken a few minutes, ok more then a few, to get most of her fury gone. The ranger was now just **_peeved_**! It was the principle of the thing, she would not give in. After she had drawn his blood, her anger had dissipated. She had made the point that she was not happy with him, and he could now make it up to her. Unfortunately, Legolas, the idiot elf, did not get the point and continued his dunking. Now, she would drown him just a tad for sweet revenge! 

The sudden absurdity of their situation, made a bubble of laughter catch in her throat. Here she was, wrestling a wet and bedraggled Legolas in a waterfall pool, with a group of spectators no less, and naked to boot. Dignified this was not! For some ungodly reason, Fire was finding the whole thing exceedingly funny. Maybe it was the mulish look on the water logged face of the elf, that broke the dam holding her emotions in check, but Fire found herself doubling over shaking with hilarity.

* * *

Legolas gazed at the sight of Fire howling, in laughter, with great trepidation. Was this a new ploy to throw him off guard? Frowning, the elf tried to figure out what to do, when a feeling of insane hilarity hit him. Instead of letting it overwhelm him, he let the feeling slide over and then through his own feelings, as a test of his theory. Sure enough, the feelings swirled around him, but did not take control of him. Delighted, Legolas looked to the hysterically laughing ranger and saw her soggy state. His lips twitched, as he fought the grin threatening to spread. 

The elf knew he was already in trouble with Fire, but he could not help the mirth that rose at the sight of her. She had hair plastered to her face in weird spiky patterns, a few bits of moss stuck up from her hair at the crown and there was mud splattered all over her; to him she looked beautiful! When the ranger's shining green eyes met his mischievous blue ones, he could not hold the grin back and ended up sitting in the water as peals of twinkling laughter flowed over the glade mixed with the resumed laughter of the ranger. Elf and Kindred they might be on the outside, but inside they were pure **_porcupine_**!

* * *

Celeborn watched the antics in the waterfall's pool with great delight. The two were well matched and determined. He hoped the outcome of this tussle would ease some of the tension brought on by the startling news of their accidental betrothal. Galadriel had told him of the glow that surrounded them and that only she and Aragorn could see it. It fascinated the Elven Lord, to no end, how attuned to the world around them, seen and unseen, his mate continually was. Wincing in sympathy, as Fire bit Legolas once again, Celeborn reached for his mate's hand and settled in for an amusing show.

* * *

Briar stormed into her talan in Fire's clothes. Marching into her bedroom, she threw the ranger's clothes in a pile, as she ripped them off and proceeded to dress in her own sentinel outfit. She knew what was coming! Haldir now had **_proof_** of who the offending drool monster was, and Briar could guarantee she would be spending **_weeks_** on the border; doing the most disgusting and menial tasks the March warden could find. Fire was going to **_pay_** for losing control like that and making her go to human form to use the canceling spell. Only once had Fire had to use it on Briar, but the sentinel had many chances to use it on Fire, when they first found their powers. 

Actually, the fact Fire had lost control like that, worried the sentinel tremendously. How she had missed the signs of violent rage coming from Fire, Briar could not fathom. Even as she cast the canceling spell, Briar had only felt sadness and loneliness, from her mirror, but the only ways to activate the power of flame, was by Fire's will or uncontrollable rage. Briar decided to have a small talk with Galadriel as soon as she was able. Now that Haldir knew, there was no reason to hide who she was.

* * *

If this inability of Fire, to control her powers, stemmed from the betrothal bond, then it was very good fortune indeed, that the bonding was Elvish in form and not the Blood Rites of the Kindred. How much worse would it become, when Fire shared her own blood with the elf in traditional Kindred bonding? Doubtful that Legolas would need to shed his blood for the Kindred ritual and only a drop or two, given freely to her mate, would be needed from Fire. 

If more then two drops were given, Briar knew the Blood Rites escalated the bond, and the binding ceremony would have to be done much quicker then the normal year. Only one such binding, that Briar knew of, had been done before the required year, and that was her own parents. Briar had been told, that it had been the only way they could get permission to be together and because of the amount of blood given, they were bound in two months. Once the Blood Rites were performed, the couple would be doomed to death, if they did not complete the binding ceremony in time. Sighing, Briar pushed the depressing thoughts of her dead parents away and finished packing her gear.

* * *

Haldir recounted the happenings, that led up to the strange spectacle in the waterfall's pool, to His Lord and Lady, as well as, Gimli and Aragorn. The two in the pond were fighting it out and Legolas was getting the wrong end of Fire's teeth, but that was not the Feline on his mind, as he turned back towards the talans. The unsettling fact that the drooling, annoying, flea ridden, pushy Feline had instantaneously turned into one of his most trusted wardens, threw the March warden off balance; not a place Haldir was comfortable with. 

'_That evil, down right bothersome cat was _**not**_ supposed to be her! She was also _**not**_ being herself at dinner either! What did she think she was doing **flirting,** and to do that so outrageously with a newly betrothed elf? That was unacceptable! Briar should have known better then to do that and so blatantly. Where is the sweet tempered she elf whose intelligent company I have enjoyed on the long, boring border watches? Why did I not know one of my sentinels was hiding such a secret? I should have suspected something, from my own partner least. Damn, where did she go now?", _Haldir mentally berated himself as he silently raged at Briar as well. The pounding on Briar's talan door for the third time, was met by silence yet again! Haldir was not amused! Turning on his heels, the March warden of Lothlorien stomped, as much as an elf could, towards the stairs and up to his own talan.

* * *

Flinging open his talan's door forcefully, Haldir was met by a gruesome sight. In the middle of his nice, clean table, lay a bleeding rabbit carcass with a note propped up next to it; with his name in scrawling lady-like script. Snatching the carcass off the table and tossing it into the kitchen sink, where it should have been, Haldir grabbed something to clean the bloody table with and muttering to himself, cleaned up the table before opening the note. 

Ripping the parchment open, his jaw dropped in surprise. The note was from Briar and that she had the unbelievable nerve to break into his talan was bad enough, but the words of the note made his blood boil!

* * *

_**My dearest March warden,**_

_**I know you like rabbit for dinner! **_

**_Maybe one day I will actually cook it for _YOU_ instead._**

**_I know your temper, well enough,_**

_**that I am on my way to the borders now.**_

_**See you when you get here, partner.**_

_**Enjoy the feast!**_

_**You will be mine, soon, March warden!**_

_**BRIAR**_

* * *

'_That little witch was going to be doing pots and pans until Sauron shows up in Lothlorien wearing a pink, frilly dress!', _Haldir growled menacingly, as he went into the kitchen to start cooking the rabbit.

Frowning for a second, a stray and positively annoying thought ran through his mind. _'What exactly did she mean "maybe one day I will cook it" and "soon you will be mine"? Why do those thoughts worry me?'_ Trying to shake off the uncomfortable feeling of foreboding, the March warden continued his rabbit preparations.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30 Reviews

**_Ephona:_** Takes a bow Thank you! Thank you! Leggy and Fire are going to get much hotter soon but will their relationship go up in flames of misunderstanding or passion only time will tell!

**_Morwen12:_** Thank you again! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**_Celtic Cross:_** YES! Poor Haldir can no longer pursue Fire! Ok so I was rooting for Leggy, so sue me! Lol Oops that leaves Haldir all by his lonesome… or does it? Wait and see! Well at least Leggy is trying to use his head, but he is so cute when ruffled!

**_Air'sArune:_** LOL !WELCOME! Here is another chappie **_"Precious"_** I hope you enjoy it as well!

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** I know I loved the dress shredding part too. When I wrote it, I had a picture of her doing it like my cat does to full rolls of toilet paper … Rip smile rip smile. Hehe! Humm wonder if Fire is picturing Leggy while she does it?

**_Black Lace101:_** Glad you liked it! More excitement around the corner, so stay tuned! Wild times ahead for Fire/Leggy/Haldir

**_.nArIan._** Ok Clooney and Pig should NOT be in the same sentence! (Shudders) No need to feel ashamed that is just to creepy! Oh yea that elf is wallowing in guilt! GO FIRE!

**_Crecy:_** OH YES! The next few chapters are going to change a few things dramatically! Don't worry the sparks still fly and Fire isn't a marshmallow, so Leggy has his work cut out for him!

**_Scoobygang-Alumni:_** The Fellowship stayed for a month in Lorien so I have a few more wild and wooly chapters planned for Lorien, but then off we go into the wilds of Arda again. Fire likes Haldir much more as a friend and he at least never lied to her! Fire just needs time to cool down and think and the idiot elf does too.

**_Pammie312:_** Yup Fire is definitely NOT happy and poor Leggy is guilt ridden and very mad at himself. Yes the friendship with Haldir is great. Fire probably would have done it sooner but he was chasing her. Lol Hope the Idiot elf takes Aragorn and Galadriel's advice… he can be a bit hot headed for an elf!


	33. Chapter 33

**_Disclaimer:_** Oh yes! The fish still lives a happy tank life, the ranger, sentinel, two kitties and some bad guys on the way are mine! JRR has the good things!

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

A/N : Well looks like she not having the baby for awhile! He is being stubborn! I will advise you if my friend the turkey (mom to be) ever pops her thermometer! (baby boy) Hehe I am sooooo mean lol

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

_You make writing worthwhile to me!_

* * *

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

**_Ephona:_** I made you speechless! ROLF! Yea was a bit on the wild side, but more shocks to come this chapter!

**_Morwen12:_** Glad you liked the chapter! More wild times ahead for all ! Enjoy!

**_Alatarial Elf:_** Glad the introductions to chapters are going over so well. I have so much fun writing them! I will continue to do so in future chapters as well. Well Haldir is being pursued by his drooling fiend while Fire and Leggy contemplate life love and water sports! Leggy has a chat with a few friends and learns a secret Fire hasn't !

**_Celtic Cross:_** Yea it was! Lol Humor can be found in the most embarrassing situations if you just look deep enough! Fire and Leggy have lots of issues to work through, but it sure will be fun! Haldir is on the run, with cat pursuing!

**_Pammie312:_** ROFL You were the only one so far to have realized just how cat - like the rabbit "Present" was. My cat brings home LIVE snakes for me instead of dead mice! I have praised the snakes and scolded the mice so long she gave up on bringing mice to me. Lol If Briar has anything to do with it, Haldir WILL be HERS! Possessive kitty lol So yes there will be a second romance going as well! Hehe Fire and Leggy will be heating up real soon!

**_Manwathiel:_** Yup worked at the Zoo for 10 yrs. As a volunteer and made friends with most of the keepers! Loved that job! Yes Fire and Leggy ARE porcupines! All prickly on the outside with soft furry underbelly. Leggy has a bit of a chat with Aragorn, Gimli, Galadriel and Celeborn about Fire. He then makes a startling discovery that makes everything worse or is it better? He will have a more in-depth conversation with Aragorn as he nervously contemplates his changing relationship with Fire! Have fun with the chapter!

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** Oh I think Fire will forgive Leggy before the next Age, but then again maybe not; after she finds out what he has learned in this chapter! Briar is not the sweet shy bookish elleth Haldir thought and boy will he find out how she really behaves as SHE courts HIM! Haldir is a take charge kind of guy so this will throw him completely off balance and drive him crazy! Lol I am sooooo mean! May the Frog be with You! Glad you liked!

**_Black Lace101:_** Oh I don't know about that! Briar may try to steal them again just to get his goat. Lol She has plans for that elf (Heaven help him) I would love to see elf water wrestling competitions! Better then Jell-O wrestling!

**_.nArIan.:_** Our poor Haldir! He tries for dignity and Eru plays nasty tricks on him! Briar is out to make his life miserable in a good way. Lol She has gotten it into her head that he will be HERS period! Poor Haldir is being courted by a drooling fiend! ROFL Haldir is going to be around for quite some time so plenty of calamities can befall his arrogant butt! Fire and Legolas will still be at odds with each other, but they have fun fighting though!

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** I am fulltime at college so I KNOW what you mean! Yes Fire is a definite porcupine and needs to be handled accordingly. (She takes after me lol) OH YES! I loved the Sauron dress bit ! I got this picture of him in a pink frilly dress with a tiara and high heels then promptly fell of the bed laughing. Enjoy the chapter!

**_Scoobygang-Alumni:_** OOOH ! A professional! I am so flattered! Thank you so much! Well Haldir is having a hard time seeing Briar as anything but his "bookish" sentinel, but she left him a lot to think about over rabbit! Leggy realizes something important and Galadriel is a happy camper about it. I love the introductions too lol I try to find a way to add a word that ties into the story and has a funny twist to it! Yea they are getting hot and heavy, and it is soon going to be a lot hotter! Will it be romance or flames? Will she kiss him or roast him? Wait and see! lol

**_Dreams-of-Darkness:_** !WELCOME! So happy you liked it! A major discovery happens in this chapter so be warned! Fire and Leggy try to come to terms with the situation and Haldir broods!

**_Rock Fee:_** Glad you thought it was amazing! I am sooooo pleased

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Hurt Feelings and Porcupine Quills

Streaking. The embarrassing art of running without clothes. Ever since clothing was first worn, Man and Elf have perfected this ludicrous art form in drunken abandon. These free spirited lunatics are know to run in all weather and in front of many shocked, bewildered, and disgusted eyes. To do it well, one must have nerves of Mithril, no modesty and be as fleet footed as a cheetah.

* * *

Legolas watched in shock as Fire's laughter died abruptly and a blush went from her chest to her ears. When he became aware of her conspicuous state of undress, he became redder. Fire scrambled onto shore, dove for Legolas' sodden tunic and ran towards the talans. The elf contemplated, with a red face, tilted head and silly grin, the delightful sight of his mate racing towards her talan fighting with his uncooperative tunic. Legolas was sure his bonded life with Fire would never be boring.

* * *

Fire ran full out, trying to reach her talan with the least embarrassment. After the first three tries, she gave up trying to pull on his tunic and instead held it in front of her chest. She knew that most of Lothlorien, not only would be talking about her hideous table manners, but her lack of decorum and clothing for many millenniums to come. She had absolutely no one to blame, but herself and the idiot elf she was to be bound to. A feeling of sweet contentment flowed over Fire, as she stood sky-clad in her living-room. It rode over her embarrassment, in quiet waves; but the original embarrassment still stayed in the background. Confused by the sensation of the conflicting emotions, the ranger vowed to speak to Galadriel in the morning. Tonight, she would hibernate, with the hope she could show her face in the morning, without blushing. She highly doubted it, but miracles do happen.

* * *

Legolas kept his eyes on his mate, until she disappeared from his sight. Pulling him-self up onto the bank, the elf looked to Aragorn and smiled, a happy contented smile. Grabbing up the under tunic that still lay on the grass, Legolas made his way to Aragorn, Galadriel, Celeborn and Gimli.

* * *

Haldir fretted over the situation he found himself in. On one hand, he, at least now, knew of the identity of his drooling captor, but on the other hand, his trusted sentinel had turned into a **_female_**! The March warden had spent the last hour cooking the rabbit and trying to force the picture of his shy, bookish sentinel walking, nonchalantly past him, wearing only a frown. Swearing viciously, Haldir paced his living area **_again!_** This was unacceptable and it was going to cease and desist immediately. He had more self control then most elves, but for some reason, it had abandoned him like a rat leaving a sinking ship. Squeezing his eyes shut for the um-teenth time, Haldir compelled his mind to the task at hand; cooking Briar's dead rabbit! 

'_For Valar's sake! I can not believe she is that flea ridden beast. Why did she behave the way she did at the cave, when she trapped me there for hours? Did she not envision her punishment, when I would eventually find her out? Briar knows better! Eru, you have a strange sense of humor! Damn, but she did look stunning in that outfit at dinner and even more delicious out of it! Sweet Eru! She has made me take utter leave of my senses. Oh she will pay dearly for this treachery! Just wait until I get my hands on her. That female had best watch out!'_ Haldir grumbled to himself, as he got out a plate for the rabbit and pored himself a glass of good wine. A picture of Briar swaggering past him, tumbled into his mind, again, nearly making him drown in his own wine.

* * *

Briar sat in a tall Mallorn tree next to Orophin. She had yet to tell him the reason for her swift return to duty. She knew he was curious, that she would give up two weeks precious leave, to come back for no apparent reason. That Haldir was still in the city. The smirk that lit the sentinel's face, at the mention of his brother, made him wonder just what did the sweet elleth do, to make his brother throw his own partner back on the border, without him. Well, he would soon find out, if he had to badger Haldir for the next three centuries!

* * *

"Well it appears, young Prince, that you will have your hands full, with that elleth. You have much to make up to her, yet I believe you have, strangely enough, began the healing needed to reform your trust with her. Why a wrestling match would help, instead of hinder, your efforts to woo the fair Princess is a mystery to me! I would give you advice, but that female confounds even me.", the exasperated hilarity in Lord Celeborn's voice made the elf grin engagingly. 

"I know full well my grievous behavior! I plan to make it up to her in full measure, that is if she will stop grumbling long enough. It will certainly take years to regain her full trust, but I hope she will see fit to allow some closeness between us, before the next Age.", the elf said with a combination of hope and humor.

* * *

Aragorn and Gimli snorted with laughter at the elf's statement. Having traveled with the ranger thus far, both of them knew of her disposition towards holding grudges and secrets. The two companions eyed each other, before wailing again in fevered mirth. Trying to catch his breath, and stop his laughter, Gimli replied gruffly, "Laddie I do not envy you, your predicament. That female is hot headed, opinionated, more stubborn then any elf I have met thus far and cusses worse then any man I have met! She is handy with sharp objects, sneaky as an elf and has a temper that would make Sauron cringe. She will either make your life completely miserable or completely exhilarating; but either way she will be a challenge!" A burst of merriment greeted his truthful words and caused all to agree heartily with the Dwarf's assessment of Fire. 

"Aye, my friend, she will be that indeed! She may be a bit on the furious side, but I felt her heart and she does care for me. With excessive coaxing, I may win her over before too long.", the elf said with a grin. Aragorn frowned at the elf's words. _'Does he genuinely feel her heart or does he just make assumptions from her actions? If he feels her, the bond is further along in process then it should be. What could have made it form so quickly? It usually takes months to even glimpse the smallest of feelings. Until the actual ceremony, their feelings are not intermingled, yet he sounded as if they already were!'_, Aragorn worried silently. Lost in thought, Aragorn failed to see the puzzled faces of his companions, until Galadriel spoke up.

* * *

"Aragorn something troubles you about Legolas and Fire; I canfeel it. Will you not give voice to your thoughts? If there is something amiss that we have not foreseen, now would be the perfect time to broach it.", her soft melodious voice floated around to the gathered friends. Legolas cocked his head in Aragorn's direction and asked the man to tell him his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, the slightly embarrassed future King of Gondor began to question the elf. 

"As you know, my friend, I have been raised by elves, so I know their customs and the way certain things are supposed to work. I do not mean to pry or cause distress, but I must ask, if you meant, you had heard her Song or if it was just her actions that makes you so sure of her heart? I know it is a private matter, usually, but if it is her Song you hear, then is it not, much too soon, to have that strong a bond; especially without the binding ceremony. I was told, at least for the Noldor elves, that it is very rare to have a Song bond without the ceremony, and those that had one were betrothed for almost five centuries or more. Is it normal for Silvan or Sindarian elves?", Aragorn finished with a light blush to his cheeks for asking such personal questions.

* * *

Legolas opened his mouth to reply, when what the man said hit him. Aragorn was right, the sharing of Song was the most intimate of all elven customs; even more so then the sharing of flesh. He had never heard of a Song bond being made outside of a binding ceremony, and that worried the elf. Something was undeniably wrong! The Prince of Mirkwood gazed into his friend's grey eyes with a sense of fear, as he replied, "No Aragorn it is **_not_** normal for a Song bond to be made!" Turning to the Lady Galadriel, "My Lady, do you have any idea how this could be? I know she feels it too, for it was my anger, I believe, that made Fire lose control of her power. This was not the first time, this has happened! At dinner I received her laughter and she my jealous anger and not, but a few moments ago I felt her embarrassment, as if it were my own, yet my own feelings remained under the surface." 

"This is disturbing indeed! I would say it was kindred in origin, but that can not be. Fire has to donate blood to you freely, as is the betrothal way of the Kindred, to start the betrothal year. From what I was able to find out concerning these pagan rites, the two Kindred must give blood to each other in order for a bond to be formed. In the instance of a Kindred bonding with a different race, the Kindred mate gives no more then two drops of blood to start the mating rites. More then two drops, increases the need to perform the rites at hastened pace, of no more then two months time. After a mate has been declared, no other may be chosen and there is no dissolving of the bond. At the end of the year, the blood mates must perform the binding ceremony or the blood turns toxic and kills them both. After a Kindred has taken a mate, their blood becomes a powerful healing potion when mixed with certain herbs. So you see, it can not be this that has caused such strange behavior.", Galadriel said soothingly.

* * *

Everyone looked at Legolas as he paled in shock. A fine tremble shook his lithe form as he recalled a memory, from before Gandalf's fall. He remembered how the ranger had taken care of his warg bite and later Gandalf's words to Fire. "_Young one, was it wise to do that? A regular healing poultice would have done as well and not endangered your secrets. You know dreams may come to the elf."_ Then later, "_Does it indeed? Humm, curious thing that healing method. Be warned you may encounter strange dreams, as well. I am surprised she would heal you that way, but she is right it will be closed and gone in but a few hours. Still it is curious."_ Plus there was his own body's reaction to the herbs she used "_My arm feels as if it is on fire and a hundred bugs are crawling across my flesh!"_

"**Sweet Eru!"**, the startled exclamation burst forth from Legolas' lips. Quickly, the elf told them all about Fire fixing his arm after the warg attack, the strange pain that had engulfed his arm and the wild, erotic dreams he had that first night, adding with a deep blush, that the dreams had continued since then. "But, young one, she would had to have given you her blood. I doubt very highly that she would have used it to heal your arm, knowing the consequences of such an action. Take heart there is another explanation!", the soothing tone conveyed her assurance.

"My Lady, I beg to differ! When she was cutting the strings holding her healing herbs, her dagger slipped and she received a cut on her finger. I saw that some of the blood, from her finger, was leaking into my wound, but I thought nothing of it at the time! I am almost positive now, that we have been in bonding, since that night in Moria before Gandalf fell.", Legolas stated calmly. All those gathered near the elf, exclaimed in shock. A sudden smile bloomed on Galadriel's face.

"It has been far too long since I have presided over a binding ceremony! If what you say is true, then it is imperative you and Fire must be bound as soon as can be arranged. It has already been a few weeks, we dare not linger, for we know not how much blood she gave you and we do not know how fast it will turn poisonous. We must speak to Fire immediately!", the Lady of the Golden Woods said to those assembled, as they all turned to stare at the reeling Prince.

"Now she really is going to be furious! I will be lucky if she ever speaks to me again", came the choked voice of the doomed Prince of Mirkwood.


	34. Chapter 34

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the fish, the ranger, the sentinel and two kitties. JRR's owns the good stuff.

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

**Still no baby! Hope it is soon!**

* * *

**_To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!_** As Always, I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** Yup Fire knew her blood could heal, but did she know about the blood rites? Well you will find out when she talks to Leggy in chapter #35. That was definitely WAS what Gandalf was talking about, but was Fire oblivious past the healing? Gandalf wasn't! You find out a bit more about Fire's past in this chapter!

**_Ephona:_** Well yes and no! He is a dead elf, because of the necklace, but her using her blood was worse! Lol He also gets a talking to from a close family member! Poor elf will need therapy soon! ENJOY!

**_Crecy:_** Glad you love it! A misunderstanding of something Fire says could either bring them closer( if Leggy doesn't jump to conclusions) or make things worse with Fire. Hope he asks first myself! Hope you like it!

**_Celtic Cross:_** GOOD LUCK! I am same way a "C" makes me crazy! Yea our poor Leggy is always in trouble with Fire! He was such a nice sweet elf until she showed up. Lol Now he ruffled and combative lol Love him Ruffled!

**_Kyrie Dawn:_** I ALWAYS answer my reviews! If you like it well enough to say so, it makes me thrilled to be able to say thanks! Things are at a major turning point for Leggy and Fire! Hope he survives when she realizes she has to actually sleep with him as part of the ceremony. lol I wonder if that has crossed either of their minds? ENJOY!

**_.nArIan.:_** Hehe! Thanks! I love that you are enjoying it so much. Haldir has been left eating rabbit, but in chapter #35 he heads to the border! Wonder what will happen when his brother Orophin pesters him to tell all? Briar also plots her next move with Haldir! She is one persistent kitty! Leggy finally talks to Fire! Suspense all over! Lol

**_Pammie312:_** You are right on both counts! She did know the blood would heal, but the bonding part? You will find out in chapter #35 when she talks to Leggy. Yup boys and girls it's a shotgun binding time in good ole Middle Earth style! Wait until Gandalf finds out… oh wait **_HE_** already knew what would happen after she healed Leggy like that , but what about Leggy's dad? Think he is going to be happy? More is revealed about her first years **_back_** in Middle Earth and it leads to a possible misunderstanding between Leggy and Fire _AGAIN_! Lol Hold on to your hats it is another evil cliffy ending. Put the pitch forks down! Chapter #35 coming REAL soon! Hehe!

**_Morwen12:_** Glad you enjoyed it! More wild times just around the bend for Fire and Leggy! Haldir & Briar too!

**_Manwathiel:_** Oh NO! It's a lemming! (small rodent type animal that runs in a pack and suddenly follows the one in front off the cliff **_for no reason_** anyone can tell!) Yes poor Leggy usually does not get a break, BUT this time I think Fire will have to give up being mad at him about the necklace! After all she gave him extremely toxic blood… a bit worse then permanent necklace I think! Lol Fire also says something that may make Leggy jealous!

**_Scoobygang-Alumni:_** Yea I thought about having Leggy be a gentleman again, but Fire ran for it first! Lol Yes you don't think streaking and Elves in the same thought most times, but I thought they had to have fun sometimes, PLUS Leggy sure enjoyed the departing view! Yup there is going to be a bonding **_REAL_** **_SOON_**. We don't want toxic blood killing them off! If Leggy can hold his tongue for once and **_Not_** jump to conclusions about a comment made when Fire thinks she is alone, it might go sweet and gentle between them; if not **DUCK**! Hope you like it!

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

Turning Tables and Tiny Tantrums

Tables: Most of the time you hear the word 'Table', you think of a flat surface with four or more legs attached. This most definitely IS a table, but it is also a word contained in an old saying, "and the Tables were turned" This means that, although you have done a misdeed, the person, to whom you had done this bad thing to, is currently hiding the fact they have also erred against you. When the truth comes to light, the only thing you can do is smile evilly and say "Well I see the Tables have turned." This brings on swift forgiveness of your transgressions.

* * *

Briar sat in the border guard talan thinking about her life in general and Haldir in particular. The day was slowly darkening to dusk and Briar was off duty until the morning. She jumped when a voice broke into her thoughts. Briar are you busy? Grinning, Briar concentrated on Fire's voice. I am off duty until morning. What is troubling you? A short silence met her inquiry, before the soft voice floated back through her mind. 

Briar, I do not know what to do with this situation, I find myself in. Never did I see myself bonded to another, yet in less then a years time, I will be Legolas' mate forever. Part of me is joyous that he will be mine, but another part wants to run screaming into the night never to return. Should I go to Legolas and talk to him or should I wait until he searches me out? I would rather face all the fell creatures of Middle Earth, then one idiot elf!

Ty this is love. When it comes down to it, you are totally lost, because you can not fight, maim or kill it with your bare hands. You have to forget the past and embrace the future with your whole heart. At least it is the golden Prince that has captured you and not the Dwarf!

Briar, leave Gimli be! He is a good friend to me and as such you will refrain from insulting him! Anyway it is not Legolas' looks that have caught my regard, it is his words and actions, that I see, when he is near.

Words and actions! Have you gone blind, TY? Do not tell me he does not make your mouth water and your heart race every time you see him, or I will call you a liar!

I said he caught my regard, not by his looks! Though he definitely is easy on the eyes as well!

Ha! Caught you! Ogling the elf are you?

**BRIAR!**

Oh yes you have now been found out! You lust after the delicious Prince of Mirkwood!

What do you mean **_DELICIOUS! _**He is **_My_** mate, so cast your eyes in some other ellon's direction!

Ty, you **_jealous_** Feline! Never thought I would see the day!

Oh you are impossible! I am leaving you, Briar! Hope Haldir lets you off pots **_sometime_** this century!

* * *

Briar grinned, as Fire broke mind contact with her. It had always been thus between the two of them; Fire the protector and Briar the heart giver. She just could not wait to see how Fire would adapt to being a mate. Eyes narrowing thoughtfully, Briar reached out with her mind to the elf mate in question. Smiling wickedly, Briar breezed her voice through the elf's own mind; making the poor elf jump. 

""Legolas! I know you do not know of me, but I am very close family to Princess Tygera. I wish to ask you of your feelings for her, as she is greatly distressed, by the turn of events. She keeps her heart locked away, yet it seems as if you have found the key. I wish to find out, if you are worthy of her. I will ask only one thing, but do not lie for I will know. Do you love Tygera with all that you are? "", Briar asked.

* * *

Legolas, Aragorn and Galadriel headed towards Fire's talan. The others had split off, so the three could speak to the ranger. Legolas was a bit upset, now that he had a chance to think about it. That Fire would endanger both their lives, like she had, surprised the elf. Here she was furious at him, for trapping her in a year long betrothal, followed by a binding ceremony. She, on the other hand, had escalated the events, so they would now have to bind, as soon as possible, or risk death. He wanted Fire, as his mate, but he had expected to at least have the year, in which to woo her. They were still learning about each other at this stage and the ranger was still skittish around him, had she done it on purpose? The Elven Prince sincerely doubted it, but she should not have healed him in such a manner without knowing the consequences. He was willing to forgive and forget if Fire would forgive him as well. Legolas prayed Fire's reaction would not be life threatening! She surely was a handful at times!

* * *

Just as the three started up the stairs to the ranger's talan, Legolas heard a voice in his head. The elf was so thunder-struck, he missed the stairs and nearly walked into the tree. His two companions were concerned as they observed him staring into at nothing with a hard frown. It was not a normal reaction for an elf and Aragorn worried the strain of the last few days had finally taken its toll on his best friend.

""It is only because you are family of my mate, that I do not throw you from my mind! I will answer your question, as I answer all questions; truthfully. Yes! I love Tygera beyond all thought and reason. For over 3000 years, I have guarded my heart well. Yet your kin stole my heart from me, as skillfully as she stole my arrow, upon our first meeting. It was not my intention, to force her to accept me. The necklace was a token from my heart. A promise of my future pledge, should she allow me the honor of being her mate. I did not believe there was any danger, of the stones activating, as Fire only showed a small amount of trust in me. If I had known of how deeply her feelings had grown, I would have explained to her about the necklace, before I bestowed it on her. I care not if you approve or disapprove! She is mine, as I am, forever, hers! I would have welcomed the year's betrothal, but circumstances deem it otherwise. As her kin, you should be ready to help with the binding rites, for they will be performed sooner then anticipated. I am informing her of this change as soon as I reach her talan. Now if you will excuse me, my mate awaits me. "" Legolas thrust Briar from his mind; not knowing of the satisfied grin the sentinel had upon her lips.

Seeing the concerned faces directed at him, Legolas gave a small smile. "It seems that Fire has a family member, here in Lothlorien, who was very concerned, with our quick betrothal. I informed her of my intent and bade her to be ready, should Fire wish her to be part of the ceremony. She said that Fire is distressed with all that has happened. I can not help, but wonder, what her reaction will be to this new development, in our situation.", the elf said in a soft, yet firm tone, before continuing up the stairs to his mate's talan.

* * *

For the third time, Fire's voice rang out through the door, "I'm sorry, but I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name, number and a brief message and I will get back to you later! **_BEEP!_**" The dead silence that followed her pronouncement was satisfying in Fire's current mental condition. The elf would not take "GO AWAY!" for an answer and continued to knock on the door of her talan. She had heard the puzzled words muffled through the closed and barred door. "What is a phone?" The sheer perplexity of the statement, made by a baffled Aragorn, nearly made Fire roll off the cozy chair she was huddled in. She was damned if she was going to speak to anyone, until the morning; so Legolas could just come back! Settling more comfortably, into the light blanket, she had thrown over herself, Fire prepared to wallow in self pity, before sliding into reverie. With the banging on her talan subsided, the ranger smirked at the door, thinking she had won her nights peace finally.

* * *

Legolas glared at the offensive door as if it was an Orc. The ranger's attitude had begun as irritating, but now it was full fledged hostility that shot daggers at the door from indigo eyes. With a finger on his lip to silence the other two, the elf motioned with his hands for them to stay at the front of the door. Disappearing as quietly as a wraith, Legolas nimbly climbed up the tree, he had become very friendly with, on his morning jaunts to Fire's balcony. Slipping silently through the branches he took a deep breath, and then leaped to the ranger's balcony. Landing with barely a whisper of sound, Legolas smiled, a very wicked smile, before nonchalantly strolling through Fire's bedchamber and into her living area. The sight of her cuddled into a blanket, with only her eyes peeking out, made her look like an innocent elfling. Giving himself a few moments, to enjoy the sight of his erstwhile mate, Legolas leaned his lithe frame against her bedchamber door.

* * *

Fire rested her head against the arm of the chair. She had snuggled under the blanket to think about the whole strange predicament she found herself in. A sigh left her lips, as she came to terms, with the undeniable fact; she loved the idiot elf. A silly grin split her face, as she thought about the Prince of Mirkwood. He was a bit hot headed, but she liked that about him. Most elves, she had found, were rather dull, scholarly, or pretentious. It was one of the reasons, she had taken such a liking to Elrond's sons. They were wild and wicked, but so much fun to play with! After she had been found by Glorfindel, Fire had refused to talk to anyone. The only way anyone knew she **_could_** talk, was when they heard her singing to the stars. She had trained hard those first few years. Learning the weapons of death was one thing she had been exceptionally good at. It had taken the twins almost a year to get her to speak to them, and it was only because they had dyed her hair a lovely green color; to match her eyes they had said. After that it had become a war zone in Imlandris. Poor Elrond never knew what to expect from her, but he definitely knew what to expect from his sons; anything was possible with them. 

She had a particular affinity for Elrohir. Many were the times that Elladan found her curled up asleep in his twin's arms. Their coloring made them complete opposites, yet they fit in a way that defied reason. She was the moon, with her silvery, white hair and he was the dark, shadowy night, with his black hair that held her aloft. Fire had always wondered why she could not love her best friend, Elrohir. The unexpected feelings Legolas invoked, from the moment she set eyes on him at the council, had only grown stronger with time. She would have liked to talk through her feelings about Legolas, with Elrohir. The younger twin always had advice for her; not all good, of course!

* * *

Fire sighed deeply and murmured aloud, **_"Ah Elrohir, I miss you so."_**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the fish, the ranger, the sentinel and two kitties. JRR Owns the good stuff and all the hot elves! Lucky guy!

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

A/N: Still no baby! I swear she doing this to drive me insane! LOL!

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**__**

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

**_Ephona:_** Yup that is definitely Not the thing to say! It kind of pushes things a bit between Fire and Leggy!

**_Mrs.RedFisch:_** Oh I have PLANS for Haldir! Leggy may or may not get a break! All depends on how my squirrel muse feels. I LIVE FOR CLIFFYS! This chapter there are three of them! Lol enjoy my evil Twin!

**_.nArIan.:_** Sigh You were third this time, but because you tried so hard to be first…. AN ELF FOR YOU! At least for the day! Hope you like this chapter! More Fire/Leggy action and Haldir/Briar as well as Haldir's brothers!

**_Women-who-Rule-the World:_** I am glad you enjoy the explanations. I try to give a whole picture of what is happening in the before, the now and the what will be to come. A lot of it is off the top of my head, as there is not a lot written about some of these things in JRR's books that I have found. Glad you like my imagination!

**_Scoobygang-Alumni:_** NO hyper and bored is NOT good! Oh yes a showdown is coming because of her words, but maybe not the way you think! Fire and Leggy have a few words after Leggy hears her comment! Haldir and Briar both have separate cliffys and Haldir's brothers come to a conclusion about the Haldir/ Briar situation!

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** OK for you I decided to get chapter 35 written and posted "by tomorrow"! I warn you though this chapter has 3 yes that is three cliffys so get ready to scream "NOOOOOO!" lol Fire/leggy "talk"!

**_Pammie312:_** Yes I like the mind to mind speech too. It is a great way to let readers know what is happening from their own perspectives. Flies on walls is a great description of what the thoughts and mind to mind are! There is a reason for Fire/Briar's Very private form of communications. They are only heard between the two of them and not even Galadriel can listen in! I am still dancing!... "I weave not write ! SOOOO COOL!" 3 cliffys await you!

**_Alatarial Elf:_** Oh yes! She said it aloud and Leggy DID hear her! Fire's reaction is a bit unusual for her to say the least! Leggy tells Fire something as well AFTER hearing her wish for Elrohir! Haldir/Briar both have cliffys!

**_Morwen12:_** I am so glad you liked it! Haldir's brothers make an appearance. Briar has a talk with them and Haldir heads to the border after kicking back at his talan. More happens with Fire/Leggy as well! ENJOY!

**_Celtic Cross:_** Truthfully, until you mentioned it, I had no idea I did that! I don't know how I get them both serious AND funny. I think a lot of the humor is just from the situations the characters find themselves in. The personality traits and the way they react also throws an element of hilarity to a situation. I am grateful everyone so far likes my writing style! It's a bit overwhelming but I am loving it! Enjoy the fireworks between Leggy/Fire! Hehe!

**_Manwathiel:_** No No NO! The twins are my next victims of the Squirrel Muse! If this story ever ends, I am planning a story of the twins! I just love those two! Lemmings: cute but really stupid! Ever become a Lemming, remember to stay in the back; when they go for a quick unexpected stroll! The twins **_Will_** make an appearance!

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** Here's a hanky! Yes he heard her say it! His reaction to the words, triggers something Leggy doesn't expect. Haldir's two brothers pester Briar and Haldir muses just before he goes to the border! RUN Briar! I leave you to the jealous, the sneaky and the bewildered.(Good Bad Ugly they're not!) May the Frog be with You!

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Arguments and Wishing Wells

Arguments. Heated discussions, that either lead to hurt feelings, a change of opinion, or sometimes, if very lucky, a better understanding of another's point of view. Man and Elf have participated in these varied discussions since the awakening of the world. Enemies have started wars. Families have engaged in trials of understanding. Friends open themselves up to pain, or enlightenment. Lover's rage against each other to settle a hard won point, or just to be able to apologize; so they can do the required process of making up. It is a double edge sword, that handled right, can bring both pleasure and pain, into close quarters, with each other.

* * *

Legolas' indrawn breath, alerted the ranger to his presence. Her vivid green eyes snapped to the elf and searched his fair features, with sad, cloudy blue eyes. The look of pain on his face viciously ripped at Fire's heart. Sliding the blanket to the floor, Fire stood cautiously; awaiting the elf's actions. She knew that Legolas, had heard her whispered words and by the look in his eyes, feared the worst. An irresistible urge to comfort, drove the ranger to her mate. Hesitantly, Fire reached out her hand to the Prince of Mirkwood. Barely able to breath, from the nervousness that crowded her throat, the ranger placed her hand lightly on his tunic just over his heart. Tilting her head to better see the elf's eyes, Fire inched closer to him, but was ever ready to pull away, should he reject her touch. Seeing his blue eyes lightening slightly, gave the ranger the needed confidence to slide her other hand onto his arm. Knowing the only way possible, to wipe the pain from his eyes, was the truth. Drawing a breath past the knot in her throat, Fire softly whispered, "I miss my best friend." The look of relief, on his fair Elven features, was worth all the effort it took to brave her fear and speak first.

* * *

Legolas watched the ranger, as she slowly made her way towards him. He became rooted to the spot, when she came so very close to him. Her scent intoxicated him and her nearness was captivating his senses. That she made the first move to venture closer to him, without prompting, made it hard for the elf to think intelligently. He dared not speak, lest the spell be broken, nor could he regain control of his paralyzed limbs. The wave of pain that had flooded his being, at her soft whispered words, that called another's name so desperately, almost tore his soul apart. Legolas feared, in that moment, that he had doomed Fire to a life, without the one she truly loved. When her hand lay upon his chest, fingers splayed across his heart, Legolas felt a torrent of emotions swarm over him. Fear, nervousness, longing and most sweet of all, a powerful need that washed all the other emotions away; deep, profound love. His heart stopped, then proceeded to gallop in his chest, at the feelings radiating off his mate. Joy began to blossom in his heart. His soul pulled free of the pain completely, when she laid a gentle, tentative hand upon his arm. He watched her sad green eyes, as she took a breath and whispered, barely audible, "I miss my best friend." Her words crashed through the last remnants of doubt, and lit his face with a strong tidal wave of relief.

* * *

Fire gave the elf a trembling smile, which Legolas returned in full measure. Reaching out slowly, the elven Prince drew his mate into his arms, and rested his cheek against the crown of her head. Shyly at first, Fire quivered slightly in the circle of his arms, before becoming brazen enough to slip her arms around his waist. They stood thus for long minutes, each enjoying the sensation of intimacy; that formed from such a small act of trust. Legolas allowed his hands to gently caress her back from shoulders to waist. The tiny tremors, of pleasure, that wracked her slight frame, brought a smile to his lips. That she would allow such liberties to be taken, after all that had happened, gave the Mirkwood elf hope for their future. He knew she would be upset that the ceremony would be rushed well ahead of the normal year. The response, of her body to his touch and the look in her eyes, when she came to him, lifted some of the trepidation he had been feeling. She was his! A welling of happiness spilled out from the elf and engulfed the ranger. Biting back a startled yelp, Fire stared wide eyed at Legolas, before whispering, "What just happened?" Giving her a smile of utter tenderness, the elf pulled the ranger close to his heart. "It is how I feel knowing we will be together for all eternity. I love you, Hellfire, of the Rangers of the North. I am honored to be your mate." The Prince of Mirkwood said tenderly, as he lowered his head and captured Fire's lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

* * *

Haldir washed up the dishes, before taking a bottle of sweet fruit to his balcony. The strange happenings since the arrival of the Fellowship, were weighing on his thoughts, as the dusk began to fall. The one ring still pulsed like an evil black heart, calling to those around it. Luckily, none had heeded its call, as of yet, but the man, Boromir, was having the hardest time ignoring the call. He had seen some of the agony of doubt that bore down upon the steward's son. Aragorn had been trying his best to calm the man, but Boromir's guilt, mixed with an almost overwhelming need for the ring, hindered any small sense of peace the man may have been able to feel. The hobbits, save for the ring bearer, had relaxed and took enthusiastic advantage of the brief respite, from the evil of the world around them.

He still did not trust the Dwarf completely, but was rather amazed at his growing tolerance for the small, hairy creature. His loyalty to his companions, the gruff, but kind mannerisms and his unfailing, yet shocking, love for the Lady of Light had won, the Dwarf, the March warden's grudging respect. The man, Aragorn, was a frequent visitor to the Golden Woods, whenever Arwen was in residence and Legolas was a distant cousin of the March warden. Fire was a puzzle. She had intrigued him from the start, but she was now Legolas'. Haldir now counted the crazy she elf, as a good friend and would do all in his power to see her happy; as he did with all those he cared for. If the Prince of Mirkwood did not treat Fire correctly, then Haldir would forcefully bring the other elf's attention to his lack! That is, if Fire left anything, of the elf, for the March warden to pound on!

Haldir grinned, at the thought of the wildcat. He could still see the way she had fought tooth and nail, when she woke, after he had knocked her unconscious; for mind attacking the Lady. She was a formidable warrior and absolutely glorious in high temper, but, alas, he could no longer look at her, as a desirable elleth. Haldir knew, it would be one of the few regrets in his long life, but, he had already known, it was only desire and intrigue, and not love, that drew him to the ranger in the first place. They were now friends and for that, he gave thanks the Valar! Gathering up the now empty bottle, Haldir gathered his belongings and weapons. Taking a last look around the talan to assure himself everything was in order, Haldir quietly closed the door behind him, and proceeded to make his way to the border talans. He had grave business there! It was none, of the fell and fearsome creatures of Mordor, that the March warden thought of as he traveled to his duty, but a very sneaky sentinel who was soon to have a very busy duty shift and grueling tasks, beyond the normal. Whistling a merry little tune, Haldir looked forward to the next few days. The were many days being a leader was wearisome but then, like today, being a March warden had its rewards.

* * *

Orophin had been watching Briar, since she had joined the other wardens, at the border, for this particular shift. She was more confident and brazen. Her usual reluctance to join in, with the normal border, off duty play was gone as well. She laughed, joked, played a few games of chance and sang three songs, instead of the usual one, that they had to cajole out of her. Every so often, the sentinel would get a far away look and a self satisfied, slightly creepy smile. It was as if she knew something, no one else had yet to figure out, and it was driving him and his younger brother, Rumil, nearly insane with curiosity. Her smile deepened every time their brother's name was mentioned. They were so going to pin Haldir down, as soon as Elvenly possible, and get to the bottom of the mystery.

* * *

Orophin shuddered, when he caught sight of Rumil's mule stubborn face, just as he hopped up and followed Briar to a tree, further away from the others. Orophin knew what was on his brother's mind, so he made his way there just in time to hear Briar say, "Rumil I plan to court your arrogant, intelligent, pig headed, handsome, jackass of a brother! Do you have any strong objections?" The two younger brothers simultaneously choked in shock, before croaking out an astonished, "No, none I can think of. Umm, Briar, does Haldir know you are planning this?" The grin that split the sentinel's face, made both brothers fear for her sanity and Haldir's safety. "Oh I let him know! I left him a note, detailing my intent and a very practical present!" With the wicked grin still gracing her features, Briar gathered up her weapons and went to relieve the watch. She left the two brothers, blinking at each other in the silence.

* * *

Finally, Rumil turned to Orophin, "Brother, do you think it is safe to stay here, or should we move to Moria, until Haldir calms down?" With a sigh, of pained knowledge, Orophin shook his head and replied sadly, "No, Rumil, I do not think Moria is far enough away! If we leave now, we may make it to the Grey Havens, but when Haldir finds us, it will go ill for us both. Might as well stay and watch the fireworks!" Nodding in acceptance of the wisdom of Orophin's words, Rumil followed his older brother back to the others; like an elf to the gallows. 


	36. Chapter 36

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the fish (yup still here!), the ranger, the sentinel and two kitties!

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN NORMAL! I did it because it centered on only Legolas and Fire in this chapter! Next chapter #37 will be much much longer and then chapter #38 will be very, very long, as it goes through the Binding ceremony and the Binding night! I have never actually written a major love scene like their Binding night, so bear with me! School is being hideous with tests this week and next, so the next two chapters will be longer to be written and posted. These are important chapters so I am going to take my time! I want to do it as real as possible and get the emotions, reactions and atmosphere right. It should be well worth the long wait, so I hope you understand! Enjoy! Fire's reactions, are how I would respond. I do not do well under emotional pressure! LOL!

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

_**You mean the world to me and my fish!**_

* * *

**__**

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

**_Pammie312:_** Fire is most like me of the two. (Fire/Briar) I am better at actions and really, really bad with words out loud when it comes to feelings. Yes poor Fire! She has no clue what she is in for! She is finally testing the water slowly and thinks she has a year to work up to the binding ceremony with Leggy. HA! She is allowing him a little leeway now, but I think she is going to be a bit testy when she finds out, especially when it is HER fault! (I hate when it's really my fault!) Oh yes our dear plotting March warden! Boy he is just not equipped to deal with Briar! Lol He has a **_PLAN_** … but he should know better! Nothing **_ever_** goes the way he thinks it should with Briar… why would a plan change that! Briar is modeled after my heart's twin! She is easier with spoken words and the calmer of the two of us. She can be as sneaky and wild as I can, but she plots it first… I throw myself in and grumble a lot after the facts. Now Briar HAS a plan… Hers works! As to Females declaring the intent to court… (Picks up and starts fanning Elves and Men alike) NO FEMALE WOULD DARE! It is a very medieval type of world. Women were chattel! The elves were more enlightened, but they would have considered that rude and unladylike! LOL!

**_Morwen12: _**Glad you liked it! Fire is told about the blood rites and is asked if she knew! Enjoy!

**_Mirlanthiriel:_**!**WELCOME!** I am glad you like the story! Things will heat up in more ways then one with Leggy and Fire! Fire is upset she can not follow 'Elrond's Protocol Lists" In this she is my double! I need lists for the important stuff or I am lost! List 3 makes her nervous! LOL Hope you enjoy the interactions! ENJOY!

**_Manwathiel:_** Oh yes it is weird animal fact that every so often the Lemmings get this urge to suicide off cliffs. At least ¼ of them die and then the others go back to normal Lemming lives. It is like there King goes crazy or something… So stay in the BACK! Yea I love the twins too! You can play with Elrohir, BUT I get him BACK! He is my favorite Twin. Things are going to be a bit more on the romantic side if Leggy has a say in it! Fire beware!

**_Celtic Cross:_** Yea I agree they are very much like the Twins! Naughty prankster elves! They will have a fun time teasing poor Haldir about Briar as time goes on lol IF they live that long! Haldir not a happy camper at the moment

**_.nArIan.:_** Paco the elf! I like that! A nice Short Elvish name! Hehe! Now remember to treat him nice and feed him spicy lembas! You will find out all about Briar just prior to the Binding ceremony, when another bombshell drops in Galadriel's lap. The twins will also make an appearance, before the ceremony to Fire's delight! Bringing a message from Elrond. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, it is a wild one! ENJOY!

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** Yea the brother's are going to be getting in big trouble, time and time again, over Haldir's situation with Briar. They love their brother deeply and want him happy. They see Briar has the guts to go against tradition, chase their arrogant sibling and has the same interest in protecting the Golden Woods that their brother does. Duty has always come first with Haldir and what better mate for him then a sentinel who is already his border partner! Now Fire and Leggy are both starting to feel each others emotions, things are heating up! It also has been helpful for Leggy not to put feet in mouth so much and to see below the surface she shows the world. She can be hard as nails, but like all people she has her insecurities and situations she does not know how to deal with. Leggy can read the feelings she projects better, because it is a normal elf behavior during bonding. Fire is just confused!

**_Air'sArune:_** Glad you like the cliffies! I am an evil master of cliffies and try to have one or more per chapter! Things heat up and Lists are discussed! More Brair and Haldir on the way in the next chapter. The twins arrive!

* * *

_**Blood Bindings and Protocol**_

Protocol: A system of rules and regulations used to squeeze round pegs into square holes. It is a written or oral version of what is expected in every situation and dilemma in business, political or royal occasions. It is an unwise decision to go against protocol in certain times and places, as this can lead to insults, hurt feelings and in very bad times and bad manners… War! In the protocol of Elven Binding, the protocols are set in stone, so the happy couple to be can enjoy each moment of their gathering closeness. First, the male asks the female's family for courting rights, then after an acceptable amount of time, the male then asks for permission to bind the female to him. After the permission is granted, the couple pledge themselves and announces the start of their year long betrothal. At the end of the year, protocol demands a binding ceremony, with friends and relatives. If these protocols are not met, the threat of WAR could be imminent! Any deviation from the protocols is frowned upon greatly!

* * *

A determined knock broke through the delightful haze Legolas was falling into. Pulling back slightly, he looked down into the dazed eyes of the ranger. It took two hard blinks for her to focus, and then she blushed and moved away. Eyeing the door with a disgruntled glare, Legolas marched over, flung it open and muttered darkly, "I thought I said to wait QUIETLY!" Spinning back around, Legolas stalked back into the living area, intent on getting another kiss from his mate.

* * *

Aragorn and Galadriel exchanged amused smiles, before trailing the huffy elf into the room. The elf's reaction to finding Fire pouring drinks from a bottle of wine, made them laugh out right. He stormed over to the ranger, lifted the bottle and glass from her hand, shoved the bottle at Aragorn and the glass to Galadriel, and then proceeded to kiss the startled ranger senseless. Lifting his head, the now happy elf gave Fire a quirky smile. "Would you like some wine, little one?" He asked the now, dazed again, ranger. Suddenly focusing on their guests, Fire blushed then stomped on his foot. "I would love some!" Came her sweet reply as she watched her now limping mate.

* * *

She sat there unmoving. The only real sign she still lived, was the rise and fall of her chest. Every few seconds, she blinked hard, as she tried to reform her brain properly. Three sets of worried eyes watched her. This was not the expected outburst that the three had waited for. Rage, Screaming, Physical Violence, any of those they expected, but **_Blinking _**was not. The golden haired elf was gently shaking her shoulders, as fear gripped his heart. The man began to pry the elf's fingers loose from the stunned, unmoving female. The elf's gentle shakes were getting a bit rougher, as worry ran rampant through his system. Seeing one's mate, in a catatonic state, was scary enough. When you throw in the fact, that the female had not, actually said "yes", to being that mate, it was nearly panic provoking.

A giant sigh escaped from the stunned ranger's lips and nearly gave Legolas the scare of his life. The sound of the sigh was the same awful sound heard on the battlefield as death claimed a victim. A second sigh, lighter then the first, soon followed. Aragorn nearly had his shoulder ripped out of joint, as Legolas pulled free from the man's grip and dropped to his knees in front of Fire's chair. The shell shocked green eyes stared into blazing blue. The semi horrified look told the elf she was coming to term with the unexpected news.

* * *

"Alright, let me get this straight. First, I was betrothed and set to become a bonded mate to you in a year, because the necklace you gave me went haywire. Now, you tell me that the blood, I did on your arm in Moria, is poisonous unless we hurry up our betrothal schedule **_AND BIND IN TWO DAYS!_** Have you taken leave of your senses, Elf? Do you not know there are protocols to follow! Lists I have to go through! Binding is one of the BIG lists Elrond gave me to study! Do you know bonding involves dresses? I hate dresses! It involves compromise and lots of it! I do not know how to compromise! I know I could learn, but I do not want to! Then there are the feasts, parties, gatherings! Do you elves ever just stop throwing shindigs at the drop of a hat? Too many parties to do in two days! Elrond's list says there is like five in the first three months of betrothal! How are we going to shove them all in there? There is another list for the ceremony that is almost as long and then a list for after the ceremony and…" Fire's tirade that had started out calm and escalated to hysterical came to an abrupt halt.

Fire turned white as snow, then bright tomato red, then white again, before going a combination of both and turning sickly pink. She opened her mouth four times, with no sound. Then with a hideously demented squeak she blurted out, "OH NO! List three is off limits. No, no, Oh Heck NO! I refuse damn damn double damn!" Legolas watched in bemusement, as the ranger scuttled swiftly over the back of the chair, shaking her head wildly. The fact that she was half hysterical over lists, of all things, should have made the elf question her sanity. He watched as she began changing from white topink to red, while pacing the living area muttering about her lists. Galadriel had put a gentle restraining hand on Aragorn's shoulder as her voice had whispered through his mind to let his friend handle the ranger. So the two sat back, drank their wine and happily settled in, to watch the outcome of the show.

* * *

Legolas let her pace the floor muttering for a few minutes. The emotions that the ranger projected were varied and jumbled. As she went white, her feelings ran to fear, uncertainty, and utter nervousness. As she went red, her feeling ran hot in a swirl of love, doubt, lust, excitement and embarrassment. When she turned sickly pink it was a combination of them all. The elf thought over her words and then it hit him! List one was the betrothal list, List two was the Binding ceremony and that made List three after the ceremony. The ranger's reactions charmed him, when he realized, what the problem with List three was; the binding night!

Walking over to the still muttering ranger, Legolas drew her gently into his arms, when she collided heavily with him. Her frown could have frozen an Orc. "Unhand me you, Idiot Elf! If you think, for even one minute, that I am going to do ANY of that stuff, the Twins wrote for List three, you are insane! Actually, I still think, half of it is not even possible! Now let me go!" Fire hissed. Pulling her closer, Legolas held her gently, as his mouth whispered across her cheek in a sweet caress. Seeing the involuntary shiver that ran along the ranger's spine, he spoke into her ear so low only Fire could hear him. "We will take List three as slow as you need. I love you, little one. We will have all night to consummate our binding. I, for one, do not want to rush such a wonderful and special night."

* * *

The sigh Fire gave was one of resignation. Peeking shyly up at him, Fire muttered softly, "I am going to hold you to that, Elf." The utterly sweet smile that Legolas flashed the ranger made her heart melt, just a bit. She was still not happy about List three, but she was guessing it had to be better then death!

Legolas took Fire's lips in a deep, slow, hungry kiss that made her world spin off center. The elf's feelings burst over the ranger and wrapped her in a cocoon of love and desire. It was awhile before either of the remembered their two guests.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Disclaimer:_** Yes the fish, range, sentinel and two kitties I do own plus the bag of stale Fritos. JRR has the good stuff!

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

This is mind to mind Twinspeak

A/N: Still no baby but doctor says looks like tonight or tomorrow, but i am not holding my breath... ugly blue face is not fun!

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

**_Morwenn12:_** Glad you liked it. The twins arrive and you find out more about Briar and Haldir

**_Pammie312:_** Yes the Elven need to mate is triggered by the finding of their soul mate and if threatened would easily fight to the death. Luckily for the honorable Elves, the bonding is sacred and eternal. Because of their immortality, their hearts and actual immortal souls are intertwined at the moment of binding and can not be undone even in death, except by direct petition of the Valar in Valinor. It is my understanding that when a mate dies, they go to the Halls of Waiting to be reborn in Valinor. Even with the mate in the Halls of Waiting, the binding bond can still be faintly felt until they are reunited in the Undying Lands. If anyone knows if this is incorrect, or correct for that matter, I would be interested to know, but for this story that is how I see it. Now as to Haldir I agree he likes spicy females and Briar is his perfect match.She knows so and so does his brothers, now they just have to convince poor Haldir! Yes the intensity between Leggy and Fire is the reason our ranger is becoming softer with him. An author on another site described the bonding process so well. He said that the elves felt a pull in their souls when they meet their soul mates and at the time of bonding their souls intertwined and the individual songs of Eru that they were created from changed and became another completely different song made up of their individual songs combined forever. This pull also had the added benefit of allowing the elves an inborn knowledge of their mates needs leaving them free from the constant struggle to keep the relationship happy. End of lecture. LOL

**_rotkLover:_** Thank you for understanding! Life is always a bit wild here, but I got an urge at 3am last night and had half the story completed. I believe the next two chapters will be as long as this one. The next chapter deals with the preparations for the ceremony and possibly the ceremony itself. The chapter after that deals with the binding night and List 3! Lol Silly twins! Fire will NOT become a Mary sue though she will become softer with Leggy due to the bonding. Fireworks will still fly frequently between these two as always! Haldir not only has Briar after his bachelorhood but his OWN brothers are going to help her! LOL

**_.nArIan.:_** I am glad to see Paco the Elf has such a loving home! HI PACO! Yes the dreaded List 3! The Twins will be in sooooo much trouble when Elrond finds out what list they gave Fire. Leggy is a happy elf though! She is finally letting him get close, but will it be close enough for List3? Wait and see! Enjoy!

**_Black Lace 101:_** Thank you Hun! I read your message on your story, so I knew what you had going on! Glad you finally had a chance to catch up. The character reactions are not meant to be funny, but become so because of the situation they are facing. I love studying human nature and find humor in the strangest ways. Haldir especially is hilarious and mostly because he has this "Arrogant, this is NOT happening because I will it" attitude going on and nobody listens to him. Leggy is a warrior that is out of his depth when the elleth is not one of the quiet tittering noble types he is used to seeing at the palace. Hope you like this one!

**_Onhiro:_** !WELCOME! Yes she does love him that much, yet she is still an independent hard headed female. Do not think because she didn't kill him that she will not try in the future. The fact is she wants to be bound to the Idiot Elf, even if she won't admit it yet, is probably the only reason Leggy has no holes!

**_Manwathiel:_** Humm the dreaded List 3! With the reputation of extreme carnal excess from before their majority, I would have to say it is probably ALL possible and well researched by the Twins, as you will see in chapter 38. Elrond doesn't know about List 3 and would have strangled the Twins if he had known. You will find out how the List came about as well. Yes I believe Fire's sanity is going if not gone! LOL Enjoy!

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** Haldir and Briar are at the border! You will find out much more about Briar in this chapter and his brothers are plotting against our poor March warden! Aragorn and Leggy have a small heart to heart before Fire shows up on the scene and distracts Leggy. She is softening but not soft at all!

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** Yup give the ranger an Orc horde and she is happy! Put her in a romantic setting she freaks! Positively NO LIST 3 lol, though sneaky Leggy might persuade her to try 1 or 2 things. As the bond becomes stronger, the pull to cleave to one's mate becomes overwhelming, until it is second nature to do things that will make the other mate feel loved without conscious thought. Elves are made, so they don't go through eternity trying to placate a ticked off mate! Fire is feeling the pull now so she is softening up where Leggy is concerned but cautiously! She won't be giving in to his every whim, but will give a little!

**_Rock Fee:_** Hehe!My beta reader agrees with you about how one is not enough! I am going to try and make them much longer from now on and the next 2-3 chapters should be as long as this one. I try to update quickly and this is actually up two days sooner then expected. Finished two college tests and was wide awake at 3am! Lol I have the next three chapters set in my head just need to write it down! ENJOY!

**_Alatarial Elf:_** Fire and Leggy are getting closer to what their way of interacting will be after the binding ceremony. Fire is starting to make advances in the trust and romance departments and Leggy is learning just how far he can push before Fire backs away! Haldir is being set up by both Briar and his Own brothers!

**_Kili087:_** I am thrilled you are enjoying the story! Chapter 37 is done 2 days early and chapter 38 should not be too far behind; though I do have a midterm exam, 3 tests and 3 homework assignments **_Due_** **_Friday_**!

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Cracks Splinter

Cracks: A break that mars a solid surface, causing what is unseen below, to be exposed. Sometimes these cracks can be detrimental to the safety and well being of those around the solid surface, so inflicted. Once a crack has begun, repairs are nearly ineffectual in stopping the crack from reopening and spreading. The breaking open of a wounded and cracked heart can be the most terrible sight to behold. A flood of grief, anger and hateful violence can be unnerving, to those who can not see below, to that has been closeted away, for too long. When a wounded heart splinters into more cracks then it can hold, a choice is made to paste the cracks again or to open it up freely and begin anew. Those that survive and flourish always know, an open heart can be remade many, many times.

* * *

Haldir spied Briar perched precariously in a tree at a strategic point on the Northern border. She had been in the same cramped position for the last four hours, watching for stragglers from the fell beasts of Moria, which sometimes tried to penetrate the Golden Woods. The sentinel was very, very good at her job. It was one of the reasons that Haldir had taken her into his patrol unit and later took her as his line partner. In every patrol, line partners were chosen to compliment their strengths, and to offset their partner's lack. The two strongest teams were Orophin and Rumil, who as brothers fought side by side as if they were one entity, with Briar and Haldir beating them out by a slim margin. 

When Briar first had been found by Haldir and his brothers just inside the borders of Lothlorien, there was little hope she would survive. She had been beaten and raped, so badly, that it had taken her nearly two months of healing, just to be able to get up for short periods. After a full year, Briar had demanded to be allowed to train in weapons, along side the wardens in training. It had taken an act of Eru, in the form of a severe dressing down by Lord Celeborn, before Haldir allowed her on the training fields. She excelled in archery right away. Within the first year of her weapons training, she had surpassed elves, in archery, that had been training for many centuries, yet, her close combat knife work left much to be desired. At Celeborn's insistence, Haldir took over her training personally. She was a stubborn and serious student, which pleased the March warden, once he got over his initial irritation of being an elfling sitter. Haldir worked her harder then any of the others, but was still a mite disappointed in her close combat skills. Finally in exasperation, Briar had thrown her dagger to the ground and stormed off to a nearby tree.

When Haldir clambered gracefully up the tree to sit next to her, Briar sighed and told the March warden, if he wanted someone that good with hand to hand and close quarters combat, he needed to find her sister! They spent the day in the tree, as she talked freely about certain things, but not all topics would she speak about. All she would say about her family was her Nanneth was dead, her Ada was missing from her life and she had a sister that was only half decent with archery, but had no equal in hand to hand fighting and could use any sharp edged weapon the March warden could come up with! Axes and battle hammers still gave her sister trouble on the down swing sometimes, but she was deadly with them none the less. As the sun fell that night, arrogant Haldir and quiet, serious Briar became actual friends, not just student and teacher.

* * *

When she had passed her warden training, Haldir offered her a spot on his patrol. Then five years into her warden duties, Haldir's partner took a poisoned arrow to the chest and was lost to the Halls of Mandos. Briar's own partner had fallen in a skirmish the month before and had yet to get a new partner. So the March warden took Briar on as his new partner, to the shock of the other wardens, except, of course, for those in their tightly bound unit. Her skills, with the long bow, overshadowed even Haldir. The March warden thought his partner, could possible match his famed cousin, the Mirkwood prince, arrow for arrow. Briar's sword skills matched his perfectly. He was strength and experience, while she was speed and agility. Whenever they sparred on the training field, it took hours for them to either win, or, more often then not, to declare a draw. The March warden's close combat knife skills were far superior to Briar's own, but her speed, agility and sometimes spectacular hand to hand moves, counteracted her lack of dagger skills. On the border, they spent many nights speaking of old legends, books and training strategies. They had developed an easy working rhythm. It showed, in how quickly they shifted in and out, as one unit, moving and adapting, almost simultaneously, to a given situation. Now the rhythm had changed, but Haldir was not happy about it in the least.

* * *

Two riders burst into view some leagues in the distance. Briar tensed, as she watched their ragged approach. Following close behind them were a pack of Orcs. It took Briar only a moment to peruse the scene, before she turned to her silent, evasive partner. "Haldir, there are riders to the Northwest coming hard looks like the Twins, but something is wrong with one of them. He rides slightly slumped and you know they would not race for safety among the woods with such a small band of Orcs to play with." Haldir straighten further to spy the riders more closely. Indeed it was the twin sons of Elrond, heading for the Golden Woods border at a breakneck pace. Whistling to the other wardens, Haldir made ready to exterminate the foul smelling beasts of Mordor. 

Glancing to the side, Haldir caught sight of Briar's blazing eyes and anticipative grin. She truly loved the Golden Woods, as much as the March warden and fiercely defended its borders from all harm. She turned her head, just enough, that her gaze locked with Haldir's. With a cheeky grin spreading rapidly across her features, Briar gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, before blowing Haldir an unexpected kiss, from her place in the Mallorn tree. Turning back to the matter at hand, Briar nearly missed the shocked look the March warden gave her. The small pleased smirk that flitted briefly on his lips a moment later was completely missed by Briar, but not by his amused brothers. They were gratified to see a small crack in his usually cold manner and had hopes that the sentinel could breach the high, stone wall that Haldir had built around his wounded heart. The brothers nodded to each other, in utter agreement. They would do all they could to bring together the March warden and the sentinel, even if Haldir might not be truly appreciative, until his temper cooled.

* * *

Elladan twisted swiftly towards his younger twin. An arrow protruded from his shoulder, and the poison upon its tip was slowly seeping into Elrohir's system. Elladan worried for his twin, but knew the wardens of the Golden Woods would have long seen their abrupt arrival upon their border. The warriors' legendary skill in protecting their home, would give Elladan a chance to heal his twin. Hold on Ro, we are almost to the Sentinels. Once they have engaged the Orcs, I will see to your wound., Elladan said in their peculiar mind to mind twin-speak. I know Adan. I will last, worry not! The poison is effecting me, but it is a slow type with little burning. We have the herbs to counteract this poison in your pack. Came the weary reply. 

The Twins flashed past the sentinels at full speed. They were well familiar with the Golden Wood and its well kept secrets. Making straight for the nearest talan, Elladan jumped off his mounts back, grabbed his pack and hurried over, to his twin, who slid off the horse unsteadily. He could see, by the flushed face and over bright grey eyes that the poison had progressed faster then Elrohir had let on. Frowning in agitated worry, Elladan scooped up his younger twin in a shoulder carry and made his way up the Mallorn tree, to the talan secreted in the branches. Gathering some fresh water in a pot, Elladan threw a combination of herbs in and set the pot aside to let the herbs steep over the miniscule fire burning in the talan.

* * *

Gently probing the wound around the arrow, Elladan winced at the strangled hiss that passed his twin's lips. Closing his eyes briefly in preparation, Elladan took a deep cleansing breath and looked in the pain filled eyes that were a mirror of his own. "Hold on Ro, I need to pull this loose. Scream if you must, but no hitting!" A ghost of a smile flashed briefly, from the younger, at the standing joke between the pair. Ever since Legolas had knocked Elladan nearly unconscious when the older twin removed an arrow from the Mirkwood elf's side, they teased each other about the incident to quiet the pain and guilt they felt in hurting the other. A nod from the younger, the older grasped the arrow's shaft, pulled hard to free the tip and threw the arrow to the side away from them. Cleaning the wound that now bled profusely, Elladan began talking to Ro to distract him from the pain. "I wonder if the Fellowship is still here. I know they were to soon set out again, but I have hope we may yet see them in Lothlorien. I would that we see our family once more, before they must walk the darkened path again. I wonder if our unsociable ranger has driven them absolutely insane yet?" 

A snort from Ro made Elladan raise an eyebrow at his twin, reminiscent of their Ada, Lord Elrond. "Adan, you as always, underestimate our dear Fire. She is resourceful and cunning! By now, the Fellowship must wish that we had kept her caged in Imlandris" Laughing lightly, Elladan packed the steeped healing herbs into the open wound and wound a long strip of cloth around Ro's shoulder. "Aye Ro I fear you are correct. By the time the Fellowship was leaving home, Aragorn was snarling about Fire being rude, uncooperative and unfriendly. Legolas, on the other hand, was positive she was in the same evil, vile league as Sauron, and hated the ranger passionately! After the stunt she pulled, at the council, and her rude behavior towards Legolas, I would be surprised if they have not tried to kill each other a time or two."

Nodding sagely, the younger twin cautiously moved his wounded shoulder, before replying with a smirk. "You are quite correct. They are both hot headed, stubborn and opinionated! By the Valar! One would think Fire would have learned to be more diplomatic, after all Ada's lectures, but I fear that is not the case. I must say I admire her fortitude, in dealing with both Ada and Erestor." Tilting his head marginally, Adan studied the younger twin for a brief moment, before commenting, on a fact he had just realized. "Elrohir, you did not tell me you had developed feelings for Fire! I knew you were both extremely close over the last few years, but you hid your feelings well, have you spoken to her as of yet?" Releasing a low sigh, Ro looked at the floor. "Aye, I spoke to her before she left for the ranger camps last time. We talked in my room, for most of the night, but came to the conclusion; we will only be friends, as she harbors no romantic interest in me. I am content, with that, for I would have her whole heart or nothing at all. She will continue to be one of my best friends, but I envy and pity the ellon that finally captures that wild ranger's soul. He will be in for an exhilarating, passionate and unpredictable mate! I hope the poor ellon can handle her." Both twins burst out laughing, at the thought of, some poor elf trying to settle Fire down, to a quiet life of the Eldar, instead of the reckless ranger ways she loved.

* * *

Fire's head snapped up as Galadriel's voice wafted through her mind, ""Child, there is a surprise awaiting you at the northern border. If you hurry you can catch them, before they journey to the city. I am sure Legolas and Aragorn would not mind showing you the way there. Just remember that you will have a long day tomorrow, going over the ceremony, but I think a relaxing night at the border would do you good. You will find Legolas, with Aragorn, at the archery field. If it helps to calm your own nerves over the coming ceremony, child, I will tell you our famed archer is having difficulty hitting the center of his targets. "" The Lady of the Light's tinkling laugh and the thought of Legolas actually missing his targets, indeed, made Fire a tad less nervous. She gathered her weapons and headed for the training fields to collect Aragorn and Legolas for the trek to the border.

* * *

"**_Legolas_**, please refrain from doing bodily harm to me, while I am gathering arrows! My friend, I have never seen you miss the center of the target before, yet, you have not even come close, with at least four of your six arrows. Tell me you are not nervous about binding to Fire and I will call you an ORC!" Flashing blue eyes pierced the man to his soul, as his companion snarled in denial, "I am not nervous about binding to Fire, Human! I am fine!" Chuckling merrily at the elf's demeanor and snarky reply, Aragorn decided to get to the bottom of his friends obvious distress. "Well Elf, if you are **_fine_**, then why did I nearly need a healer to remove one of your arrows from my posterior?" Dropping his bow, Legolas stalked to the nearest Mallorn tree and climbed it in a huff. 

Grinning in sympathy of the wood elf's serious, yet utterly amusing plight, Aragorn put his bow next to Legolas' and joined his frazzled friend on the high branch. "Alright Elf, I have know you all my life and never have I seen you act in such a way! Do you regret that you must bind to our ranger or is it something else?" The man asked bluntly. Silence reigned for several long moments before the man heard a soft reply. He smiled gently as his friend's thoughts fell upon the air like a driving rain. "Aragorn, what do I do? She did not wish to be bound and most especially, not so soon. We should have had a full year to grow comfortable in each others company. Now, because of the blood rites, we must proceed with the binding in mere days instead. Fire is still so skittish around me and I fear to make her more leery of my presence. I had hoped to woo her slowly, but Eru has taken the time that I wished and set in motion, activities I am not sure she is ready to begin. For all her courage and strength in battle, she is still so innocent in the ways of males." This last was said on a soft worried sigh.

Reaching out a comforting hand, Aragorn clasped the elf's shoulder tight, "Do not worry so. You need only to take these things extremely slow and gentle. She may indeed be skittish, at first, but with your encouragement and excellent care, she will soon see the delights of bonded life. I know you are more then ready to start enjoying the physical aspects of bonded life, for I see how you watch her when she does not notice. Temper your own need for her and you will be greatly rewarded, I am sure. You will find a way to alleviate her fears, of this I am certain! Dwell not in worry, but think of the joy of having her as mate for all eternity. Come my friend, let us now return to our practice, but this time try to find the target!" With that the man clambered down the tree and awaited his best friend by their weapons.

* * *

Fire skirted the last giant Mallorn tree to find both, Aragorn and Legolas, shooting at a target quite a ways out. That the man could see let alone hit, the target spoke of the diluted Elvish in his ancestry. Smiling evilly, Fire unslung her bow and drew an arrow from her quiver. As soon as Legolas fired his arrow, the ranger loosed her own. Hitting the elf's arrow, mid way to the target, she had the satisfaction of seeing them both jump. "I believe you missed Elf," came Fire's cheeky reply, as she took in their astonished manner. Recovering first, Legolas strode over to the ranger with narrowed eyes. 

"It is apparent that you are misbehaving again, little one! It is not wise to curry such ill favor with a seasoned archer in such a way, for he may demand compensation for the offense." The elf purred as he got ever closer to the ranger.

"And what demand would an archer ask for, whentis but a small insult, my lord?" came her slightly brazen, yet, shaky reply.

"Hmm, I wonder, mayhap incarceration in the lowest dungeons or perhaps public flogging?" The elf teased, in mock seriousness.

Fighting back a small shy smile, Fire moved in, to close the distance between herself and her mate. "I believe that would be excessive punishment, but mayhap a kiss will suffice, to turn the insult to honor once more? What say you?" The ranger rasped out, through a throat that was beginning to close up, around a knot of nervous tension.

"Aye, a kiss freely given, would most definitely suffice and wipe such a grievous offense of honor, from an archer's mind, forthwith."

* * *

Waiting patiently for Fire to make the first gesture, Legolas watched his mate's internal struggle. She hesitantly breeched the final distance between them and bestowed a sweet, gentle, yet chaste kiss upon the elf's waiting lips. Leaning into the ranger, the Mirkwood elf slowly drew her deeper into the kiss until she opened to him, like a flower to the sun. Slowly Fire reached her hands, to steady herself, against the muscled chest of her mate. Taking heart from the unlooked for encouragement, Legolas slipped his arms around the ranger and held her tightly to him. Head swimming, alarmingly, Legolas reluctantly released Fire's softly parted lips and rested his chin upon her head, while trying to relearn how to breathe.

* * *

With her world slightly blurry, Fire rested her cheek upon his chest and was content to listen to the elf's heart beating. A peaceful happy contentment radiated from the elf and through the ranger's system making her smile despite her best effort not to. Now that she knew what was happening between them, Fire allowed herself to bask in the sweet feelings of her mate. It was still strange to her, but she was slowly getting used to having these emotions come over her at random times. A clearing of a throat reminded the cuddling couple that Aragorn was still there. Blushing, the two broke apart. 

"I will leave you two alone so you can enjoy some quiet time together. I hope to see you at the evening meal.", the man said with a slight bow. As the man turned, Fire reached out and grabbed his sleeve. "Aragorn I actually came to see if you and Legolas could take me to the Northern border. The Lady informed me I had a surprise awaiting me, but I do not know the way to the warden talans." With a wide smile, Aragorn looked to the elf to gage his reaction. At the elf's nod of agreement, Aragorn smiled again and returned the nod with one of his own. "It has been long since I have enjoyed the company of Haldir's sentinels. We would be delighted to accompany you, little one.", Legolas said offering her his arm in a courtly gesture.

The bark of laughter at the elf's regal action, was quickly followed by a flash of brown leather as Fire snatched her bow up and headed for the trees. Standing high on a thick branch, Fire turned twinkling emerald eyes on her mate. "Catch me if you can!", she called back in a challenging sing song voice that floated wildly through the trees as she turned North towards the border, flitting from tree to tree like a wood elf. Grinning at the retreating form of the ranger, Legolas commented happily to the now hysterically laughing man standing next to him, "My life will always be full of challenges, excitement and laughter with that unusual elleth. I am truly blessed by the Valar!"

* * *

Nodding his head and wiping tears from his sparkling grey eyes, Aragorn clasped his best friend's shoulder in a brotherly show of affection, looking in the direction of where the ranger had disappeared. "Aye Legolas, your mate will indeed pose an interesting challenge for all eternity. You will most certainly not be bored my friend! I wonder how your Ada will react to the news of his heir and only beloved son getting bound without him being present? Do you think King Thranduil will be exceedingly happy your bond mate is half Istari, half Feline and a ranger of the North, who despises female attire, cusses like a Dwarf and has a worse temper then either you or Haldir?", the man queried in a deceptively mild tone.

* * *

Grinning at the now very still, very, very pale Prince of Mirkwood, Aragorn quickly followed after the ranger wondering how long it would be, before his best friend begin breathing again. King Thranduil in a temper fit was worse then Fire and he took three times as long to cool down! 


	38. Chapter 38

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the fat, hideous flake eater (AKA the fish), the ranger, a sentinel and two kitties. JRR has the good stuff!

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**__**

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

**_Morwen12:_** This is as fast as I could get it out! Lol Hope you like this as much !

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** I love to do the intro paragraphs because they are fun and help me focus the chapter better. Yea if anyone could give an Elf a heart attack it would be Fire! Haldir has his hands full with Briar and the Twins play a joke on Fire at the border even though leggy thinks he has kept her safe from the effects! Briar blurts out one of Fire's secrets and Fire picks up on Leggy's emotions . The twins learn of their relationship the hard way !

**_Ephona:_** takes a bow Thank you sooooo much! Here is another installment of Fire's wild ride ! Hang On!

**_Silverunicorn66:_** My mom was born and raised in Long sight, Manchester, England and I have been to Manchester. Loved it over there! Yea the King is not going to be too thrilled to find his heir binding to a common ranger! I am glad you like the introductions! It is a fun way I found to focus the chapter's content before I begin. I hope you have a great time at "the Rasmus" May the Frog Be with You! Hope you enjoy this next chapter as well!

**_Celtic Cross:_** Oh yea that was just mean of him to do to poor Leggy. The twins corrupt Fire at the border despite Leggy's best efforts. Briar gives away one of Fire's secrets and Galadriel has a strange visit! Enjoy!

**_Women-who-Rule-the-World:_** Glad you are still enjoying the story! Leggy gets to see another side of Fire at the border. The Twins learn about Fire and Leggy's bond in a startling way and learn who Briar really is! Have fun!

**_Black Lace 101:_** Hope you got some sleep Hun! Fire and Leggy head to the border to meet the Twins. Oh Boy!

**_Manwathiel:_** Didn't hurt Elrohir too much! Knew you would keep him company! The twins are HERE! Enjoy!

**_Pammie312:_** You got your first glimpse of Briar in "Meeting the Relatives" but this is the first time it has been explained HOW she got to Lothlorien. Yes the tide is turning and poor Haldir will have to swim or sink! Lol The two wardens have a history together and it will help Briar capture our dear Haldir! As for Fire and Leggy their bond is helping Fire overcome her reluctance to be a couple. They will still bicker at times but this sweet tenderness will continue throughout the story. The fireworks will still be there because they are still learning how to be a couple and both have hurdles they need to deal with in their relationship. Well it looks like the Binding ceremony will be either next chapter #39 or #40 but no farther I promise! I was planning for #39 but this chapter took off in weird direction and refused to do ceremony planning details like it was supposed to! Lol Enjoy! Chapter 39 coming soon!

**_Alatarial Elf:_** Fire goes to the border to greet the twins who bring a few bottles of Elrond's favorite wine. A visitor reaches the Golden Woods who was unlooked for. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Damnation and Three Strong Bottles of Wine

Wine: A liquid concoction made from fruits and fermented into an exceedingly vile drink that changes your behavior in strange and unusual ways. Wine makes you less likely to control the stupidity that resides inside you and frequently allows your tongue free reign, in deciding what thoughts pass your flapping lips, well before your brain can agree. Wine tends to be less particular when you are engaged in seemingly innocent activities, that when viewed without the lethal mixture would shock and dismay all involved. Lastly, wine raises your body temperature within your mind, and the added heat helps in making you more susceptible to the slow removal of clothing items in front of witless witnesses. The after effects once the concoction wears off can be a rude awakening.

* * *

Haldir smiled as he heard Aragorn approaching rapidly. For a man, Aragorn was almost elf quiet due to living among elves and his ranger training. The man burst through the last of the foliage and stopped in front of the March Warden with a big grin. The Twins came to his side laughing at their younger brother's winded state. "Fire gave me a head start. She is as fast as Elrohir when she gets a mind to it.", the man said to his brothers and Haldir. The Twins exchanged surprised glances. Elladan spoke up for both of them, "Fire has revealed herself to the company **_and_** those of Lothlorien?" At the combined nods of the March warden and Aragorn, Elrohir exclaimed, "How did you manage such a feat? She is ever so secretive. Did Gandalf cast a spell on her for some misdeed?" Laughing at the remembrance of Fire's itching powder incident, Aragorn told the brethren all that had transpired since leaving Imlandris in a shortened version of the whole.

A sudden giggle soared through the trees. All of the wardens, the Twins, and Aragorn turn in the direction of the irresistible sound. Fire tore through the trees past the watchers at break neck speed, eyes gleaming merrily. Skidding to a halt in shocked surprise, Fire caught sight of the Twins. Giving no thought to propriety the ranger launched herself at Elrohir knocking him to the ground for a loud smacking kiss. Scrambling off the stunned younger twin, Fire repeated her greeting with the older twin much to the amusement of all. Standing upright, Fire reached a hand down to Elladan and swiftly pulled him to his feet. "I am ever so glad to make your reaquiantance my dear Twins. Did Lord Elrond and his house deem that they have had enough of your antics and sent you as far from the realm as Elrond could in all haste and good time? Much has happened and not just a little is ill news. We have lost Gandalf to a Balrog in the pits of Moria before we reached the other side of the bridge. When I see him next I have vowed to blacken the eye of that old goat! He foresworn himself to secrecy in matters that had been best discussed and I will make sure of his comeuppance!" The ranger snarled with a look in her eye that made the Twins cringe for the dead Istari.

* * *

So engrossed in her greetings and news giving, Fire totally missed the wood elf creeping stealthily across the giant Mallorn branches above her. The ranger found herself flat on her back with mischievous summer sky blue eyes dancing merrily in her vision and laughter curling around her in regards to her prone predicament. The twins froze waiting for Fire to retaliate. They knew well one did not accost the ranger in such a manner if you wished to keep blood from spilling. The certifiably insane wood elf just continued to grin at the narrowing eyes and tiny frown Fire bestowed on him. "I caught you!" Were Legolas' only words, before he captured the pinned ranger's soft lips in a long, deep kiss.

Aragorn shook his head at the elf's antics and turned back to the Twins. The sight before him was priceless! Never had he seen his older brothers so at loss. Their jaws were unhinged and hanging limply, their eyes were so wide he feared they would roll from their sockets and they had gone white with shock. Gathering their wits, which took a few moments longer then it should have, the Twins shot Aragorn a questioning look. He quirked his brow and shrugged but not before seeing a quick flash of hurt and jealousy rush through the younger twin's grey eyes. The three brothers turned at the sound of Fire's voice.

* * *

"Idiot Elf, get off me before I hurt you severely!" She said breathlessly before trying to shove off the grinning elf in question. "Nay little one I much prefer your soft form to the hard ground. After such a competition, I believe I will rest right here and recuperate." Huffing in exasperation Fire rocked sideways suddenly and ended up on top of Legolas. "If resting is to be done off the rocky ground, it should be the victor and as I was here first that makes it me!" The ranger said haughtily to her trapped but content mate below her. "That is ill use of your power, Princess Tygera. One would think that you would wish to comfort your mate in his direst defeat not take advantage of his good nature and soft padding." Legolas' teasingly reply. "Soft padding my eye, you are almost as hard as the ground beneath! Your only difference in appearance is you do not harbor rocks!" The ranger lamented cheekily.

"Oh I beg to differ, my dear ranger, I believe he is not only hard but harbors hidden rocks." Elladan dryly observed. Fire looked at the older twin perplexed as all but her and Legolas burst into hysterical laughter. Looking back down at her prone victim, Fire was baffled by the deep flush that graced the elf's face. Seeing her confused appearance, Legolas leaned up enough to whisper in her ear, "His crude comment has to do with List three. Pay him no mind, little one." As his meaning and the meaning of the comment sunk in Fire blushed, before hurriedly rolling off the elf. Throwing a glare at the still laughing twin, the elf regained his feet before reaching out to pull the ranger to her feet and tucking her back against his muscular chest.

Sighing, Fire looked over her shoulder at the wood elf. "You can unhand me now as I am well able to keep an upright position," the ranger said archly. "Aye little one that may be true but if rapid weakness comes upon you, I dare say it would be far less troubling to catch you if I hold you thus." Legolas said in a serious tone. Rolling her eyes skyward and sending a hopeful message to the Valar to give her the strength not to strangle the elf behind her, Fire grabbed one of his warrior braids and tugged hard. "It seems that should you not release me I will have to retaliate in some wicked way. I wonder what your braids would look like in pink?" Fire pondered sweetly. "**_PINK!_** Do not dare to entertain such thoughts, for it is unseemly for a warrior to be treated in such an evil manner." He snarled back. Grinning at the sudden realization, Fire pronounced in a sugary sweet voice, "Being on the wrong end of the Twins mischief, I dare say can result in unusual hair colors." The Prince of Mirkwood sighed heavily as the Twins began roaring in laughter. "Aye it can! So far I have had pink, green and blue hair. I wish not to repeat the experience!" Legolas said with feeling.

* * *

The group of dark riders followed the escort of sentinels to the city gates of Lothlorien. The leader of the dark riders was tired, dirty and impatient to have an audience with the rulers of the realm. Following one of the sentinels to the reception area of the Lady of the Golden Woods, the leader had neither the time nor inclination to enjoy the beauty of the surroundings and the majesty of the realm. Standing finally in the Great Hall, the leader of the dark riders flung back his cloak and testily surveyed the hall awaiting the arrival of the Lord and Lady. It was amazing in its beauty, but the fiery blue eyes registered little. The thoughts and questions that crowded his agile mind took precedence. Turning back to the stair case as the Lord and Lady descended, the new arrival bowed low in greeting. As he straightened up the new arrival frowned deeply.

"Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel I believe there has been some developments that require my attention proceeding in your realm. If you would be so kind to point me in the direction of my son's talan I will clear this up immediately." The aggrieved tone came from the elf male standing before the noble couple. "King Thranduil welcome to the Golden Woods. I will have someone escort you to Legolas' talan if that is your wish, but he is away at the border at this time. I have had a talan made ready for your arrival, so if you wish you may rest up before the return of your son on the morrow." The dark cloud that seemed to engulf the King of Mirkwood grew positively black at the unavoidable delay in rectifying the mess his son had gotten in to. "That will be most welcome. I wish to be alerted as soon as my son is within the city's wall." Smiling at the Mirkwood king, Galadriel gestured to the sentinel that stood waiting. "I will send Legolas to you post haste upon his arrival. Sleep well my friend." With another bow to the couple, Thranduil King of Mirkwood and Legolas' outraged Ada, followed the sentinel to his appointed talan.

Chuckling softly, Celeborn turned to his mate. "My love, I believe things are going to be very interesting on the morrow. Thranduil must have left within an hour of receiving your dispatch concerning the situation involving his son. Truth be told, I am not certain who I worry for most the Mirkwood king or our dear ranger. Their tempers are fairly even but Fire has held her own in hand to hand with our March warden. If her swordsmanship is as good as her close quarters combat, it may take a few hours, possibly days, to find a winner. The two of them would be too stubborn to call a draw I think. I wonder how the prince will react to this new development. Well my sweet mate what say you? Shall we retire as to be fresh for the fireworks tomorrow?" At her giggling agreement, Celeborn took his mate's hand and led her to their bed chamber.

* * *

They were high in the canopy of a giant Mallorn tree. The talan was farthest in from the border and none present had duty until well in the afternoon the next day. They were on their third bottle of a special blend of wine. It was made especially for Lord Elrond and was potent enough to inebriated elves. Normally wine was akin to water for the elven population but once in awhile they would throw caution to the wind and get falling down drunk for the strangest reasons. Fire being neither Elven, nor a wine drinker normally, was doomed before the start. She had not yet told the Twins about her binding ceremony, or the fact she was Gandalf's daughter, or even that she was of Kindred kind. After the fourth or fifth glass she had started to feel 'the happy nothing can touch me feelings' of the near drunk. After the tenth glass she was a giggling inebriated mess. Legolas had tried to slow her drinking after the fourth glass, and he truthfully thought she was slowly sipping her sixth glass. In reality, Elladan kept switching her glass with his full one, and the poor dizzy ranger was too far gone to notice her half empty glass was refilling itself.

Legolas was also was quitecontent and mellow by this time as he sat beside Fire and had consumed a great amount of wine as well. Things were going along smoothly with story telling, singing and the occasional bickering sessions. The friends were happy to be together again, Aragorn was thrilled to be in the company of his older brothers once more. Fire was ecstatic; her beast friend in all of Arda was by her side in her troubling situation. Grinning drunkenly at Elrohir with sparkling green eyes, Fire motioned the twin over to her. This gesture was not lost on Legolas. He watched the ranger as she smiled beguilingly at his friend and sworn brother. He was trying hard not to lose his temper but the sight of his mate crawling into the twin's lap with a happy sigh, ripped a growl out from deep within. All heads turned at the sound and everyone went still at the blazing look of fury that the elf sent Fire and Elrohir.

* * *

Fire felt a wall of fury roll through her system without warning. She was unaccountably angered by Elrohir and was of a mind to do bodily harm to the twin. Her slender frame shook with the force of ragged emotions that bombarded her mind. Seeing the reaction of the ranger to Legolas' furious gaze, Elrohir reached out to draw Fire closer to himself in comfort. Without thought the ranger whirled on the younger twin and slammed him onto the ground with his own knife placed dangerously at his throat. The low growl that issued from the ranger goaded Briar into action. She hit Fire broadside and tumbled her off the motionless twin. The two elleth rolled over and over vying for possession of Elrohir's dagger.

Aragorn took quick inventory and saw the reason for Fire's unlooked for attack. Reaching Legolas' side the man brought the elf's attention off the younger twin and squarely on himself. "Legolas your bond is affecting Fire's emotions. You must let go of your anger my friend or we may have blood shed before too long. If not for the female sentinel's quick action Elrohir might very well be dead now." The man snapped harshly to rouse the elf from his fury. Shaking his head from side to side to clear the lingering anger, Legolas took stock of what was now occurring. Seeing the wildness of his mate, the elf moved swiftly to the struggling pair of females. With a nod from Haldir who was close enough to the fighting, Legolas grasped Fire around the waist and lifted her free. Haldir caught Briar in mid flight as she launched herself towards a nearly feral ranger. The Twins looked on in horror as their friend turned mindlessly on the Mirkwood prince. They knew the strength and skill she possessed. They had taught her many ways to kill and they worried it would be the end of the elf.

* * *

Fire snarled like a beast gone rabid. She used teeth and nails trying to get free of Legolas' firm hold. Realizing the danger should she pull free, the elf tried to pin her against the wall of the talan. Just as he maneuvered her into position so she was pressed face first to the wall Fire twisted in his grip and the elf was left face to face with the violent ranger. Eyes blinded by fury unabated Fire struck out with her teeth. As she began to sink them deep into Legolas' throat she stopped and began to tremble. Reality started pouring over the ranger as her mate's scent reached her crazed mind. The mixture of sandalwood, pine forest and cinnamon drifted to Fire turning her from her angry outburst. She loosed her hold on the elf's neck lightly allowing her teeth to graze the skin. Moving on instinct alone the ranger slowly licked the reddened area before moving up along the elf's jaw and nipping gently. Feeling her mate's slight tremors she continued her ministrations until she reached his mouth. With a husky moan of desire Fire captured her mate's willing lips in a searing kiss as she molded herself to Legolas' lithe form.

Aragorn sighed in relief. He had been worried that Fire would hurt someone badly but now as he watched the two he saw fury turned to heat of a different sort. The intensity of the kiss was incredible. The two were locked tightly to each other and seemed unaware of their audience. A turquoise glow began to surround the oblivious pair and Aragorn was surprised to see the look of shock the Twins gave each other. "Aragorn, why were we not told sooner that Legolas and Fire are a mated pair? How can this be possible? Only a short while has passed since they first met yet the color of the glow is farther along then it should be. I did not see any binding marks on either of their hands, so you will explain to us exactly what is going on right now?" Elrohir demanded in a voice of near fury.

* * *

Haldir hauled Briar back as she made to jump at Fire again. He laughed at the furious mule look that crossed Briar's face as she snarled at him over her shoulder. Her voice hissed out through clenched teeth. "Let me go you arrogant Orc! If he harms my mirror in anyway I will take it out on your hide!" Holding the squirming sentinel Haldir glanced over to where Legolas had dragged Fire away. A huge grin split his handsome face as he spied the pair embracing like wargs in heat. "Briar, I do not think you need to worry about anything, except maybe her virtue." The dry tone caught the sentinel's attention and she turned her head and gasped.

"**_Legolas Thranduilion! Unhand my twin!_**" The ranger and elf jumped apart faces flushed looking guilty. All at once it hit Fire what the sentinel had hollered. Eyes wide Fire looked at Briar then began laughing hysterically. Choking out her words between bouts of laughter Fire called over to Briar, "Well, the cat is out of the bag now!" Then she proceeded to slide down between the wall and the elf in a fit of snorting drunken giggles.


	39. Chapter 39

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the under grown Koi, the ranger, the sentinel and two mangy cats. JRR owns the good stuff!

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

A/N: Baby is darn stubborn! Refuses to come out and say "HI!"

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**__**

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** Yea that would have been a bit messy her ripping his throat out! Fire's temper has again been raised and gotten her in trouble AGAIN! Leggy confides in Aragorn and lunch is not a safe place to be!

**_Pammie312:_** Wine a double edged drink! Yes Fire treated the twins like any cat would greet it's family! POUNCE! Elves high metabolism allow them to drink regular wine like water, but the wine the Twins brought was made especially for Elvish celebrations and not an everyday occurrence. Poor Leggy was watching out for Fire but the Twin was sneakier then both of them. LOL Because of the wine, Fire's pitiful state allowed Leggy's emotions to overtake her completely and Leggy to feel more jealous then he should have been. That is the evil of wine, well that and the morning after effects! It was very good some kept their heads. Just so you can be prepared … you will need an air conditioner! At least if I can write it tastefully and sexy enough to need one. The love scenes won't always be this graphic (unless you beg nicely), but because of it being their first time together I will try my hardest to bring the sweet heat that they go through. I will endeavor to not be crude or spend the next week blushing! ENJOY!

**_ShopGirl 1:_** YOU ARE BACK! I was worried about you. I am so very glad you love how the story has been unfolding since last you read it. Yes Briar will be going with the Fellowship, but not until Helm's Deep. The true 11th walker you will meet at the Binding ceremony and has just arrived with the Mirkwood king. The twins are my fantastic and Elrohir is my favorite too! Yes the twin is not thrilled with Leggy or the situation, but he won't interfere even if it breaks his heart. Love honorable elves! Actually Thranduil was a surprise to me too! Was just writing along minding my own business and in he busted, so I kept him in! The king is ticked off, but I bet on Fire too!

**_Morwen12:_** So glad you enjoyed it! Haldir is feeling a bit out of sorts after the night he had, Briar just sleeps it off!

**_Alatarial Elf:_** Yea now you know where Leggy gets his temper from! Grumpy and in command that's Thranduil!

**_Celtic Cross:_** Yup his Ada arrived and is in a foul mood! Will Lothlorien survive both Fire and the king?

**_Air'sArune:_** Yea the thought of pink braids is so funny and the twins know what he looks like with them! LOL!

**_Manwathiel:_** Glad you enjoyed the humor! This time a lot of humor from circumstances abound. Fire is wakes up caught between a rock and a hard place! While Briar is oblivious to Haldir's discomfort! Leggy talks to Aragorn!

**_.nArIan.:_** So glad you liked it! Aragorn tries to help a sullen elf prince and Thranduil is on the warpath!

**_Rock Fee:_** ROFL! Yes I try to stay away one day and they send out riders! I am so happy the story is trying your will power, because it means I am making you part of it! We will see if you can outlast the chapters! Good Luck!

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** Wow you had fantastic seats! Congrats! Do you live near Manchester? Or was it along way for you to get to se them? Glad you like the intro and the Haldir / Briar front heats up! Fire has a confrontation and Haldir is out of his depth! Galadriel is amused and Celeborn is just enjoying the fireworks! May the Frog be with You! With those seats he was for sure! Nice when your hoppy friend delivers on the good stuff!

**_Fire Monkey:_** **!WELCOME!** It is always great to meet a new reader! I am so happy you like my twisted humor! I have used the fork method on an inattentive date once! Blind dates for your friend's sake should be outlawed!

**_Maewyn River:_** **!WELCOME!** Wow I am touched! That this is my first fan fic and hearing it is your favorite touches my heart deeply! Thank You! The plot thickens and a surprise from Mirkwood will join the Fellowship!

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

Escape is the Better Part of Valor

Escape: A notion that you can avoid the unavoidable by running faster and hiding better then that which pursues you. When what you wish to flee from is yourself, this can produce an incredible logistic nightmare. When you stop running, no matter how fast, your problems have kept pace and they are now mad at you as well! In case of the desperate need to escape post haste, make sure your problem are from an outside force or have a really good argument for self denial handy!

* * *

The drums of Moria screamed loudly. Enemies approached with heavy footfalls. A sound vibrated the air with horrifying volume making the sleeper cringe in terror. Flames flickered through eyes unseeing and the foul taste of moldy hay engulfed teeth and tongue. Again the sound blasted through the sleeper forcing the pain filled mind to focus enough to crack open an eyelid. There across the room was the evil, vindictive scourge that lay waste to the sleeper's sensibilities. The King of Gondor! How such a noise could be transmitted from a seemingly nice human was a question the sleeper wished to know **_after_** she had killed the soon to be king very quietly. The eye roved around the room searching out any other nasty inhabitants, but from her position on her back, the man and ceiling were all that was in sight. Knowing that escape was the better part of valor, Fire tried to crawl to the talan's opening only to realize she was trapped. Frowning then wincing in great pain Fire forced her other eye open and turned her head.

Light registered about the time the drums picked up an overwhelming beat. Snapping her eyes closed against the coming dawn's break, the ranger reached out a hand blindly to her left. She felt a solid warm object that moved slightly when her hand came into contact. Trying to gage just what and how large said object was, Fire trailed her fingers down slowly. A very happy sounding mumble greeted her actions. Opening her eyes against the pre dawn light the ranger nearly groan aloud. There on her left side with arms wrapped tight around her was Elrohir! Looking at her sleeping friend blurred memories of the night before came slinking back like beaten cur pups. Lots of really good tasting wine, stories laughter those she remembered.

Songs drifted through her befuddled mind only to be cut short when a picture of her holding a knife to Elrohir's throat came clear. Fire went pale and a wave of sickness clogged her throat. She had almost killed him last night! Furious with herself, Fire shoved the younger twin enough to detangle herself from his arms. Free of Elrohir the ranger tried to move again but found herself trapped by an identical pair of strong arms, sighing in frustration, wiggled out from under the protection of Elladan. Taking a moment to look at the Twins as they slept, Fire was consumed by the love she felt for the two sneaky elves. Placing a kiss on each one's cheek, Fire crawled out of the talan and gently landed on the ground. She was lucky she had not fallen from the Mallorn tree as the world swam around her in dizzying circles of sound and color. Trying to be nonchalant, Fire waved at a nearby sentinel and began to stagger back to the city, unaware of the chaos she was leaving behind.

* * *

It had taken the rumpled, disoriented ranger far longer then it should have to find her way back to the city. Half way through the trek, Fire surmised that she had done one of those funny emotion switching things with Legolas. Who would have thought such a quiet reserved elf could have a temper like that, except for Haldir, when she had attacked the Lady of the Woods or the time the Twins had gone slightly insane. Or when she had been captured by Orcs and they had tracked her for six hours, Fire had never seen or felt such rage from Elves. She made a blurry mental note to ask Legolas where he got his bad temper from.

Two more hours and several curses later Fire was almost to the city's talan. She was tired, surly and every sound made her ready for murder. Not looking where she was going, Fire plowed right into an immovable object and ended up in the dirt. Snarling in Dwarvish, the bedraggled ranger glared piercing green daggers at the elf in front of her. It did not relieve her temper in the slightest when a pair of dark indigo eyes glared right back. Fire raked the insolent newcomer with flashing eyes and a disdainful sneer.

"You sir have the manners of a brainless Orc! One would think an elf would at least have the decency to apologize to the person they got in the way of instead of giving them foul looks!" Fire hissed.

The elf's eyes blazed hotter and his posture went rigid at the insult. "You dare speak to me in such a manner! I can see by your attire that you are not deserving of respect or admiration one would dote on a worthier specimen of your gender!" The elf male snarled back in a frosty tone that would have frozen a bird in flight.

"Well considering what stands before me, as a proper example of worldly renown, I say you are truly lacking the manners and grace of the lowest elf servant. I know what true elven dignity and grace look like but sadly even Lord Elrond's stable boy has better manners in his smallest finger then you could ever hope to find! I pray you show more self restraint when talking to Lady Galadriel or you will feel the wrath of her March warden," Fire snapped at the elf vindictively.

"Do you have any idea who it is you speak thus to? I could have you punished for such insults that you have thrust upon my personage! Mark my words well harridan you will apologize immediately or I will have you hauled in front of the Lord and Lady forthwith!" he said coldly still glaring at the ranger.

"As if your threat means anything to me, I have faced a Balrog and come out whole! I have seen more evil then you ever will, and I care not if you were Eru himself, I will not be cowed by such an insignificant elf who has not but delusions of grandeur! Now I suggest you remove your offensive self from my sight before I remove you personally!" Fire growled in a low disdainful voice. She had had quite enough and this elf was overly annoyingFire in her less then gracious mood. Moving around the elf in question with a haughty sneer, Fire felt him grasp her arm. Instinctively, Fire whirled on the elf ramming her elbow up and back colliding solidly with his jaw as she swept her leg behind his and laid him out flat semi-conscious in the dirt. "Well I warned you to move! You would do well to listen next time, you son of an Orc!" The ranger said as she continued down the path in a now thoroughly vicious mood.

* * *

Celeborn sat at the table breaking his fast with his glorious mate. He was thinking of suggesting they retire to their bedchambers and not come out until noon time, when Galadriel's eyes widen in shock. Worried Celeborn leaned over and watched his mate closely. First she had gone quite pale, and then her color came flooding back in a fit of hysterical giggles that had her sliding from her chair onto the floor. Shaking his head at his mate's lack of decorum, Celeborn knelt next to Galadriel and looked into her twinkling eyes. "What has happened with our dear ranger now?" he asked in a resigned voice. Leaning forward to kiss her mate soundly, Galadriel smiled. "Our lives have become so much more interesting since Tygera arrived. The noon time meal should be rather invigorating!" The Lady said cryptically. Celeborn rolled his eyes dramatically, "She made Haldir furious again?" Laughing sweetly Galadriel smirked at her mate, "Oh no, it was not Haldir, but she has raised the ire of another. You will see all in good time,"

* * *

Haldir opened his eyes only to swiftly shut them tight again. He knew better then to drink the vile brews that the Lady Galadriel's grandsons brought. Every time they were around, at least once he ended up with dwarves mining in his head. He thought back over what he could remember of the night before. It had been a wonderful time of revelry, but then Fire had come undone and tried to kill Elrohir with his own dagger. Briar had interceded in time, but the ranger and sentinel had proceeded to fight. Legolas had dragged Fire off Briar and he had caught the wild sentinel before she could resume the fight. Briar had been worried about Legolas harming the ranger, but it was Fire's virtue that was in danger. Briar had snarled at the elf Prince to let go of Fire and was ready to go hurt Legolas until Fire slid down the wall giggling. Frowning deeply, Haldir realized what Briar had actually said and that was for Legolas to unhand her TWIN! Stifling a groan of torment the March warden tried to sit up, but could not.

Glancing around curiously and cautiously the March warden took in his surroundings. This was not the guard talan he had been in last night. He lay in the grass under a Mallorn tree that sparkled in the dawning light. He also was missing his shirt, which was odd. Trying again to sit upright, Haldir was met by the sight of Briar curled on his chest wearing only his shirt. He blinked a few times slowly trying to comprehend this strange turn of events. The last clear thought he had was of Elrohir glaring at Legolas and Elladan telling Fire to sit by them, as he did not trust the Mirkwood prince's behavior towards his little sister. Then all went blank and here he was without his shirt.

Haldir was a bit worried. He usually was able to at least remember most what happened after drinking with the Twins, but this brew had affected him greatly. Looking down at the sleeping form of his sentinel, Haldir's demeanor softened. She looked like one of the Valar cuddled upon his chest. Her beauty and innocence shone like a candle in the darkness. Without thought the March warden reached out and tucked a wayward lock of hair behind Briar's ear. He had never truly looked at the sentinel as anything but a friend, though at the moment his thoughts of her were of anything but friendship. Briar sighed in her sleep deeply and snuggled closer, bringing a tender smile to the March warden's lips. A sudden thought hit him and he jerked upright into a sitting position dumping the sentinel to the grass. _'Why was she wearing his shirt? Where were her clothes? What had they been doing in the forest? Why was he now feeling guilty?'_ With no answer forthcoming from the still sleeping Briar, Haldir sent a silent plea to the Valar hoping that he had not taken advantage of his sentinel in any way. Groaning in disgust of his vivid stupidity in drinking so much of that vile brew, Haldir leaned back against the Mallorn tree and gathered the still oblivious Briar into his lap and tried to relax while he awaited the departure of the evil mining dwarves.

* * *

Aragorn awoke slowly in the dawn's light. He cautiously sat up and surveyed his surroundings. The twins were curled up together like a pair of puppies. Fire had been sitting between them last he remembered, but she was nowhere in sight. Haldir had followed a weaving Briar from the talan when she announced she was heading back to her home. Legolas was sitting up and frowning heavily into the ashes. Groaning in pain, Aragorn moved over to the elf and sat down gently. The elf never said a word. Finally after 5 minutes of complete and blessed silence Aragorn had to know why the elf looked so forlorn. "Alright my friend, tell me why you are sulking?" The man said, as quietly as he could.

"Aragorn this is not how I had believed my binding day would be. We have not been able to court correctly or even plan the ceremony. I wanted everything to be special for Fire, but now all is rushed because of the blood rites. I have not even prepared a home for her! It is tradition that male wood elves make a home for their mates prior to the ceremony. In my case, I would have removed all but a few pieces of furniture that I value most from my quarters. Over the year's betrothal I would have made furniture by my own hand and added things to please my mate so it would then be our home instead of just my own quarters. Instead we will spend our binding night not in our own private quarters in Mirkwood, but a guest talan in Lothlorien. I wish I could do things differently, but alas I can not." Legolas sighed sadly.

Aragorn nodded very, very slowly. "Aye, my friend, I see why you are so upset. Nothing has gone as planned with either this quest or your binding preparations. Fire understands the need for such untraditional swiftness with the binding ceremony and will not hold it against you. She loves you, that is obvious to all who see you together! This is a sign of hope to all that will witness your binding. It shows that the darkness can not suppress the light and love will flourish no matter the circumstances. This is a gift to us all! We thank you for allowing us to be here for you both at this joyous time! Rejoice in your love and remember Fire is not a traditional elleth, so why should she have a traditional binding ceremony. Come my friend let us go prepare your talan for your mate." Aragorn reassured him. Nodding in agreement Legolas rose and followed the future king towards the city. The elf began thinking of what he needed to do to make his temporary home special for his mate. He promised himself that he would remake his quarters in Mirkwood to please his mate once they returned from the quest. His spirits lifted and Legolas looked towards the future with glorious anticipation and happiness once more.

* * *

The noon meal bell pealed out a welcome. The nearly recovered Twins were one of the first few to enter the dining hall. They plopped gracefully into their chairs to await the arrival of the rest of their friends. The Hall's door opened to admit an amused dwarf and four chattering hobbits. The hobbits took their seats further down the table and Gimli sat across from the Twins. The Twins and Gimli turned as they heard laughter. Aragorn walked beside a happy Legolas. The others did not know that the man and elf had spent most of the morning preparing the binding talan to Legolas' specific wishes. The elf was thrilled with the results and had relaxed quite a bit during the whole preparation process. Taking their seats across from the Twins the friends began a quiet conversation about the ceremony to come.

* * *

The friends were concerned when, after the Lord and Lady arrived and took their seats, Legolas went completely pale and cursed violently under his breath. There in the doorway stood the Mirkwood King! Legolas slouched lower in his seat knowing the explosion to come. The elf had dreaded the day he had to face his Ada. He had sent a letter explaining that he was going to be bound. He had described his future mate to his Ada and told the elf king she was a ranger of the north. He did not want his Ada to accept Fire because of her royal blood but for herself. Legolas had asked Galadriel to refrain from mentioning Fire's parentage and she had heartily agreed. Now seeing his Ada walking towards him Legolas was filled with happiness that the king was here, but also the urge to run. Sighing the elf stood, turned and bowed with the others at the table.

"Legolas we need to talk privately when the meal is over. I have missed you my son," the king said as he embraced Legolas, "So where is this ranger you informed me of? I must say I am quite surprised at the way things have been done. You were always very much a traditional elf! Now why is your intended not at your side like she should be? She is attending to the ceremony details I take it." Lord Celeborn broke in and saved Legolas from having to explain he had absolutely no idea where his betrothed was. "Lady Fire should arrive shortly Thranduil. She is a very unusual lady. I can see how she captured your son's heart so quickly. You must be excited and proud to be gaining such a unique female as your new law daughter. It has been a pleasure being able to get to know her. She has much courage and quite a strong spirit." Celeborn pretended he had not caught sight of Legolas' grateful look and proceeded to engage the Mirkwood king in conversation.

* * *

Fire had found her talan after many long and winding steps. She was so tired with her head pounding an evil beat that the ranger had just flopped onto her bed fully clothed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. The tolling of the noon time bell made the ranger cringe. She was to meet with Galadriel after the noon time meal to discuss Valar knew what. The Lady had told Fire to leave the planning to her and her court ladies and by Mordor that was what she was going to do. The ranger was not a fussy, feminine creature and would have been more than pleased to just get the whole damn thing over with. She was tempted to sleep until they dragged her pain filled carcass through the paths of Lothlorien for her binding ceremony. Elves unfortunately were sticklers for protocol and that demanded her presence at the meal. Sighing loudly Fire crawled off the bed and out the door. A groan escaped her at the thought of traversing all the stairs again. Shaking her head in disgust, Fire made her way to the Hall like she was going to her own execution and did not care enough to notice her grubby, disheveled appearance.

* * *

Leaning her head against the door, Fire thanked the Valar for ending her torturous ordeal. Knowing food awaited her was enough to turn her stomach slightly but figured it would not do to anger the damn elf witch. Fire was in no mood for a lecture on decorum and was loathe to incur Haldir's wrath again should she hiss at the Lady of Light. Breathing deep, Fire pushed open the door to the Hall and swaggered in arrogantly. She scanned the Hall and saw a place next to Legolas open. After the memories of her actions the night before where the elf was concerned, Fire wished Eru would send a bolt of lightning to cure her embarrassed misery.

Then she saw him, staring at her with disgust! The same nasty elf that had gotten in her way earlier and it seemed his temperament had yet to improve. She allowed her eyes to rake his perfectly groomed form with a slightly haughty sneer twitching the corner of her lips. She strode forward her eyes locked with the nasty elf.

Reaching his seat, which was unfortunately on the way to the seat next to Legolas, Fire said in a contemptuous tone, "I see your manner have not improved since our last encounter."

Snarling in a low voice, the newly arrived elf replied in kind, "As I see your attire is as pathetic as the last time and your tongue has not yet learned to control itself. I would be careful that I do not ask your Lord and Lady to take you to task for your behavior. I would suggest leaving until you can behave as an elleth should."

Legolas came to his feet to defend his mates honor at the same time Fire smiled at the nasty elf in a decidedly feral way and upended the full wine glass into the offending elf's lap.

"You are neither my lord nor my mate and as such I take offense to your unruly tongue. You should take care with whom you call to task for now it is you who needs to change his attire. Do not speak to me in the future spawn of Mordor." Fire said sweetly as she walked past a stunned and very pale Legolas who stared at his Ada with wide panicked eyes.

Not knowing what to say, Legolas just stared blindly as he tried to find any words that might diffuse the situation. He cringed as he heard Galadriel's musical voice chime in happily, "I see you have already had the delight of meeting your son's mate."

* * *

The look King Thranduil turned on his son would have melted the one ring so hot was his gaze. The thunderous boom of his voice could be heard by every elf in Lothlorien as he hollered in a completely undignified manner, "That creature is your future mate! Have you lost whatever sanity you had? She is an abomination and I refuse to subject our people to her presence!"

Legolas' indigo eyes blazed blue flames as he glared at his Ada. Opening his mouth to retort, Fire called over to Thranduil sarcastically, "Your people seemed to have thrived despite your continued presence, so I would be a breath of spring air to them."

Popping a piece of cheese into her mouth Fire ignored the stunned silence of all those in the Hall except for the hysterical laughter of a lone dwarf and a very proud mate.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Disclaimer:_** I proudly own the killer Koi ( ok I can't get rid of better be proud of it! Sigh), the ranger, the sentinel, and two kitties and more to come! JRR owns the good stuff!

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

Still no baby! Maybe he will come Halloween Night!

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**__**

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

**_Morwen12:_** So glad you enjoyed it! Here is the next chapter hope you like it as well!

**_Mirlanthiriel:_** Yes Thranduil and Fire are evenly matched and fun to watch! He respects those that stand up to him!

**_rotkLover:_** Yes Legolas' adventurous streak and temper match Fire's sharp wit and reckless spirit! They challenge each other, but take pride in their mate's abilities. Thranduil will have a great time once he allows himself to! The king has found a formidable opponent and will have years of fun debating things in loud and witty ways. Celeborn and Galadriel are so fun as playful matchmakers not only for fire and leggy, but Haldir and Briar as well!

**_Caitlin:_** **!WELCOME!** You have the same name as my oldest! I am very happy to hear you think Fire is not only awesome but original! I tried very hard to make her realistic and she decided to come out, as she developed, a lot like me. LOL Briar is just like the twin of my heart and we die laughing when we reread over the story because they interact like us. I swear it was completely unintentional! I know I have a twisted sense of humor and it shows!

**_Manwathiel:_** That is definitely not the first impression one should try to make. ROFL! Fire is one of a kind!

**_Rock Fee:_** I am sooooo sorry I will try to write faster so you might get two chapters before you breakdown and check! At least I post every 1-3 days instead of a week or month! I hope you like this chapter!

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** Oh yea Thranduil and Fire are not finished! She does something that shocks him and makes him look beyond the grubby ranger! More humor and a TISSUE ALERT! It is going to get a bit on the mushy side, but hey it's a binding ceremony so its supposed to be a bit mushy and sentimental! Hopefully it is done in a tender sweet way and not so syrupy as to make you sick to your stomach! I HOPE! Next Chapter #41 is going to be a HEATWAVE alert! It's the binding night! Leggy gets to try what is on List 3! May the Frog be with You!

**_Celtic Cross:_** Oh yea! Both Thranduil and Fire need therapy and anger management! LOL I'm rooting for Fire too!

**_Pammie312:_** Yes you would think with how they heal that this hangover would not effect them so bad, but the sneaky Twins brought wine made especially for elves and it gave them very human hangovers! For this chapter you may need tissues, but don't know if the binding ceremony is tissue material. Let me know if I captured the mood right! Next chapter the fans are needed on full blast! List 3 will be employed so be warned! ENJOY!

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** I think Galadriel lives voraciously through Fire's wilder side! Poor Galadriel always has to be dignified, so she roots Fire on! I think if she had been in better shape Thranduil would have been in really big trouble! Fire gets a bit wilder to counteract the stuff she is uncomfortable with like lip locking with Leggy!

**_ShopGirl 1:_** Boy is our poor March warden in a pickle! He doesn't remember anything, but Briar might! He can't apologize for taking advantage because he can't remember if there is a need to say sorry or not. Since the Fellowship arrived his dignity has fled screaming into the night! I think Fire will enjoy the battle of wits she and Thranduil will get in over the centuries! Both enjoy a good war of words and now the king has someone as bad as him who won't be cowed by his title! Hopefully this next chapter will live up to last chapter! It has more serious overtones during the binding ceremony but humor abounds! Good luck with the move and this will be waiting!

**_.nArIan.:_** I am so glad you enjoyed the humor! I drew on some horrible yet still blurry memories of the day after a drinking binge. Thank goodness that was a LONG while ago! The Binding Ceremony has finally arrived and could be tissue moments, but I'm not sure. Chapter 41 has the feast and binding night! Say "HI PACO!" for me!

**_Maewyn River:_** I will tell you the truth it took 6 months to get the courage to post the first chapter! I never believed I would get the response I have in a million years! I feel so blessed to have such wonderful Readers and Reviewers! This is as much your story as mine now! The characters have sucked you down the rabbit hole like me!

**_Air'sArune:_** Yup Briar can not hold her tongue! Now Haldir not only has to figure out what he did with Briar in the void of memories, but also hope she won't zap him! Finding out she was feline was bad enough but to find out she is a wizards daughter and the heir to the throne of Anorak will make it even more worrisome! Thranduil met Fire at just the wrong time! LOL Their interactions will always be kind of volatile, but they like it that way! LOL!

**_Alatarial Elf:_** If you are hoping for a very moving yet medieval type binding ceremony then you are in luck! It is finally here with all the drama, humor and heartfelt emotions you could want. Fire shows Leggy just how much she loves him in a confrontation with his Ada and she surprises Thranduil as well. The ceremony itself is a combination of pagan and druidic rites with my own wicked twist! I hope it is not too sappy!(prays really hard!) Enjoy it!

* * *

**

* * *

**

Feral Feasts and Binding Rites

Feral. A word that describes a primitive thought, emotion or action. It reaches into the very core of human existence and releases our baser nature. Love, hate, jealousy, anger and fear are all feral emotions that rise without warning. Fleeing, fighting or hiding are feral actions that are completely out of our control when outside forces choose to overwhelm us. The most basic instinct we have is to join ourselves with a mate. This feral thought lives inside all of us, but it takes meeting the one person your soul seeks to bring forth the blinding need to become one with another for the rest of your natural life.

* * *

It had been four exceedingly long hours since Fire's exciting arrival at the noon time meal. The King of Mirkwood, Galadriel, Celeborn, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Fire had excused themselves from the meal and convened in the King's talan. Aragorn and Gimli had flanked Fire's seat while Legolas stood behind his mate holding her shoulders. Unknown to Thranduil, Legolas was not only showing his loving support of his mate, but keeping her from doing bodily harm to his Ada.

The arguing had been going on for so long that Fire had tuned out most of it. Fire now knew the source of her mate's temper! Thranduil's words broke through her foggy thoughts. _'Did the King truly just say he would disown Legolas if he proceeded with the binding rites? Alright this has gone on far enough for any reasonable solution to be found, so I guess desperate measures are needed. He wants me gone from Legolas' life so be it but he will have to remove me himself! Let us see just how much of this blustering is not but a bluff.'_

Fire began to stand only to find a steely grip on her shoulders. Turning her head to look into the indigo flames of her mate's eyes, the ranger smiled softly and reached up a hand to his cheek, "Legolas there is no worry. I will not harm your Ada or anyone else in this room, this I swear to you upon my honor. I wish to speak to him, but I will do so eye to eye. Please release my shoulders." The elf looked down into calm green pools with such a look of love that Thranduil caught his breath. He had not understood how much his only son truly loved the grubby ranger, but it was becoming quite clear. The king still did not trust the ranger's feelings towards Legolas and decided to hold his blessings until he could ascertain the depths of her love for his son.

* * *

Fire stood in a slow deliberate motion. She stalked over to Celeborn and to the shock of all asked for his dagger. At a nod from Galadriel, Celeborn gave his jewel encrusted dagger to the seemingly calm ranger. All in the room tensed as the ranger turned and stalked over to the King of Mirkwood. "You have done enough hurt to your offspring Thranduil, I will not allow you to disown him over me! If you wish me out of his life so be it. You will need this dagger to rid yourself of one so unworthy. I believe a stab to the heart would be less messy and as quickly finished as a throat cut. I only ask for a few private moments to say my goodbyes before you do it."

Fire turned to face all in the room, ignoring Legolas' outraged outburst. The King's voice stopped her, "You would ask me to end your life why? You could just leave and no harm would come to you."

The ranger let out a humorless laugh before replying, "Thranduil we have begun bonding in the way of my people. The blood rites will kill us both if we do not bind. The only way I can leave your son without harm to him is for you to take my life. I would do it myself, but it is against my people's beliefs. Now if you do not mind, I will say my goodbyes to those I care for."

* * *

The king's voice dropped to a resigned tone, "So you love my son enough to give your life. You will come to no harm at my hand ranger of the North. I see that Legolas has indeed given his heart to you and I see by your actions that he has yours as well. I am not completely happy with this binding for you are not of royal blood, but I will accept you none-the-less for my son's sake. Be at peace child you will indeed bind with my son with my blessings."

Everyone stayed silent as the two spoke. "My lord, I am honored that you would allow one such as I, not but an ill mannered harridan, to grace your halls with her grubby ranger attire and insolent tongue. I am afraid that is what you will see most times, but if it eases your mind Thranduil King, my true name is Princess Tygera, heir to the throne of Anorak and daughter to Gandalf the grey. I have actually been known to wear a dress on occasion if I am bullied hard enough." Fire said graciously.

Thranduil groaned loudly at her admission. "You are Istari and Feline! I should just take the ship to the Undying Lands, I think I liked the grubby elf ranger better!" came the tortured reply from the elf king. Eyeing Aragorn who had a strong arm around Legolas' waist and a hand over the mumbling elf's mouth, the king laughed and announced the man could release his wayward son before he completely exploded. With a dubious expression Aragorn let go.

* * *

Legolas stormed over to Fire with such a ferocious look that she took a single step back. "You dare to do that again, little one and the consequences will be dire! I will chain you in my chambers until I get your word of honor you will stop offering up your life for me! If I lost you, I would not be far behind in reaching Mandos' Halls. You are my heart, my very soul, little one. I will love you until the ending of the world and beyond." The elf told the ranger angrily at first only to soften to an almost whisper, before he hauled her close for a heated kiss.

The clearing of throats brought Fire out of the delightful haze she was floating in and rolling her eyes gave the now smirking elf a gentle push "Idiot Elf! You have already tied me to my bed and it did not work! What makes you think it will work now?" the ranger said in exasperation. Thranduil quirked an eyebrow at the ranger's words, while Fire went speechless in shock when the elf cheekily replied, "It still will not work I fear, but we would most definitely have ample time to go through most of the very interesting List three." Everyone laughed heartily at the ranger's blushing face and the elf's satisfied grin.

* * *

It was time. Fire could not believe that she would soon be bound. Looking over her shoulder, she took in Haldir dressed in his formal attire. She had asked the March warden to escort her to the ceremony as she had no guardian to do so. The ranger thought of all the changes she had been through in such a short time. She was most definitely not the same person that had sneaked into the Council of Elrond. Sighing she walked through the archway to the balcony for the last time. This night she would share a talan and her bed with Legolas, and Fire was extremely nervous, yet surprisingly enough a bit excited and curious as well.

She had broken down and read List three past the first two explanations. She still was not sure if they were possible. The Twins had assured her they most definitely were possible, as they had both tried all one hundred and six explanations personally! Elladan told Fire as soon as she and Legolas were finished with List three, they had more varied and unique suggests to offer. She had felt her face flame alarmingly at the wicked grin the Twin sent her way. Fire was not even sure she could figure out what to do with explanation one never mind the strange, seemingly reckless explanation fifty-seven!

Feeling a bit inadequate, Fire looked to the stars for guidance and was rewarded by the Even Star glowing brighter then usual. Taking it as a good omen, the ranger turned to go back inside when she spied an apple and a golden Hydra flower sitting in their normal spot. This simple gesture melted the reservations in Fire's heart. Lifting the flower to her nose, the ranger breathed in the sweet scent before weaving it into her hair just above her left ear. Grabbing up the succulent apple, Fire walked slowly to Haldir while she munched on it.

* * *

Haldir patiently observed the ranger as she nervously paced the talan. Her mood was pensive and the March warden wished he could think of words to comfort his friend in her distress. He was still trying to figure out exactly what had happened last night, but brushed aside his own musings when Fire walked in from the balcony. He saw with surprise that she now had a Hydra flower in her hair and was snacking on an apple.

At Haldir's raised eyebrow, the ranger smiled and told Haldir, "Ever since I awoke, I have been greeted each morning to a Hydra flower and a piece of fruit. Every morning I have designed to return both to the Idiot Elf, because I was loathe to get rid of them. I think now that it was more an excuse to see Legolas every morning then a rebellion against his courting. Haldir tell me true, do you think I am severely lacking as a mate? There is part of me that agrees with that overbearing elf king. I am royalty in blood only but not in deed."

The worried expression made the March warden grin broadly at this sign of her regard for the woodland Prince. "Young one he could find no finer mate then you! While you may not dress or act the part you are every inch a noble lady. I have seen for myself the lengths you will go through to protect those you care for and the depth of your heart knows no borders. You befriend warily yet once won, your loyalty is unwavering and you share of yourself without restraint. I have seen you in proper female attire and believe me when I say you take away the very breath of all who are graced by such a rare gift. You would indeed walk willingly to your death for your mate. No elf could ask more from a mate, then such love and devotion I see in your eyes and actions. Fear not young one, Legolas is most pleased by the gift the Valar has seen fit to bestow upon him." Haldir said with great reverence. "I do have a question for you though, who is the older twin, you or Briar?"

Fire kissed Haldir's cheek before replying, "Of the two of us I am the older by mere minutes, but I never let her forget it!" A quick grin was then eclipsed by a serious look, "Fire, as there is no one else, I would ask how you would feel should I design to court your twin?" The burst of laughter from the ranger made the March warden squirm. "Haldir, I believe it is Briar that should be speaking to the Lord and Lady regarding her courting you! She has broken tradition and designed to court you without permission. She has told me all about what she has already put you through. I am glad to see you might share her interest, and I will gladly give my permission for you to court her if she lets you."

Haldir offered his arm to Fire, not entirely sure if he was happy with the prospect of courting a potential mate or if his sanity had deserted him completely. Bed partners he had in abundance but a mate was a whole different story. Haldir's one consolation was he would have Fire as a law sister should he find himself trapped and bound by the sneaky sentinel. Sighing dramatically for Fire's benefit, the March warden shook his head and said teasingly, "Well it is too late to run! The Lady has put forth much effort into this ceremony. You know it is not a good idea to offend her as it would mean I would again be forced to make you apologize. So in light of the fact I wish us not to fight tonight, will you accompany me to your binding ceremony of your own free will?" A shy smile and a quick nod was the March warden's answer.

* * *

"For Valar's sake Legolas stop pacing! You know your mate will be here at the appointed time so sit and relax awhile. You have begun to wear on my nerves Elf!" came Gimli's grumbled exclamation Aragorn hid a snicker as he watched his best friend throw a surly look at the Dwarf before starting another circuit around the trees near the ceremony area. He had never seen Legolas so unnerved before and found it highly amusing. The ceremony would start as soon as the moon rose to its peak, but the man feared the elf would create a ditch before the ceremony could start.

They were brought out of their musings a short while later by the trumpet of a horn. It was the signal that they should escort Legolas to his place in front of the dais that had been erected for the ceremony. Aragorn and Gimli simultaneously reached out and grabbed the startled Prince of Mirkwood. While Gimli held the elf steady, Aragorn wrapped a cloth over Legolas' slightly panicked eyes and bound his hands behind his back. Once bound and blindfolded, the two roughly led the elf to the Lady of the Woods. Neither said a word to the elf as they took the leaf strewn path that ended in front of Galadriel, Lady of the Light. Pulling the elf sharply to a halt, Aragorn stepped forward and bowed low to the Lady.

* * *

"Why have you brought this elf before me for judgment?" the Lady's words were soft yet held an icy bite to them as she took in the sight of Legolas.

"My Lady, this elf is a thief and should be judged accordingly by your firm hand." Came Aragorn's reply

"What has he stolen and what value does it hold? I would know this before I pass judgment." The Lady inquired with great interest.

Elrohir and Elladan bedecked in formal attire of black and silver stepped forward. They bowed low to the Lady of Light. "This elf has stolen what is most precious to us. He has taken the heart of our sister and leaves her heartsick and fading. We demand he pay the price for his fell deed." The Twins intoned together.

"Unbind his eyes so I may see for myself this thief." Galadriel said motioning for Gimli to remove the cloth.

"What say you Thief of Hearts? Are their accusations correct or do they speak falsely to me in this hour of moon time? Speak now if you value your life!" Galadriel said in a menacing voice of ice.

"I have indeed committed this crime and await your swift justice." Legolas said regally.

"This is a grave matter! I will think upon a fair sentence for your crime. Kneel before me while I look upon the injured party." Galadriel said as Aragorn and Gimli pushed the elf to his knees. At her nod a bell chimed.

* * *

Legolas watched from his kneeling position as Haldir and Fire entered the glade. A ring of lights unlit circled the glade and only the four closest to Galadriel were ablaze. As was tradition, the guardian and mate to be took a candle each and lit the lights on the path to the dais. Fire had smirked when Galadriel had told her what her role would be and decided she was going to break with tradition slightly. They were already breaking tradition with the hasty ceremony, so Fire decided a bit of drama would be in order. That the idea she had would probably make her soon to be law Ada cringe was just an added benefit. Haldir tilted his head just enough to give Fire a wink. She had told him of her plan on the way to the glade and he thought it would be fun to see the faces of those assembled.

Galadriel called out to Fire, "You who have been grievously wronged come forward. If you wish this thief to atone for his crime light the Ring of Justice and so call out the thief's actions."

"He who kneels before you has stolen what can never be regained. My soul is forever in his keeping. My heart is his alone from this moment unto the ending of the world and beyond. Love he stole and only love returned will make right so grievous a wound. I call now to you Lady of the Light, my will shall be done. Give his soul to me! Make his heart forever mine. Through the darkness may it find the light, in horror may it find beauty, in sadness may it find joy. This is my will and with the lighting of the Ring of Justice so may it be done! Ashes to flames. Heat to cold. Darkness to light. As I will it so mote it be!" Fire called.

All gasped as the ranger raised her hands palm side up and dancing orange-red flames burst into being. With a slight bow to Galadriel, Fire cupped her hands together in front of her face and blew gentle on the flames. As the flames in her cupped palms blazed higher, all the candles of the Ring of Justice burst to life at the same time. Making a fist with both hands, the flames the ranger held disappeared as suddenly as they had come. Retaking Haldir's arm, Fire walked to the dais where Legolas awaited her.

* * *

Legolas could not tear his eyes away from Fire. His mate was clothed in the traditional dress of her people. She wore a forest green gown shimmering with moonstones that reflected the candlelight and made them dance with living flame. The arms were drawn tight to the ranger's skin with a slit that ran down the outside from shoulder to wrist criss-crossed with fine mithril thread to keep it in place. The neckline hung off her shoulders slightly and dipped low in the front. The skirt was full with slits that showed the underskirt as she walked. The underskirt was of crisp white to symbolize the innocence of it's wearer. Around her neck lay the necklace Legolas had given her. The turquoise soul stone lay close to her heart and matched the blue-green flower wreath that adorned her hair. Legolas' heart stopped then began pounding faster as he spied the single golden Hydra flower she had weaved into her braid. The closer she came to him the harder it was for him to either gather a coherent thought or just breath.

Haldir and Fire stopped in front of the Lady of the Light and bowed low. Galadriel rose and glided down the few steps to stand between the kneeling elf and Fire. Looking to Haldir, the Lady asked, "Do you freely bind this child to this Thief of Hearts forever more?"

With a voice full of pride and happiness, the March warden moved Fire closer to Legolas as he spoke, "He will be charged with the care of a treasure I hold more dear then my own life. If he should fail to care for her in loving reverence, my blade shall he find upon his throat! If he shall turn from her, his heart I will remove so he may forever walk the grey world between Arda and Valinor, forever without peace. Should he love her beyond all reason and cherish her as the treasure she is then shall his life's flame burn brighter and his soul walk the stars forever joyful!"

Haldir reached over and pulled Legolas to his feet in front of Fire. Reaching behind the Mirkwood Prince, the March warden unbound his wrists. "If you would take this child of mine into your keeping forever as your mate unto the ending of the world and beyond, then take her hand within your own." Haldir said gravely. Reaching out for Fire's hand, Legolas stared into the shining pools of deep forest green. The love that showed in his eyes made Fire heart swell with an answering joy. As their hands clasped, Galadriel moved to wrap a single strand of mithril around Legolas' arm starting at his shoulder. Slowly entwining it down the elf's arm, twice around their joined hands and up Fire's arm to the shoulder, Galadriel evoked the Binding Words.

* * *

"Two become one this night of nights. Under moon and stars they bind their hearts. Soul to soul forever more. Life to life be they joined to sing a single joyful song. Love weaves its spell in this moon hour. Never to be lost in this thy power. May Eru and the Valar bless your union this night and guide you throughout your long lives. Turn and face those that have come to witness your Binding. Through the blessed powers of the Valar and Eru you are now bound together for all eternity. All pay respects to Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and his new mate Tygera, Princess of Mirkwood and of Anorak. Now seal your pledge to bind this night in flesh as well as soul with but a token kiss, so we may celebrate your union with a feast!" Galadriel said with a beautiful smile of happiness.

Hands still bound, Legolas drew his new mate into his arms for a sweet tender kiss. The crowd cheered as the elf leaned back from his blushing mate. Elrohir and Elladan moved forward and unwound the chain still around their arms. Freeing the couple the Twins bowed before them and moved to either side so the elf could lead his ranger to the feast that awaited them.

Following close behind as personnel escort, Haldir and Aragorn shot amused glances at each other. They had the same thought running through their heads; if Legolas did not stop staring down at Fire, the two would soon collide with one of the giant Mallorn trees.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer:i own the fish, ranger, sentinel, two cats and JRR owns the good stuff!**_

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

A/N:I skipped the introduction paragraph for this chapter only, but next chapter has the regular introduction! Hope you don't mind. I will continue the intro paragraph throughout the story !

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

**_Blazing Fire:_** I am so glad you liked the ceremony! It is a combination of old Celtic, pagan and druidic! I jumbled the parts I liked best and made the ceremony from that. Yes I love the captured husband bit! It was done to show that the husband "stole" the family's daughter as a sign of respect for the family and a show of love to the bride that he would do anything to have her.

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** I'm so glad it was tissue material! This may again be tissue time but you will have to let me know if it is! LOL Poor Haldir is put on the spot in chapter #42 and you will find out Fire's most hidden secret this chapter! Hope you like it. May the Frog be With You!

**_Maewyn_****_ River_** OK TIME TO EXPIRE! I am definitely going through all three book/movies ! I also plan to do two sequels: First one starting at the END of the third book until Legolas and Gimli SAIL to the Undying Lands Second sequel will be set IN the Undying Lands. I figure Hellfire will be about 120 -140 chapters when completed if I keep up this rate! Hope you will stick with me throughout the series! Enjoy !

**_Manwathiel:_** If I ever get married again I am telling my mate to be that is the ceremony I want complete with costumes of Medieval Times! I eloped last time so I figure I owe myself one! LOL! If you want to borrow the ceremony it is all yours! HEHE! I tried for a ceremony that was from a time period that fit in with Middle Earth!

**_Morwen12:_** Glad you liked it! Here are two more chapters for your enjoyment!

**_Mrs.RedFisch:_** Thank you Twin of my Heart! You make me blush! If not for your wonderful beta reading all my readers would hang me by my toenails for my horrible spelling and even worse grammar! Here is something to shock you and we both know that is hard to do! Enjoy and pop that puppy out I want to see the baby!

**_Rock Fee:_** They will be moving on very soon! I was going to have them leave about chapter #31 but the characters wanted a longer vacation and a binding ceremony before they would leave! LOL I should have them moving in either #44 or #45 but no longer then #46 I promise! This story has a mind of its own! I put up 2 chapters just for you so enjoy!

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** It has elements of very old ceremonies from the Celtic, pagan and druidic marriages! I spun it together to create an original ceremony for the story! I am glad the ceremony was so well received! Yes my dear Twins are so bad to Fire! "106 Ways to do Binding Activities for Beginners" Sad thing is she still has not figured out the HOW on most of them and the Twins have DONE all of them! Enjoy the next two chapters!

**_Alatarial Elf:_** Yea I tried to make it as unique as possible and still keep it in the medieval times that these types of ceremonies were performed. I will update as fast as I can! Also the Binding ceremony is not complete yet. That ceremony was the public one but there is a secondary ceremony to blood bind them that is for a very select group!

**_Gabbymother:_** **!WELCOME!** Chapter # 43 continues the Binding rituals and the Binding night commences!

**_Pammie312:_** I am glad you loved the ceremony! It was a combo deal of Medieval, Celtic, Pagan and Druidic. I never thought about writing wedding vows for a living but that sounds like a great job! The Thief of Hearts was my favorite part! GUSH I beg you! LOL I love hearing how much you enjoyed it and cherish every review I get! Now get some tissues ready for this chapter because Fire tells Leggy about her past! Also in chapter #42 Haldir is cornered for a hard question that Fire wants to know. Enjoy! Chapter #43 is MAJOR FAN ALERT TIME! Lol!

**_Carefree Quill:_** **!WELCOME!** I love you stories sooooo much! They are well done, original and have recommended them to a bunch of people! Lol I am so glad I could challenge you to write quicker because I wait with baited breath for your next chapter! Thank you for your sweet words. I love that I grabbed and held your attention so quickly! Being my first fan fiction I was not sure of the response to my story but I can tell you it has floored me how this story has taken off! I hope I can keep up the quality throughout the rest of the story and into the sequels! Here is two chapter before the main binding ritual and binding night! Enjoy!

**_Air'sArune:_** Oh yea if they do not kill each other first Haldir and Briar will get something similar I promise! We just have to get them betrothed first and Haldir is not cooperating a bit! Lol Actually chapter #43 is the private Binding ceremony and the binding night activities! Hope you enjoy the revelations in these next two chapters!

**_.nArIan.:_** "HI! PACO!" I swear I love replying to the reviews as much as I love writing the story! I will still do individual replies even if I get 200 reviews per chapter! ( I will just put them at the end instead of beginning!) LOL

**_Caitlin:_** Your wait is over! This time there is two chapters. Chapter #43 should be up in the next two days!

* * *

* * *

**_Gift from the Valar_**

The Elves had set up the Binding feast a short ways further down the path. It was in a secluded glade much like the ceremony. This one was much larger and had been decorated for the feast with garlands of flowers, tables and lots of food and wine. Legolas led his new mate to the center of the clearing and waited until the elves behind them came to a halt at the edge of the clearing. In a loud voice that carried to all those in attendance, Legolas called, "Our family! Our friends! All who have witnessed this Gift from the Valar! Please come forward and bask in the light of the One. Eru has blessed us this night and we wish to spread our joy unto all. Eat! Drink! Merry make until dawn breaks with our warmest gratitude!" So saying, Legolas turned to Fire and threw her over his shoulder heading for the main table where their seats awaited them. Galadriel, Celeborn, Thranduil and Briar followed the newly bound couple and their personal escorts. The remaining members of the Fellowship followed the Lord and Lady, while the rest of Lothlorien in attendance followed the Fellowship.

* * *

The celebration was in full swing. Dancers twirled around the glade with abandon as minstrels played a wild rhythmic beat. Being Silvan elves, they were much more wild and free with their joyful expression then their Nolder kin from Imlandris. Legolas and Fire had danced freely with each other and with the well wishers. The wine flowed and food dwindled. It was when Fire saw Briar dancing with a semi reluctant Haldir, that the ranger lapsed into silence and walked partway from the celebration. Feeling a sudden loneliness and pain, Legolas searched the crowd for his mate. He saw her standing alone staring up at the stars with a distressed look. 

"Little one what troubles you so? Will you not speak of it to me?" Legolas asked softly as he came up behind Fire and pulled her back against his chest.

Sighing sadly the ranger tilted her head to see the elf. "I did not mean to dampen the celebration. I was just thinking of another I wished could have been here this night."

"You speak of Gandalf. I too wish he was still with us. Do you think he would have been disappointed in our binding?" Legolas whispered.

"Actually, I believe the old goat knew full well what would happen. He knew of my healing method and the results it would produce, though I did not. I think that wily wizard knew full well that we were meant for each other somehow. Though I miss him, I can not help but feel I will see him soon. I can not explain why. It was not him I was thinking of, but one who was taken from me when I was in that other world." She whispered back.

"This other," he began hesitantly, "he was very special to you. Is this why you distance yourself from us all? I know you have given much of yourself to all of those in the Fellowship, to Haldir and most especially to me. I want to understand why you are so afraid to let us in. I love you little one, I would know you as deeply as you will allow. Would you tell me of this other that resides in your heart?"

* * *

Fire leaned back deeper into Legolas' comforting embrace and rested her cheek against his shoulder with a gentle sigh. She was reluctant to see an end to his caring expression, but he seemed to truly want to know her. The guilt, horror and loneliness she lived with daily was almost too much to bear sometimes. Steeling herself mentally for what she might see in his eyes after her story, Fire reached up and wrapped her hand around his neck drawing him down for a slow sweet kiss. If she was going to destroy his trust so completely, then for a moment she wanted this pure love she felt from him and for him, to give her a memory to live on when the nights turned cold. 

Legolas felt her fear rise up as she broke away from their kiss. He could tell that her memory was something dark and painful. Guilt and horror rolled around him in waves of echoes, as if the feelings were old but never gone. He rested his chin on the crown of her head and tried to reassure her, "Little one, no matter the graveness of your words or the bleakness of that time, I will love you until the ending of the world and beyond. I know of who you are now, and you are more then I could have dreamed. I used to pray to the Valar to bring someone into my life that I could love and would be mine forever more. I am most pleased they finally heard my plea and in so doing, sent you to me. I am here to listen, but if you can not speak of it yet, I will await a time you can trust me enough to open your heart to me without restraint." The elf felt a gentle wet splash upon the skin of his arm and knew that his mate silently shed tears of grief long held back. Holding her tightly to him, Legolas lay his cheek against her hair as the tears flowed freely cleansing his mate's soul of the guilt she had so long tortured herself with.

It took several minutes for the storm of grief to pass, but the lingering sadness still clung to Fire. So many years she had not allowed herself to grieve, but within the confines of her mate's embrace she had finally done so. It was past time to tell the story, but she still was unsure how to begin or if she should wait for a more proper time then her binding feast. She felt the gentle brush of lips upon her cheek, following the still wet path of tears. Without thought she turned to wrap her arms tightly around the elf's neck and buried her fingers into his silken hair. The kiss he bestowed on her waiting lips nearly buckled the ranger's knees when the incredibly intense intimacy she felt engulfed her. Her whole focus narrowed to the feel of his lips and the brush of his hard muscular body along hers and she became lost in a haze of searing heat.

Legolas reluctantly pulled back from the kiss breathing hard. The feel of Fire's soft form molded to his own harder frame was almost the elf's undoing. He quickly prayed to the Valar that he could find some semblance of self control before he took his mate right there in the middle of the celebration. Shaking his head ruefully, Legolas knew he was acting like an untried elfling with his first elleth. The elf moved so he could contemplate the ranger's face and was delighted by the dazed expression she wore. She dreamily smiled up at him and Legolas thought his heart would fail at the wondrous sight. Throwing caution and good sense to the four winds, he bent to capture her lips once more with a contented moan.

* * *

Aragorn poked Gimli in the side and nodded in the direction Legolas had gone. They shared happy grins as man and dwarf watched Fire accept the elf's heated embrace. Aragorn had been worried for his best friend. He knew of Legolas' deep abiding love for the ranger and was sure Fire loved the elf in return, but Aragorn knew from their conversations that the Mirkwood elf was unsure of how Fire would react to having the intimacy of the binding night thrust upon her with so little warning or preparation. For all her skill and bravery in battle, Fire was still an innocent where males were concerned. The man was relieved to see the ranger's positive reaction to the elf's embrace so far. He hoped, for the elf's sanity, that her passionate response to his advances continued long into the night. With a huge grin plastered on his face, Aragorn turned back to enjoy the festivities.

* * *

By the time the newly bound couple came up for air, neither was able to think coherently. Suddenly skittish Fire backed away from Legolas. He smiled at her now shy demeanor, as she ducked her head and tried to look anywhere except in the direction of her mate. Reaching out his hand to capture a stray curl, the elf tugged lightly. "Little one there is no reason to scamper away from me. I have already given to you my word that I would go as slow as you need me to, this night. No harm will come to you, this I vow. Will you not look at me?" The elf beseeched his shy mate lovingly. 

Fire lifted her head with determination, despite the rabid butterflies. The sweet sincerity in his sky blue eyes calmed the whirlwind of doubt that chased across her mind. The depths of feeling the elf awoke in her scared the ranger more then the thought of facing a horde of ravenous wargs with only a twig. The urge to lose herself in his arms was an unsettling desire for the ranger, yet it excited her in a strange way. She took a small step towards her mate, grasping his hand in hers. "I have faced evil in both worlds, yet I have never felt so out of my depth as I do when you get so close to me. I am sorry for drawing away, but you make me unaccountably nervous," Fire said candidly in a low voice, "You asked earlier who I was thinking of. I will tell you the story now if you wish to hear it, but I warn you it is not a pleasant telling. If you do not want such horrible thoughts revealed now during our binding feast then I will keep my thoughts until you ask again. I wish to build my life with you, but I am unsure how to leave the ghosts of the past behind for they haunt my ability to allow others close."

"This person was so important to you that you grieve his loss even at this moment. Will you speak of him now so I can learn about the one that lives so deeply in your heart? He must have truly been special for you to still feel the pain of his passing." Legolas said gently guiding her to sit beneath a Mallorn tree, while his heart tensed with wariness of her confession to come. For his mate he would do anything, even if it was to listen to her tell about the loss of one she loved before him.

* * *

Snuggled on his lap Fire thought of where to begin when a stray thought caught her attention. "Why do you keep saying HE? The one I was thinking of was most assuredly not male," she said with a trace of sad humor before sighing deeply, "Well the best way to begin is at the start. I came to be in another world where the days there are actually years here. I went as a young girl, half way to my majority, to live in that world, but I had no memory of Middle Earth until I again arrived here to find myself in Imlandris. We lived on the outskirts of a very small town and kept to ourselves. We rarely went into town except for supplies, but even that was a trial. The men of the town saw us as weak prey and did not hesitate to remind us of this. I began training with a master of hand to hand and sword fighting. Briar was the more adept of us in terms of archery and I think she could almost rival you as well. 

Our guardian was an old woman when we arrived and she died after being with us for twenty years. To those in the town we only looked a few years past twenty, yet in truth we were far older by Middle Earth standards. I am over two thousand years old now, but that sometimes is hard for me to grasp. When our guardian died, the men of the town started bothering us at our home. By this time I was a fully trained warrior and had already come into my powers to control flames. We ran them off repeatedly but it was no use; they would just return angrier then before. One night I went hunting in the woods near our home when I heard Briar calling urgently to me. I raced home to find them battling a few of the townsmen. I was so enraged that I wanted them dead once and for all. In my blind fury, I changed for the first time into cat form. I shredded two of the men before the others ran into the night screaming of revenge against us. More then a few weeks passed and we stupidly thought, no I stupidly thought, the change in form had scared them enough to leave us in peace. I was so very, very wrong.

We were all asleep when they came. There were fifteen of them, all male and all intoxicated. They struck so quickly we had no warning. They tied me tightly to my bed and did the same to Briar. I was the luckiest one of us. While some of the men tied Briar and I up, the others took Raven with them into the night. We could hear the screams she made. It went on for hours until there was only silence. Laughing they came in again, but this time they took Briar. The leader told me I was next. He said they were taking Briar to their special meeting place so I would not be able to hear her screams. If I had been able to control my form changing I could have stopped them before they had hurt Raven! Now I was alone in our cabin, with Raven already hurt and Briar a captive of these vindictive men.

I finally was able to slip my bonds, so I ran outside to see to Raven. She was covered in blood and was no longer in the living. She was our younger triplet. If I had not changed to cat form, they would not have come in full force that night. Her death is on me and so is the dire hurt they dealt Briar. It had been raining and was so dark. I ran through the down pour. It was pounding so hard I could barely see except when the lightning flashed overhead. I finally reached where they held Briar and saw them standing in a ring around her. She lay at their feet and I could tell they had abused her horribly. Her clothes were torn and she was bloodied. I moved to attack them, for they were going to die for what they had done to my sisters! A loud crack sounded as lightning hit the tree branch above me. I looked up as it fell towards me and then everything went black.

I woke to see an Orc bearing down on me. I heard an arrow fly past me and the Orc dropped mere inches from where I lay. I passed out again and awoke in the camp of Elrond's sons. It took almost a year before I would speak to anyone. I should have protected both of them! I was the oldest of the three of us. It was my duty to allow no harm to come to them, but I failed them. One is gone forever and the other carries memories too hideous to imagine. Do you see now why I do not let anyone close? I failed to protect those I loved before. If I refuse to let anyone into my heart, I can not fail them as I did the others. It was Raven that stole my thoughts this night. If you find I am unworthy of your trust or your heart I will understand." Her voice trialed off sadly nearly broke Legolas.

* * *

Legolas tilted her stricken face upwards so he could look at her closely. Staring deep into turbulent pools of green the elf could hardly believe the ranger had lived with such overwhelming guilt and sorrow. "Oh little one, you are not to blame for what happened that night, but the men were! Your Raven would not wish you to carry her death so deeply in your heart as to turn away from life. Briar is a strong courageous lady to have gone through what she did and yet still reach out to others. I have seen the bond twins have from all the years of friendship with Elrond's sons, but I can not even come close to imagining what it must be like to lose one so tragically. Twins are rare enough that the begetting of them is a wonder, but I have never heard tell of three born together. It is no wonder you shy from me. Will you speak again of happier times with your Raven? I would like to know more about your family." 

"I will tell you most anything you wish to know, for I trust you as I do no other save for Briar. My heart is yours and it will always be so. You are right! Raven would not want me to hide from life, for she lived every moment joyfully!" Fire said with a sigh.

* * *

Closing her eyes tightly for a second Fire threw a wish upon the wind that Raven would find peace in her death that she was denied in life. Opening them back up the ranger surveyed her handsome mate thoughtfully before standing and reaching out a hand to drag him to his feet. "You are sadly lacking in enthusiasm my mate. The night grows long and we have still much dancing to do! Come away with me Elf before this music becomes but a memory," Fire said with a teasing glint in her eye and a sultry tone to her voice. 

Legolas' grin was all the encouragement she needed to pull her mate to the center of the glade where they commenced to dance for another hour. The elf was enchanted by the teasing demeanor the ranger displayed. He was glad now that he had taken the time to talk to Fire, for now he knew why she feared such closeness. The Mirkwood elf sent a thank you to the Valar for bringing the ranger to him, as he looked to see the moon's placement in the sky. In an hour or so they could escape the feast and finally be alone to bond completely in flesh and spirit.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Disclaimer: i own a gold fish, a ranger, a sentinel and two cats! JRR owns the rest!**_

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

_**To my Lovely Re**__**aders: THANK YOU!**_

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_ **As this is a second chapter posted on the same day I will answer all chapter #41 and #42 reviews on chapter #43 which might be up tomorrow! I hope you enjoy these two chapters! I know #42 is short but it #43 is going to be much much longer! LoL ENJOY MY READERS!

* * *

**

* * *

**

Chapter 42

**Honor Bound**

Honor. The emotional state that dictates our actions in all things. Those without honor will lie, cheat, steal and kill. They feel no remorse for their own actions and do not care what harm they may bring to another. Those that live by their honor are loyal, trustworthy and take to heart any and all grievences they do to another. When a person of honor loses or allows harm to come to another due to an imagined failure, it can cause determental emotional problems that last a life time.

* * *

Fire turned as a throat cleared behind her. There stood Haldir and Aragorn. Her stomach rose to her throat and then plummeted to her toes. It was time to finish the ceremony! Exceedingly pale, the ranger allowed them to escort her to the talan she and Legolas would share for the rest of their stay in Lothlorien. Those that would attend the final binding were already at the talan awaiting her arrival. As they reached the bottom of the last flight of stairs, Fire nearly bolted. Heart racing, breath coming in short bursts the ranger sat down heavily on the first stair and put her head between her knees. Her escorts smiled at each other at the signs of the innocent ranger's panic. Nodding for Aragorn to head up, Haldir dropped to the stair next to Fire. The March warden wrapped a comforting arm around her and held her quietly for awhile until she began to regain control of herself. 

The warmth of Haldir's arms finally broke through Fire's emotional upheaval and she looked up at him with frightened eyes. His smile helped calm her and his gentle words took away much of her fear. "Young one, do not be afraid, for your mate loves you deeply. I have seen how he watches you when you are not aware. His desire of you is apparent to all and so is the utter tenderness he regards you with. Let your heart guide you through this night and trust that he will do all in his power to bring you only pleasure in your coupling. It is an extension of your love for each other and should be looked on with great joy not fear," The March warden told Fire softly, "If it helps I have had a small talk with him about how he will treat you! If he does not treat you with the love and respect you deserve, he will have to answer to me!" Fire grinned at the thought of her dear friend growling orders to her annoyed mate.

"Haldir, might I ask a question of you? If you do not want to answer I will not hold it against you!"

"Ask away young one, and I will endeavor to answer your question as best I can" Haldir sighed.

Blushing furiously at the idea of asking such a personal question, Fire blurted out in hurried mumble, "What do males like females to do when they are coupling?"

The stunned look on the Lorien elf's face made Fire wish she had just kept her silent ignorance. "Young one, did you not have a talk with either Briar or Lady Galadriel?" At her negitive response Haldir cringed. Of all things he had thought she would ask THAT was not any he had thought of. The dejected looking ranger melted his heart, so Haldir tried to think of how to put such a delicate subject in mixed company.

He was about to answer when she muttered something about "just should have tried something off List three." He quirked his eyebrow in interest and could not refrain from asking. "What is List three?" The blush she had paled before coming back darker then before. "Well, The Twins saw all the papers Elrond had given me. I was grumbling about what use was a list for binding ceremonies and courtship rituals, when I did not plan on ever binding, I ran into them. They grabbed the lists, said they were incomplete because list three was missing and told me they would have the third list ready by nightfall. The third list they gave me was one hundred and six explanations on binding night activities. I still can not figure out how most are done but the Twins say they have both tried them all. It gives some details on the how but truly the how still confuses me! I just want to know what activities a male wants his mate to engage in so I am not completely ignorant and disappointing." Fire said on a frustrated growl.

"Alright, I will try to educate you in a short amount of time, but my best advice is to follow you instincts and allow Legolas to show you. Now as to the how and what most males like…" Haldir spent 10 minutes going over the very basics of mating activities. When he was done explaining, it was hard to tell who was redder. Fire's mouth had dropped open at one spot and had refused to close until the final how had been described. It was well beyond her experience, but if she could single handedly decimate a troop of Orcs then seducing one's mate should be relatively easy in comparison. After all, her mate seemed to want to participate in the binding night activities rather eagerly so that was half the battle.

Smiling at Haldir the ranger stood up and offered him her hand. Regaining his feet Haldir was surprised when Fire stared at him intensely before speaking, "Though we started out rather strangely, I think we have become close friends. I have seen the way you have been watching Briar when you think no one can see. There is a spot in your heart she has already come to occupy and it warms your eyes, but then there is a deep sadness that comes not long after. I have seen that look in my own reflection. I know you have lost someone dear to your heart and you feel responsible for their loss. I have been shown this night, that the one you lost and the one I lost would not wish us to turn from life because of them. We only shame their memories with our guilt. Think hard on my words March warden for I know my twin cares for you. I would hate to see you both miserable because of a guilt and grief that should have been set aside ages ago. Now if you would be so kind as to escort me to my new talan, I will endeavor to not panic or faint."

Grinning down at the ranger, Haldir smirked and commented dryly, "I believe your mate is also trying to neither panic, faint or rush this night. It will make for an entertaining evening!"


	43. Chapter 43

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, the ranger, the sentinel, two kitties and Raven. JRR has the good stuff!

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

**WOW! This is the longest chapterI have done so far! ENJOY!**

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**__**

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** Yes it is terrific how Fire is opening up to Leggy! It will only get better between them, but the sparks will still fly as they are both hot tempered! We should be leaving the woods in 2-3 more chapters and yes the Lady will have something special just for her! Also the 11th Walker will be going with the Fellowship when they leave the woods! Things heat to over boiling in this chapter as the binding night begins! Hope you Enjoy!

**_Maewyn River:_** Oh yea that is the perfect way to explain THE TALK Haldir gave Fire and their reactions! LOL I kept seeing the trapped rat expression Haldir wore! More blush material on the way! I have the worst spelling!

**_Morwen12:_** So glad you liked it! Here is the next installment!

**_Pammie312:_** Hehe yea poor Haldir that was not on his top 100 things to explain! LOL He tries so hard! Well we have come to the second part of the main event: the private binding ceremony and the binding night! Ok forget the A/C alone you may need A/C and a cold shower if I did this right! LOL First major love scene I have tried so either it will steam off the pages or fall into OMG what was she thinking! I am hoping for steam that is tasteful! ROFL! Next chapter will deal with the group still celebrating at the glade and there is an unusual surprise for one of the Twins there! Gimli may still have his say. LOL You know him anything is possible! Yea Leggy is a sweetie!

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** I am thrilled you needed a tissue! My work is done well at least for that chapter! Well you may need a fan or air conditioning for this next chapter so be warned! May the Frog be With You!

**_Celtic Cross:_** Whoot congrats! You will do fine on your assignment have faith! And a lot of caffeine! Well the binding ceremony finishes and the binding night commences! May need fan after this! ENJOY!

**_Manwathiel:_** With Leggy to guide her, List three to read and poor Haldir's blushing explanation she should be!

**_Rock Fee:_** I love spoiling my reviewers! See you have some will power! Now the Binding night commences!

**_rotkLover:_** Ok now I need a tissue! I am so touched by your wonderful praise. I have tried hard to make the characters realistic and their personalities shine through. I am glad the flow is easy and unforced. I am my own worst critic so hearing your kind words melts my heart and makes me thankful I finally wrote the story after six months of procrastination and chickening out. I was so afraid I was going to fall into the PIT OF MARYSUE! LOL

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

Intimate Experiments

Legolas shifted again. The Twins grinned at each other while Gimli just huffed. It had been almost an hour since they had dragged Legolas back to his new talan and got him ready for the blood rites ceremony. They had waited while he had bathed and then changed into the ceremonial garb of white and silver that had been laid out for him. The material was the softest cloth the elves made and it flowed around him like a cloud. The outfit consisted of a loose shirt held together by three ties and leggings held together at the waist with only one tie. The elf was barefoot and his hair hung free of his normal warrior braids. He looked stunning in the simple garb and seemed calm to casual gaze. Those with Legolasfeared that a loud sudden sound might very well be the end of him! Nervous energy poured into the room from the waiting elf. The Twins had done all they could to calm their sworn brother, but to no avail. Gimli's gruffly muttered comment sent the Twins into a coughing fit to hide their hysterical laughter from Legolas who just shot blue daggers at the dwarf, "You would think the elf was the virginal bride and not the experienced warrior."

At the sound of the door to the talan opening, the Twins grabbed for the relieved elf as he tried to rush into the living area. "Oh no you don't, Prince of Mirkwood, your mate must have some time with her ladies in waiting before she is ready to greet you. Be patient awhile longer my friend. You will soon have that wildcat in your bed for the rest of eternity, so there is no need to rush the ceremony." Elladan said teasingly while settling the glaring elf back into his chair, as Gimli stood directly in front of the door just in case of an Elven escape attempt.

Thranduil snorted at the antics of his son. He was waiting to escort his wayward heir to meet his mate and had been enjoying the bantering between the Twins and the dwarf. Frowning at the dwarf, the king was sure the Valar were indeed trying the limits of his patience! He had always believed he had been raising a traditional warrior elf prince, but he realized he was sadly mistaken! His son was not nearlyas traditional as he had been while in Mirkwood's palace. Legolas had grown since his departure from their lands and though the King was proud of his son, the prince now confused him as well. He had always thought Legolas would settle down with a sweet shy noble's daughter or an Elven princess, raise a bunch of elflings and continue his duties in the royal court as well as with the Mirkwood Guardians. Now here his son stood, on the brink of final binding to a half Feline, half Istari ranger who was also the daughter of the wily wizard Gandalf. To top it all off , his only offspring was also claiming the **_DWARF_** Gimli, son of one of the nasty Dwarves that had escaped from the Mirkwood dungeon, as one of his closest friends! It was enough to make a monarch's head hurt.

* * *

Fire glared heatedly at the three maids that were trying to get her into the dress laid out for her. So far she had evaded them but they were persistent. The vile creatures had already stuffed her in a bath scented with herbs and essential oils against her wishes and scrubbed her to within an inch of her life. They had combed her hair dry to a gleaming sheen then had made the mistake of holding up the dress. Galadriel was slouched in her chair tears of laughter trailing down her pale cheeks, while Briar sat next to the Lady of Light grinning like an idiot. The sight of a furious and naked ranger trying to keep on the opposite side of furniture from a trio of vexed, but determined maids was beyond humorous. Finally cornered by the maid spawn of Mordor, Fire gave in, reluctant to actually hurt the fell creatures. Mumbling how Galadriel was going to pay dearly for her devious deception, Fire allowed them to drape the simple, yet elegant dress over her head and secure the dress with a single tie on each shoulder. A wreath of golden Hydra flowers was placed on her head that matched the golden silk of her dress and made her hair shimmer like a splash of moonlight. The ranger was told she was all ready to greet her mate! Fire would have rather gone dancing with Orcs then step through the door in front of her!

* * *

"How can it possibly be taking this long?" The tortured lament came from a now pacing elf prince. He could feel Fire's anxiety rushing through him as well as her flat out annoyance. The elf had been getting flashes of his mate's feelings ever since she was brought into the talan and had become used to them by this time. "For Eru's sake, Elf take a seat before you wear yourself out! You will do your mate no good if you collapse from exhaustion before the ceremony is over." The dwarf said in an exasperated voice tinged with mirth.

Turning to glare at his amused friend, Legolas stopped dead and paled. Thranduil rose quickly and went to his son's side. The Mirkwood prince had a faraway look in his eyes that worried the king greatly. He had never seen his son act this way and it unnerved him greatly. The radiant smile that blossomed on the prince's face did nothing to wipe away his Ada's worried frown. In a soft voice full of emotion, Legolas whispered as if to him-self, "It is time. She is ready!" Blinking rapidly, the elf's focus came back to the room and his worried Ada's perplexed face. Still smiling happily, Legolas wrapped his arms around his Ada and hugged him fiercely. Sighing in relief, the King returned the hug in full measure. "Ada, I had given up hope that I would ever feel this way! I am so glad you accept my mate, for it means the world to me to have your blessing this night. She awaits us now!" the elf whispered softly.

The king was shocked by the realization of what his son had said, "How is it that you are feeling her emotions already? You should not even be able to sense such things before the binding is completed my son! This is highly unusual. How long has this been happening?" Grinning at the wonder in his Ada's sky blue eyes so like his own, Legolas told him quickly of all that had transpired over the last few weeks since the ranger's awakening. The king was amazed at the way the bond between his son and the ranger had grown so quickly. That the soul stones had activated without a formal declaration of love, melted what reserve the king had held for the ranger. The ranger would definitely give his son an adventurous life and Eru help him when the ranger and Legolas had elflings, for his realm might not survive the onslaught created by those two!

"Well, my son, it seems your mate awaits you and it would be unaccountably rude to make her wait any longer. Shall we proceed?" The king said as he took his son's arm and stepped to the door. Gulping nervously Legolas peered into his Ada's face before nodding his agreement. The doors were opened by a silent grinning Gimli, while the Twins stood behind the King and Prince of Mirkwood as acting escorts to the royal house. With a deep breath Legolas walked into the bedchamber followed by his honor guard and caught sight of his mate for the first time.

* * *

Fire was dragged literally through the door by Briar. The glare she leveled on the sentinel should have turned Briar into a pile of ash on the talan floor. Frowning in lethal annoyance, the ranger swiveled her head back in the direction they were walking and skidded to a halt. Fire had walked into the bedchamber of the talan from the changing area in the kitchen, without realizing it. Her eyes widened as she took in the room. A hundred candles flickered brightly around the room illuminating the chamber. Food and wine graced a small table covered in white silk with Hydra petals sprinkled about the plates and bottles. A fire burned in the hearth adding to the light from the candles and leaving the chambers cozy and warm. The bed had been stripped of coverings save for the silken bottom sheet of soft green and was strewn with a generous amount of Hydra flower petals. Huge sweeping flower garlands hung strategically around the room, while a cozy quilt lay folded on a side table that stood by the bed. On the bed pillows lay two identical jeweled daggers of Elven make. An indrawn breath brought her vision to the door behind her.

* * *

Legolas stood in the doorway transfixed by his mate. His eyes lingered over her flushed face before slowly traveling the length of her body. He found it hard to breath for the feelings of love and lust intermingled before slamming into his heart like a well aimed arrow. The candlelight danced across the ranger's face as she stood silently watching her mate with soft green eyes. The elf could see the uncertainty reflected in the green depths and it drove him forward into the room. Standing directly in front of her, Legolas reached out his hand to skim her cheek gently, Fire gave a tentative smile at the gentle caress as she stared up at her mate. Galadriel's voice broke through to the couple who seemed unaware of anyone but each other. Smiling indulgently, Galadriel motioned to the others in the room to take their appointed places for the ceremony.

Briar and the Twins came to stand by Fire while Aragorn, Gimli and Thranduil stood by Legolas. The rest of the Fellowship kept to the sidelines, as did Celeborn and Haldir's brothers, Orophin and Rumil. This was the true Binding ceremony which was only to be witnessed by very close friends and family. The intimacy of the ceremony was held sacred as the two joined in spirit to later be mirrored in flesh. Stepping forward Galadriel nodded to those watching, and then turned to the waiting couple. In her soft voice, Galadriel intoned the binding ritual. Aragorn and Gimli grasped Legolas' left wrist and held it steady. The Twins mirrored the action with Fire's right wrist.

"Gathered here in this most joyous occasion we bear witness of this act of binding. To the Valar and the One we beseech their blessing as the souls before us become as one. With pain we open the Door," taking the daggers that had been laying on the pillows, Thranduil cut across Legolas' left palm as Briar cut across Fire's right palm, "In blood they give of themselves to Eru the One. For love they have sacrificed their individual song that Eru blessed them with at birth. With the opening of the Heart's Door, they now cry out to Eru to create a new song that they can share in for all eternity and unto the ending of the world. Blood to blood may the will of the Valar be done. Bind together souls as their blood flows freely to mix together in perfect harmony. Let the closing of the Door be seen in the closing of the wounds. May the Valar shine the light of everlasting love upon the couple before us so we may witness for all to know. Haldir as emissary of the Valar, you must now bind their hands so Eru may bless their union and create a new song out of their old."

Stepping back to allow Haldir to move to the couple's side, Galadriel smiled at her own mate with twinkling eyes. Thranduil and Briar bowed low to Haldir, then to those holding the wrists of their respective family member before moving to stand by the other witnesses. Legolas' left palm was pressed tightly to Fire's right palm as the Guardians of Souls held their wrists unmoving. As Emissary to the Valar, Haldir began to bind their hands together as he intoned, "If their love be worthy, let their hearts beat as one and their combined song begin anew." The Guardians released the couple's wrists, bowed to Haldir and went to stand by the other Witnesses as well. Placing his hands on the outside of the joined palms, the March warden looked at Legolas, then Fire. He smiled encouragingly before calling out to Eru, "By Eru's will, shall you be bound with love to last eternity." Bowing Haldir made his way to the others.

* * *

The elf and ranger gazed it to each others eyes as their blood combined. There was a slim chance Eru would not give his blessing and so all waited in hope; for an unblessed binding ended in the death of both participants. A sigh of relief was echoed by all when they saw the clasped hands begin to pulsate in a soft purple glow. The light drifted up their arms and slowly traversed their entire body while it changed hues from the purple to red to orange to green to blue. A soft gasp was torn from the couple as images tumbled through their minds.

* * *

Fire watched a much younger Legolas stood mutely as a woman's pyre is lit, trying to learn archery with a bow too big, him as an elfling, being chased by his laughing Ada, seeing him sitting quietly at a window gazing out across a beautiful, yet dark forest, friends dancing around a campfire, tears running unheeded as a fallen friend is buried, Aragorn smiling and drinking, running down the halls of the Last Homely House with the Twins with Lord Elrond and Glorfindel in hot pursuit, Giant spiders coming in droves, the hobbits sword fighting, Gandalf's fall, herself as she lay unconscious in her talan in Lothlorien and finally her sitting laughing in the waterfall covered in mud.

* * *

Legolas saw a beautiful forest with a small cabin nearby where three young girls danced under the moonlight laughing, an old woman with dark sparkling eyes, Briar much younger as she setup an archery target, a dark haired young girl with lavender eyes that twirled in a circle while her sisters looked on in delight. Then a darkness lit by lightning and rain that poured down on the unmoving body of the dark haired young girl her lavender eyes no longer watchful, Briar beaten and broken within a circle of men, the Twins running through Imlandris with Fire giving chase, a ranger camp, him at the Council of Elrond then under the rock before they climbed the mountain, him in Moria being tended for the warg wound, Gandalf's fall, Legolas' voice whispering softly that he had missed the ranger, the morning courting ritual of flower and fruit return, him sitting in a tree watching Fire sing.

* * *

When the elf and ranger were completely covered in the light, it suddenly flared brilliantly white before settling into a soft golden glow. As quickly as it came the glow was gone. Legolas and Fire shivered as the memories abated. Moving forward to the couple, Haldir unbound their palms and turned them so the witnesses could see the matching scars that they would carry unto the ending of the world. "In spirit they have been bound. A new song has awakened in their hearts to bring great joy and love for all eternity. Let us depart now so they may become one in flesh as they have already become one in spirit. We will feast again when the binding is complete. We your honored witnesses take our leave from you now. The Nectar of Life has been left for the duration of your binding. You will need no more then your love and the nectar to sustain you. Blessed be." Everyone filed out the door with wide happy smiles.

* * *

They stood side by side each afraid to move. Now that they were alone, the couple each awaited the next move from the other. A groan of irony was the first sound to disturb the silence. The ranger watched as Legolas shook his head in dismayed amusement. The expressions flitting across the elf's face combined with the feelings that twisted between them made the ranger smile at her mate. She could feel both his need and his love as it warred with a nervousness she found endearing. Deciding one of them had to make a move or they would probably stand there until the next age, Fire reached out trustingly and placed her hand in the elf's. The relief she felt sweep through her from her mate made Fire bolder and she moved closer to the elf. She looked deep into her mate's eyes with a shy smile. "If you are only half as nervous as I then we may be here for eternity trying to figure out who should make the first move." Fire whispered softly. The humor enveloped them for a moment before the elf wrapped his arms around his mate and rested his head on top of her head.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" the elf asked. The snort of humor and her words made him grin, "If I can face a horde of Orcs I should be able to face my binding night. I am holding you to your word Elf!" Legolas leaned down and took Fire's lips in a gentle kiss. "Aye little one, I will hold firm to my word! You, on the other hand, are free to do as you please to me, for you have not made a bargain with me about your behavior this night!" The wicked grin that broke out on the ranger's face gave the elf pause, but the look of mischief bode well for the night's activities.

* * *

The elf and ranger clung to each other for comfort as well as for the delightful feel of their mate's form. Sighing in happiness, Legolas drew back slightly to look upon his contented but still nervous mate. The love in her beguiling green eyes melted the elf's nervousness and stirred up a wave of heated desire. Sliding his hand up her back, Legolas marveled at the way she leaned into him at the slightest touch of his hand. Dipping his head lower, the elf left a warm wet trail of kisses along the side of the ranger's neck. Fire's soft purr of desire spurred the ranger's hesitant mate to explore her further.

The feel of Legolas' warm mouth along the side of her neck made Fire's head spin slightly. A delighted purr made its way out of her throat before she could stop it. The heat of his hands slowly gliding over her back and shoulders through the thin silk made her shiver with desire. Heat welled up as his hot mouth moved along her collarbone and gently lower. Her eyes went wide as she felt his hand make its way slowly along her waist and move upward. He gently skimmed his hand across her breast making her gasp with pleasure. She could feel his smile against her neck at the sudden sound of pleasure she made. The gasp turned to a startled moan as his kisses trailed lower still and his thumb slid over her sensitized nipple. Fire swayed into the elf as desire crashed into her. Legolas continued his sensual assault on the ranger as his mouth grew bolder still.

Gracefully dropping to his knees, the elf blazed a path of wet heat. The soft mewing sounds the ranger made enflamed his blood and gave him the encouragement he needed to pursue more intimate caresses. Wrapping one hand around the back of her thighs to keep her from falling as her knees weakened, Legolas allowed his other hand to leisurely explore his mate at will. Fire arched against him as the elf gently took her nipple into his mouth and pulled gently on it through the now wet silk. Fire grabbed his shoulders in order to not collapse to the floor as her knees threatened to give way. The pleasure coiled deep within her and spun a web of lust that was overwhelming in its intensity. The feel of teeth and tongue on the sensitive flesh made Fire growl low in her throat in encouragement and need. She whimpered in distress as her mate abandoned his prize only to have her gasping and arching anew when he lavished the same attention to the other nipple. His free hand slid down from her waist and mapped the contours of her legs until finally sliding beneath the silken material to feel the flesh below.

As he moved his hand along the satin curve of her calf, Legolas felt her tense slightly. Pressing a light kiss against her stomach, the elf let his had trail back down and then up again to allow Fire to get used to the feel of his flesh on hers. Every time he slid his hand up, he moved a little higher on her leg. By the time he was running his hand up the outer edge of her thigh, Fire was trembling so hard the elf could barely hold her upright. Her cries of need echoed the moans in the elf's throat at the satin feel of his mate's skin against his hand. His urge to take her right there on the floor broke through the fiery desire that ran thickly in his veins. Sliding back up his mate's body and regaining his feet, Legolas once more began kissing a path along her neck to first one shoulder then the other. He used his teeth to pull loose the ties holding her gown up until the straps gave way and the dress slithered to the floor unheeded. The elf eyed his mate's glorious state while Fire blushed furiously under his scrutiny. "So beautiful," he whispered to her tenderly, "so desirable, you are my love. Oh little one you have no idea how much I have longed to hold you thus. You haunt my dreams and steal my thoughts as no other ever has. I love you beyond measure my mate." Lifting Fire into his arms, the elf bore her to their binding bed and laid her gentle down among the Hydra flower petals.

Fire lay back against the pale green sheet surrounded by the fresh scent of the Hydra flowers. She had eyes only for her mate as he began unlacing his shirt. As the first tie came free, the ranger could not stand the forced distance her mate had imposed for him to undress. Getting to her hands and knees, the ranger stalked her mate with gleaming eyes alight with longing and lust. Reaching her mate, who had paused in untying his shirt when she began to move towards him so unexpectedly, Fire hesitantly put a hand to his chest and slid it up into his hair. Grabbing a handful of golden silk, Fire pulled herself up until she was chest to chest with her mate. Moving on pure love and instinctive lust, the ranger licked a path in agonizing slowness from his neck to his ear. The feel of her warm, wet questing tongue made the elf tremble with hot pulsing need, but he held himself in check allowing his mate full access to whatever part of him she wished to claim. When her teeth scraped along his ear in a gentle caress, the elf's knees almost gave way. Shuddering in intense pleasure, Legolas tried to focus on maintaining some semblance of control. What his mate was doing was driving the elf half out of his mind, but he was loath to stop the heady assault.

* * *

Her inquisitive fingers manipulating, with some difficulty, the ties to his shirt made the elf groan aloud. The sultry look his mate gave him made desire flow through his veins like lava; thick and hot. As the ties fell free, Fire allowed her lips to follow the path from his ear down his neck to the skin she was exposing on his chest. When the ties came undone, the ranger pushed the offending fabric off her mate's shoulders. The shy, appreciative gaze that roamed the elf's now unclothed chest was accompanied by a groan of need that trickled out of the aroused ranger's throat unbidden. She ran her hands lightly over the expanse of his chest with her hands, only to follow her hands with a decidedly eager mouth. Fire licked her way over her mate's hard muscled frame stopping to lavish the same kind of attention on the elf's nipples that he had done to hers. Nipping lightly she drew a ragged moan from the elf. Her confidence soared at the sounds of pleasure Legolas made at her touch. Impatient to have him fully exposed to her avid gaze, the ranger reached for the tie holding his leggings. Her hands shook slightly at her bold actions, but the ranger seemed incapable of stopping herself nor did she truly want to.

Undoing the single tie that held the leggings in place, Fire shyly helped her mate push the silken fabric over his hips to pool on the floor at his feet. Her eyes went wide as saucers and a blush stained her face from cheeks to ears at the wondrous sight of her mate. As she took in his lithe warrior's form, Fire fought to relearn to breath. He was beyond glorious and Fire could not help but drag her nails lightly down his body from chest to knees marking him as hers. The elf moaned deeply at the erotic feel of his mate's nails as they left a faint red line that she followed with gentle lips. Knowing that he would not last much longer under the ranger's intimate actions, Legolas eased the ranger onto the bed and followed her down to the soft flower covered sheet.

* * *

Fire looked up at the elf with such trust that it allowed him to regain a slight amount of control. Taking her lips in a searing kiss, Legolas traced heated patterns across her stomach with one hand while he buried his other hand in a tangle of moonlight hair. Fire's head fell back baring her neck to the elf as they broke from the kiss. He began a leisurely exploration of his mate pulling moans from deep within her. She shifted into his touch as the elf slid his hand lower. When he eased his hand between her thighs, Fire was so startled by his action that she pulled away like a scalded cat. Eyes wide and wary, the ranger watched her mate as he smiled at her reaction from across the bed.

Her innocence was blaringly obvious by her suddenly shy and wary demeanor. Legolas reached out to silently reassure his mate with a sweet kiss and gentle touches along her waist and hips. Gingerly shifting closer to the elf, Fire tried to relax again in her mate's embrace. Whispering softly to Fire, Legolas tried to calm the sudden fear, "Do not be a feared little one. I did not mean to spook you so. I will refrain from touching you thus, until you are ready. Relax my love for I will not harm you. Only pleasure do I mean to bring to you this night and all nights unto the ending of the world." Recovering some of her confidence at the elf's declaration, Fire placed her hand onto her mate's chest and allowed her instincts to guide her again though at a slower pace then before.

* * *

As her blood began to heat up again, the ranger's caresses grew bolder. The steamy kisses melted her resistance and made her crave the touch of his hand against her skin. Desire boiled higher as her restless hands began exploring Legolas in more intimate ways. She was intoxicated by the feel of his skin gliding like satin covered Mithril under her hands. Lust curled like a live thing low in her body, making her twist wildly under the experienced elf's sensual ministrations. With each light grazing of teeth and tongue upon her heated flesh, Fire allowed him more direct access to previously untouched areas of her body. When he slid his hand unhurriedly towards her thighs once more, Fire arched into his intimate exploration with a guttural moan of sheer desire.

Allowing his fingers to tentatively caress her heated flesh, Legolas captured the ranger's lips as her soft cries of pleasure increased. Passion clouded Fire's green eyes turning them nearly black as she became nearly mindless with need. When the elf's mouth replaced his hand at the apex of her thighs, the ranger whimpered then cried out his name completely oblivious to all save her mate's fiery assault. She bucked wildly beneath his tongue and teeth as passion spiraled higher. Knowing his mate was very close to coming to completion, Legolas ceased his intimate caress and licked his way back up to Fire's mouth. Positioning himself between her thighs, the elf swept the ranger up in another steamy kiss, before warning her gently, "Little one when I join with you this first time, there may be some pain. I will take you gently to minimize your discomfort. Will you trust me in this my mate? If you need more time you have but to ask."

* * *

Looking into the concerned and loving indigo eyes of her mate, Fire replied huskily, "Aye Legolas I trust you. Make me yours forever more." Needing no other encouragement, the elf slowly claimed his mate. As he felt the resistance of her maidenhead, Legolas stop moving and whispered tenderly, "With this act I do claim thee as my eternal soul mate." Pushing quickly forward, the elf breeched Fire's innocence. A sharp intake of breath was all the sound the ranger made. Holding still within her, the elf rested his forehead against the ranger's. "Are you alright little one? Was the pain so bad?" The curious frown of the ranger in response to his query, perplexed the elf. He almost choked on his laughter at her disappointed sounding voice as she answered, "So that is all there is to it? With what we were doing before I thought there would be more. Can we go back to the other part now?"

Taking his time, Legolas began to again explore his mate while trying to control the need to move within her. As Fire sighed against his mouth the elf whispered in a low strained voice, "Oh little one, there is so much more I would show you, but I need to go easy this first time so you will become accustomed to our joining. Relax and let me show you how it can be between us." Fire's answer was a soft whimpering moan of desire as the ranger's passion rose anew. Setting an easy rhythm with his body, Legolas began to gently move within her.

* * *

Fire turned restless under the slow and tender attack on her senses. Growling in frustration, the ranger bit into his shoulder urging the elf to increase the maddening pace he had set. Chuckling in delight at his mate's very wanton demand for satisfaction, Legolas changed his movements and quickened their pace. The mindless sounds his mate was making had him inflamed with desire and her kisses pushed aside all rational thought. Breaking off another heady kiss, the ranger clutched the elf to her raking her fingers and nails down his back in desperation. With a breathless throaty moan, Fire called to her mate nearly begging him for relief from the storm of pleasure, "Legolas please.. I need… I want … oh please.. please" reacting to his mate's plea the elf changed rhythm again whispering in an amused, yet husky voice, "Patience my lusty one. We will dance upon the stars soon enough." Anything more the elf would have said was cut off by the ranger's demanding kiss. She writhed wildly beneath him as she neared her peak. Legolas forced himself to hold back his painful need until he felt Fire come undone. The ranger cried out Legolas' name in a strangled sob before fastening her teeth in the elf's shoulder drawing a small amount of blood in her violent release. The elf echoed her cry as their release of pleasure rolled simultaneously through them. Each could feel the other's passion explode then calm to a languorous contentment.

* * *

Sighing in happiness, Legolas rolled to his side bringing the now sated ranger with him. He was amazed at the peacefulness that now crowded in on his soul as he snuggled the ranger more firmly against his body. Fire lazily ran her hand across his chest with a muted purr. Finding his voice, the elf kissed the top of his mate's head, "Are you alright little one?"

The cheeky grin that the ranger bestowed on her mate matched the teasing tone of her voice, "I believe so, though I am not sure. We most definitely have to try that again so I may have a more enlightened answer for you. Though I think I may need a small nap before anymore activities are instigated this night, my mate." The small yawn she tried to bury in his chest, made the elf smile indulgently. "Aye little one, I believe a nap would be a good idea. The thought of awakening to the feel of you beside me, warms my soul. Drift now my love, for we have all night." With a last tender kiss the newly bonded couple drifted happily into reverie.


	44. Chapter 44

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, the ranger, the sentinel, two kitties and Raven. JRR has the good stuff!

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

**_A/N: YEAH! My nephew is almost here! My Heart's Twin is on the way to the hospital! Finally the brat decides to come see us! I am so thrilled! _**I am ok now. Hehe!

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers: _**

**_Mrs.RedFisch:_** YEAH! You won't be a Thanksgiving Turkey! Congrats on finally getting to stay in hospital long enough to have my nephew!

**_Carefree Quill:_** We will be leaving the Golden Woods sometime in the next three chapters. Another offshoot is sprung in this chapter and introduces the 11th walker. Things will be as complicated as ever, but Fire and Leggy will definitely continue to grow closer. They will find out they have way more in common then they thought.

**_Maewyn River:_** Oh you make my heart sing with joy! That you think Fire is a good enough character to be put in such a fantastic book and movie series makes me tear up. Thank you so much for the extra special compliment! I too would love to find a man like him! I am glad you thought it was tasteful! I had hoped I had the right combination of heat and decorum. All the love scenes will be along that line with searing heat but not graphic! LOL

**_Morwen12:_** So glad you enjoyed it! The Twins are featured in this chapter as well as the 11th walker! ENJOY!

**_Madian:_** **!WELCOME!** WOW! Three hours! I am so glad you enjoyed it so much! Yes it is always good to give guys a helping hint once in awhile. LoL There will be many more chances to gather hints GRIN and also many, many, many more secrets and twists revealed. I am an evil cliffhanger queen so be warned! The Twins take center stage this chapter and will continue to do so throughout the story! I am trying to make them longer, but alas this chapter said, "nope stop here!" but I update anywhere from 1-3 days! The last chapter was 4 days but it was my first major love scene so I was sweating it! Now I have the tone for those kinds of scenes set it will be easy now!

**_Pammie312:_** Yea she is such a kitty! LOL I believe poor Leggy is going to find his mate more then lives up to her name now that she figured out what to do! Haldir's advice seemed to have helped! It pleases me greatly that you enjoyed the setup for I had a great time writing it! I wanted to show how each reacted to the enforced wait. Loved the Dwarven door guard in case of Elven escape! It also showed that Thranduil was not a tyrant, just worried for his child, but once he saw his son's reaction to the waiting, the king opened his heart to accept Fire. Gimli he still has issues with! I am one of those weird people that would want to put my mate through his paces. (though I eloped with my EX lol) The rituals build the suspense and make the prize all the sweeter, but yea they would have rather thrown them all out to be alone! I believe premature scrolling is a side effect of this chapter because you are not the only one! There will be a ton more A/C moments coming not just from Fire/Leggy but sooner or later Briar/Haldir plus Elrohir meets an interesting elleth at the feast! The sparks fly! Glad Briar controls water! LOL !

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** Yeah! I did good! pats self on back I tried to make it as real as possible and neither too slow or too fast as either would have been wrong for these two. They already had a few heated moments so the passion was there, but it was slower then Leggy would have liked (HEHE!) because of her innocence. Now Fire has the hang of it Leggy is in for it! There will be plenty of steamy times ahead for these two and Haldir/Briar if she gets her way! Elrohir gets an intriguing invitation in this chapter! May the Frog be With You!

**_Vannafindiel:_** **!WELCOME! **I am glad you found my story entertaining! I have a lot more plot twists and secrets to be revealed. We will be heading out from Lothlorien soon with an 11th walker you meet in this chapter!

**_Celtic Cross:_** I was blushing enough writing this any more graphic and I would have had to type in a cold shower! This is about as graphic as it will get from me so I am glad it was well balanced with steamy and tasteful! Hope you like this new addition to my characters! Hehe Elrohir did! This character will join the Fellowship when they leave!

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** ROFL! That sums up Fire perfectly! I guess the Haldir pep talk helped! She got great encouragement from her mate as things went along and his backing off when she spooked renewed her confidence as well! Poor Leggy that kitty now knows how fun bonded life can be and will be pounced on quite a bit! LOL!

**_Maria:_** **!WELCOME!** Briar is a brat for sure! She does it to help though it may not seem like it at the time! LOL

**_Onhiro:_** I am honored you want me on you favorites list! I am so glad my story has captured your attention as it makes writing it even more worthwhile! I wrote it for me but it seems to have become everyone's story! The overwhelming response has touched me so deeply and I can not wait to finish each new chapter so I can share with all my fantastic readers and reviewers. As for the cold shower, boy did I need I after writing it! LOL!

**_rotkLover:_** Ok now I need a tissue! Your sweet words melt my heart! I thank you! sniffles then bows humbly Yes Leggy with Aragorn's help made the room a special haven. Leggy had been so upset about not being able to redo his chambers at home for her, that he put a giant effort to show his love where he could. Thranduil has finally seen the light, but he was only worried his only child would be hurt! He is not as mean as he seemed! LOL I loved the ceremony because it heightened the awareness of the couple and made them focus even deeper on each other. I am glad I caught the sensual feel of the binding night because I thought any more graphic would spoil the scene!

**_Sumerluver024:_** **!WELCOME!** I AM HONORED TO BE YOUR FIRST REVIEW! Yes I think that fish will be left with the Twinkies and cockroaches after a nuclear war! Dang thing is indestructible! I HAVE tried to do away with him BUT NO! it still lives! More humor, twists and secrets are to come! That you enjoy my story so much you broke down and reviewed is a fantastic compliment! I thank you! Hopefully the story as well as its two sequels will keep your interest! In this chapter another quirky character is revealed who will travel onwards with the Fellowship when they leave! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as the rest of the story! ENJOY!

**_Alatarial Elf:_** Oh I think this story will be as strangely entertaining for many, many, many, many more chapters to come! I printed out to chapter 42 and had 279 pages in 12 point font! ROFL! I haven't even got to book/movie two yet, plus I have two sequels planned! My bookshelf may break under the strain! A new character is revealed and will throw an unexpected (do I do any other kind? HEHE!) twist in the Fellowship's dynamics! Enjoy!

* * *

**

* * *

**

Just Because You Can

Fate. The inexplicable slid into that what is meant to be. It can be as small, and insignificant as stepping a foot to the left, but when the tree falls and just misses you, you know it was fate that allowed you would survive. Fate can trick you at the most horrendous of times. Just when you think you will never find that which you seek, it appears in front of you in the most unusual manner possible.

* * *

The feast continued as the newly bonded couple was taken separately to their new talan. The joyful revelry would continue unabated for the next few days. It was the manner of Elves to celebrate such things, but the fact that it was a royal wedding of two kingdoms during a time of great strife brought hope to all and gave greater voice to the happiness of the Lothlorien elves. The music swirled around the glade as dancers merrily threw themselves into the songs stamping out a wild rhythm in unshod feet and reckless twirls. Food and wine flowed in abundance and laughter rang loudly on the night air. Even the heavens seemed to rejoice at the binding of the ranger princess to the Mirkwood prince, as the stars twinkled in the sky alight with a full moon. The Evenstar glowed brighter then normal and it was to this star one elf looked to for guidance. 

The ceremony had been sealed and all those that had participated in the private binding had rejoined the feast. Elladan had seen the wistful gaze that Elrohir had turned to the couple as the Twins had departed the binding talan, but knew not what to say to his pensive twin. He knew that his younger twin had harbored a hope that the ranger would see him as a male not as a brother, but alas it was not meant to be. Elrohir had told Fire that she had grown in his regard, but she sadly told him that she could be not but a sister to him. The twin held no malice in his heart towards the ranger and he still loved her as strongly as before but now only in a brotherly way. Elladan watched as his twin sighed and moved off further into the forest away from the revelers seeking solitude. His twins voice whispered through his mind ""I am fine Adan! Fear not I only wish a moments peace, then I will rejoin the feast with relish. "" Feeling satisfied that his young twin was quite alright, Elladan joined in the dancing with the light hearted abandon that the twins were well known for.

* * *

Elrohir walked among the giant Mallorn trees thinking about the beautiful ceremony and the undeniable love that Legolas and Fire had for one another. He was more than happy for them as he loved them both as close family. Legolas would be a good mate for Fire. He was a gentle, loving elf with a playful nature that came to the forefront when in the company of friends or close family, yet the elf had enough of a temper and a streak of stubbornness to rival the ranger's own. Their lives would be filled with love, laughter, excitement and rousing disagreements that would soon be turned into more passionate responses. Sighing deeply Elrohir looked up to see the Evenstar burning more brightly then was usual. He smiled and closed his eyes throwing a greeting to his forefather who sailed still among the sky. While his eyes were still closed but directed towards the heavens, Elrohir tossed a plea to the winds that the Valar might one day bring into his life a love that his adopted sister and sworn brother now shared. "Good night Ada of my Ada. May your voyage be peaceful and the stars guide you thus." Elrohir whispered to the glowing Evenstar above.

* * *

A flurry of leaves surrounded Elrohir making him grab for his dagger, storm grey eyes snapping open. The sight that met his gaze made him grin despite himself. There not four feet above him hanging upside down from a branch was a curious elleth who wore a bewildered frown. As if it was the most normal thing in Arda, the hanging elleth engaged him conversation while still in the topsy-turvy position, "I dare say milord that it is quite unusual to speak to the stars in such a way. May I inquire if the stars design to answer you and if so is that a normal occurrence for you?" 

"Milady is it normal for you to speak to strange ellon in that position or am I the recipient of unusual treatment?" Elrohir countered with a grin.

"Is it a normalcy to address strange elleth that you find hanging in trees and if so have you met many?" she countered cheekily.

"Alas you are the first and I find myself in a quandary of what decorum demands of me. Mayhap as you are the one in such a position, you can enlighten me as to form and protocol?" Elrohir replied with a mocking bow.

"Indeed you are sorely lacking in courtly manners, but alas I will endeavor to forgive such trespasses due to your obvious ignorance of such worldly matters." She said in a voice of noble intent.

"I will be forever in your debt milady," he said with a formal, courtly bow, "How may I amend my rude behavior? Is there no way I may win your high regard? Will I be forever doomed to regret the utter lack of true courtliness I have shown to you milady?"

"Are you daring enough milord to throw rules to the four winds to win my favor? If you truly wish to redeem your rude behavior, then you must climb this tree and hang next to me so I may look upon your face without strain as is right and proper." Came the elleth's answer in a haughty tone best suited for addressing King and court nobles.

With a wicked gleaming his eye, Elrohir scrambled gracefully up the Mallorn and ventured out on the branch occupied by the down right peculiar elleth who still hung happily upside down. Wondering what his brothers would say if they could see his antics, Elrohir sat upon the branch and leaned all the way back to dangle from his knees. The delighted smile of the she elf made any teasing his brothers would do worthwhile. They stayed like that quietly for some minutes before the elleth shot him a wickedly amused grin. Reaching out suddenly, she grabbed a handful of silken midnight colored hair and dragged the startled elf's face closer. Without a word of warning, the elleth captured Elrohir's lips in a searing kiss. Never one to miss an opportunity, the younger twin deepened the kiss further. As suddenly as she started the kiss, the mysterious female pulled her lips from the elf's and flipped off the branch to land softly on the ground. Throwing a cheeky grin over her shoulder, she bound up into a nearby Mallorn tree and raced across the branches like an unruly wood elf elfling leaving behind a thoroughly charmed Noldor elf twin.

* * *

Contemplating the strange wood nymph that had so captivated his thoughts with her teasing manner and quick wit, Elrohir missed the sounds of approaching feet. "What in Arda are you doing brother? Have you imbibed too much of Celeborn's delicious wine collection?" the sound of Elladan's outraged voice made the younger twin's grin widen further. Looking down he spied not only Elladan, but Aragorn and Gimli as well. Their horrified faces was well worth any slight discomfort Elrohir would be subjected to. With a grace inherent in all elves, the younger twin flipped off the branch to land next to his brothers with a mischievous smile. They eyed him warily for signs of more odd behavior. It was not a usual thing to find a Noldor elf hanging voluntarily from a tree branch by his knees. Though the twins were well know for strange and erratic behavior at times, this was above and beyond their normal range of weird antics. 

"I beg your forgiveness for my lack of Elvish manners, but I just finished attending the wood nymph queen's court. It is bad form to do so standing upright and as you know Ada is always a stickler for adhering to the customs of other courts. Alas she was called away on pressing business, though I dare hope we can one day finish our rather stimulating and truly fascinating discussion." Spinning around suddenly, the younger twin swaggered jauntily off in the direction of the feast all the while whistling a bawdy song. The three followed behind him. Two looked on in grave worry because of their brother's peculiar mood as they hurried to catch up and one decided it was time for more beer.

* * *

Laurel landed without a sound, then moved to sit beneath a Mallorn tree near the river's edge. Having been raised in the wood elf King's realm of Mirkwood made the elleth a very adept and agile tree climber. She loved to hear the tree songs as she raced through her beloved forest. It was a decidedly dangerous place for the fell creatures of Mordor lurked within its darkened tangled visage, but to Laurel it was beautiful. She enjoyed the unpredictable nature of never knowing what was around the next bend of branch or path. Dark, dangerous, unruly, yet stunningly magnificent in all its feral beauty. Giggling at the thought that popped into her head unbidden, she had to agree the description did fit the handsome Noldor that she had spoken to, but a few moments hence, rather well. 

She knew of who he was, but just which one of Lord Elrond's wayward sons he was remained a puzzle. Laurel knew of the Twins from all the times her brother regaled her with their misadventures after his visits to the Hidden Vale. The exciting tales her brother recounted of pranks pulled and hunts gone awry, painted a picture of wild, yet playful elflings combined with vicious warriors harboring a ferocious violent streak tempered only by their honor, and loving, protective natures. What her brother had failed to mention about his sworn brothers, was the storm grey eyes that shimmered with mirth and the glorious sight of the Twin's physical form which was much broader then a regular elf warrior yet just as stunning. The twin's smile had sent shivers of delight coursing through her slight frame and the taste of his lips still lingered upon her own.

Jumping up so as to stave off the heat that rose within her, Laurel moved away from the tree with her hands wrapped tight across her stomach where bees flew haphazardly in a irate swarm. As soon as she was in the open, Elrohir's wood nymph queen flung her arms wide before twirling faster and faster in a small circle. As she became dizzy, the she elf dropped to the ground with a wild uninhibited roar of laughter.

Though she remained perfectly still watching the world spin crazily, the leaves she had kicked up still swirled in a fierce tornado above her.


	45. Chapter 45

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, the ranger, the sentinel, two kitties and Raven. JRR has the good stuff!

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

**_A/N2: My Heart's Twin has a beautiful baby boy as of November 8th! My nephew has finally arrived! Congrats to the new parents and all his siblings! Poor baby has 6 older sisters! LOL!_**

* * *

**__**

**_A/N3: I am heading to Las Vegas, Nevada with my sister for my birthday, so I may not be updating until 11/16 but will try to update while there! IF I AM SURROUNDED BY HOT GUYS…YOU ARE OUT OF LUCK!_**

* * *

****

**_A/N4: Boy I was so tired when I finished that last chapter's reread that I missed my horrendous GOOF! Earendil NOT Evenstar! What was I thinking? I will change that to the corrected name when I get settled in Vegas! Thank You SilverUnicorn66 for catching the nasty error! I will also post at least one more chapter after this before I head back to Portland! ENJOY!_**

* * *

****

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**__**

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

**_Morwen12:_** Glad you liked it! Here is the next chapter so enjoy!

**_Onhiro:_** I am endeavoring to make the chapters longer but sometimes they stop on their own! I figure you all would rather have slightly smaller chapters and quicker post times. Yes Laurel is definitely going to be a main focus as will the Twins! You will found out who Laurel is and what her plans are in next chapter!

**_Air'sArune:_** Here is another wild adventure for Fire and Leggy! When things go wrong it is Haldir to the rescue!

**_Alatarial Elf:_** Another twist with some very wrong side effects plague this chapter. Things are slowly moving ahead in the Briar / Haldir area. More plot twists ahead involving Laurel so be warned ! LOL ENJOY!

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** You win the prize! She IS! You will get to see more of her in the next chapter! She introduces herself to the Fellowship and has a bit of exciting meeting with her kin! Enjoy the chapter!

**_Pammie312:_** You win! Your guess is correct about Laurel! Things are going to get mighty interesting in the Fellowship when they finally leave the Woods! I see her as a demented bat lol! I too am no girly-girl! I am as wild and unruly as Fire and have been know to have the manners of a Dwarf at barbeques! I love strong, quirky, cheeky fun loving females! Unfortunately for my sensibilities my middle girl IS a girly-girl! shudders It should be fun to watch the family dynamics grow and sizzle as the Fellowship moves on! Yup Elrohir is a goner! You will see more interactions of him and Laurel and also Haldir and Briar ! Enjoy!

**_Kuaskabe:_** **!WELCOME!** Yes there are many, twists and turns in this story! I hope you will stay for the end!

**_Carefree Quill:_** LOL I tried to name my oldest Laurel but the Ex said NO! Glad I could help you with a name! You are sooooo right the Twins would NEVER be caught by any ordinary elf maid! She is more intertwined with the Fellowship - family relationship wise - then any others except Leggy and Fire! She will keep them on their toes as she is a very carefree adventurer. In this chapter something goes horribly wrong! Cliffhanger Alert! ENJOY!

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** thank you for catching that grievous error on my part! Will change it while in Las Vegas! Yes Laurel brings a breath of fresh air and a whirlwind of trouble! The Fellowship might not survive her! LOL Next chapter will be the resolution of the cliffhanger. Laurel introduces herself to the Fellowship and you find out her background or at least part of it! May the Frog be With You! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Kindling Flames

Rumil watched in amusement as a determined Briar again dragged his brother, Haldir out among the dancers. The reluctant March warden was actually known as one of the better dancers of Lothlorien and had already danced with quite a few of the elleth before he had to perform his part in the private binding ceremony. The sentinel had already coaxed one dance from his brother and was set to have another if the frown creasing her forehead was any indication. The change in Briar was astonishing. Where she had be shy and a bit bookish before, she was now a vibrant and alluring female brimming with pride and self confidence. She had already apologized to him and Orophin explaining that she had been given a message by Gandalf to await Fire's arrival while drawing as little attention to herself as possible.

Dark enemies had been alerted to the returned presence of the King of Anorak's daughter, but Briar had been quickly veiled from sight by the wizard's power. Fire, being Keeper of the Flames, had been secreted away so completely, that even Fire herself had no idea of her true nature beyond her ability to transform into a cat. With very few memories of her time in Arda before being sent to the other world for the ranger's safety, the enemy was kept unaware that there was more then one of the Forgotten Ones in Arda. Her heritage had been kept safe from prying eyes until it was finally time for the ranger to fulfill the path Eru and the Valar had set for the sisters and take her place among the Fellowship.

Gandalf had known from the first moment of the sisters appearance, that the enemy had felt Briar's fea as the Elves called the soul. The enemy had already sent out minions to try and find the sentinel, but thanks to wizard magic they had not succeeded so far in pinpointing her location. Briar had confided in them only because she had personal designs on their brother's heart and thought it only right and proper that they know her full story. The sentinel felt that it would be unfair to pursue their older brother without telling them the whole truth of who and what she was. Briar asked formally for the brother's blessing to court Haldir, even if it was unheard of for a female to do so. She was ecstatic when they not only gave her their full support, but told her if she needed help with Haldir they were more then happy to oblige her slightest whim. Briar was as dedicated to honor, duty and family as Haldir himself. Now that Briar had revealed her true self, her arrogance and pride rivaled even the March warden's own. To Orophin and Rumil's way of thinking, Briar was probably the only female in Arda who could break through the wall of ice Haldir had placed around his severely wounded heart. They were more than content to quietly sit back and watch the fireworks that would come from Briar's determined courtship!

It was nearing dawn's break and Briar was dancing with Haldir for the fourth or fifth time. She was elated that this time the March warden had not grumbled as she pulled him into the ring of dancers. The sentinel knew she had a great amount of work on her hands before she won his fragile heart. Briar had heard many tales of Haldir's early days as a warden from his brothers over the last dozen years. She knew that an elf had won the March warden's heart when he had first joined the wardens a millennia or so ago. They had planned to be bound, but an Orc attack had killed the other elf who had also been a sentinel. Haldir had nearly given up and faded at the death of the elf he loved so much. If it had not been for a promise made to raise his brothers after his parents had sailed, Haldir would have died from grief. Briar vowed to win his love and heal the hurt left from the loss of the other sentinel. Briar had known they were destined for each other since the moment she had first laid eyes on the March warden. Her only problem now was convincing Haldir that she was right!

* * *

The March warden was escorting Briar from the dancing area when the sentinel's legs gave way with a cry of acute pain. Haldir grasping her arm at the last moment saved Briar from a face full of dirt. The March warden quickly seated her more fully on the ground and gently tilted her face up to his, "What has happened Briar? What pains you so?" Haldir took in her pain filled face and vague gaze. Expertly the March warden checked her for injuries but could find no reason for either her pain or strange vacant stare. Blinking slowly, Briar clung to Haldir as tears welled up and spilled onto her pale cheeks. Nearly panicked by her weird behavior, Haldir shook the sentinel hard enough to bring her back into focus. Gasping out words around a throat almost closed with alarm, Briar's fearful gaze drilled into Haldir's stricken one. "Something is wrong with Fire! There is so much pain I can barely see! Please we must get to her before it is too late! I-I think she is dying!" Helping the sentinel to her feet, the March warden pulled her close to his side and placed an arm around her waist for support. Any other time Briar would have been thrilled that Haldir held her in his arms, but her urgent need to reach Fire blocked all other thoughts from the sentinel's mind.

* * *

Fire awoke to the strangeness of sharing her bed. She had always slept alone, even as a child. The ranger was a veritable bed hog and loved to sprawl out in the center of her bed on her stomach. The first real coherent thought Fire had as she tried to groggily switch gears from sleep to wakefulness, was her bed was lumpier then usual. The second was it smelt absolutely wonderful! A combination of scents drifted over the tired ranger's senses. The sweet scent of hydra flowers mixed with sandalwood, cinnamon and the deep green of old forests. Snuggling deeper into the mattress caused her eyes to come into focus, as she shook off the last of her reverie . Her lumpy mattress was breathing! The sight that met her wide panicked eyes confused her even more; she had her face buried into a finely muscled chest that rose and fell with each breath.

The delightful scent was coming from the very naked torso she lay sprawled over. Blushing a dark red, Fire became aware that not only was the chest naked but every other part she was laying on was too. Unsure if she should ease off the sleeping form or spring away suddenly, Fire decided to lay quiet for a minute and try to figure out just what exactly was going on. Tilting her head upwards in a very slow controlled manner designed to not wake the person she was using as her bed, Fire got her first glimpse of the stranger. Her eyes went wide with shock when reality crashed in and memories of the night before rushed over her. Red to the tips of her pointed ears, Fire came face to face with her grinning mate.

* * *

Briar stumbled and screamed in agony! The pain was growing worse with every passing moment. She felt her twin's life force ebbing away. Pulling on Haldir's arm to hold herself upright, the sentinel swayed dangerously close to collapse. The March warden scooped her up in his arms and began to set her down under one of the giant trees. "Haldir please! I need to get to Fire before it is too late. Something is terribly wrong! I am afraid she may do harm to anyone, but me, should they try to come to her aid." Nodding his understanding, Haldir turned still holding Briar's pain wracked form close to his chest. He sprinted towards the newly bound couple's talan sending a cry for help to the Lady of the Light. The Lady's immediate answer reassured the March warden that she and Celeborn were on their way to Legolas and Fire's talan.

The happy grin produced a shy answering smile. Legolas had been watching his mate sleep. The sight of her tousled hair and sleep blurred green eyes brought a deep contentment to his soul. She was finally his in heart, body and soul. She reminded him of an elfling as she fought her way out of her reverie. Fire rubbed her cheek against his chest, burrowing deeper with a heartfelt sigh of utter enjoyment. Her soft murmurings of pleasure gave way to confusion. The slight frown that creased her forehead in perplexity and the baffled look in her slowly focusing eyes made the elf grin in amusement. Legolas could tell when she became aware of the fact she was laying draped over a warm, very aroused male body. The ranger's soft blush was endearing and the timid way she slowly peeked up at him, melted the elf down to his very soul. He saw the exact moment when memories swirled into her sleep fogged mind and turned her ears a very nice shade of dark red. Sliding his hands down her shoulders and across her back, Legolas greeted his mate with a mirth tinged voice, "Sleep well little one?"

An embarrassed groan and a muffled sound, that might have been an affirmative, came forth from the ranger who now had her head reburied in the elf's chest. A sudden rush of desire hit the ranger as Legolas rolled her under his lithe form with a soft laugh. It had been like that since their first joining. Grabbing a handful of golden silk the ranger brought Legolas' mouth down to her for a sweltering kiss. His moan of pleasure spurred the ranger to deepen the kiss still further. Fire suddenly broke away from her mate's kiss with a wicked smile, before tossing him onto his back. The wild light that gleamed in dark green eyes with feral hunger was accompanied by a low growl of need. An answering need slammed through the elf turning his blue eyes to indigo.

Moving to once more trap his mate beneath him, Legolas was dismayed to find Fire moving out of range of his reach. She let out a small snarl of challenge as she looked at him through narrowed eyes. The unbearable need to claim his mate flashed through the elf as he knelt on the bed facing Fire. With his lightning fast warrior reflexes, Legolas grasped her right wrist and yanked the ranger to him. Fire collided with his chest letting out a small gasp of pleasured shock. Releasing Fire's wrist, Legolas wrapped a strong arm around the ranger's waist to keep her firmly plastered to his exceedingly aroused form. A guttural moan of pleasure sounded in the talan as the elf raked teeth across the sensitized flesh of the ranger's neck and shoulders. Fire let out a whimper of pure lust as Legolas bit into her left shoulder leaving a small indent of teeth. The ranger let her head fall back as she arched into the elf's heated embrace. His passionate caresses became more demanding which flared an answering response in the completely aroused ranger. Growling in almost painful need, Fire knocked Legolas onto his back and licked a fiery trail down his neck, across his chest and greedily lower. The intensity of Fire's attack made the elf cry out blindly. Compulsion to claim his mate overtook Legolas and he flipped the ranger onto her back before joining with her in one sure motion. They moved together like two hungry beasts until they each cried out their mate's name. Exhausted again, they fell straight into reverie still wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Galadriel called for Celeborn and Aragorn to follow her to the binding talan. She was afraid that something had gone wrong with the bond and the couple was facing the mortal danger of death. A kindred and Elf binding was so rare because of the complications that could occur during the first hours after the ceremony. The books she had read thoroughly spoke of an off color glow of grayish green that was a sign of a possible binding rejection. When the glow had cycled through and came out the normal color of set bindings, Galadriel had been relieved and thought no more on possible rejections. Now Haldir informed her that Briar was feeling her sister's imminent death through their twin bond. If Galadriel could reach them in time there were a few things she could try to strengthen or repair a tainted blood bond. The Lady threw a silent plea to the Valar to watch over the bonded couple as she raced towards their talan as fast as she was able.

* * *

Fire came awake gradually. She could feel the warm length of her mate curled against her back with his strong arm wrapped loosely around her waist. A gentle peace settled over the ranger as she snuggled her back more firmly into Legolas' warmth. Laying quietly and letting her mind drift to the past night's activities, Fire was unsure if she should be embarrassed, outraged at herself or preen in satisfaction. The ranger had lost count of how many times Legolas had taken her. The first time they had joined, Legolas had encased her in a cocoon of gentle love and exquisite tenderness. Each time they had joined after that, their loving had ranged from slow, gentle and achingly tender to wild, uncontrollable and nearly violent. The compulsion to mate came over them and neither could fight the insane urge to reclaim their mate body and soul. As soon as they came to completion, reverie overtook them. They dropped quickly into their dreams until a new wave of desire surfaced and brought them awake with the need to mate again.

A rumbling noise from her stomach alerted the ranger to the fact she had eaten very little at the feast and nothing since the ceremony. Slipping gingerly out from under her mate's arm, Fire sat up and looked over to the table. Frowning hard the ranger walked over to the table and realized that it contained nothing to eat. The wine bottle was there, as were the plates, but the food that had been there was now gone. Shaking her head to chase away a slight dizziness that had surfaced when she left their binding bed, Fire padded silently back to the elf's side. The ranger placed a tender kiss upon her mate's temple and tucked the blanket around him. Sighing happily as she straightened up, Fire was glad the dizziness was gone as suddenly as it had come. Grinning to herself, the ranger decided to gather some food from the talan's kitchen and bring it back to bed for them to share.

A wave of dizziness hit the ranger as she made her way across the living area about half way to the kitchen. Grabbing the back of a chair, Fire hung her head until the worst of the dizzy spell had passed. Believing that lack of food was the culprit, the ranger continued to the kitchen to rectify the problem. Almost to the kitchen a wave of agony rammed through her system driving Fire to her knees with a pain filled cry. The ranger dimly heard a cry of agony echoing from the direction of their bedchamber. Fear turned her mouth to an arid desert. Biting her lip to quell another cry, Fire tasted the metallic tang of blood. Doubling over as her muscles convulsed in twisted horror, Fire screamed out Legolas' name before blackness took her.

* * *

Legolas reached out to pull his mate into his arms. The tired elf had an instinctual need to feel her close and blindly grabbed for the ranger. The shock of finding nothing within reach, woke the elf from reverie. The sudden undeniable certainty that his mate was in danger lanced his soul. Sitting up fast, Legolas scanned the room with a growing sense of panic. A wave of dizziness confirmed the elf's worst fear. Fire had moved too far away for him to touch. Angry at himself for failing his mate in such a dangerous manner, the elf slid to the side of the bed and tried to stand. Pain screamed through his system making the elf drop back on the bed's side. Breathing hard, Legolas forced himself to move again. Staggering towards the living area, the elf tried to block out the agony pouring into his soul. Legolas knew if he could not reach the ranger in time, they would both die. The elf made it into the living area just as another violent wave of pain engulfed him. Legolas barely registered Fire's crumpled form by the door of the kitchen before darkness overtook him and he collapsed in a heap.

* * *

A scream echoed among the trees. Haldir and Briar were only a staircase away from the binding talan when Briar screamed in terror, then began to convulse in the March warden's arms. Fearful he would lose the sentinel to whatever had befallen her sister, Haldir clutched her tighter and raced up the remaining stairs whispering a silent plea to the Valar to get him there in time to save them all.

* * *

She dropped to the soft grass writhing in pain. Fear screamed in her mind as hoarse cries were pulled from her throat. She could feel the flames of life flickering dangerously low in Legolas and Fire's heart, but she could do nothing in her current condition. Why it was happening she knew not, but feel it she could. Bowing her back against the pain, she cried out again. Fighting the encroaching dark, she heard a voice close by. Feeling herself gathered into a strong embrace, she lasted only long enough to hear Elrohir's worried voice, "Wood nymph what has happened? Where do you…" the world disappeared as Laurel passed out into the frantic Twin's chest. 


	46. Chapter 46

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, the ranger, the sentinel, two kitties and Raven. JRR has the good stuff!

* * *

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

A/N2: Sorry it is a bit short but it liked stopping there! Will try to make next chapter much longer! Heck I have a few HOURS to kill in the airport so i am going to work on chapter 47 now! Had a great time in Vegas but will be glad to be home until NEXT time!

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

**_Madian:_** Sadly they need to put me in an Elf proof room to keep the story from finding me! I had the idea for almost 8 months before I finally started writing it. I was too chicken before then to post the first chapter! LOL The last time I wrote a story was in the 6th grade, as I am now 40 years old ( birthday was on Nov.10th Hence the Vegas trip!) it has been a long long time! I am glad you think I write smoothly! I am a rabid updater! I know most are once a week or so if lucky but this 4 day stretch is the longest I have gone so far! (was going through posting withdrawals) I am also going fulltime to college, so I know what you mean! Now I got the first love scene out of the way and saw how everyone reacted to the overtones to it in terms of content, wording and graphic nature stuff. I can write more love scenes easily because I have a guideline now of how in depth to get! Enjoy the chapter!

**_Maria:_** True in my stories anything is possible! You will meet Laurel's Ada and brother in this chapter and so will poor Elrohir! Galadriel plays matchmaker a tiny bit, but it is Haldir's own fault! Hope I keep you guessing !LOL!

**_Manwathiel:_** I am so glad you are back! I know how things can get! I hope all goes well for you in whatever is troubling you! Okies I have cleared up some of the mystery! Haldir will tell you! Enjoy the chapter!

**_Maewyn River:_** Oh yea I will be plaguing you guys for years to come! This story has a mega ton of chapters to go then on to not one but two sequels! After that I already have another plot I am slowly thinking through. This story is a twisted monster that haunts me! Glad I love Elves or I would need a padded room! The twists and plot are going to continue in ever smaller circles! Lol You get to meet Laurel's family and Galadriel gives a shove as well!

**_Onhiro:_** I try not to cliff hang as much as I could lol This chapter has none, but next one might! I try to find a balance in my story to satisfy as many people as I can, but yes I write it my way always! LOL enjoy the chapter!

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** Sadly I was stupid enough to bring home evidence of bad bad behavior in full color prints! Boy it was fun! You no longer have to wait to find out how they are doing! Hope you enjoy!

**_Pammie312:_** Oh yea! Tons of hot guys! Met a dancer and have pics ! grins I am sooooo bad! LOL Vegas was great! Can not wait to go again! ROFL! You win the Elf for a Week cliffy solution! Yes that is it exactly but Fire did not know about that part! They need to inform Fire better in the future! Hehe you get to meet Laurel's relatives in this chapter! You are close but she is NOT Leggy's twin! Briar gets some unofficial encouragement by Haldir!

**_rotkLover:_** Thank You Hun! Had a wonderful time! I am so glad I am keeping you twisted into my wild and wacky world! Yes these guys are family now to me too! It is fun to know that my soap opera of kooky characters are drawing you in so well that you have become as attached to their lives as I am! I hope this will continue through all three stories in the series! Sooner or later the other Twin must fall! I think you will like the resolution to the cliffhanger! Elrohir gets a rude awakening where his wood nymph's family is concerned! Enjoy!

**_Alatarial Elf:_** Throw me into a pack of wild Chippendale dancers! Ok wait that is NOT a punishment! ROFL! Here is the solution to the cliffy! I promise no cliffhanger this chapter and romance is beginning to bloom a bit more on the Briar/Haldir end. Now will Laurel ever find out which twin she was with? Check next chapter! Enjoy!

**_Carefree Quill:_** ROFL! Well you get to meet Laurel's Ada and brother in this chapter so you MAY need a hat or may not! LoL I am not telling! I am an evil genius! (pats self on the back while running from irate mob of readers chanting "no more cliffys!) Fire and Leggy's problem is revealed but a new threat surfaces! Haldir shows a little bit of his feelings without meaning to and Laurel escapes Elrohir's clutches while a irate Ada looks on! Enjoy!

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** I am enjoying your story! **UPDATE!** ROFL! Have you expired yet or just in Intensive Care Unit? Okies here is the solution to last times cliffy and no cliffy this chapter! As to Laurel you will meet her Ada in this chapter and SO DOES ELROHIR! (shudders) poor guy! Haldir cracks a bit and Galadriel helps him along without his knowledge! LoL sneaky female! A new evil approaches lurks! May the Frog be With You!

**_Fallen Wingless Angel:_ !WELCOME! **ROFL! You will find out what happens to them in this chapter! It was a small "ooops I forgot to tell you…" moment. All kitties are alive and well, but Elrohir may now have a SMALL problem with a certain wood nymph's Ada! Her brother too when HE finds out LOL! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

Love's Tangled Web of Destiny

The door of the binding talan slammed into the wall with enough force to shake the giant Mallorn tree. Haldir had not stopped to open the door choosing instead to kick it open as he still held a limp Briar tightly in his grasp. The sight that met his gaze brought a string of curses to his lips. Fire lay at the entrance to the kitchen while Legolas was just inside the living area crumpled on the floor near the bedchamber. Depositing Briar on a nearby chair, Haldir went to the ranger's side. Turning Fire over, the March warden saw with relief that she still lived.

Shaking his head at the ranger's idiocy in leaving her binding bed, Haldir scooped her into his arms with a rueful grin, "Young one I can not take my eyes off you for a minute can I? Trouble seems to follow you everywhere you go. I wonder if you will ever do things the easy way. Do not despair Fire, for here is your mate. For Valar's sake and my peace of mind, do not move from his side again!" Laying her against Legolas, Haldir watched in amusement as they began to stir from the darkness that both had fallen into. The elf instinctively reached for his mate, drawing her into the circle of his embrace. Fire let out a sigh of relief and contentment as the couple drifted into light reverie wrapped tightly together. Haldir went into the bedchamber and brought out the blanket to cover the naked couple before the others arrived. He needed help getting them back to bed, as the elf and ranger had to be moved together.

With a last chuckle, the March warden turned and walked over to a sleeping Briar who still lay curled up in the chair shivering. Lifting her gently, so as not to wake her, Haldir dropped into the empty chair and cuddled the sentinel in his lap with a tender smile. Briar murmured and burrowed deeper into the Lorien elf's arms clutching at his shirt as if to hold him from escaping. Leaning his head against the top of the sentinel's, Haldir let his thoughts tell the Lady of the Golden Woods what he had found and that he would await their arrival to get the couple settled once more.After the message was done, the March warden pressed a kiss to the top of the sentinel's head and tucked her under his chin more firmly before he too drifted into reverie with a contented sigh.

* * *

Elrohir carried his wood nymph's limp form towards the healer's talan in a state of panic. He had tried to revive her but she remained unresponsive except for moans of pain. About half way to the healers, Elrohir was brought to a halt when a very irate and vicious sounding voice declared "Elrohir Elrondion you will unhand my daughter immediately!" 

Elrohir paled as the words and voice sank in. The intriguing wood nymph's Ada was none other then King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Swiveling to meet the irate King's gaze, Elrohir took a deep breath and tried to gather his scattered thoughts. "Your Highness, I came upon this fair maiden when I heard her cries of pain. I went to see what ailed her, but as I reached her she passed out into my arms. I was on my way to the healing talan to see if I could find out what kind of ailment she has been inflicted with. So far everything I have tried has failed to rouse her to consciousness. I know of a few herbs that may bring her around, so hopefully once we reach the healer's talan I can bring her to wakefulness once more. If you would accompany me there, I am sure your daughter will be well pleased to see you."

At the king's nod of affirmation, Elrohir continued to carry her in the direction he had been heading before. A sudden thought popped into his slightly befuddled mind and the twin stopped dead. "Since when have you had a daughter?" The frown the king turned on the Twin was enough to quell any questions and made him decide to instead ask Legolas when he had acquired a sister. Glancing down at the elleth in his arms, Elrohir wondered how hard it would be to convince both an irate king and an over protective brother that he was worthy of courting their beloved kin. With a sigh, the Twin figured it was a good thing he was immortal.

* * *

Laurel frowned in frustration. She had come awake just before the healer's talan, but the bossy elf twin refused to believe she was fine and continued to carry her up the stairs. Trying to make him see reason became moot when she caught sight of her Ada standing there by the healer's front door looking grim. The look on the king's faced did not bode well for Laurel and she wondered how long he was going to toss her in the dungeon for this time. Laurel actually had a cell that she had claimed as her own. It had been her first accommodation when she came awake after a miscommunication in Mirkwood. Due to a severe attitude problem on her part, she had been stuck there for almost three weeks before Legolas had convinced the king to let her out. Of course kicking the King of Mirkwood had been a bad mistake, but she was not about to tell _HIM_ that! 

In the years after her arrival, Laurel had found many reasons to keep the cell stocked with blankets, wine, lembas and water. She had also added a lantern and varied reading material. It was now a comfy room she stayed in whenever she annoyed the King beyond temper. Thranduil would simply order the guards to toss her in the damp dungeon, where she would wait for either the King's temper to cool or her brother to calm down their Ada. The dungeon guards were on a first name basis with the incarcerated princess of Mirkwood and would spend many an hour playing cards with her. She was as stubborn as a drunken mule sometimes, so it galled her to no end that both the king and the bossy elf twin refused to listen to her. Every time she opened her mouth, they would glare at her as if she were an Orc.

* * *

Deciding to change tactics, Laurel screamed at the top of her lungs just to see what their reactions might be. Elrohir whirled and headed straight for the screaming elleth with worried eyes. The Twin was shocked to see a pillow fly past his head and hit the screaming elleth dead center of her face. She was knocked onto her back by the force of the throw. Elrohir looked over his shoulder at the person who had accosted his patient with venomous eyes, only to hear a distracting giggle coming from under the pillow. He stalked over to the elleth and lifted the pillow free. The giant grin she gaveElrohir made him frown all the harder. "You find this entertaining wood nymph?" the twin growled at the elleth as she rolled to her knees. Without warning, Laurel grabbed a handful of his hair and kissed Elrohir soundly. Breaking contact, Laurel rolled off the other side of the bed, dashed out the door to the balcony and happily clambered up the Mallorn tree outside of the talan. With a cheeky grin she waved at both Elrohir and Thranduil before disappearing into the foliage. 

Thranduil's voice halted the twin's instinctive reaction to give chase to his wayward patient. "Two weeks incarceration in the dungeon should be about right for this disobedience. I will have to add it to the time she already has for the prank on my councilor, the green dye shampoo incident and the small fire in the wine cellar. All in all I think she will finally be out of her cell in 3 months time give or take a week," the King said dryly, "Now would you like to tell me exactly why my daughter thought kissing you would be allowed? Is there something you have yet to tell me or should I say ask me?" Trying to school his face into a ferocious mask of fatherly concern, Thranduil had the distinct pleasure of watching Elrond's son pale and stutter.

* * *

The group had reached the binding talan with less haste then they had started out with. Haldir's assertion that the couple were no longer in danger of expiring from sheer stupidity, had then led to the lessened pace. The sight that met their gaze as they strode through the talan's front door brought amused smiles to their faces. On the floor in a comfortable naked heap lay the elf and ranger. A blanket had been thrown over them for modesty's sake but the rescue party knew the pair on the floor was beyond caring. In a chair sat the Lady's beloved March warden with the sentinel curled cozily in his lap. She had one hand tangled in his hair and one hand grasping his shirt as if afraid he would run away. Haldir on the other hand, had an arm around her waist and a hand on her upper thigh. The look of utter contentment on the Lorien elf's face was in direct opposition to his earlier reactions to Briar's nearness. 

Galadriel smiled at them before turning to share a knowing look with her mate. Haldir's heart was engaged even if he was too stubborn to admit it, even to himself. Nodding to the pair on the floor, Galadriel spoke softly in the minds of Celeborn and Aragorn bidding them to lift the two up as one and place them again in their binding bed safe and sound. The two on the chair she carefully covered in a light blanket as she whispered a sleeping ward so she would wake neither sentinel nor March warden. Briar needed the sleep and so did Haldir. Her March warden was great at taking care of others yet forgot his own needs in the doing. Galadriel wanted to see her foster son happy again, so a little push in the direction of the sentinel seemed called for. Looking back at the two males, who returned to the living area after depositing the sleeping couple in their binding bed once more, Galadriel placed a finger to her lips with a smirk and gestured for them to follow her out of the talan.

* * *

They had been traveling for days. Their master had bid them to hunt the deceiver. They had last heard the master's orders on the far side of Bree near the Shire. The master had told them he had felt their prey had made its way into the mines of Moria. The hunters had tried to intercept the prey as it had exited the mines, but unfortunately they were too late. The prey had entered the Elf Witch's Woods and disappeared from their senses. Now they waited at the edge of the cursed Woods. As soon as their prey left the cursed Woods, they would resume the chase.

* * *

Briar came awake slowly. Comfortable warmth surrounded her and she was loathe to move. Allowing her eyes to come into focus, she was surprised and ecstatic to find herself held tightly in her captain's arms. A deep seated contentment swirled into her heart and lodged itself there. She looked up at the elf she loved and watched him sleep. Without his arrogant confidence showing, Haldir seemed a much younger and more approachable elf. Briar took the fact that the March warden was holding her in his lap, instead of putting her in another chair, as a good sign. She was slowly breaking open a small crack in his heart now she just had to figure out how to widen it further. Deciding to enjoy the fact that Haldir was holding her, Briar snuggled into his embrace and let her gaze wander over her March warden before drifting back into reverie for a few hours more. 


	47. Chapter 47

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, the ranger, the sentinel, two kitties and Raven. JRR has the good stuff!

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**__**

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_**

**_Alatarial Elf:_** Yup Haldir to the rescue! His romance will soon heat up and so will Elrohir's IF he can catch her!

**_Pammie312:_** I too was shocked I could see never mind chew gum! I hope to go again with my sister in April or July! Won't hold breath! As for those nasty ones following the Fellowship, they will play a part in how the 11th walker joins the group. Laurel is indeed an unrepentant brat and enjoys seeing how far she can push her Ada's buttons! Hence the fact she has a 2nd bedroom in the dungeon! (of course the door is never locked Rofl) Hehe As for a hint on blood relationship reread the wording in paragraph 7 & 8 in chapter 46! More will be revealed in her relationship with her brother as well! Sibling rivalry maybe? Hope you like the new chapter! Enjoy!

**_Captain Jade Sparrow:_** Briar gets a walking companion. Haldir alerts Briar that the patrol will be going to the border soon. Elrohir contemplates escape and Laurel contemplates a Twin. Celeborn is on the war path! Enjoy!

**_SilverUnicorn66:_** You are very welcome and I can't wait for your next chapter! My daughter loves it as well! She is the Harry Potter fan! Laurel has a bit of a mouthing off to the King problem! Hence the 2nd bedroom in the bowels of Mirkwood! She is brash and brazen, but utterly fun! The bad guys are on the hunt and it will make the journey so much more fun when they leave the Woods! Enjoy! May the Frog be With You!

**_Fallen Wingless Angel:_** The company is getting ready to leave in this chapter and then will actually leave in chapter 48. When they leave it will still only be Fire and the Fellowship, but later a 11th walker shows up unexpected. The bad guys will be on the scent again as soon as they leave the borders of Lorien, but the Fellowship doesn't know about them yet! Poor Elrohir has lost his sanity! Being kissed like that doesn't help! Her Ada is not happy!

**_Air'sArune:_** Great to be Home! Yes Laurel spends a lot of time in dungeon bedroom but door is never locked and she wins tons of money in poker! If she could just learn to curb her tongue around the King she would be okay!

**_Onhiro:_** Yeah! You caught the major hint in the bad guy part! You are quite correct! Great job! Enjoy the chapter!

**_Manwathiel:_** ROFLMAO! Actually it might be Laurel that does it to him! He has been ignoring her and she is not one to give in easily! Something peculiar is more her style! Briar/Haldir heat up a bit in this chapter and the Fellowship prepare to leave! As to life it sucks a lot of the time! I have been Navy wife, then became divorced mom of three girls now college student as well as mom. Just think of it as a good lesson or really really bad karmic joke and you will pull through! Pain never goes away it just gets shoved to the back of your mind. Keep your chin up!

**_Gabbymother:_** Here is two boxes of tissues! 1for end of chapters and 1 for sick computer! I am so glad to see you back and computer all better! Hoped you had fun catching up with the story! Laurel is going to be more trouble then Lothlorien should have to deal with and the Twins should beware! Elladan tries to help his twin, but it backfires! Galadriel has a talk with Thranduil's daughter and Briar plots new ways to torture Haldir! Enjoy!

**_Maewyn River:_** Trust me nobody's spelling is as bad as MINE! My beta cringes if I don't spell check first Rofl! She also cries at my grammar! Yea Leggy really needs to let her in on a few well kept Elven secrets! Heck she is a fur ball! They bleed, mate and go! Elves have got to do it the hard, long way! Rofl This chapter they finally emerge! Laurel schemes to attract Elrohir's attention again (he has been ignoring her!) but something goes really wrong and has to do some fast talking! Briar gets Haldir's attention but she does it in a sweet subtle way. Celeborn is LIVID!

**_Celtic Cross: !WELCOME BACK!_** I have missed you! First to answer your question they will be moving on in the next chapter, but the 11th walker won't show up yet for a few chapters. Fire and Leggy come out finally!

* * *

**

* * *

**

Mating Rituals Gone Wild

Mating: The irresistible urge to belong to another. Most times it takes years for the urge to grow strong enough to be heard. Even after hearing the mating call, not all harken to it with a glad heart. Some overly stubborn creatures refuse to acknowledge it exists while others are oblivious to the signs. Others hear this call and after a short time come to terms with the fact they are doomed to follow its path towards a joining of heart and soul. In either case, it is almost impossible to forever escape from the overwhelming urge to mate.

* * *

Elrohir sat by the river's edge with a peculiar expression plastered on his pale features. He was actually unsure if the King of Mirkwood had told him that he _could_ court his daughter or if it was more of a royal command, as in he "_WOULD_" court his daughter. Being a take charge kind of Elf, it was hard to distinguish when all control of his tongue had fled leaving a stuttering fool in his place. The King was an old family friend and Elrohir had known him for millennia. The fact that the youngest twin of Elrond had become a blathering idiot, within a space of ten short minutes, was testimony to the effect the crazy female had on his sanity. Never before had anyone so corrupted his self control that he was left in a state of undecided quandary.

Sighing heavily Elrohir contemplated his chances of escaping to Imlandris! If it _WAS_ a command, the chance of escaping was absolutely nil! If Thranduil did not send out an armed guard out after him, then Legolas might very well drag him back in a much more unhealthy state for trifling with his insane sister's affections. If all else failed, Thranduil would only have to send word to his Ada. Lord Elrond might well betroth the twin on the spot to the crazy wood nymph, just to keep peace between Imlandris and Mirkwood. Elrond had been less then subtle in his bid to get the twins to bind to a worthy elleth and settle down to more lordly duties then running wild with the Rangers of the North and hunting Orcs. With no decision in sight yet, Elrohir sat glaring at the water contemplating the elleth's demise and his subsequent return to sanity.

* * *

Laurel threw herself into the dancing as the night wore on. It had been four days since she had seen the wild, confusing ellon, but she was not inclined to worry about it. Wrapping her arms around Rumil's waist, Laurel twirled faster as the beat picked up. Haldir's youngest brother had been trying to get her to walk in the Lady's garden with him and Laurel was thinking of accepting his offer of escort. As sweet as the Lorien elf was, Rumil was definitely not a complex Elf. Laurel, while being a wild spirit, had always craved highly complex, rapid fire and confusing conversations with Elves of exceptional experience, wit and imagination. Her high intelligence was usually a barrier to courtship as she tired of the lackluster ellon that normally graced the court gatherings in Mirkwood. It really was too bad the twin had lost interest, because he had been intelligent, witty and outrageously bold! Dipping into a low curtsy, Laurel thanked Rumil for the dance a second before she caught sight of a twin. Which one she was unsure of, but she thought it might be fun to find out!

* * *

Briar sighed in contentment as she strolled through the Lady's garden. This was one of her favorite places. It was full of quiet peace, relaxing contemplation with a riot of colors and scents. It was her _'to be alone, thinking place'_ usually, but today she had company. It had not been a surprise to find Haldir standing in the doorway when she went to answer the summoning knock. He told her that their patrol would be heading back to the border, as the Fellowship was leaving in another day or so. Rumil and Orophin were to leave first thing in the morning to relieve a patrol pair that had one of its members injured.

As per their usual manner, since becoming partners all those years ago, Briar offered Haldir something to eat as the March warden outlined their patrol's new duty. She asked questions about how the other patrols were faring along Lothlorien's border. The news was grim. Orc attacks had been increasing, especially along the Northern and Eastern borders. There had been a total of six fatalities and many more seriously wounded. The Orc numbers had risen dramatically in both size and strength. The usual small bands had doubled or tripled in force, and the resulting fights had produced more injuries then were normal for such things. Both Haldir and Briar were worried about the safety of those within the Woods. With the One Ring still within the borders of Lothlorien, the enemy was sure to greatly increase the frequency of the evil bombardment. Briar worried for Haldir. She knew full well that the March warden took more then his share of the guilt when things went bad at the border. She would just have to come up with a way to distract the hard headed elf. With a smirk, Briar plotted a way to get him to walk with her later in the Lady's garden.

* * *

Celeborn was livid! Galadriel's peals of hysterical laughter did nothing to abate the Lorien Lord's vile mood. His grandson's were going to rue the day they set foot in Lothlorien! Calling for the palace guards, Celeborn bade the guards to go roundup Elladan and Elrohir forthwith. Payback was going to be very, very pleasant.

* * *

Elladan found his twin at the river's edge muttering to himself. The distracted elf failed to see his approach, so the older twin took the opportunity to shove his younger sibling into the frigid water. For the last four days Elladan had watched his younger twin fret. He had, at first, thought Elrohir had been into the wine stock way too often. As far as he knew, Legolas most definitely did not have a sister and unless she was illegitimate, Thranduil definitely had no daughter! Ro had confessed to his brothers that Thranduil's daughter was the wood nymph queen he had been hanging upside down in the tree with. The panic in Elrohir's stormy grey eyes alerted his brothers to the fact that this was no ordinary elleth and it might not be just a temporary infatuation.

Elladan was not sure he should be elated or fearful at the strange turn of events. While Elladan was the more open and trusting of the two, he was also the more emotionally shallow as well. Elrohir was slower to trust, but once he allowed someone into his heart, the younger Twin protected them with a violent ferocity that came from an unending wellspring of love. When hurt or betrayed by those he allowed close to him, Elrohir was a horrible sight to behold. When the loss of one dear to him came to pass, it took months to get him to do more then give a cursory smile. Elladan was worried for his twin's heart and vowed to seek out this female that had so dramatically twisted his brother's soul into a confused mess.

It truly was hilarious to see his twin turned into a muttering imbecile when Elrohir believed he was alone. The younger twin was self confident, brash and overly bold, nearly to the point of rudeness sometimes, but Elrohir's joking and very flirtatious behavior hid a keen mind and sharp wit. Elrohir's reputation preceded him, as an Elf who did not suffer fools or blackguards with anything but contempt.

Taking a good long look at Elrohir, as his soaking wet twin emerged from the frigid river with a violently thunderous expression, Elladan sent a double prayer to the Valar; one to guard his brother's heart from insincere love and the other to make his twin run slow enough so he might escape Elrohir's wrath!

* * *

Legolas grinned as he watched his mate look wistfully towards the trees from their balcony. After the near fatal disaster, the elf and ranger had grown ever closer; though Fire was still somewhat shy in dealing with her mate. Each day the mating urge lessened from the raw, uncontrollably feral need to a more normal, passionate response to being tightly plastered to your mate. The forced reverie had also become less frequent and they now spent time talking and playing instead of just mating and sleeping. A full day and a half after the incident, Fire and Legolas had begun to move a little farther apart without ill effects. So far, after four full days, the elf and ranger could actually be a room apart for almost a half hour before the need to be close tugged them back together.

Fire could feel her mate's heated gaze on her as she looked towards the trees and veiled stars. Fire turned soft green eyes to Legolas, knowing he too longed for the comfort of the tree's branches with the freedom to sit and sing to the stars above. The ranger smiled shyly at her mate's approach, but joyfully leaned into his embrace without any hesitation. "When will we be able to actually eat something solid again? The nectar tastes wonderful, but absolutely and positively I need to chew upon something! I swear right now anything would do!" Fire lamented as her feral kindred hunger rolled through the ranger's system. The husky, very seductive, very masculine chuckle Legolas gave her, made the ranger narrow her eyes.

"Behave Elf! I believe we have done enough of _that_ already. I crave food! If I can not get some rabbit stew or pheasant soon I will go insane! Why must you Elves persist in doing weird things during binding? From what Lady Galadriel told me about the kindred, we just share blood, mate and are bound. No muss. No fuss. No dying, if apart. **_No meat deprivation!_** So much simpler!" the ranger sighed in frustration as she gave her mate a seriously grumpy sidelong glance.

"Little one, your wish is my command," the elf said with a low bow, "In three hours time, I will fill you a plate stacked high with meat to staunch your feline cravings. There is a feast tonight that we will be attending, **_unless_** you wish to remain here in cozy solitude, my kitten?" the suggestive gleam in his darkening blue eyes made Fire shake her head in tender amusement. Desire curled lazily in her stomach, but the ranger decided to make her elf wait a bit longer. Sliding past her mate with a heated purr, Fire had the pleasure of seeing her mate's eyes blaze indigo at her warm invitation. The ranger grinned evilly as her mate's face went from heated need to resigned frustration as her cheerful words penetrated the haze of desire that wrapped itself around the elf.

"Come with me you Idiot Elf for you owe me a chance to win back my bow! Now will you be mithril or gold?" Fire dropped to the floor in front of the fireplace where a chessboard was set up and quirked an inquiring eyebrow in Legolas' direction. "Ty do you really think you will need to win back your bow? As it is, you now are in possession of your sword, your quiver and arrows, your daggers, my bow, my quiver and arrows, my daggers, my clothes and most of all my heart and soul. Can I not just gift you with your bow, so we might endeavor to try more pleasurable pursuits before the evening meal is called?" the elf cajoled hopefully, having read his mate's aroused state. A low growl was all the warning the elf received before his mate pounced on him scattering the chess pieces across the floor.

* * *

Laurel wanted some answers and she was not above sneak tactics to get them. Watching the Twin walk off towards the river, the she elf began to plot her next move. _'How do I catch his attention without being subtle, but in an unusual way?' _A grin spread across her face as an idea began to form. It had worked on her brother, Legolas, a couple times already, so one unsuspecting twin should be an easy mark. With a decidedly gleeful heart, Laurel ran off to gather her supplies and plot out just where to set the trap.

* * *

The Twins were ushered up the stairs to the royal talan by an armed escort of eight palace guards. For once they had no idea of why they were being summoned in such a way, for the Twins had played not even one trick on anyone this trip. Elladan was shocked enough to slam to a halt when his younger twin muttered that it was probably because of him that they were being called to the Lady's presence with such a large and armed escort. "What do you speak of Ro? What have you done that you did not let me in on?" came the worried voice of Elladan.

"It most likely has to do with the wood nymph and the **_talk_** I had with Thranduil. I am still in a quandary of weather he said, '_Could _or _Would'_ court his daughter. If it is _'would'_, he may well be bringing this situation to our grandparents' attention to see about betrothing us. It is the only thing I can possibly think of that would warrant such a large escort." Elrohir's reply came dejectedly.

"This is what you have been brooding over for the last four days? Why did you not confide in me brother? You know well I would help in anyway I can. King Thranduil can not force you to bind to his wayward daughter, if she is even truly his daughter, for Ada would allow no such thing to happen to us. Take heart Ro, this may not have anything to do with that." Elladan said outraged at the very thought of his younger brother being forced to bind to one not of his own choosing.

"Let us continue and see," Elrohir's soft reply came as his twin nodded in agreement. Turning once again to the stairs, the Twins walked to their demise with a confident stride.

* * *

Haldir watched as Briar moved gracefully ahead of him. She had convinced him to come walking with her and he was now very glad he had agreed. Her sweet smile tugged at his heart, but he pushed the feeling away. It had been a long time since someone had stirred even a small piece of his heart. A frown marred his forehead as the thought of the other long dead sentinel brushed his mind. It had been a millennium or more, yet the pain was still there in his heart; lingering. A soft touch to his cheek broke through the fog of memories. Looking down Haldir was surprised to find Briar's hand against his cheek so gently it felt like a butterfly. Her worried eyes watched him carefully.

His sweet sentinel's distress was so evident to the March warden that his instinct to comfort rose unbidden. Reaching up to cover the hand at his cheek, Haldir let his other hand slow wrap around the sentinel's waist drawing her closer. Turning his head slightly brought the March warden's lips in contact with Briar's palm and he placed a soft lingering kiss against her skin. The indrawn breath brought a smirk to the elf's face. He could sense how aware of him she was, and perversely it made the March warden want to press his advantage, even knowing he could not, would not, get involved with Briar. Pulling her tight against his lithe frame, Haldir captured Briar's lips in a deep completely mind numbing kiss. Feeling her melt into him, Haldir lifted her off her feet and set her on the nearby wooden bench without breaking the kiss. When she let out a moan of desire, Haldir broke the kiss and grinned down at her dazed demeanor. "Next time Feline, you might want to remember who you are playing with. Enjoy the garden." The March warden huskily murmured into the dazed sentinel's ear before he turned and left her blinking in confusion.

* * *

It was inconceivable! It was not right! They had been knocked from their appointed place of hell raisers extraordinaire! It was _WAR_! It was hilarious, devious and down right ingenious! Purple! Now that was one color they had yet to try. They grinned simultaneously, looking like a pair of pleasing bookends. Elladan and Elrohir wanted to find the intrepid prankster who had the guts to go up against their grand-Ada and win. They turned back trying to stifle the laughter that threatened to bubble over as they watched the always impeccable Lord Celeborn rant and rave like a lunatic, sporting bright purple hair. They had to admit that the prankster was color coordinated as the purple hair went quite well with the lime green skin color the Lord was now sporting as well. For once they could, with all honesty, claim no knowledge of the prank, but they were determined to find the culprit and ask how the hideous shade of purple was made. The Twins thought Lord Glorfindel would look fetching in that particular shade and Lord Erestor would look absolutely fabulous in lizard green skin to match Glorfindel's hair.

About half an hour into the ranting, the sound of approaching feet could be heard. Everyone turned towards the door. One was glaring daggers, two were puzzled and one was enjoying herself immensely. From behind the curtain, being escorted by Orophin and Rumil, was Thranduil's daughter. Galadriel began to giggle hard enough to bring tears when the innocent looking elleth smiled at Lord Celeborn and commented sweetly, "My Lord you are quite colorful today! I dare say those colors suit you as much as I had hoped they would."

Celeborn gasped in shock, the Twins glared at their prankster title stealing rival and Galadriel just giggled harder. Laurel knew she was in dire straights. If her Ada found out about this prank, she would not be allowed out of Mirkwood for at least the next three centuries. Of course the prank had been meant for Legolas, before she was approached by Galadriel. The Lady had explained to the Mirkwood King's wayward daughter that the way to attract her grandson's attention was to out do him in a prank, in such a way that it would go down in the history records of Lothlorien. _THIS_ definitely qualified! She had another surprise in store for the Twin, but that she would take care of should she survive the wrath of Celeborn. With a huge smirk, Laurel noticed she had the attention of not one but _both_ Twins. That could prove to be quite amusing in the near future.

* * *

The Fellowship finished packing up their personal items in preparation of their departure on the morrow. Aragorn was still a little worried about the elf and ranger, but Galadriel had assured him all would be well and the need for nearness was already greatly lessened. In a few more days they would not need to worry at all, for the bond would be solid and unbreakable. Aragorn knew that Legolas and Fire would be making their first appearance in public since their binding ceremony and he was curious how this bond would effect their way of interacting.

All of the Fellowship were excited to have their friends rejoin the group especially Gimli and Pipen. The Dwarf had been put out with all those who had been involved in the near fatal incident, except Galadriel who the dwarf thought could do no wrong. When he found that both Legolas and Fire had nearly been lost without a word being said to the Fellowship, he had thrown a severe hissy fit Fire would have been proud of. Aragorn had to laugh at the dwarf's antics as Gimli went into a packing frenzy so he would be the first one done and therefore be able to meet up with the two missing members before any of the others. Gimli still was not sure about Aragorn's assurances that the newly bonded couple was now safe from disastrous harm, so he was determined to see for himself as soon as Dwarvenly possible. Watching the dwarf slam the last of his possessions into his pack, Aragorn grinned widely as Gimli headed off in the direction of the binding talan.

* * *

Elladan was ready to rip out the throat of the miscreant who had laid the trap he now found himself stuck in. It had been an innocent walk turned hideous nightmare for the elf in question. One minute he was whistling a merry tune trying to figure out how to approach the Mirkwood King's daughter in regards to both his twin and the recipe for purple hair dye, the next he was flipped upside down and dragged into the foliage of a Mallorn tree. To add insult to injury, before Elladan could see the culprit, he had been blindfolded and had his arms tied to the trunk of the tree; tight enough to allow no room for escape. Someone was really going to have to pay the price once he got himself free, unfortunately it looked like it would be awhile before attaining freedom was an option.

* * *

Fire was the first to spot Gimli leaning against the end of the stairs leading to the binding talan. Her face lit up with joy at seeing the gruff, kind hearted dwarf. Racing down the last few stairs, Fire hit Gimli full force rolling them both in the dirt to the dwarf's secret delight. Grumbling good naturedly, Gimli grinned at Fire before turning a baleful eye towards Legolas. In a grumbling voice full of censor, the dwarf began lecturing the elf. "Elf what were you thinking? It did not occur that Fire knew nothing of your blasted Elf ways? I would have thought even a flighty butterfly chaser such as yourself would at least explain the rudimentary customs of your people before subjecting a practical person like **_our_** **_ranger_** to these hair brained ideas. If anything of merit had happened to the lassie I would have had to do dire harm to your empty head with my axe. As it is we will keep a really close eye on your behavior towards our ranger in the future! Now lass," Gimli said in a softer voice turning to the grinning ranger, "how do you fare? Is the Elf treating you alright? Is there anything you need? If there is you but have to ask and I will see it done."

The other members of the Fellowship had come to greet their missing friends just in time to witness Gimli's tirade and the red face Legolas sported from his dressing down by the dwarf. It was because the dwarf was right, that the elf flushed with guilt rather than embarrassment of the lecture. Legolas had explained a few more Elven customs that he had neglected to mention before. He had just assumed that Fire knew of them, because she was the ward of Lord Elrond. Legolas was thrilled by the obvious high regard in which Gimli held his mate, and saw she returned the dwarf's regard in equal measure.

"If the Idiot Elf gets out of hand I will just hand him over to you and Haldir. Luckily so far, he has warranted no ill treatment and truthfully his care of me after the miscommunication has been exemplary. He has even given me another list of Elven customs I should know about. For a flighty Elven mate, he is not half bad. Not very practical mind you, but he sings rather well so not all is lost. I do believe you are rubbing off on him master Dwarf for he has been know to have a few earthbound thoughts during some of our conversations. I found it to be rather surprising but in a very good way. Mayhap we will corrupt this Elf and make a level headed creature out of him yet!" came Fire's teasing reply. She tossed a sultry look at her mate as she spoke, bringing an answering heat to his eyes.

The dwarf's burst of merriment was infectious and the whole of the Fellowship joined in; including the elf in question. Getting control of themselves once more the company began to walk back to the same campsite that the Fellowship had been using for their stay in the Golden Woods. "Aye Gimli, I was lax in my regard to Elven customs but that I have remedied quite thoroughly. You have no need to worry on Ty's account for she will no doubt leave little behind should I behave in a manner more fit for wild wargs. She is my heart and soul Master Dwarf and as such I will protect and cherish her as much as she will let me! Though not as much as I would like! She has a bit of Dwarven blood I fear for she is ever so obstinate!" Legolas teased Gimli, but at the same time letting all know in the company that his mate was well cared for; though she was loathe to allow it.

* * *

The Fellowship crowded around the small fire ring and began to go over the plans for their departure on the morrow. All watched with amusement as the elf dropped onto a log while the ranger curled up on the ground next to him; dropping her head onto his thigh as she listened avidly to the discussion. It did the company's heart good to see the affectionate nature blossom between the elf and ranger. As Fire lay calmly against the elf's leg, Legolas was absently stroking her moon colored hair. Aragorn lifted an eyebrow in Gimli's direction and gave a small nod in the bonded couples vicinity. The answering smile of contentment from the dwarf, pleased Aragorn greatly for he had seen the friendship growing between not only Gimli and Fire, but Legolas and Gimli. This was sure going to be an incredibly interesting trip! 


	48. Chapter 48

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, the ranger, the sentinel, two kitties and Raven. JRR has the good stuff!

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

**_A/N2:_ I now have a second story up called "_Moonfire_" that introduces a few new characters you will soon meet in "_Hellfire_" Two of the characters from "Moonfire" are extremely important when the bad guys show up. The second story starts _well_ _before_ the Council of Elrond, just before Fire is found by Glorfindel and the Twins. It will also give you a peek into Fire's early life in Imlandris. Hope you will like the new story (or should I say semi-prequal?) as much as you like "Hellfire" I have tried to keep the feel / tone of the characters in the same line as this story! _This_ story will still be my main focus so do not dispair! The new story will be much shorter because it is the background for their appearance in "Hellfire" though the story will stand on its own!Relax, Read, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

**_To My Wonderful Reviewers:_** Sadly i can no longer reply to you all in post, just individually. Strange that they did this but that is the new rules. Also it will be chapter 49 that the Fellowship leaves as this chapter refused to leave Lothlorien!

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Never Say Meat to a Carnivore

Meat: Oh joyous, delicious, tasty treat of carnivores. While not everyone believes meat is wonderful and vegetarians will concur, to carnivores there is nothing better. It comes in many flavors and types, but in the end it is all the same! There is light meat, dark meat, high fatty meat and lean healthy meat. To a carnivore the absence of meat even for a short while has been known to make said carnivore cranky and territorial! Beware should you come between a carnivore and its plate piled high with meat, for you may be doomed to a pain filled existence.

* * *

Legolas watched in amazement as Fire proceeded to devour an extremely large portion of meat. He had not understood the almost insane need for meat his mate had, as he preferred vegetables, fruits, nuts and cheese to meat. The binding had allowed them only the nectar to drink, because their changing physiology could not handle solid food until their bond was almost completely set. They had a few more days before all the symptoms were gone and the bond was cemented forever. They were now able to move some distance away from each other without harm and do it for longer periods of time, they needed to sleep much less, had nearly lost the unquenchable insane urge to mate at the drop of a hat and they could now eat solid food. 

Fire went back for a third helping of pheasant when Legolas reached out and took the plate away. To give the elf his due, Legolas was just worried about how Fire's stomach would handle the first two giant platefuls. Unfortunately for the elf, his mate was not as forgiving in nature. Her eyes narrowed to slits and a low rumble crawled out her throat. Legolas blinked in surprise just as his mate leaned over him and snarled, "Give it back now, you evil meat thief!"

All at the table looked on stunned as Legolas glared right back at the ranger and growled, "I am keeping your plate, little one, until we see how you respond to the other two helpings. I will give it back in half an hour if you are fine, but not a minute less so behave, churlish one." Haldir and Aragorn cringed, awaiting Fire's explosive rebuttal. They stared in shock when the ranger slid back into her seat with a single snarl. Meeting Aragorn's eyes across the table, Haldir quirked an eyebrow at the man. Aragorn's slight shrug told the March warden that Aragorn was just as puzzled by Fire's retreat as he was.

* * *

Fire debated with herself if she should just wait the half hour or steal back her plate when her mate was not looking. To be honest with herself the damn elf just might be right about not having thirds as her stomach was beginning to roll around in queasy circles. She hated to be wrong and most definitely hated the fact her mate was right. Her stomach was now most enthusiastically dancing a merry jig and her head hurt! Fire was disgusted at this traitorous rebellion her body was participating in with gusto. 

'_Damn Elf will never let me forget I over did it! I can see him telling everyone for years to come that I would not listen to him and was sick all over Galadriel's dinner table. Just what I need, another excuse for them to ban me from Lothlorien! Hellfire! Just once I would like to leave at least one Lorien elf with a halfway decent impression. Briar will kill me if I get thrown out and told never to come back. Maybe I should just have some more wine. Oh no **not** smart that smells truly foul at the moment!'_ the ranger berated herself pushing her wine glass far away.

* * *

Gimli watched in amused concern as Fire turned a few different shades of green. Turning from the pale ranger, Gimli caught sight of the tender smile Legolas bestowed upon his now pale green mate. The gentle expression warmed the dwarf's heart and made him realize being a friend to this one elf was not so bad. The two had been bickering violently since they had met, but since their arrival in the Golden Woods a drastic change had begun to take place. Mayhap it was the shared loss of the wizard, the horrible days of waiting for their ranger to regain consciousness or maybe it was seeing how the Mirkwood elf treated his ranger friend that changed his mind about this particular elf. 

The fact that the elf had stood up to his own Ada, the King of Mirkwood, in defense of Fire had indeed raised Gimli's regard for the elf against the dwarf's own wishes. Gimli had come to realize over the past month that he enjoyed the friendly, if boisterous, banter that had replaced the heated vicious bickering that had been their normal conversations. All in all, the dwarf decided, Legolas was not like most of the stuck up prissy elves he had met and he might even make a half decent dwarf if the damn elf ever got his head out of the clouds and stopped chasing butterflies and such. Sitting back in his chair with a contented sigh, Gimli watched his two friends' antics. They both tried to appear nonchalant about the strange color Fire had turned, due to the over abundance of meat she had already consumed, but they were both doing a poor job of it.

* * *

Elladan was mulling over who could have been as bold and stupid as to set a trap for one of the Lord and Lady's grandchildren. Whoever it was had nerves of mithril and a very nasty sense of humor. The oldest twin could feel eyes upon him and heard the gentle rhythmic breathing that signaled the perpetrators position to his left. Elladan wondered if his captor was finally beginning to understand the grave consequences of his act. After a few long minutes of silence, a soft female voice spoke, "So Elf, we meet at last!" 

Elladan stiffened in shock. It could not be **_her_**, as she still roamed the upper areas of Imlandris with his Ada's full consent. Memories of lavender-grey eyes and swirling silver hair raced across his chaotic mind. It had been years since he had last spoken to that dangerous and vile female, but the twin knew for certain that this voice that echoed the words from his memory was not the same husky one that had first uttered them. Anger bubbled to the surface like hot lava just from the feelings the memories awoke. This female was about to have a thoroughly ticked off elf on her hands and Elladan was sure he would be way too much for her to handle. A grim smile touched the twin's lips while he waited for the elleth to untie him.

* * *

Fire was now positive that her body hated her! She was about ready to leave and drag her mate with her with a very quickly made up excuse when the doors to the dining hall opened and an elf maid walked in. Fire surged to her feet in near hysteria as the sight, of this elf maid, made old memories surface. The lightheadedness that followed her rise to her feet made the ranger drop back into her chair again. She felt the shock of recognition flow through Legolas and turned to question him. The sight of his mouth hanging open was humorous indeed, but the emotions stirred up by the she elf's appearance left no room to appreciate the odd occurance of Legolas' calm being thrown for a loop. Standing up, Legolas glared at the new arrival and demanded in an annoyed voice, "Just what in Arda are you doing here Laurel?"

* * *

No one but Haldir marked the reaction of Briar to the newcomer's appearance. He saw her look up and then watched as her face began to pale in waves from forehead to neck. The March warden was worried his sentinel was going to pass out in shock, but was relieved when she kept upright. Briar began to shiver violently as the newly arrived she elf smiled sweetly at Legolas because of the Mirkwood elf's outburst. Taking Briar's hand in his, Haldir was surprised to feel the acute pain radiating from his hand at the sentinel's death grip. Hearing the elleth's reply to the Mirkwood prince made Haldir's eyes widen to saucers. Not another one!

* * *

"Well brother mine, Gandalf told me to be here when Ada came to Lothlorien. He said those I waited for would be here but he forgot to mention you would be binding to my older sister! So I guess I am now officially your sister and your law sister. How exceedingly strange is that! Sweet Eru! Leaf I have never seen you turn that color before, are you alright?" came the cheerful, yet slightly puzzled voice of Laurel as she watched all color drain from her brother's face matching his mate in shock. 


	49. Chapter 49

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, the ranger, the sentinel, two kitties and Raven. JRR has the good stuff!

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

_**A/N 2: I am sorry for the hideous delay in getting this chapter out! Holidays, birthdays, Finals at college, and a trip all had me in a bind. I was lucky enough to get out a chapter or two on Moonfire but this one gave me a hard time! to all those that reviewed but did not recieve an answer from me I appologize! Starting with this chapter I will doing replies to every review! Hope it was worth the wait! Relax, read and enjoy!**_

* * *

**__**

_**To my Lovely Readers and Reviewers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**

* * *

**

Open Warfare and Flying Fur

Shock was too mild a word for those involved in the Storm of the Millennia. That Fire was embroiled in this latest mishap to Lothlorien was only to be expected. The slow threatening scream that emitted from her lungs like a strident bell was not! "RAVEN! You are **_DEAD,_** you vile, evil daughter of Morgoth! How dare you walk in here without warning! I am going to send you to Mandos myself you ungrateful wretch!" came the vicious snarling voice of the enraged ranger. It was all Legolas could do to hold back his mate from making good on her threats. The woodland prince eyed his adopted sister with a nasty glower that would have frightened any sensible being.

Unfortunately for all concerned Laurel was oblivious to the gravity of the situation. Fire's youngest triplet just grinned happily at Fire and Legolas before commenting cheekily, "Like you were even worried, Tygera! Ha! Probably was thrilled I was sent ahead of you!" The teasing tone was lost on Fire, as she went completely wild in the elf's embrace. One moment Legolas was holding his very angry mate and the next his arms were full of ferocious furry feline with razor sharp claws and really, **_really_** big teeth. Laurel's eyes widen suddenly in comprehension. Her sister was going to rip her apart! Backing up quickly as Fire pulled free from a struggling Legolas, Laurel began to weigh her current options: _run, die, or change_. In a bright flash of shimmering blue, Laurel went from prey to predator.

* * *

Elrohir looked on in shocked amazement as his best friend turned furry right before his eyes. He was not disgusted by the sight as he was great friends with the Wolven pack in the upper area of Imladris. What shocked him was that Fire had not confided in him! That she was one of the Cat People kind of threw him for a bit of a loop. His shock turned to utter disbelief as he saw Legolas' sister change into one as well. The words Laurel had spoken finally made a bit of sense now! Elrohir was eternally glad it was Legolas that had to deal with the two of them and not him! Good thing too that he had decided not to keep up his pursuit of the crazy wood nymph after their first meeting. A female that could rip out your throat when she got upset was definitely not _his_ idea of a pleasant companion! He thought to offer his help to Legolas but Aragorn and Gimli had beaten him to the elf's side and had already volunteered. Elrohir wondered fleetingly if his grandsire would ever invite Fire and Laurel back to Lothlorien for _any_ reason. Judging by Celeborn's face, the twin sincerely doubted it, but the small mischievous grin gracing Galadriel's lips told a different story. She was enjoying the spectacle!

Pandemonium erupted as the two Felines met head on. Chairs flew back. Tables were tossed sideways onto the floor of the dining hall. Food and drinks were scattered haphazardly in all directions. Elves backed away warily from the ensuing battle with shocked and disapproving gazes. Celeborn was rapidly yelling orders. Legolas was trying to come between the two spitting cats. Snarling in Sindarian, the Mirkwood elf struggled to get free and enter the fray as Aragorn and Gimli held the archer back in a bruising embrace. Haldir kept a firm hand on Briar's shoulder to prevent his sentinel from entering the free for all. Briar just mumbled in frustrated annoyance at the March warden's interference and her sisters' antics. Elrohir sat back by Galadriel, in a chair against a far wall, drinking his wine slowly; all the while thanking the Valar profusely that the combatant felines were _not_ his relatives; conveniently putting aside the fact that Fire had become Lord Elrond's ward and therefore his relative by adoption. All in all, the night was sure to be remembered by generations!

* * *

For the ten minutes that the fight lasted, multicolored fur flew in all directions, razor sharp claws raked against their opponent's claws and flesh, while the feral screams of the great cats echoed throughout the Golden Woods like a demented aria. The fight would have probably lasted much longer, but Fire's stomach decided the match. The long lack of solid food combined with two giant helpings of pheasant and the emotional upheaval of finding her _dead_ sister alive was too much for her system to take. With a sudden moaning hiss, Fire lost, in a spectacular way, her lunch and the fight in one fell swoop. Laurel leaped back from Fire just in time to miss the disgusting mess that Fire made. Moving closer to Lord Celeborn, Laurel figured even Fire would not resume the fight right next to the Lorien Lord's leg. She was proven correct when Fire staggered over to a very worried Legolas and proceeded to collapse in a disheveled, groaning heap. Aragorn and Gimli let go of the elf, shaking their heads at the truly pitiful sight Fire made.

Fire looked like someone's unkempt pet. Tufts of fur were missing in large and small patches. Red furrows covered her sides and flanks. Her muzzle was wet and slimy from the mouth hold Laurel had used on her triplet; when Fire went for Laurel's throat. The ranger was making a weird sound somewhere between a moan and a hissing purr. The slight tremors that wracked her abused body began to calm as Legolas lifted Fire's head and placed it on his lap. Stroking Fire's white pelt gently from the top of her furry head to her shoulder blades and murmuring softly to the pathetic creature that was his mate, Legolas tried to come to grips with the fact that his adopted sister was Fire's dead sister.

This was the scene that poor King Thranduil, of the Mirkwood realm, walked in on.

* * *

Elladan was thoroughly livid! First he had been trapped by the annoying female, then he had been interrogated about his twin; once the female had figured out that she had captured the _wrong_ elf. After half an hour of his stubborn refusal to answer any of her questions, the female had gotten bored and left with a jaunty _"I will send someone to release you soon."_ Now here he was, still tied upside down to the tree with no hope of escape, except for the annoying female or his twin; if Elrohir would just pay attention long enough to hear their twin speak. Something extremely strange was going on with Elrohir, because his younger twin seemed completely distracted and mildly relieved. Elladan vowed to pry into what was distracting his twin as soon as he was free. An odd snort of laughter brought the older twin out of his brooding thoughts. There was something vaguely familiar about the sound, but Elladan could not put his finger on just who it belonged to. Shock ran down his system as his spine stiffened in outrage. The husky female chuckle that followed on the heels of the snort was all too familiar. They had let **_her_** in Lothlorien!

Standing below the captured twin stood two figures. One was a dark haired male with laughing green eyes who observed the twin's situation with amused sympathy. The other was a silvery haired female with lavender-gray eyes that took in the twin's plight with a malevolent smirk. "So vile Peredhil we meet again! Tell me son of Elrond, where you caught napping again or did you just walk blindly into this trap? I would have thought after the last time, you would have trained your senses better, but alas it seems that you will never improve your warrior skills. Would you like me to cut you down now or are you quite comfortable in that position?" the mocking, husky voice of the female floated up into the Mallorn tree and grated on the trapped twin's last nerve. A low growl of frustration mixed with blatant hatred was the female's only answer. Her laughter rang along the path as she skillfully clambered up the large Mallorn tree to sit next to the fuming elf. Reaching over behind the elf's head, the silver haired female undid the blindfold and met Elladan's furious grey eyes with her own amused one. With a quick shake of his head, the dark haired male below watched as his companion leaned into the still tied up elf and kissed him soundly. His twin was playing with the rabid Imladris lord again! He would just have to hope that it would not end in blood shed this time either.

* * *

Thranduil stood in the doorway to the dining hall completely and utterly still. His face registered a combination of shock, disbelief and amusement. Which Feline was his new law-daughter was easily evident, by the fact her furry head was propped up on Legolas' lap. Errant thoughts grazed the slightly addled mind of the Mirkwood King, _'Furry should not be a description of a family member! Where did I go wrong? Was I too strict or not strict enough raising Legolas? Now I can truly sympathize with Elrond. How did he survive his children with his sanity intact? I will have to ask him next time our paths cross. Celeborn looks positively ill!' _The sight of a thoroughly ruffled Celeborn twitched a smile onto Thranduil's mouth. It was rare indeed to see his old nemesis caught so off guard. If it were not for the fact that his own kin was directly involved, it would have been a wonderful conversation piece upon his arrival home. Sometimes the Valar were so unfair!

Trying to pull his face back into a serious mask, Thranduil eyed his progeny with a baleful gaze. His law-daughter was a pitiful excuse for a lady under normal circumstances, but Fire was well beyond scruffy in her current condition. Legolas seemed to be in a deeply confused trance as the Mirkwood prince caressed his erstwhile mate; or was it petted? Shaking his head to clear his mind of such disturbing observations, the Mirkwood king stepped into the room and strode over to his son's side. "Legolas I hope you have some explanation as to why your mate is in such a sorry condition and why the Lord and Lady's dining hall looks even worse then your mate."

Legolas' blue eyes refocused on the reality of the situation in front of him then turn to meet his Ada's eyes with a mildly rueful gaze. The glint of humor hiding within the king's gaze bode well for the younger elf so Legolas allowed a nasty streak of sibling mischief to slide out. "Well it seems Ada, that _your_ daughter is Fire's supposedly long dead sister, Raven. That hunk of fur cowering by Lord Celeborn's leg is actually our sweet Laurel! It seems my dear little sister has forgotten to mention a few minor things to us upon her arrival in Mirkwood. The fact that she is the youngest of triplets and a feline princess seems to have slipped her mind completely over the last twelve year, but alas she knew her older sister by sight when she came to dinner. It is truly amazing how her long buried memories came back to the forefront so swiftly this eve! At least we can be thankful Ada, that Laurel is part Istari and not part Orc!"

Thranduil's depressed groan, at the horrible new development in his growing family tree, was audible to all in attendance.


	50. Chapter 50

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, the ranger, the sentinel, two kitties and Raven. JRR has the good stuff!

_**A/N:** **'This is thought'**_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

A/N2: I am sorry this has been so long in coming, but had nasty case of writers block. I believe I have finally been cured of the dreaded thing! I hope to post on this story once a week as I am back at school. I thank you all for your patience during this 'wacking my head on the keyboard' time of frustration. Chapter 11 of Moonfire and Chapter 4 of Blood Thorns will be out soon! Thank you my faithful Beta fisch for getting this chapter back to me so fast !

_**To my Lovely Readers and Reviewers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Parting of the Fellowship

Haldir found Briar in the beauty of Galadriel's garden sitting on a bench and staring sightlessly into the night. The Fellowship had departed with the morning's light; much to the saddened heart of many of the Lorien inhabitants. Their departure had hit the hardest for Briar, Laurel, and strangely enough, Elladan. The two remaining triplets had finally given up ranting and screaming, as an irate Fire refused to back down in her adamant stance that Briar and Laurel were needed in Lothlorien still. The three sisters had clung to one another until the Lady Galadriel called the Fellowship forth to receive their gifts from the Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods. Along with cloaks made of the finest Lorien cloth, each member received a personal gift from the Lady Galadriel herself.

While making their way slowly to the boats, that would carry the Fellowship down the river to speed their travels, Fire had raced back the way she had already come and threw herself first into the strong arms of the twin sons of Elrond, then into the crushing embrace of the, not so arrogant, March warden. Whispering softly into Haldir's ear, Fire bade her friend to watch over those she loved and to remember that she would always be there for him should he need her. With crystalline tears hovering in her eyes, Fire raced back down to the rest of the waiting Fellowship with a heavy heart and clambered into the boat with Legolas and Gimli.

Haldir approached his tormented sentinel cautiously, as he was unsure of his reception. He watched as her eyes drifted into focus with such abject misery, that it nearly broke his heart to see. Sinking down quietly onto the bench next to Briar, the March warden reached over and lifted the grieving elleth into his lap. Tears spilled down Briar's cheeks as she turned and buried her face in Haldir muscled chest. Tightening his grip on his sentinel, Haldir began rubbing his strong hands in comforting circles along her back and murmuring gently as he laid his chin upon the top of her head; in hopes of bringing some relief to her tormented soul. How long he held Briar on his lap that night Haldir could never be certain, but the shared grief had opened his wounded heart to the prospect of possibly having someone for his own.

* * *

Fire was inconsolable in her grief at parting from her sisters. Tears slid heedlessly down her cheeks, as she rested her head on Legolas' thigh, staring at the river as it drifted slowly by. Gimli talked of his gift of three golden strands from the Lady Galadriel own hair. He was in awe of both the gift and the Lady herself. The strands of golden hair, Gimli was already making plans to keep as a family heirloom, would be trapped forever in a crystal encasement. It gladdened Fire's heart to see her friend so excited and knew the dwarf was trying to also keep her mind from wandering the dark path of grief.

The farther they moved from Lothlorien, the harder the tears fell. The ranger's only consolation was the safety of her sisters within the Golden Woods. Legolas had tried to reason with Fire to stay as well, but the ranger had won that argument decisively. After pointing out the facts that she had survived all those years as a ranger, survived the times that she joined the twins on their errantry to kill Orc hordes, survived a warg attack, survived a single handed fight with a pack of Orcs and then stood face to face with a flaming Balrog, Fire had demanded the place she had earned in the Fellowship. To that she slyly added the fact that it would be at least another full week or more before the binding was completely set and all danger was voided from being separated for long periods. Galadriel agreeing with Fire's right to go with the Fellowship was the final deciding factor.

Now she lay in the boat, with her head resting on her mate's thigh, wondering what would become of the company and if she would ever see her sisters again. Gentle warmth invaded the ranger's mind and body, filling her with a sense of comfort and love. Looking up into Legolas' worried gaze, Fire gave her mate a small, trembling smile through her tears, before sending the overwhelming love she held for Legolas back along the binding channel. The brilliant smile that curved his lips and the heated gaze of his darkening sky blue eyes told Fire that Legolas had indeed felt her emotions through their bond. Fire was still getting used to the intimacy of the binding channel and learning to control the flow of emotions between them was not always easy. She was afraid of distracting Legolas or of getting distracted herself at the wrong time, so they were practicing daily how to send and block each others emotions. With a sigh, Fire wrapped herself up in her cloak and drifted off into reverie secure in the knowledge that her mate and her friends would be watching for danger.

* * *

The water could not calm the restlessness he had been feeling since the Fellowship had left that morning. All of the Lothlorien elves had begun to ready themselves for the coming battle against the Dark Lord's fell minions. Elladan knew he should help in the preparations as well, but his heart felt constricted by grief. Elrohir would tease him mercilessly if his twin could only hear Elladan's thoughts on Fury at this particular moment in time. The older twin had closed off their twin bond with a quick, "I need time alone to think." His wandering mind refused to focus, so he decided to go for a walk to clear his very disturbing thoughts. Elladan's feet had guided him to this deserted spot, beneath a Mallorn tree, by the river. Normally the sound of water soothed his troubled soul, but today the older twin could not even hear the gentle rushing, as the water cascaded over the rocks. Elladan was well aware that he and Elrohir were leaving for Imladris first thing in the morning to bring word of the Fellowship's successful departure from Lothlorien and hand deliver important messages from the Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods to Lord Elrond.

The fact that they were returning home to Imladris should have gladdened his heart, for Elladan missed his family and friends, but a cold knot of dread grew over the older twin's soul. When he had seen Fury depart with the Fellowship, his heart did a very strange thing; it nearly broke. The older twin knew, all to well, that Fury could easily handle herself in any battle the Fellowship encountered, yet hot, simmering anger still blazed in the older twin's mind. The unreasonable feeling that Fury had somehow willfully abandoned Imladris, and all of its inhabitants lingered in the back of Elladan's thoughts. Irrational the older twin knew, but Elladan had believed Fury would be safely defending her beloved home and the people she cared for, instead of heading out into the darkness of Arda to almost certain doom, with a cheeky grin and carefree wave. Growling in frustrated anger, at her unwitting betrayal of what was expected of her, Elladan surged gracefully to his feet and stormed off in the general direction of the city; never noticing his very worried younger twin watching from behind a small Mallorn tree to his right.

* * *

Laurel hung upside down from a Mallorn branch as tears dripped into her hair. She had argued aggressively about her need to go with the Fellowship, but Fire and Aragorn had refused to allow it. The Fellowship had agreed to take Fury with them. Then had left Shadow in Lothlorien to protect the two younger triplets; as his duty as Guardian of Anorak demanded. As much as Briar wished to follow Fire into the depths of Mordor, the sentinel's heart had cried out to stay. Briar belonged not only with the one who held her heart, but to Lorien as well. Briar's decision had been made, after a half hearted plea to go with Fire. The sentinel had seemed to be relieved that Fire and Galadriel wanted her to stay in Lothlorien, to help fight off any Orc attacks that might be sent against the Golden Woods by the Dark Lord. Laurel could not blame her middle sister for she had seen the light of love that flashed through Briar's eyes every time Haldir was close by. Laurel hoped that her sister and the March warden would both survive this horror that the Dark Lord had brought upon all of Arda, for they deserved to find happiness together. Laurel, on the other hand, had no one except her sisters and her adopted family. She had hoped that the youngest son of Elrond would have shown some sort of interest in her after their encounters, but it was not to be.

Sighing in frustration, Laurel thought back over the happenings after the disaster at dinner. Truthfully, she had no idea that Tygera and Briar thought her dead all these years. She had just assumed that their Ada, would have apprised them of the truth, as Gandalf had done with her. Both their way of coming back to Arda and their reason for being here at this time, was kept from the older two siblings, as Laurel finally found out. Briar had been told some of it, but Fire had been kept in the dark to protect her troubled soul. Fire had been the most fragile, of the three sisters, after they had been returned to Arda and re-housed in the bodies they now occupied. Her guilt, from the life she had remembered living before, had overtaken the ranger in this new life in Arda; effectively closing Fire off from trusting those that came to care for her. The Valar had truly believed that Fire was not yet ready to face the part the heirs of Anorak had to play in the final battle of Arda; when Fire had first awoken in Imladris. The bond the reclusive ranger had formed unknowingly with Legolas by the sharing of her blood, the trust that had begun to grow between them and the love hidden deep within their hearts gave Fire the support she needed to see the truth.

It was extremely unnerving to find out that you were not only two thousand years old, but that your soul had been reborn into a new body, so you could fulfill your destiny; as Eru had planned. It had taken many long nights talking with Gandalf and a lot of strong wine, for Laurel to grasp what her Ada was trying to explain. Laurel did not fully understand the whole soul transfer thing, but she was grateful it had happened. She was no longer faced with living life as a mortal, as she had always believed was her destiny. Laurel knew she should be ecstatic that she was an immortal and had the love of her family and friends, but seeing her oldest sister bonded to Legolas and the budding relationship between the March warden and her middle sister made Laurel long for a mate to call her own. Sniffling slightly, though she would never admit it, Laurel wondered if her previous behavior had been different would Elrohir be courting her now?

Shaking her head sadly, Laurel knew her way of acting would have only been one obstacle to the courtship. What normal elf would be able to get past the fact that the one they loved was a furry Feline crossed with wizard and had the King of Mirkwood as an adopted Ada. Haldir had been given chance to know Briar well before he found out about her heritage. Legolas was an exceptional elf, though she was biased as he was her brother. His sweet accepting nature, well it was most of the time anyway, would have helped him look beyond Fire's bloodline to the person she was, not the creature she became. Wishful thoughts brought no comfort to the saddened elleth. The reality of her history and the abilities she possessed made her an unlikely candidate for being a mate. Laurel knew that she had missed any chance she might have once had with the younger twin when she was forced to turn furry in front of him and most of Lothlorien to defend herself. It was probably better that she had her hopes dashed into oblivion now, rather then a time in the future. It would have been much harder to bear if she had become too attached to the younger twin and had willfully given her heart away forever. Laurel had felt a very strong connection to Elrohir from the start and had held out a slim hope he could accept her; fur and all.

Dragging her arms across her eyes to wipe away her tears, Laurel flipped off the branch onto the ground below and slowly made her way back to the city with a heavy heart. She had to meet with Haldir to get her border assignment. Laurel had immediately volunteered her fighting skills to the Lord and Lady, for the defense of Lothlorien, but had decided to give Briar some time alone with her March warden. Laurel might not have a mate to watch over, but she had her family.

Duty called Laurel to defend her loved ones and she would answer that call no matter the consequences.


	51. Chapter 51

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, the ranger, the sentinel, two kitties and Raven. JRR has the good stuff!

_**A/N:** 'This is thought'_

This in mind speech of Fire and Briar

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

A/N 2: Had to rewrite part of this chapter and add some extra stuff . I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!

* * *

* * *

**_

_**Questions and Answers**_

Elrohir watched, in worried confusion, as his twin walked back towards the city. The younger twin knew that Elladan had already had a very nasty argument with Fury; after she had told all of them why her and Shadow had come to the realm of Lothlorien. Fury had earlier that day found Elladan stuck in the tree and had promptly released him from captivity. Their reunion was probably explosive, as was usual for them. Sadly for Elrohir, he had been so distracted by the strange turn of events in the Dining Hall, that the distress message from their special twin bond was missed. To be honest, he was more then a little distracted! Finding out the very female, you thought you **_might _**actually want to court is not only furry, but related to King Thranduil, and the wizard Gandalf, as well could be considered more then a mild shock. The consequences of finding it out made it hard for Elrohir to hear the buzzing noise that was his older twin.

The younger twin knew of the strange relationship between Fury and Elladan, but this particular fight was completely beyond the normal; even for them. Fury had raced down the talan's steps past Elrohir, showing no sign of even having seen him and disappeared into the Golden Woods. When the ellon had cautiously crept into the talan that he shared with his older twin, Elrohir had found his brother sitting by the blazing fire with his knees drawn up and swilling strong wine, in large swallows, straight from the bottle. Elrohir watched the emotions that flitted across the solemn face of his older twin in a dizzying display. Elation, anger, excitement, horror, anger, pain, amazement, anger again and then worst of all, fear, wildly chased each other, until the emotions stuttered to a halt at unadulterated fury!

The wine bottle shattered as it hit the hearth, spilling wine down the wall to sizzle in the fire. Growling unintelligible words, Elladan dragged himself off the talan's floor and began nervously pacing the obviously too small space of the talan's sitting area like a caged wild animal. Afraid to move, least he bring Elladan's wrath upon himself, Elrohir leaned against the door and watched his twin's unsettling rampage. The younger twin caught some of his brother's mumbling, but nothing he said made sense. Elrohir knew that his mirror had thought Fury safe at home in Imladris with the other guardians, but her revelation, of who she was and the sacred Oath of Honor Gandalf had made her take, had thrown both brothers for a loop. Elrohir cringed when he thought of the earlier scene!

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Haldir had taken the cloaks from two of the city's guards, handing one to Legolas while he walked over to the cowardly fur ball that still stayed pressed against Lord Celeborn's leg. The feline's eyes watched his approach warily and seemed mildly surprised when he draped it over her form and told her she could change with a little modesty now. The great cat's soft chirp made the March warden smile slightly and he inclined his head with a, "You are welcome," before moving back over to his distressed sentinel. In a glimmer of blue flame, Laurel changed forms from cat to elf and huddled under the cloak to avoid prying eyes. Fire had similarly changed under the other cloak that Legolas had draped over her and was now being lovingly cuddled close to Legolas' chest, as he murmured comforting words to her gently. The look of devotion the wood elf was sending to Fire's still slightly green form, was in sharp contrast to the death glares he was sending Laurel.

They had left the ruined Dining Hall for the less messy confines of the Lord and Lady's reception hall at the Lady's suggestion. As they were settling into the various chairs and chaises, the sound of three sets of quietly approaching feet could be heard. Aragorn, Celeborn and Elrohir turned to face the door, leaving Legolas and Gimli fussing over a grumpy Fire. The sight of his twin made Elrohir tense suddenly. The waves of anger and hunger rolled off him, but his eyes never left the female in front of him. She was short, about 5 ft 6inches tall, and of a slender archer's build. Her hair was pulled back in Mirkwood warrior braids on the side, but cascaded down her back like a silvery white waterfall. Her lavender-gray eyes swept the room with a practiced eye and nothing was missed in those few seconds.

She wore the raiment of the Imladris guards, yet the weapons she carried upon her were a mixture of both Mirkwood and Imladris. On her back was a quiver of arrows, a Mirkwood bow and a pair of long Knives very similar in craftsmanship as Legolas' own. Around her waist were two jewel-encrusted daggers and a sword of Elvish make, in a sheath almost an exact replica of Elladan's weapon. The runes that were stitched down the length of the sheath, made it clear to anyone who could read them that she was a member of the House of Elrond; yet if she were asked her about her family connection, she would deny the claim of the runes. In the top of each black boot, there was a plain dagger perfectly balanced for throwing. The bow had been a present from Legolas, while the sword was gifted to her by Elladan.

The newcomer stalked like a lazy feline towards the Lord and Lady, in a hip swaying walk that brought all eyes to her form. She threw a semi feral smirk in the direction of Haldir who was watching her closely, before nodding to the Lord and Lady as she passed them right by. The warrior elleth stopped directly in front of Legolas and Fire and dropped to her knees: head bent, fist to heart in supplication. Fire stared wide eyed at the newcomer in shock. Legolas on the other hand beamed at the elleth and cried out happily, _"Long has it been since I saw you last Fury! When you disappeared, we feared the worst. I am glad our fear was unfounded, but I must confess I am confused as to why you left Mirkwood so mysteriously. I wish to know why you would depart without leaving word of your intentions with me, if not the Seneschal of the border guards at least. I had thought we were more, than just comrades in arms. Was I wrong?"_

Legolas was surprised by not one, but two strange reactions. The first was the deep guttural growl and vicious glare Elladan sent the wood elf's way; as the Mirkwood elf spoke the last question. Legolas was sure he had never seen the older twin's disposition so violent towards a fellow elf and it unnerved Legolas quite a bit. He was rather curious about Elladan's actions, but that was something to ponder on later. The second reaction that bothered the Mirkwood elf was the fact that Fury had yet to speak to him. They had been friends and fellow warriors in the dark dangerous forest of Mirkwood. Fury had been his second in command in Mirkwood's most lethal patrol unit and the mystery of her disappearance had left a cold spot in his heart. About to question Fury further, Legolas was stopped by her words, spoken with such authority.

"_Princess Tygera, your Ada bade me to watch over you, until the time that the enemy would once again rise from the ashes of Mordor and search out the last leaders of our people. I am your servant in all things, your highness. I am known as Fury, High Guardian of Anorak. I was born to take over the position of Royal Guardian from my Ada before me. My twin brother, Shadow and I forged a blood oath, at Gandalf's bequest, to follow where ever you may lead and to give up our lives for you and your sisters should it become necessary. Our enemy has once again risen to haunt these lands and even now awaits your continuation in this quest. As of now the evil only knows that you reside within the Golden Woods of Lothlorien, but they can not peer beneath the shroud that Galadriel has put in place. When you, and the Fellowship, depart these sacred woods, I will be accompanying you to whatever end we may find."_ Fury's husky voice pronounced, as Fire looked on with amazement; which was echoed in Legolas' startled blue eyes and in the eyes of all those assembled.

Before either of the two could form a suitable reply to the warrior female's speech, Haldir's mildly disgusted voice carried around the room, _"Not another Feline! I truly must have done something hideous to displease the Valar! It is the only explanation, of why I must be continually plagued with more of the drooling beasts!"_ Celeborn's hastily covered snicker made most of the group smile and the March warden glare. They were all surprised when Elladan, with a heated glare directed at Fury, spun swiftly on his heels and slammed furiously through the door into the open air; all but Elrohir and Fury. The soft sigh of regret that Fury let out was barely audible.

* * *

_**In the present**_

Elladan began finally, to slow his wild pacing, but the look on the older twin's face nearly broke Elrohir's heart. There was such agony and helplessness that Elrohir decided to chance bodily harm and brave his mirror's wrath. Moving forward on quiet feet, the younger twin came very close to his brother, but did not touch him. Elladan stopped in front of his brother slightly surprised and turned his haunted silver eyes to Elrohir's identical silver gaze. Elrohir watched his older twin closely for signs of an impending attack and was relieved that he was going to be spared a wrestling match this time. Getting information out of his brother in this kind of mood was nigh impossible!

Plunging ahead before he could stop himself, the younger twin grasped his brother's shoulder and spoke softly to him. _"What has happened brother, to upset you so? I know that you are angered, that Fury has left with the Fellowship, but she is a seasoned warrior and can take care of herself, as you well know. This is not the first time that she has completely disregarded your command, but never have I seen you in such distress before. Please enlighten me as to what your argument pertained to so I might help you now."_

* * *

Fury sighed in frustration, as she sat in the small boat that the Lord and Lady had gifted to them, between a solemn Boromir and the two youngest hobbits, Merry and Pippin. The excessive quiet the Fellowship had fallen into did nothing to help relieve her guilt. She knew the argument with her mate was going to be bad, but she had not expected Elladan to be so adamant about her immediate return to Imladris with him. The older twin refused to understand that Fury had a blood oath, dating back to well before they met, to fulfill; no matter the wonderful, but startling developments that had come unbidden into their extremely complicated relationship. Looking out across the expanse of water laid out before them, Fury willed her tears away with Herculean effort.

Lately Fury's emotions had overtaken control of her actions. She had become more temperamental then usual, quicker to give in to violent outbursts and had this incredibly horrible urge to scream, cry, or do both at the same time. She still did not know what to do about her and Elladan, as the argument had solved nothing, but garnered more heartbreak. The silver haired elleth hated denying being Elladan's mate as she knew it hurt him deeply, but she was honor bound to cleave to no mate until her duties to the last heirs of Anorak had been fulfilled completely.

Their accidental bonding had been as great a surprise to her and Elladan, as it had been to their respective families. The only witnesses, that could confirm that the bonding had indeed taken place, were her twin brother Shadow, Elladan's twin Elrohir, Elladan's Ada Lord Elrond and his closest advisors, Glorfindel and Erestor. When Fury had awoken wrapped up in Elladan's arms, naked and confused, she had been frantic. Guardian's were strictly forbidden to take a mate without the express consent of the Royal family, because it distracted the Guardians from their sacred duty and left them venerable to threats; having no mate meant having no leverage to pry loose a Guardian's honor.

Frowning at the sudden queasiness that brought her out of her troubled thoughts, Fury came to the conclusion that water travel was not her favorite activity. Even the chattering Hobbits were pensive and Boromir was muttering quietly to himself as he steered their boat gently along the river. Her lavender gray eyes slid along both shorelines before coming to rest on her charge. Fire seemed to have found a small measure of peace and Fury gave thanks that Legolas kept her from the grief of being separated again from her sisters. Settling herself more comfortably in the small craft, Fury ran her parting from her mate sadly through her mind.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Fury sighed in regret as she watched her mate storm away. She had already known that this was going to be hard to bear, but she had hoped that he could come to understand. After she had released him from his entrapment in the tree Elladan had snarled at her about the fact she was told to remain in Imladris, just before he pressed her roughly up against the Mallorn trunk and ravished her quite delightfully. The greeting had given her a false sense of hope. How far the two of them would have proceeded in renewing their intimate acquaintance was unknown, but her twin brother's discreet cough drew them apart.

It was then, as Elladan raked his beautiful silver gray eyes possessively over her form, that the stunned ellon noticed the difference in her. Elladan's reaction was swift and delighted at first, but upon hearing her plans for the near future, the older twin became furious and unreasonable. Their ensuing argument could be heard all around Lothlorien and made more than a few elves retreat to a safer area. The older twin refused to believe she was happy with the new development and accused her of deliberately trying to end the predicament she found herself in. Fury could not believe he would think such a thing about her and in a fit of pure temperamentally unbalanced rage, spit out that she would do as she pleased and that as far as **_her_** people were concerned they were not mates, that it was just by Elven standards that they were indeed mates. Elladan had gone completely white, from a combination of shock and betrayal, before swinging around and stalking towards the Reception Hall where the others were gathered. When Elladan had stormed out of the Hall Fury had understood she had truly lost her mate and she would now have to make her way alone. Fury doubted Elladan would **_ever_** forgive her!

* * *

_**Present Time**_

Elladan sighed deeply before whirling around and stalking directly to his rather varied wine assortment in the kitchen. Grabbing out two bottles of strong red wine, the older twin walked back towards Elrohir and forcefully threw him one of the bottles. Elladan opened his own bottle quickly and raised it to his lips angrily, before taking a few deep gulps. Suddenly, the older twin turned to his younger half and glared at him, before snarling in a low voice full of vicious loathing, _"Oh yes my dear sweet **mate** is very well capable of taking care of herself, as she likes to prove all too often. Oh forgive me I **forgot**! **SHE** does not acknowledge that I **AM** her **MATE**, so why should **I** foolishly call her that! Angry does not even come close to how I am feeling my mirror. Do you know that arrogant, mule-headed female is now cheerfully following our good friend, **the Feline**, into almost certain death? As if that was not a worrisome enough burden for me to carry, I then find out that Fury is not only endangering herself, but the **TWINS** **she** **is now** **carrying!**," _The disgusted laugh that tore itself from Elladan's throat sent a shiver of dread down the younger ellon's spine as he heard the immense pain that single sound held.

It took a moment for the actual words to sink into Elrohir's thoughts, as his older brother watched his face in mock satisfaction. _"Yes my brother that is correct! That obnoxious, foolhardy female is at this moment on her way to **MODOR, of all places,** carrying **YOUR** **nieces** or **nephews** **OR** maybe **one of each!** When I realized that she was with child, I made her submit to a quick exam. I could feel their life forces burning so strongly, yet she seems uneffected that our children grow within her. Now do you still believe that she can handle **ANYTHING** that comes her way? **I** have grave doubts about that in her current condition!"_ Elladan dropped the bottle from his nerveless fingers and collapsed in an ungainly heap on the talan's floor; tears slowly slipping unnoticed down his cheeks and onto the floor._ "By the Valar, how can she even think to endanger our children this way? Does she hate the thought of having a family with me so much, that she would purposely endanger herself this way? Oh Roh what do I do?"_

* * *

Dropping down beside his grieving twin, Elrohir vowed to beat some sense into his brother's mate as soon as Fury safely gave birth to her and Elladan's children! In the meantime, the younger twin would do all he could to comfort his hurting twin. Elrohir wrapped his arms securely around his brother, holding him tightly, as the older twin turned and curled into Elrohir's chest to cry out his frustration, fear and grief.

Fury had a great many things to answer for and answer for them she **would**! Elrohir promised himself, that he would see to it **_personally_**!


End file.
